Consecuencias
by Tsuigeku
Summary: Todo el mundo tiene un limite,y Goku y Vegeta lo descubrirán al hacer que el Dios de la Destrucción llegue al suyo.Dando como consecuencia que este los destierre del 7mo universo,mandándolos al de Naruto,¿Que aventuras y peligros le esperan al dúo de saiyajins?. [Finalizado]
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos como les va :D espero que bien,bueno este es mi primer fanfic así que disculpen si hay algunos errores y bueno sin mas rodeos comenzamos.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen,sino a Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.

* * *

 **Planeta de Bills.**

Ya había pasado año y medio desde la batalla entre Bills el dios de la destrucción, y el saiyajin Goku protector del universo.

Tiempo después de la batalla,Vegeta el eterno rival del saiyajin ya antes mencionado,logró convencer a Wiss que lo entrenara con el fin de volverse mas fuerte que Goku.

El saiyajin de traje naranja al escuchar esto no se iba a quedar atrás por lo tanto también convenció a Wiss que lo entrenara.

Actualmente en el planeta de Bills se puede ver a Goku y Vegeta en un combate de entrenamiento como el que hacían todos los días con su maestro Wiss observándolos a cierta distancia hasta que...

 **¡BOOM!**

Se escucho una explosión que provenía de un gran árbol que se encontraba en el planeta,era señal que el momento en el que se activaran las bombas-despertadores habia llegado. Vegeta y Goku frenaron su entrenamiento de inmediato.

 **!BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!**

Las bombas-despertadores seguían explotando mientras transcurría un buen tiempo desde que exploto la primera.

"Hmm,al parecer las bombas-despertadores no lograron despertar al señor Bills...-Wiss dio un suspiro-como siempre.

Todavia se preguntaba porque seguia usándolas cuando ya habían fallado en múltiples ocasiones en la tarea de despertar al dios de la destruccion-"Bueno Goku,Vegeta ya vengo no se muevan de aqui mientras voy a despertar al señor Bills para después proseguir con su entrenamiento"-Dicho esto salio volando del lugar.

"Ahhh menos mal,tanto entrenamiento ya me estaba dando hambre"- después de decir esto se escucho el rugido de su estomago.

"Tu siempre tienes hambre cabeza hueca"- Igual que el estomago de su rival,este rugió ordenando por comida.

"Jajaja al parecer no soy el único que tiene hambre"- Decía el saiyajin de traje naranja señalando al estomago de su amigo-rival.

"Grrr,callate"- El saiyajin con cabello en forma de flama se cruzo de brazos hacia otro lado con un leve sonrojo apenado.

"¿Oye Vegeta cuanto crees que tarde Wiss?"- pregunto Goku mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la nuca.

"No lo se,además no te hagas tantas ilusiones,aun es muy temprano y Wiss dijo que al llegar va a hacer que sigamos entrenando"- Dijo el príncipe saiyajin con un tono de fastidio debido a la impaciencia de su rival.

"¿¡QUE!? pero yo tengo hambre ahora-exclamo Goku mientras se agarraba el estomago-"humm"-Se puso en pose pensativa.

"¿Que haces Kakaroto?"- Preguntó el saiyajin de vestimenta negra curioso.

"Estoy pensando"- Dijo el saiyajin de traje naranja.

"¿Tu?,¿Y no te duele?"- Bromeó el saiyajin orgulloso.

El saiyajin de gi naranja no le dio importancia al insulto de su rival-"¡Lo tengo!"-Dijo esto mientras chasquea a los dedos pulgar e índice,señal de que tenia una idea-"Puedo usar la teletransportación para llevarnos al árbol-casa de Lord Bills para así poder comer algo mientras Wiss lo despierta"-Decia emocionado por ejecutar su idea.

"Hmm,vaya hasta que al fin se te ocurre una buena idea pero..."-Dijo el príncipe dándose vuelta para mirar el árbol-casa de Lord Bills-"¿Como planeas llegar?"-Dijo Vegeta.

El saiyajin de gi naranja no entendió la pregunta,por lo cual Vegeta continuo.-"Si no mal recuerdo esa técnica tuya requiere sentir el ki de alguien para poder llegar a ese lugar,y apesar de que tu y yo ya podemos sentir el ki de los dioses,si te teletransportaras sintiendo sus ki apareceremos frente a ellos y arruinarias el plan y Wiss nos pondría a entrenar sin interrupción,ni siquiera para comer"-termino el saiyajin de vestimenta oscura mirando al de gi naranja.

A Goku se le había olvidado ese detalle,se llevo una mano a la cabeza acariciandosela,pensar que tan buen plan se había arruinado,se iba a rendir pero...-"¡ESPERA!"-Exclamo en señal de que recordó algo-"Bills y Wiss no son los únicos que están allá,el pez oráculo también lo está"-Dijo Goku con emoción.

"Es cierto"-Al príncipe se le había olvidado la existencia de ese ser,se estaba cuestionando si en verdad era el mismo Kakaroto el que estaba frente a el,debido a la idea y a la solución que se le ingenio-"Pero piensalo es posible que el este tomando uno de sus paseos diarios"-Decia Vegeta.

"Hay que arriesgarnos"- Dijo Goku con una expresión seria mientras se ponía dos dedos en su frente y después de un rato logró sentir el ki que buscaba.-"Ya lo encontré,sujetate Vegeta-Dijo mientras volteaba a ver al mencionado.

Vegeta se quedó pensando por un momento-"No lo sé, es muy arriesgado"-Sin darse cuenta pensó en voz alta.

Goku al oír eso se sorprendió-"Vegeta no me digas que tienes miedo"-Decia con un tono de asombro e incredulidad.

"C-claro que no insecto es solo que..."-Vegeta comenzó a recordar palizas anteriores que le había dado Bills mientras hacia su pago por dejarlo entrenar allí,y eso que Bills en muchas de esas ocasiones estaba dormido.

"¿Es solo que que Vegeta?,además solo nos iremos por un rato para comer un poco,no creo que eso nos traiga problemas mientras no nos atrapen"-Explicaba con el dedo índice alzado.

Vegeta después de pensarlo por unos segundos puso una mano en la espalda de Goku-"Esta bien,pero recuerda insecto hay que ser rápidos y sigilosos"-Le advirtió al recordar como la cagaba su rival cuando se trataba de eso.

Goku volvía a su posición anterior poniendo sus dedos índice y medio en su frente."Si,como ninjas"-Dijo Goku,( **N.A/irónico tomando en cuenta lo que les pasara mas adelante** ).

No mas de 5 segundos después ambos desaparecieron acompañado del típico sonido de la teletransportación.

* * *

 **Dentro del árbol-casa de Bills.**

Se podía apreciar dos figuras caminando por un pasillo del árbol-casa.

"Y dime Wiss ¿ha pasado algo interesante mientras dormía?-Preguntó un gato humanoide morado conocido como Bills el dios de la destrucción.

"Bueno,Goku y Vegeta son ahora mis alumnos"-Decia el ex-maestro y asistente del destructor.

"Dije algo interesante"-Dijo con un tono de indiferencia fingido para ocultar su asombro-"(Con que esos dos piensan estar a la altura del reto,jejeje sera divertido cuando tengamos nuestra próxima batalla)"-pensaba el dios destructor.

"Hmmm bueno he dado unos cuantos viajes a la tierra y pude probar sus maravillas culinarias"-Dijo Wiss.

Bills fruncio el ceño y peló los dientes-"¿¡QUE!?,y porque rayos no me despertastes para que yo también fuera y las probara-Exclamó Bills notablemente enojado.

"Porque usted siempre se pone de mal humor cuando se levanta antes de tiempo"-Después de decir esto Bills solamente giro la cabeza hacia otro lado.

"Además le pedí a la señorita Bulma que me hiciera una orden para llevar por cada cosa que probé para traérselas a usted"-Decía el afeminado guerrero.

Las orejas y cola de Bills frenaron en seco al oír esto-"¿Enserio? ¿¡Donde están!?"-Dijo el gato calvo con emoción mientras le salia un poco de saliva de la boca al pensar en los manjares que debió traer su ex-maestro-asistente Wiss.

"Están en esta habitación "-Decia mientras paraba de caminar y abría una puerta de color oro.

El dios de la destrucción tenia una cara de emoción como niño en dulcería mientras veía como mientras se abría la puerta salia una luz blanca que no permitía ver el interior de la habitación.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió completamente la luz desapareció dejando ver el contenido que habia en esta. Wiss y Bills vieron algo que los sorprendió,más a este ultimo que su sorpresa se iba convirtiendo en enfado.

"H-h-hola...Señor Bills"

 **Fin del Capitulo 1.**

* * *

Bueno si estas leyendo esto te agradezco por tomarte tu tiempo :D como dije es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic así que acepto criticas,consejos,reviews,tacos,etc...

Hasta el próximo cap se despide Tsuigeku.


	2. Consecuencias Parte 1

Consecuencias Parte 1

Hola a todos como les va :D,como siempre espero que bien. Agradezco mucho a todos los que dejaron sus reviews,favs y follow,OMG! Lo aprecio mucho ;w;.Oh y para aclarar LyCox032 si,si acepto empanadas :v,xD.

Algo mas en el cap pasado hay una parte donde dice "Auge" pero en realidad tenia que ser "BOOM",y también faltaron unas palabras,ya que como para publicar la historia tuve que traducir la pagina de fanfiction así me salio pero ya lo edite,perdón por la confusión. (no volveré a usar otro programa que no sea word D:)

Bueno sin mas rodeos COMENZAMOS!

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen,sino a Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.

* * *

 **Planeta de Bills**

Todo estaría normal en el planeta del dios de la destrucción. De no ser porque a los lejos se podía observar a 3 cortinas de polvo,señal de que estaban corriendo con muchas ganas,dos de estas iban delante de una.

Al acercarse a estas dos se puede observar que son Goku y Vegeta que tenían una expresión de terror en sus rostros mientras corrían de la que atrás le pertenecía a nada mas y nada menos que a Bills que perseguía a los dos saiyajines con una expresión muy notable de enojo.

"¡Ya le dijimos que lo sentimos señor Bills!"-Dijo Goku mientras corría.

"¡NO ME IMPORTA,SE ATREVIERON A HACER ENFADAR AL DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN, AHORA PAGARAN LAS CONSECUENCIAS!"-Gritó Bills mientras comenzaba a lanzar esferas de ki moradas de sus manos directo al dúo de raza pura sin dejar de perseguirlos.

Los dos saiyajines hacían todo lo posible para evitar que esas esferas los tocaran si no querían salir gravemente heridos o peor.

"¡Todo esto es tu culpa Kakaroto!"-Decia Vegeta mientras ladeaba la cabeza para esquivar una de las mortales esferas.

 **Flashback**

* * *

 **Dentro del árbol-casa de Bills**

Goku y Vegeta acababan de teletransportarse en una habitación espaciosa con paredes pintadas de azul.

"Mira Vegeta lo logr... "-La mano de Vegeta en su boca no lo dejó continuar, recibiendo un "shhh" seguido de que le señalaba con la otra mano al pez oráculo dormido en uno de sus bastones con una pecera con agua en la parte superior.

"Entendido"-Dijo Goku susurrando después de que Vegeta quitara la mano de su boca.

Después de eso ambos salieron del cuarto,entrando al pasillo donde Vegeta comenzó a caminar hacia el lado izquierdo.

"¿Oye,Vegeta a donde vas?"-Preguntó Goku.

"¿A donde mas? a la cocina,me muero de hambre,y te recomiendo que te des prisa ya que si nos tardamos mas de la cuenta Wiss podría volver allá antes que nosotros"-Decía Vegeta sin voltear a ver a Goku ni dejar de caminar.

"S-si,¡oye esperame!"-Dijo Goku mientras corría hasta estar mas cerca de Vegeta y caminar a paso normal.

 **Un rato después**

"¿Oye Vegeta ya llegamos?"-Preguntaba Goku con sus manos en la nuca.

"No,aun no"-Dijo Vegeta sin dejar de caminar.

 **Otro rato después**

"¿Ya llegamos?".-Preguntó Goku.

"No"-Dijo Vegeta.

 **Otro rato mas después**

"¿Ya llegamos?"-Preguntaba Goku

"No"-Decía Vegeta con una vena marcada en la frente.

 **Otro rato un poco mas largo que los anteriores después**

"Oye Vegeta..."-Decía Goku pero fue interrumpido.

"¡NO KAKAROTO,NO HEMOS LLEGADO ASÍ QUE DEJA DE PREGUNTARME QUE YO TE DIRÉ CUANDO LLEGUEMOS!,¿¡ENTIENDES!?-Gritaba Vegeta enojado y con los dientes afilados.

"No te iba a preguntar eso"-Decía Goku mientras agitaba sus manos enfrente de el para protegerse-"Solo quería preguntarte si crees que Bills ya habrá despertado".

"Yo que diablos sé?"-Decía tranquilizandose pero aun irritado-"Además esas estúpidas bombas aun no han parado de sonar por lo tanto no se ha despertado".

Era cierto. A pesar de que ya había transcurrido un gran tiempo desde que explotó la primera,estas bombas-despertadores no habían cesado de explotar,y esto se debía a que el dios de la destrucción solo había dormido Un año y medio lo cual desde el punto de vista del felino,no podría siquiera considerársele una siesta.

"Ya veo"-Dijo Goku-"Entonces no hay tiempo que perder"-después de decir esto comenzó a empujar a Vegeta para que fueran mas rapido.

"Oye ¡detente insecto!"-Dijo Vegeta irritado.

"Es que con ese paso de ancianita que llevas nunca vamos a... ¡auch!"-Goku no pudo continuar ya que recibió un codazo en el pecho de parte de Vegeta-"¿Oye porque haces eso?"-dijo Goku mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la zona lastimada.

"Porque ya llegamos"-Decia Vegeta mientras se ponía de brazos cruzados frente a una gran puerta color oro muy grande y que en esta tenia encima escrita la palabra "cocina".

"¿No podrías habérmelo informado de una manera menos brusca?"-Se quejaba Goku después de quitar las manos de su pecho.

"Hmph... mejor callate y entremos"-Ignoro Vegeta el reclamo de su rival.

Después de entrar ambos Saiyajines se comenzaron a atragantar con toda la comida que veían sólo para que mas tarde pagaran las consecuencias de sus actos.

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Mientras el par se saiyajines seguían corriendo por sus vidas,Wiss flotaba mientras miraba todo a una distancia _cercana-"*suspiro*,Si_ continúan así destruirán gran parte del planeta"-Al terminar de decir esto desapareció, apareciendo donde los demás.

A su espalda tenia a Goku y Vegeta que después de tanto correr se tropezaron y cayeron al suelo. Delante de ellos y de Wiss estaba Bills con las manos extendidas hacia arriba apunto de lanzarles una gran Supernova,pero este se detiene cuando ve a Wiss frente a el.

"¡¿Que rayos haces Wiss?!,quitate del medio para que pueda castigar a estos bastardos!"-Decia un Bills muy furioso.

"Disculpe señor Bills pero si sigue así va a destruir este planeta,y no se vería muy bien que un dios de la destrucción destruya su propio planeta"-Dijo Wiss.

Al decir eso Bills recordó a su hermano gemelo Champa. Ese idiota,de seguro se burlaría de el por lo menos una semana por cometer tal tontería como destruir su propio planeta.

No lo permitiría,su enojo era grande,pero su orgullo lo era aun mas especialmente cuando su hermano estaba involucrado,no le daría el mínimo regocijo a ese idiota.

Poco a poco fue desvaneciendo la supernova y tomar una posición normal-"Esta bien,¡pero no permitiré que esos dos se salgan con la suya!"-Decía enojado mientras apuntaba con el dedo índice al par de raza pura.

Ya de pie,Vegeta quería encontrar la forma de salvar su pellejo-"Se-señor Bills si pudiéramos explicarle... "

"No hay nada que explicar Vegeta,el señor Bills tiene razón deben pagar las consecuencias de sus actos"-Dijo Wiss seriamente.

Goku también se puso de pie-"Pero... ".

"Nada de peros"-Dijo Bills levantando la voz-"Ustedes dos pagaran la ofensa que me han hecho".

"¿Que castigo les piensa poner señor Bills?"-Dijo Wiss

"Mmmm dejame pensar"-Bills se puso en pose pensativa. Unos momentos después-"¡YA SE!"-Decía el gato morado con una sonrisa macabra-"¡SAIYAJINES!,ustedes dos se han atrevido a ofender a un dios de la destrucción,por lo tanto su castigo será... "

 **Pausa Dramática** **(xD)**

"¡QUE SEAN DESTERRADOS DE ESTE UNIVERSO!"

 **Fin de la Primera Parte**

* * *

Gracias por leer amigos,¿como enfrentarán el castigo nuestro dúo?,eso lo averiguarán en el próximo cap que no tardara mucho,máximo en 3 días ya estará publicado.

Aprovechando quiero mandarle un saludo especial a JessiHyugga,OMG MI PRIMER REVIEW! xD perdón me emociono mucho. Y quiero aclarar que en este fic no habrá nada de romance,por esa razón escogí a Goku y a Vegeta porque aparte que son mi dúo favorito de DBZ,como dice Jessi ya tienen a sus respectivas esposas,y ya que como soy nuevo en esto no quiero cag*rla usando un genero del cual no tengo experiencia.

Tampoco les bajaré el poder de pelea para que estén a la par con los personajes de Naruto. Seré totalmente realista en ese aspecto.

En el próximo cap haré unas aclaraciones mas recuerden no se necesita cuenta para dejar review,sin mas que decir Tsuigeku se despide :D, Chao!


	3. Consecuencias Parte 2

Consecuencias Parte 2

Hola amigos como les va? :D espero que bien,muchas gracias por sus reviews y mas,no saben como me encanta que a la gente le guste lo que escribo TuT. Como dije en el capitulo anterior iba a aclarar algunas cosas:

1\. En el universo de Dragon Ball esto sucede después de La Batalla de los Dioses y antes de La Resurrección de Freezer. Por lo tanto Goku y Vegeta ya tienen sus nuevos trajes y su máximo nivel es el Ssj Dios Rojo.

2\. En el universo de Naruto esto sucede desde el inicio de la primera serie,¿porque? Porque me acuerdo mas de la primera que de Shippuden xD. Además me da flojera escribir los jutsus en japones así que me basaré en el doblaje latino.

3\. Disculpen si hay OOC,como ya dije es mi primer fanfic.

Disclaimer:Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen,sino a Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.

Buenos sin mas,Comenzamos!

* * *

"¡SAIYAJINES!,ustedes se han atrevido a ofender a un dios de la destrucción,por lo tanto mi castigo será..."

 **Pausa Dramatica (xD)**

"¡QUE SEAN DESTERRADOS DE ESTE UNIVERSO!".

El silencio reinaba el lugar,ya que la noticia les cayo como un balde de agua fría a los saiyajin. Aunque claro este silencio no duró mucho.

"¡¿QUEEEE?!"-Gritaron ambos al unisono sin poder creer lo que habían escuchado.

"Como escucharon,ustedes dos serán desterrados de este universo"-Dijo Bills con una sonrisa de malvada mostrando sus dientes.

Vegeta comenzó a sudar después de lo que dijo"S-señor Bills no cree usted que es algo exagerado"-Vegeta Buscaba la manera de salvar su pellejo desesperadamente-"Además todo fue idea de Kakaroto"-Dicho esto apunto con su dedo índice derecho al mencionado.

"¡¿QUE?!"-Goku quedo perplejo por lo que dijo Vegeta y rápidamente se defendió-"Tal vez fue mi idea pero tu me seguistes,por lo tanto tienes la mitad de la culpa Vegeta".

"Callate insecto,de no ser por ti no estaría en este lío"-Dijo Vegeta enojado.

"¿Ah si?,pues de no ser por ti ni habría encontrado la cocina"-Dijo Goku.

Así ambos saiyajines comenzaron a discutir cada quien culpando al otro. Hasta que Wiss los detuvo.

"Goku,Vegeta"-Dijo Wiss seriamente-"Ambos estuvieron involucrados,por lo tanto ambos tienen la culpa y ambos recibirán su castigo por igual. Claro a menos que quieran ser destruidos por el Señor Bills .

Ambos saiyajines voltearon a ver al Dios de la Destrucción y este los miraba con una sonrisa malvada y una esfera de ki morada en su mano derecha.

Ambos tragaron saliva al ver esto-"E-esta bien"-Dijeron al unísono.

El silencio reino el lugar por unos minutos. Ambos saiyajines habían metido la pata,y en grande.

"Y cuando nos va a desterrar?"-Dijo Vegeta nervioso-"¿Mañana,pasado mañana?".

"¿El lunes?"-Dijo Goku ya que había escuchado que el Lunes era el peor día de todos.

"Mmmm dejenme pensar será... "-Bills se puso en pose pensativa de nuevo-"¡Ahora!".

"¿¡QUE!?"-Gritaron de nuevo ambos al unísono.

"¿¡No nos dará siquiera tiempo de prepararnos!?-Preguntó Vegeta dando su excusa.

"¿¡Y alistar comida!?"-Preguntó Goku.

"¿¡DE AVISARLE A NUESTRAS FAMILIAS!?-Preguntaba Vegeta desesperado.

"¿¡Y ALISTAR COMIDA!?-Preguntaba Goku nuevamente igual o mas desesperado que Vegeta.

"¿¡PUEDES DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ESO POR UN MINUTO!?"-Le gritó enojado Vegeta a Goku.

"¡No dirás eso cuando te estés muriendo de hambre!"-Refutó Goku.

Otra vez ambos saiyajines comenzaron a discutir. A Bills ya le había salido una vena en la frente,ya no podía soportarlos-"¡SILENCIO!"-Gritó Bills muy enojado-"Su destierro será ahora porque no aguantaría el verlos un minuto mas sin destruirlos,además... "-Bills se puso serio-"Si les avisaran a sus familias ellos tratarían de traerlos devuelta con esas esferas del dragón,por lo tanto estarían burlándose de la orden de un dios,lo cual los llevaría a su destrucción inmediata".

Goku y Vegeta se quedaron atónitos al escuchar esto. Ambos no querían ni imaginarse que les pasaría a sus seres queridos por ayudarlos en un problema en el que ellos mismos se metieron.

Una vez más el silencio se hizo presente.

"Esta bien"-Dijeron los saiyajines de nuevo al unísono, estaban entre la espada y la pared.

Bills sonrió ante esto-"Muy bien,Wiss destierralos de este universo"-Le decía el Destructor a su ex-maestro-asistente.

"Entendido señor"-Wiss levantó su báculo para golpearlo con el suelo,pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo la voz de Goku lo detuvo.

"¡Espera!,¿si nos destierran del universo a donde vamos a ir?"-Preguntó Goku.

"¿Que acaso no les dije?,en total hay 12 universos,cada universo tiene un universo gemelo. Por ejemplo el universo 1 es gemelo del 12,el 2 del 11 y así sucesivamente"-Terminó de explicar Wiss.

"Nunca había escuchado algo así"-Dijo Vegeta asombrado por la información que acababa de escuchar.

"Yo no entendí nada"-Dijo Goku sobandose la cabeza por lo que había escuchado.

"No hay mas tiempo de explicaciones,Wiss desaparecelos de mi vista"-Le ordenó Bills al mencionado.

"Si señor"-Dicho esto Wiss golpeó el suelo con su báculo y de repente un agujero negro apareció detrás de Goku y Vegeta los cuales,solo se podían limitar a gritar mientras eran succionados.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"-Gritaban ambos Saiyajines antes de desaparecer por completo junto con el agujero negro.

Bills con una sonrisa volteó para irse caminando cuando se detuvo por la voz de su asistente.

"Espere señor Bills ,no me ha dicho a que universo debo mandarlos"-Dijo Wiss.

Bills lo había olvidado,tenia que decidir donde mandar a ese par de idiotas que aun sin estar allí le seguian causando problemas-"mmmm no lo sé mandalos al mas cercano"-Continuó caminando.

"¿Los envió al 6to universo?".

Bills paró en seco y corrió rápidamente hacia Wiss y se detuvo frente a el-"¡Claro que no!,si los enviarlas allí eso significaría que a la hora de traerlos de vuelta habría la mínima posibilidad de encontrarnos con el idiota de Champa".

"¿Tanto odia a su hermano?"-Preguntó Wiss,solamente para recibir como respuesta que Bills se cruzara de brazos-*suspiro*"Bueno el otro universo mas cercano es el 8avo".

"Si,si ese esta bien"-Dijo Bills sin darle importancia,ni siquiera se acordaba del nombre del Dios Destructor de ese universo-"De todos modos iremos por ellos en dos o tres meses"- Bills tenia que traerlos devuelta para evitar tener conflictos con el dios destructor del universo al que los mandaran.

De repente se escucho un estruendo como cuando se cae una pila de ladrillos,solo que muchas veces mas fuerte. Bills y Wiss al voltear pudieron ver que era el árbol-casa del primer mencionado,el cual cayó debido a los efectos secundarios causados por la persecución de los saiyajines. Y no solo eso,había grandes cráteres por todo el planeta gracias a las esferas de energia de Bills .

Este estaba temblando del enojo mientras apretaba los dientes-"Sabes Wiss,creo que a esos 2 no les caería mal estar fuera por uno o dos años,¿y que tal si de paso le agregamos un pequeño extra a su castigo?"-Decía mientras volteaba a ver a su ex-maestro con una sonrisa macabra.

* * *

 **En** **un** **lugar** **muy** , **pero** **muy** **lejos del 7mo universo.**

Se puede contemplar un verde bosque en el cual hay un lago que a su orilla se puede divisar a dos figuras inconscientes en el suelo. Una de ellas traía vestimenta negra y tenia un cabello con forma de flama,esta figura era Vegeta el cual comenzaba a despertar.

Vegeta al recuperar la consciencia aún recostado se inclino un poco hacia adelante y comenzó a abrir poco a poco los ojos los cuales pudieron divisar a alguien que según su apariencia,no se podía tratar de otra persona.

"¿G-Goten?"...

Vegeta al escuchar su propia voz quedo totalmente impactado. Mientras la persona delante de el también comenzaba a despertar.

"¿Porque me llamas Goten,Vegeta?,soy Goku"-Dijo Goku también con una nueva voz,esto asusto a Vegeta. Goku mientras se sobaba la cabeza también abrió los ojos y diviso algo o mejor dicho alguien que lo dejó igual de impactado-"¿¡Ve-Vegeta pero que te pasó!?-Dijo Goku incrédulo mientras apuntaba con el dedo índice a Vegeta.

Vegeta al escuchar esto observó sus manos,¡eran mas pequeñas!,vio sus pies,¡tambien eran mas pequeños!,¡DE HECHO TODO SU CUERPO ERA MAS PEQUEÑO!.

Vegeta asustado corrió hacia el agua del lago para poder ver su rostro. Al inclinarse y ver su reflejo quedó totalmente anonadado,era el...

¡PERO MUCHO MAS JOVEN!

"¿P-pero que...?"

Fin de la parte 2

* * *

Bueno amigos,hasta aquí llega este cap,espero que les haya gustado,en el próximo cap daré otras aclaraciones respecto a lo que acaban de leer.

 **JessiHyugga:** Hola y gracias,de hecho yo también he leído tu fanfic "Cuatro saiyajines perdidos en Konoha",esta muy bueno no he pasado a dejarte review porque he estado corto de tiempo e internet(tengo que arreglar eso) pero en cuanto pueda le daré un review a tu fic ;D.

 **JessiBSV:** Muchas gracias y creeme,es difícil saber si escribes mucho o poco cuando estas en celular,pero prometo que intentare hacerlos mas largos aunque claro esto significaría que tardaría mas en actualizar.

 **Alucard77:** Gracias la necesitare si quiero sacar este fic adelante :).

 **Sarif55:** Hola muchas gracias por lo que dices :D,como los demas reviews lo aprecio en verdad y si tienes razón Goku se hubiera quedado mas virgen que un monje si no llega Milk xD. También sobre lo de los poderes,me leí un fic en el que Gohan(saga de cell) no podia con Orochimaru,no digo que sea malo si no que se pierde la esencia. En cuanto a la diferencia entre el chakra y el ki ya se cual es gracias a que me leí el fic "Dos Saiyajins En Konoha"(el cual recomiendo mucho)del usuario Taro así que tranquilo,Goku y Vegeta no tendrán que preocuparse por ningun Tsukuyomi.

¡OJO!,lo que paso en este cap no significa que los personajes del mundo de Naruto estarán a la par en cuanto a poder con Goku y Vegeta. Explicaré mejor esto en el siguiente cap.

Oh si,también es posible que tarde en actualizar ya que pienso volver a verme el primer Naruto para así poder hacer este fanfic lo mejor y los capítulos mas largos posible,espero sus reviews,consejos,empanadas,etc... Eso me motiva a escribir y recuerden no necesitan cuenta para dejar su review ;).

Bueno sin mas que decir,se despide Tsuigeku les deseo lo mejor ;D.


	4. Un Nuevo Mundo

Hola a todos que tal,como siempre agradezco sus reviews y demás,lamento mucho si me tarde estuve en una dura semana de exámenes,pero como recompensa por esperar aquí tienen el capitulo mas largo hasta el momento :). Antes de empezar como dije haré unas aclaraciones respecto al capitulo pasado.

¿Porque hice a Goku y a Vegeta jóvenes?

1\. Como ya aclare,esto sucede en la primera serie de Naruto y tengo planeado que Goku y Vegeta estén en equipos ninjas,y como que se vería un tanto raro que unos adultos estén en el mismo equipo con unos pre-pubertos no? xD.

2\. Se que suena alocado pero esta idea de rejuvenecer a Goku y Vegeta fue de hecho la causa por la que esta historia se creó. En unos de mis tiempos libres se me vino esta idea a la mente y dije ¿porque no?,pero claro esto lo haría sin ninguna intención de igualar el poder de los saiyajines con los personajes del universo de Naruto. No,aunque tengan casi la misma edad de Naruto seguirán siendo los saiyajines con poderes monstruosos que conocemos. Si no te gusta la idea,tienes todo tu derecho de dejar de leer.

3\. Goku tiene 12 años y la misma estatura de Naruto,Vegeta tiene 14 años y pasa por unos centímetros a Sasuke.

Disclaimer:Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen,si no a Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto,respectivamente.

Bueno sin mas que aclarar comenzamos!

* * *

 **Konoha**

Era un día tranquilo en la aldea oculta de la hoja. Y en esta se podía divisar un gran edificio con el kanji "fuego" pintado en el. Este edificio era la mansión Hokage la cual actualmente pertenecía al Tercer Hokage,Hiruzen Sarutobi que estaba trabajando con unos papeles hasta que tocaron a su puerta.

 **Toc,Toc.**

"Pase"-Dijo Sarutobi.

La persona al otro lado al escuchar esto abrió la puerta y entró.

"Kakashi que bueno que estas aquí"-Dijo el Hokage.

"Hola Lord Hokage,¿Para que me llamó?"-Decia amigablemente el ninja peliplateado mientras saludaba con la mano y tenia cerrado su único ojo visible.

"Bueno Kakashi,como sabrás la graduación de los alumnos de la academia de este año sera mañana,por lo tanto quería avisarte que pienso ponerte como sensei de un equipo de los graduados"-Dijo el Tercero con una sonrisa.

Kakashi al oír esto se llevo una mano a la nuca-"No lo sé, no siento ser el indicado para ser sensei de un grupo de niños".

"Tonterías,te irá bien"-Deciá el Hokage sin dejar de sonreir-"De todos modos,¿Que puede salir mal?".

Sarutobi al terminar de decir eso una luz a lo lejos apareció e iluminó por completo toda la aldea dejándolos a ellos y al resto de los habitantes cegados,y así permaneció por unos segundos hasta que desapareció,dejando a ambos presentes confundidos.

El Hokage se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la ventana para ver si podía divisar al causante de aquella luz cegadora. Pero sus intentos fueron en vano,esa luz había desaparecido por completo y Sarutobi volvió a su asiento para que unos minutos después apareciera un ANBU que se arrodillo frente a el-"¿ANBU vienes a informarme con respecto a la luz?-Preguntó el Hokage.

"Así es Lord Hokage,nos han informado que la luz proviene de un bosque hacia el Este de la aldea"-Terminó de decir el ANBU.

"¿Que cree que sea Lord Hokage?"-Preguntó Kakashi.

"No lo se,nunca había visto algo así"-Dijo Sarutobi-"ANBU,reúne un escuadrón para ir hacia el Este para encontrar el origen de esa luz".

"No se moleste Lord Hokage,si quiere puedo ir yo solo"-Se ofrecía Kakashi con un tono despreocupado.

"¿Estas seguro Kakashi?,no sabemos que pudo causar esa luz,si quieres un escuadrón de ANBUS puede acompañarte"-Decía el Hokage al ver como Kakashi se lo tomaba a la ligera

"No,creo que conmigo sera suficiente. Si no regreso en dos o tres horas puede mandar al escuadrón"-Dijo Kakashi otra vez con un tono de tranquilidad,pero en realidad le interesaba saber que era el causante de aquel extraño fenómeno.

Sarutobi estaba inseguro de la propuesta de Kakashi,pero recordó lo experimentado que era el jounin peliplateado-"Esta bien Kakashi,te doy 2 horas para que investigues por tu cuenta. Ambos pueden retirarse"-Decía el anciano.

Dicho esto el ANBU y Kakashi desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

 **En un bosque al Este de Konoha**

"¿P-pero que...?"-Vegeta no lo podía creer,hace un rato era un adulto y ahora es un niñato de no mas de 14 años.

Goku se acerco a su amigo-rival-"V-Vegeta,¿realmente eres tú?"-Preguntó el saiyajin vestido de naranja.

Vegeta se enojo un poco al oír eso-"¡Claro que soy yo idiota!,solo que mas joven-Dijo lo ultimo viendo su reflejo de nuevo en el agua.

"Vaya Vegeta si que tienes mala suerte"-Dijo Goku.

"¿De que rayos hablas Kakaroto?,¡Tu también te volviste niño!"-Dijo mientras apuntaba a su rival.

"¿Que?"-Goku comenzó a revisarse y era cierto el también volvió a ser un niño,solo que no se había dado cuenta-"N-no puede ser... ".

Goku comenzó a correr alrededor de Vegeta-"¿¡PERO PORQUE,PORQUE PORQUE HE VUELTO A SER UN NIÑO!?-Goku paró de correr-"Bueno no importa"-Dijo esto ultimo con su típica sonrisa y las manos en la nuca.

Vegeta al escuchar eso calló al suelo de espaldas estilo anime pero rápidamente se levanto-"¿¡Como puedes tomarte algo así a la ligera!?"-Le decía el príncipe a su eterno rival.

"Oye tranquilo Vegeta hay que tomarnos esto con calma"-Dijo mientras agitaba sus manos frente a el-"Mejor deberíamos tratar de averiguar por que nos paso esto".

Vegeta comenzó a calmarse y pensó unos minutos recordando algo-"Creo que sé cual es la razón,esto es obra de Wiss"-Dijo Vegeta volteando a ver a su rival.

"¿A que te refieres?"-Preguntaba Goku mientras se acercaba a Vegeta.

"Una vez cuando estaba en mi entrenamiento con Wiss antes de que llegaras tu también a entrenar..."

 **Flashback**

* * *

Se puede ver a Vegeta y a Wiss cerca de unas flores.

"Señor Wiss quería preguntarle algo"-Dijo Vegeta.

"Eso depende,¿que quieres saber?"-Decía Wiss.

"Usted es el maestro de Lord Bills ,por lo tanto es mas fuerte que él, quería saber si ¿Usted tiene una habilidad que el no?"-Preguntaba Vegeta ya que si planeaba superar a Kakaroto tendría que fijar un limite al cual llegar,y ese limite seria Wiss que era el ser mas poderoso del universo,actualmente.

"Hummm bueno yo le enseñe casi todo lo que sé al Señor Bills,pero claro tengo una que otra habilidad que el no puede hacer"-Dijo recordando su habilidad de retroceder el tiempo-"Una de ellas es controlar el metabolismo de los seres vivos".(1)

"¿Controlar el metabolismo?"-Repitió Vegeta confundido.

"Si,esta habilidad le seria imposible aprenderla a Lord Bills porque consiste en poder cambiar el tiempo de vida del cuerpo de un ser vivo,por ejemplo mira esa flor"-Wiss señaló una flor que aun no había florecido,golpeó el suelo con su baston haciendo que la flor lo hiciera,mostrando un hermoso Girasol-"Debido a la naturaleza de un Dios de la Destrucción de... Bueno,destruir,le sería imposible hacer algo como esto".

"I-impresionante"-Decía Vegeta asombrado-"Entonces ¿usted es como un Kaiosama?".

"¿Un Kaiosama?"-Wiss se puso a pensarlo-"Bueno,no me consideraría como tal pero si me preguntas si me parezco mas a un Kaiosama o a un Dios de la Destrucción, si podríamos decir que me asemejó mas a un Kaiosama".

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback**

"Esa es la única explicación lógica que encuentro"-Finalizaba su relato Vegeta.

"Humm si entiendo"-Decía Goku serio mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

"¿Enserio?"-Dijo Vegeta mientras miraba a su rival con una cara de "no te creo nada".

"La verdad no"-Decía el saiyajin de naranja,haciendo que Vegeta se llevara una mano a la cara del mal genio que tenía su rival.

"Como me lo imagine,mira solo tienes que saber que Wiss nos hizo esto"-Vegeta se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Pero porque Wiss nos haría algo así?"-Preguntó Goku.

"No lo se,pero lo mas posible es que el maldito de Bills le ordenó que lo hiciera"-Dijo Vegeta mientras apretaba los puños-"Ese gato enfermo,no le bastó con mandarnos a otro universo; si no que también nos convierten en niños que ni siquiera han llegado a la pubertad"-Decía mientras se miraba a si mismo enojado.

"Oye Vegeta,¿en verdad crees que estemos en otro universo?,a mi este lugar me parece como la Tierra"-Decía Goku mientras miraba el bosque donde se encontraban.

Vegeta hizo lo mismo-"No lo sé, pero no creo que Bills bromeé con este tipo de cosas".

"Espera dejame ver si encuentro el Ki de Gohan o los demás"-Goku puso los dedos índice y medio en su frente concentrándose en hallar el Ki de sus amigos. Luego de unos minutos Goku se sorprendió-"¿P-pero que?,no puedo sentir el ki de Gohan o los demás,de hecho no puedo sentir ni un ki".

"¿Que?,¿de que diablos hablas?,por mas minúsculo que sea todos tienen un ki"-Decía Vegeta igual de sorprendido por lo que escuchó.

"Lo se,pero lo únicos que siento es una energía que nunca había sentido antes,es como el ki pero a la vez no"-Dicho esto Goku comenzó a ver detrás de Vegeta-"Oye Vegeta...".

Vegeta miró a sus espaldas-"Si,ya lo sentí también,alguien se acerca(Esta energía,Kakaroto no mentía cuando dijo que no es ki,pero ¿que diablos es?)"-Pensaba lo ultimo seriamente.

"¿Que hacemos?"-Preguntó Goku.

"Actúa como si nada,a ver que hace"-Finalizó Vegeta volteando a ver a su rival.

* * *

 **Cerca del lugar**

Kakashi ya llevaba casi media hora avanzando en linea recta hacia el Este-"Rayos,le hubiera preguntado al ANBU que tan al Este vieron la luz"-Se lamentaba el jounin peliplateado hasta que comenzó a oír unas voces mas adelante.

Kakashi se acerco al lugar donde provenían las voces sigilosamente posicionándose en un árbol cercano. Ya allí pudo ver a dos personas hablando entre sí-"¿Unos niños,pero que hacen aquí?"-Kakashi lo observo de pies a cabeza pero su atención se fijo en el infante con cabello en forma de flama,debido a su rara vestimenta.

"Oye Vegeta,¿que se supone que haga?,¿me quedo callado?"-Susurró Goku.

"Claro que no idiota,se vería muy sospechoso si de repente te quedas callado justo cuando el llega,solo di cualquier cosa"-Susurró también Vegeta.

"Claro"-Goku se cruzo de brazos pensando que decir hasta que ya lo tenia-"¡Oye Vegeta!-Dijo alzando la voz-"¿¡Vistes el partido de ayer!?.

"¿Que?"-Vegeta se confundió ante esto.

"¡No puedo creer que le hallan dado penal a favor del Bayern,de seguro le pagaron al arbitro!"-Decía aun con la voz alzada recordando lo que una vez dijeron Krilin y el Maestro Roshi mientras veían la televisión.

Tanto Kakashi como Vegeta no entendían ni una palabra de lo que decía el saiyajin de naranja. Vegeta se lamentaba mentalmente que lo mandaran a otro universo junto con ese cabeza hueca.

"¡Si,son unos hijos de..."-Antes de que Goku pudiera terminar **(N.A /Y me obligara a cambiar la clasificación del fic)** se escuchó el ruido de un par de pies tocando el suelo y que comenzaban a caminar hacia ellos.

Goku y Vegeta de inmediato fijaron su vista hacia unos arbustos de donde provenía el ruido y pudieron ver como de ellos salia un hombre adulto con pelo plateado y casi toda la cara cubierta los saludaba con su mano y su único ojo visible cerrado-"Hola niños".

"Oiga nosotros no somos..."-Goku no pudo continuar ya que Vegeta le tapó la boca con su mano

"No llevamos ni media hora aquí y ya vas a echarlo todo a perder,recuerda idiota tenemos cuerpos de niños así que por ahora actual como tal"-Le susurraba Vegeta molesto a su rival. Goku asintió con la cabeza y Vegeta le quito su mano de su boca-"Hola señor soy Goku y este es Vegeta"-Saludó alegre Goku mientras que Vegeta solo se cruzó de brazos.

"(Humm,¿así de fácil me dan sus nombres?,tampoco tienen algo que los identifique de donde provienen,claro a excepción de ese símbolo en sus ropas que desconozco)"-Pensó Kakashi mientras con su único ojo descubierto los analizaba de pies a cabeza-"Un placer,yo soy Kakashi,¿puedo preguntarles algo?"-Decía Kakashi.

"Depende,¿que quiere saber?"-Respondió Vegeta serio.

Kakashi observo a Vegeta-"(Ese niño,su forma de vestir es muy rara,por lo que veo eso que cubre su pecho seria como un tipo de armadura,pero no es parecida a ninguna que yo haya visto)"-Pensaba Kakashi-"Bueno quería preguntarles si vieron una luz blanca".

"¿Luz Blanca?"-Dijeron ambos saiyajines que después se miraron el uno al otro.

"Nos da un momento señor..."-Decía Goku mientras intentaba recordar el nombre del peliplateado.

"Kakashi,y claro no hay problema"-Dicho esto ambos saiyajines se alejaron un poco y comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos-"(Estos dos saben algo)"-Pensó Kakashi.

"¿Crees que esa luz tenga algo que ver con nosotros?"-Susurró Goku.

"¿Q-que?,¡claro que si idiota!"-Dijo Vegeta lo ultimo gritándole a Goku en el oído.

Goku se comenzó a sobar la oreja-"Ay Vegeta no es necesario que grites".

"Eso te pasa por cabeza hueca"-Dijo Vegeta un irritado por la estupidez de su rival.

"Y ¿que piensas,le decimos que somos los responsables de la luz?"-Susurraba Goku.

"Claro que no,si le dijéramos eso tendríamos que explicarle que somos de otro universo y todo lo demás"-Explicaba Vegeta.

"Ya veo,pero Vegeta..."-Decía Goku.

"¿Que?"-Se pudo escuchar un fuerte rugido que provenía del estómago de Goku.

"Tengo hambre"-Decía Goku cansado por la falta de alimento mas la persecución que tuvieron con Bills.

"Callate insecto este no es momento para tener..."-Otro potente rugido sonó esta vez proveniente del estomago de Vegeta-"Ha-hambre"-Decía ahora también cansado Vegeta.

Kakashi al principio pensó que había un animal salvaje cerca pero luego se percato que el ruido provenía del par delante suyo así que se le ocurrió una idea-"Oigan ustedes dos,¿tienen hambre?".

Vegeta se cruzo de brazos con un leve sonrojo en la cara"¡C-claro que no!".

"Habla por ti Vegeta"-Decía Goku agarrándose el estomago con ambas manos.

"Oh es una lastima,porque justamente traigo estos 2 onigiris "-Decía Kakashi mientras sacaba los onigiris de su chaleco-"Yo ya almorze,¿Los quieren?".

"¡SI!"-Goku con sus pocas fuerzas se acercó a Kakashi y extendió su mano hacia los onigiri pero cuando estaba a punto de agarrarlo Kakashi alejó los onigiris de el,lo cual dejo impactado a Goku.

"Aunque claro,tal vez a mi me de hambre mas tarde,pero correría el riesgo si alguien me diera información sobre la extraña luz"-Decia Kakashi mientras agitaba los onigiris.

"(¡Este tipo es peor que Freezer!)"-Pensó Goku.

"Kakaroto,¡no te atrevas!,ten algo de orgullo"-Decía Vegeta para que Goku no sucumbiera.

"Yo... Yo..."-Goku no podía decidirse a quien hacerle caso,a Vegeta o a su estomago,miro a Vegeta,después a la comida,y así repitió la misma acción varias veces hasta que ya no pudo mas-"¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!,¡Esta bien le diremos todo sobre la luz blanca!".

"¡KAKAROTO ERES UN SINVERGÜENZA!"-Gritaba Vegeta eufórico.

"Perfecto,ten"-Dijo Kakashi extendiendoles los onigiris a Goku.

Goku rápidamente se los arrebato y se trago el primero por completo sin masticarlo-"Hmmmm que delicioso"-Estaba a punto de comerse el segundo pero cuando ya le iba a encajar el diente alguien se lo arrebato ,Goku miró molesto a esta persona-"¡Oye devuelvemelo Vegeta!".

"Claro que no,por tu culpa tambien estoy en este embrollo así que tomare mi parte"-Dijo Vegeta que al finalizar también se trago su onigiri mientras Goku lo veía triste y aun hambriento.

"Bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos"-Decía el jounin mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar en la dirección de donde vino.

"Espere,¿¡vayamos!?,¿¡no quería solamente que le dijéramos sobre la luz!?-Decía Vegeta alzando un poco la voz.

Kakashi volteó a verlos-"No me malinterpreten,si quiero información sobre eso pero lo mejor es que se lo digan en persona al Hokage".

"¿Hokage?"-Dijeron ambos saiyajines al unísono.

"¿No saben lo que es un Hokage?"-Dijo el jounin recibiendo como respuesta que ambos negáran con la cabeza-"(En definitiva estos no son de ninguna aldea ninja,de lo contrario tendrían una bandana con su respectivo símbolo y conocerían el termino Kage)"-Pensó Kakashi-"Un Hokage es el líder supremo de la Aldea de la Hoja que es adonde iremos"-Dicho esto Kakashi comenzó a caminar.

Vegeta comenzó a caminar tambien-"¿Es algo así como un rey?"-Preguntó Vegeta,el calculaba que se iban a quedar allí por un buen tiempo,(por no decir para siempre para evitar ser pesimista),por lo tanto deberían encontrar un lugar donde quedarse.

"Si podría decirse"-Dijo Kakashi mientras caminaba.

Vegeta se acerco a Goku-"Oye Kakaroto,como estamos atrapados aquí sera mejor pedirle a ese tal Hokage que nos de un lugar para hospedarnos a cambio de la información que le daremos,solo no lo vayas a arruinar diciéndole todo"-Susurró Vegeta.

"Que desconfiado eres Vegeta,¿porque no le decimos todo?,ha de ser buena gente"-Susurraba también Goku.

"¿Bromeas?,hoy en día no se puede confiar en los políticos"-Dijo Vegeta recordando lo que había escuchado en las noticias uno de esos días que no tenia nada que hacer.

"¿Y es fuerte?"-Preguntó Goku,que se imaginaba las posibilidades de encontrarse con alguien fuerte estando ahora en un nuevo universo.

"Si,es el mas fuerte y respetado por todos en la aldea"-Dijo el jounin.

"¿Lo ves Vegeta?,si podemos confiar en el"-Le susurro el saiyajin de traje naranja a su rival.

"Hmph como sea,solo no seas tan directo"-Decía el príncipe mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

* * *

 **Entrada de Konoha**

Después de caminar por mas de 15 minutos el dúo de raza pura y Kakashi al fin habían llegado a las puertas de Konoha las cuales habían sorprendido un poco a Goku debido a su tamaño. No tuvieron problemas para pasar debido a que Kakashi estaba con ellos,pero durante el camino hacia el edificio del Hokage muchas personas se quedaban viendo a los saiyajin,especialmente a Vegeta debido a su rara forma de vestir (aunque Vegeta no le dio importancia),y claro una que otra chica que les echaban el ojo al par de saiyajines debido a que no era muy normal ver jóvenes de esa edad con tal musculatura.

Ya habían llegado y entrado al edificio del Hokage,en el cual después de caminar por un rato ya estaban delante de la puerta de la oficina del Hokage-"Muy bien yo iré primero,les avisare cuando tengan que entrar,¿de acuerdo?"-Preguntó Kakashi recibiendo un "Muy bien" de Goku y un "Hmph" de parte de Vegeta para después tocar la puerta y escuchar una voz que le dijo que entrara y hacerlo.

"Kakashi que bueno verte"-Decía Asuma.

"Asuma hola,¿que haces aquí?"-Preguntó Kakashi curioso del porque de la presencia del otro jounin.

"Kakashi llame a Asuma para que también fuera a investigar sobre la luz"-Dijo el Hokage.

"Vaya Hokage gracias por tener tanta confianza en mi"-Dijo Kakashi con sarcasmo debido a que solo habían pasado 30 minutos de las 2 horas que acordaron.

"No hay de que"-Dijo Sarutobi con una sonrisa en su cara-"Y dime,¿hallaste el origen de la luz?".

"Algo parecido, ¡oigan pueden entrar!"-Dijo Kakashi alzando un poco la voz mirando a la puerta de la cual se pudo ver como entraban dos niños.

Asuma se confundió ante esto-"¿Quienes son ellos Kakashi,acaso eres niñera?".

"Ellos tienen información sobre la luz"-Dijo Kakashi.

"¿Eso es cierto niños?"-Preguntó Sarutobi a lo cual ambos después de unos momentos estos asintieron con la cabeza,aun no se acostumbraban a que los llamaran niños-"Diganme,¿Que saben al respecto?".

"Hmmmmm bueno es un tanto difícil saber por donde empezar"-Decía Goku un tanto nervioso con una mano en la nuca.

"No se preocupen pueden tener total confianza en mi"-Dijo el tercero mientras les sonreía.

"Oh esta bien,no somos de este universo".

* * *

Y muy bien llegamos hasta aquí el día de hoy,ustedes los pidieron y aquí lo tienen el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora me asegurare de que los siguientes sean igual o aun mas largos. En este cap hice una pequeña referencia a otro fic que leo,no se si alguien lo vaya a notar xD. Se me olvidaba ya llegamos a los 20 reviews YAY! xD,no pensaba hacerlo pero para celebrar haré unos cap especial en el que Gohan sera el que pelee con Golden Freezer ya que Goku y Vegeta están en el mundo de Naruto...

Jajajaja feliz día de los inocentes atrasado xD.

1\. OJO La habilidad de Wiss de cambiar el metabolismo de los seres vivos es una invención mía,no estoy diciendo que es canon.

PD: Perdón si hice a alguien buscar metabolismo en google xD.

 **JessiHyugga:** Como siempre muchas gracias y me alegra que te alla gustado,siendo sincero estuve realmente nervioso cuando estaba editando el cap 3,pensé que la gente iba a odiar la idea de hacer a Goku y a Vegeta niños,me alegra mucho que no fuera así :). Respecto a lo de tu fic me lo encontré hace mucho,si no mal me acuerdo cuando apenas habías publicado el cap 3.

 **Alucard77:** Gracias por el consejo :) lo pondré en practica,ya me leí un cap de una de tus historias,esta muy buena solo que no le entiendo mucho ya que aun no veo HighSchool DXD.

 **Sarif55:** Hola muchas gracias,me alegra que te agrade la idea de hacer a Goku y Vegeta niños. Como tu mencionas debido al fallido GT pensé que las personas dejarían de leer,me alegra mucho que no fue así,con respecto al villano tus recomendaciones son muy buenas pero ya tengo elegido al villano del fic obviamente no diré quien es.

 **Gersus:** Hola me alegra mucho que te guste la historia,y si ya me leí Dos Saiyajin en Konoha de hecho fue el primer crossover de dbz y naruto que leí,tal vez mi subconsciente hace referencias a ese fic sin que yo me de cuenta xD.

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero dejen sus reviews y demás.

Se despide Tsuigeku chao :D.


	5. Chapter 5

Holaa a todos como les va?,espero que bien,como siempre agradezco muchos sus reviews y demás,eso me da fuerzas para derrotar a Majin Buu,¡es decir! seguir escribiendo xD.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen,si no a Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto,respectivamente.

Sin mas que decir ¡Comenzamos!.

* * *

"Hmmmmm bueno es un tanto difícil saber por donde empezar"-Decía Goku un tanto nervioso con una mano en la nuca.

"No se preocupen pueden tener total confianza en mi"-Dijo el tercero mientras les sonreía.

"Oh esta bien,no somos de este universo"-Decía Goku con una sonrisa al saber que podía hablar de cualquier cosa libremente.

Vegeta se dio una palmeada en la frente debido a la estupidez de su rival al decirlo tan directamente.

El silencio reinó en la oficina del Hokage,ninguno de los mayores ahí presentes se atrevía a romperlo debido a que seguían asimilando las palabras que salieron de la boca del niño de traje naranja.

"C-continúe por favor... "-Dijo el Tercero después de 15 segundos de silencio ya que en la cabeza de los 3 mayores solo rondaba la idea de que se trataba de una especie de broma. Por lo tanto Sarutobi decidió ver que tan lejos irían con la broma de mal gusto por cierto.

"Okay..."-Dijo Goku alegre,y así les contó desde las esferas del dragón hasta la existencia de los Dioses de la Destrucción y por cada palabra que salia de la boca del ahora joven saiyajin los 3 se lo creían menos. Mientras que Vegeta irritado seguía aun con su mano en la frente y una vena marcada en esta.

"Y mas o menos así fue como llegamos aquí"-Finalizó Goku haciendo que el silencio volviera por unos momentos siendo roto de nuevo por el Hokage.

Sarutobi se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar-"Esta bien,Goku espero que entiendas que creer lo que nos acabas de decir es difícil ".

"(Por no decir imposible)"-Pensaron Kakashi y Asuma.

Vegeta ya relajado después de la tontería que hizo su amigo rival se cruzo de brazos-"Se que no es fácil de creer pero todo lo que dijo este insecto es cierto".

"¿Incluso la parte del dios gato morado humanoide destructor de planetas?"-Preguntó Kakashi. Goku se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

"¿También la parte donde ustedes hace poco eran adultos y ahora son niños?"-Preguntó Asuma.

"Lo se,esa parte también nos es difícil de asimilar"-Dijo Goku con una mano en la nuca.

"Bueno comparado a lo anterior no suena tan loco"-Dijo el Hokage para después cerrar sus ojos y ponerse a pensar en la situación. Quería confirmar si lo que decían era cierto ya que la historia esta muy elaborada para ser una mentira,pero al mismo tiempo sonaba tan descabellada para también serlo,así que al Tercero Hokage se le ideó algo-"Goku,Vegeta si es cierto todo lo que dicen entonces no les molestara que les ponga una prueba, ¿verdad?".

"¿Que tipo de prueba Lord Hokage?-Preguntó Asuma.

"Una en la que se pueda ver las increíbles habilidades de las que nos hablan estos niños"-Decía el Hokage sonriendo-"Kakashi y Asuma se enfrentaran a ustedes".

"¿Que?"-Dijeron Kakashi y Asuma al unísono.

"¿¡Enserio!?-Decía Goku emocionado mientras Vegeta se quedó callado.

"Si,sera hoy a las 4 en punto en el campo de entrenamiento 13,allí se enfrentaran para poner a prueba sus habilidades,solo así podremos comprobar si lo que dicen es cierto o no"-Finalizaba Sarutobi.

"¿Lord Hokage esta seguro de esto"-Preguntó Asuma ya que el creía que se trataba de una broma patéticamente elaborada.

"Claro que si,además a Goku y Vegeta no les molesta,¿cierto?-Preguntó Sarutobi mientras miraba a los Saiyajin.

"¡Por supuesto que no!"-Decía Goku emocionado por tener su primera batalla con gente de otro universo,aunque claro el sabia que no seria problema tomando en cuenta el nivel de poder que sentía de esa extraña energía que irradiaban los dos jounin. Pero eso no le quitaba la curiosidad por ver que técnicas empleaban en ese universo.

"Me da igual"-Dijo solamente Vegeta viendo hacia otro lado.

"Perfecto,por mientras Kakashi y Asuma les darán un recorrido por la aldea,pueden irse"-Dijo el Hokage ya que aun faltaban 3 horas.

"Si Lord Hokage"-Dijeron Asuma y Kakashi para que después salieran por la puerta seguidos de Goku y Vegeta.

Cuando se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse el Hokage se relajo y dio un fuerte suspiro-"Dicen que uno ve y oye muchas cosas al vivir mucho pero esto es ridículo"-Decía Lord Hokage con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Afuera del edificio del Hokage.**

Los 4 ya habían salido del edificio del Hokage-"Bueno ¿a donde les gustaría ir niños?"-Les decía Asuma ya que hasta que le mostraran lo contrario les seguirían diciendo niños.

Goku se puso en pose pensativa-"Bueno..."-Goku no pudo continuar ya que su estomago y el de Vegeta habían rugido pidiendo por comida.

"Creo que eso responde la pregunta"-Dijo Kakashi.

"Muy bien,de todos modos aun no he almorzado,vamos se de un lugar donde venden un ramen exquisito,yo invito"-Decía Asuma mientras empezaba a caminar sin saber que había cometido el peor erro de su vida,el de invitar a comer no a uno,sino a dos saiyajines hambrientos.

* * *

 **Mas tarde ese** **día en Ichiraku Ramen**

"¡Quiero una orden mas!"-Decía Goku con comida en la boca.

"¡Yo también!"-Decía Vegeta también con la boca llena.

Ninguno de los presentes podía creer lo que veían,ambos saiyajines llevaban ya 20 platos de ramen cada uno,Kakashi tranquilo solamente leía un libro,el ya había almorzado así que no pidió nada. Pero era otra historia para el pobre de Asuma,el cual ni siquiera se había terminado su plato de ramen ya que se lamentaba mentalmente por invitar a ese par de bestias.

 **Unos minutos mas tarde.**

Había llegado la hora de pagar,Goku y Vegeta esperaban a Asuma afuera del negocio ya satisfechos por poder saciar su hambre después de que se comieron 30 platos de ramen cada uno e inclusive hubieran comido mas de no ser porque se acabaron los ingredientes. Asuma en un intento desesperado de evitar quedar en la bancarrota pensó en pedirle prestado a Kakashi el cual seguía leyendo su libro. Asuma se acerco al jounin peliplateado pero al tocar su hombro salio una nube de humo dejando ver que no había nadie,nadie se había dado cuenta de que Kakashi se había ido desde que los saiyajines ya iban por su octava ronda de ramen,dejando como remplazo a un clon de sombra,dejando al literalmente pobre Asuma a suerte.

Asuma estaba saliendo del negocio y caminaba hacia donde estaban Goku y Vegeta mientras lloraba cómicamente-"(Ahí fueron todos mi ahorros de aquellas misiones especiales)"-Pensaba Asuma triste.

"Oiga señor Asuma ¿donde esta el señor Kakashi?"-Preguntó Goku al ver que el jounin peliplateado no salia.

Asuma no respondió,solamente seguía caminando en dirección a quien sabe donde con la mirada hacia suelo con un aura depresiva rodeándole.

"Espere señor Asuma"-Goku lo alcanzó-"Nos tiene que seguir mostrando la aldea aun falta mucho para que sean las 4".

Era cierto,y sin duda era la parte mas triste del asunto desde la perspectiva de Asuma. Solamente habían pasado 15 minutos desde que salieron del edificio del Hokage de los cuales 10 fueron la caminata hasta el negocio de ramen,pensar que tanto dinero se podría gastar en tan poco tiempo era lo que rondaba en la cabeza del pobre jounin.

Asuma suspiro-"Esta bien,siganme"-Decía aun deprimido mientras comenzaba a caminar,de todos modos tenia que seguir las ordenes.

"¿Que crees que le pase?"-Le preguntó Goku a su rival el cual solo se encogió de hombros para que después ambos le siguieran el paso al deprimido jounin.

Y así los tres se alejaron de Ichiraku Ramen,donde mas tarde llegaría un joven rubio con la intención de celebrar su graduación de la academia ninja que seria mañana,solamente para darse la sorpresa de que no había nada del preciado ramen que tanto disfrutaba,ya que según Ichiraku dos niños que nunca había visto se habían acabado todo,y así el joven rubio se fue igual o aun mas deprimido que Asuma,quedándose con las ganas.

* * *

 **Campo** **de** **Entrenamiento 13,4:00 PM**

Después de que Goku y Vegeta recibieran un tour de parte de un deprimido Asuma,ya habia llegado la hora de que estos confirmaran lo que le dijeron al Hokage el cual,al llegar allí pudieron divisarlo.

"Hola Lord Hokage"-Saludaba Goku al anciano mientras Vegeta se quedo callado y de brazos cuando llegaron donde estaba el Tercero.

"Hola Joven Goku, ¿se divirtieron en su tour por Konoha?"-Preguntaba alegre el Hokage.

"Si fue muy divertido,el señor Asuma nos invito a comer,es muy amable"-Decía Goku.

"Fue un placer,pero que no se vuelva a repetir"-Decía el jounin con una sonrisa fingida,aun seguía dolido por perder todo su dinero.

"¿Y que tal te pareció Vegeta"-Preguntó Sarutobi al saiyajin con pelo en forma de flama.

"No me quejo"-Dijo Vegeta con su típica actitud.

A Sarutobi aun le era difícil asimilar que un niño de esa edad se comportara así,le recordaba a Sasuke Uchiha,inclusive enumeraria los parecidos de no ser que el Hokage se dio cuenta de algo-"Oigan,¿Donde esta Kakashi?"-Decía Sarutobi mientras buscaba al peliplateado con la mirada.

"Aquí estoy"-Dijo el mencionado mientras estaba en la rama de un árbol saludándolos. Goku y Vegeta ya lo sabían ya que habían detectado su energía.

"Señor Kakashi ¿donde estuvo todo el dia?"preguntó Goku curioso.

Kakashi se llevo una mano a la nuca y cerro su único ojo visible mientras-"Es que me perdí por el sendero de la vida"-Al oír esto Asuma solo se limito a apretar los puños y a maldecir a Kakashi mentalmente.

"Bueno eso no importa"-Dijo el Hokage ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas de parte de Kakashi-"Lo mejor sera que empecemos de inmediato con la prueba"-Dijo esto mirando al par de raza pura.

"Esta bien"-Decia Goku para después comenzar a hacer estiramientos.

El Hokage se sorprendió ante esto-"¿E-están seguros?,ambos pelearan con dos adultos experimentados".

Goku paro de estirarse-"Oh se me olvidaba,Señor Hokage creo que si solo peleo yo sera suficiente"-Decia Goku haciendo que el Hokage se pusiera incrédulo.

"¿V-Vegeta no peleara?"-Preguntó Asuma que al igual que el Hokage esperaba que el dúo de raza pura se retractaran en el ultimo minuto y confesaran que solo estaban bromeando.

"Hmph,no pienso perder mi tiempo con unos insectos"-Dijo Vegeta mientras fue apoyarse contra un árbol.

Asuma y el Hokage no lo podían creer ambos hablaban enserio,¡inclusive solo pelearía uno contra dos!,Kakashi llego a la conclusión que no había otra alternativa pata confirmar lo que habían escuchado de los infantes-"Bueno entonces sera mejor que comencemos,vamos Asuma"-Dijo Kakashi mientras se alejada a cierta distancia.

El otro jounin después de asimilar todo entendió que había llegado la hora de la verdad-"Si"-Fue lo único que dijo para después seguir a Kakashi.

Goku hizo lo mismo solo que posicionándose a cierta distancia de ambos jounin mientras sonreía confiado y emocionado.

El Hokage volteó a ver a Vegeta solo para contemplar como este estaba de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados,mostrando que no tenia ni la mas mínima importancia hacia la batalla que apuntó librarse-"(Estos niños,¿sera posible que lo que nos dicen es cierto?,pero si lo es eso significara que el universo y sus maravillas e inclusive horrores son aun mas grande de lo que se creía)"-Pensaba el Hokage mientras recordaba al tal Freezer del que le había contado Goku,el tan solo pensar en el le recordaba a Orochimaru debido a su crueldad solo que mil veces peor,y tan solo imaginar de que ese ser tenia el poder de destruir un planeta le helaba la sangre,era hora de descubrir que tan pequeños eran comparados con el resto del universo.

Los dos jounin y el saiyajin estaban a cierta distancia. Goku antes de comenzar hizo una reverencia y después se puso en posición de batalla(la actual de Dragon Ball Super) mientras que Asuma sacaba sus cuchillas con chakra y Kakashi sacaba un kunai.

Así se quedaron por unos momentos hasta que Asuma rápidamente fue corriendo hacia Goku y le lanzo un derechazo pero cuando estaba a punto de acertarle al saiyajin este solamente ladeó la cabeza lo cual dejó sorprendido a Asuma,pero este salio rápido de su shock y comenzó a lanzar múltiples golpeos los cuales eran esquivados por facilidad por el saiyajin.

Asuma dio un salto hacia atrás para poder tomar aire,hecho esto se puso en posición de pelea-"Lo admito,eres rápido pero no puedes ganar una batalla solo escapando"-Asuma de nuevo se lanzó rápidamente hacia Goku esta vez usando su puño izquierdo que iba directo a la cara de Goku.

¡BAM!

Un fuerte estruendo se escucho y el causante de esto fue el puño de Asuma siendo detenido en seco por la mano izquierda del saiyajin la cual estaba a solo centímetros de la cara de Goku-"Ya veo,esas cuchillas amplifican esa rara energía para volver aun mas poderoso el golpe"-Dijo Goku sonriendo para después soltar el puño del jounin.

Asuma comenzó a sobarse la mano-"Se le llama chakra".

"¿Chakra?,ya veo así es como le dicen"-Dijo Goku pensativo.

El Hokage al ver la reacción de Goku ante la palabra volteo a ver a al otro saiyajin-"Joven Vegeta,¿ustedes no usan chakra?".

Vegeta abrió los ojos-"No,nosotros usamos Ki"-Dicho esto Vegeta volvió a cerrar los ojos.

"¿¡Ki!?"-Dijo el Hokage incrédulo-"(Pero se supone que el Ki es sólo una leyenda,ni siquiera sabemos si existió,si estos dos pueden usarlo entonces significaría que no estaban mintiendo)"-Pensó mientras volteaba a ver la pelea.

Asuma le resto importancia a esto y volvió a ponerse en posición de pelea-"Bueno sera mejor que continuemos,prepararte por que esta vez pienso ir con todo".

Goku dejo de pensar volviendo a su posición también-"Si".

Dicho esto Asuma una vez mas comenzó su ataque contra el saiyajon de naranja sólo que esta vez estaba como diferencia aparte de que también comenzó a dar patadas es que Goku bloqueaba cada uno de los ataques de Asuma con gran facilidad.

Kakashi miraba todo desde cierta distancia-"(Sus reflejos son increíbles,por no hablar de su fuerza tomando en cuenta que Asuma esta yendo con todo,pero veamos que tan bueno es en un dos contra uno)"-Después de pensarlo corrió hacia donde Goku y Asuma. Empuñó su kunai para atacar a Goku de espaldas pero este en el ultimo momento detuvo el arma con sus dedos índice y medio derechos mientras que con su mano izquierda detenía un golpe de Asuma.

"Tendrán que hacerlo mejor si por lo menos esperan hacerme un rasguño"-Decía Goku mientras miraba a ambos con una sonrisa confiada dejando a ambos jounin y al Hokage totalmente impactados.

Kakashi y Asuma salieron de su asombro y ambos comenzaron a atacar al joven saiyajin el cual volvio a la rutina de esquivar los golpes hasta que... -"AAAAAAAHHHH"-Gritaba Goku mientras expulsaba un poco de su ki mandando a volar a Asuma y Kakashi los cuales pudieron reaccionar y aterrizar de pie para después adentrarse en la vegetación.

Ambos estaban ocultos detras de unos arbustos lejos de donde estaba Goku. Asuma se acerco al jounon peliplateado-"Oye Kakashi,¿sabes que rayos fue eso?"-Preguntó Asuma debido a la rara técnica que uso Goku.

"No lo se,no puede ser un jutsu de elemento aire ya que en ningún momento divise alguna posición de manos"-Decía Kakashi pensativo.

"¿Que hacemos?"-Preguntaba Asuma.

Kakashi pensó por unos momentos-"Tengo un plan"-Dicho esto se destapo su ojo izquierdo revelando el sharingan.

"¿De que estarán hablando?"-Decia Goku cruzado de brazos mientras miraba el lugar de donde sentía los chakras de ambos jounin hasta que vio que de los arbustos salía Asuma corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el. Goku sonrió y se puso en posición de combate-"Muy bien estoy listo".

Asuma rodeó a Goku haciendo que al detenerse Goku quedara de espaldas por donde el vino y se lanzo hacia el con un fuerte de dechazo en cual Goku esquivo fácilmente-"¡Mi turno!"-Goku le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el estomago de Asuma pero al hacer contacto apareció una nube de humo y este reveló un tronco cortado-"¿Pero que?".

"¡ESTILO DE FUEGO: JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO!"-De la boca de Kakashi salió una esfera de llamas masiva que iba directo hacia Goku el cual aun no salia de su confusión por el jutsu de sustitución dándole de lleno al saiyajin.

Asuma se puso a la par de Kakashi-"¡Asuma,preparate!,Goku saldrá de esas llamas en cualquier momento,ahí aprovecharas para darle el golpe final con tus cuchillas"-Decía el jounin peliplateado mientras miraba delante de el arder el fuego esperando que el niño de traje naranja saliera.

Ya habían pasado unos momentos y Goku no salia de las llamas,esto preocupó a Asuma-"¿Porque aun no sale?"-Preguntó el jounin con barba mirando al peliplateado.

Kakashi se llevo una mano a la nuca-"Creo que lo maté"-Dijo lo cual hizo que Asuma comenzara a sudar debido a la metida de pata que habían hecho o al menos eso creían hasta que...

"¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"-Gritaba Goku mientras expulsaba su Ki,extinguiendo por completo el fuego dejando a Asuma,Kakashi y al Hokage totalmente sorprendido. Goku paró de gritar,se relajo y dio suspiro-"Vaya ustedes si que tienen técnicas fascinantes"-Decía Alegre el saiyajin de traje naranja-"Ahora es mi turno"-Dijo para después desaparecer de la vista de ambos jounin.

Los dos los buscaban con la mirada pero no mas de un segundo después Kakashi sintió un fuerte dolor en el estomago,el jounin pelo plateado bajó la mirada y vio que el causante de esto era Goku el cual le había dado un codazo para después volver a desaparecer y aparecer detrás de Asuma dándole un pequeño golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente cayendo al suelo mientras Kakashi estaba de rodillas en este sosteniéndose la zona afectada.

El Hokage tenia los ojos totalmente abierto debido a lo que estos miraban,dos jounins habían sido derrotados por un niño,sin dudas esto hizo que Sarutobi se diera cuenta de que estos no mentían respecto a lo que le dijeron.

Kakashi estaba aun en el suelo recuperando el aliento cuando Goku le extiendo la mano para ayudarlo mientras lo miraba con su típica sonrisa,el jounin peliplateado después de dudarlo unos segundos agarro la mano del saiyajin y se levantó.

* * *

 **Mas tarde en la oficina del Hokage.**

El sol ya se había ocultado ,dándole paso a la noche para que terminara con este para nada tipico día para cualquiera de los presentes en la oficina del Hokage,después de que Asuma despertara el Hokage se dispuso a hablar con los saiyajines-"Por lo que se pudo ver el día de hoy cada palabra que dijeron es cierta,¿así que no tienen forma de regresar a su... universo?"-Decía Sarutobi aun sin asimilar por completo el asunto.

Ambos saiyajines solamente asintieron con la cabeza.

"¿Y no pueden sus amigos o familiares llevarlos de vuelta con esas tales esferas del dragón?"-Preguntó Asuma.

Esta vez Goku y Vegeta tardaron en responder recordando lo que les dijo Bills que haría si alguien de la Tierra intentará ayudarlos.

"Ellos no saben que estamos aquí"-Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar Goku continuó-"Creanme,es mejor así"-Dijo seriamente.

"¿Que cree que deberíamos hacer Lord Hokage?"-Preguntó Kakashi.

Sarutobi se puso en posición pensativa,este asunto no era para nada facil de manejar,se le ocurrió la ultima alternativa-"Goku ,Vegeta solo tienen una opción si quieren vivir aquí en Konoha,cada uno tendrá que unirse a un equipo dirigido por Kakashi o Asuma para que así puedan llevar a cabo misiones y se les pague,¿que piensan?".

"¿Unirnos a un equipo?,claro no hay... "-Goku no pudo continuar ya que alguien lo interrumpió.

"¿¡Bromeas!?,ni loco estaría en un equipo con unos insectos y menos recibir ordenes de algunos de éstos dos debiluchos"-Vegeta señaló a los jounin.

"Vegeta esa es la única forma para que puedan vivir en la aldea y comprar lo que necesiten como comida"-Decia Asuma un tanto asustado por la actitud del saiyajin ahora sabiendo de lo que era capaz.

"No necesito su comida,puedo conseguirla por mi mismo"-Dijo Vegeta.

"Pero Vegeta tu ni sabes pescar o cazar,y mejor no hablemos de cocinar"-Decía Goku y era cierto,de tanto vivir en la Corporación Cápsula acostumbrado a que le sirvieran comida había olvidado como conseguir alimento de esa forma,y de cocinar solamente sabia hacer ramen instantáneo lo cual no era muy probable que se encontrara en naturaleza.

"Grrr,callate Kakaroto"-Dijo Vegeta a su rival lo cual llamo la atención de Kakashi-"Cómo sea,solo no esperen que siga ordenes de alguien".

"Oye Goku te quería preguntar algo,¿porque Vegeta te dice Kakaroto?"- preguntaba Kakashi debido a qué había escuchado a Vegeta llamarle así cuando los encontró en el bosque y se había quedado con la duda.

"Es que ese es mi nombre saiyajin"-Decía el joven saiyajin.

"Ya veo"-Decía Kakashi.

"¿Pero no seria muy raro que Vegeta lo llamara así enfrente de los demás?"-Preguntó el otro jounin presente.

"Asuma tiene razón, Vegeta lo mejor sera que mientras estén en público llames a Goku por su nombre terrestre"-Decía el Hokage.

"¿Que?,no puedo hacer eso seria muy difícil"-Refutó Vegeta.

"Oh vamos no puede ser tan difícil, probemos"-Decia Asuma mientras se acercaba a Vegeta-"¿Como se llama tu mejor amigo?".

"¡El no es mi amigo!"-Dijo el saiyajin con pelo en forma de llama alzando la voz.

"Vegeta solo contesta la pregunta"-Dijo Sarutobi.

Vegeta solo gruño ante esto-"Kakaroto".

"¡Mal!"-Dijo Asuma-"Kakashi prueba tú".

"Esta bien"-El peliplateado se acercó a Vegeta-"¿Quien esta a tu lado ahora?".

"Kakaroto!"-Dijo de nuevo sin poder pronunciar el nombre terrestre de su rival.

"Mal"-Dijo Kakashi,y así intentaron como por 2 minutos y Vegeta no pudo lograr decir el nombre Goku naturalmente. Vegeta sudaba y jadeaba por el esfuerzo que hacia y de todos modos siempre fallaba.

"Hmmm al parecer no puedes hacerlo,bueno si alguien les pregunta solo digan que es el segundo nombre de Goku"-Decía Kakashi sonriendo y con su único ojo visible cerrado.

"¿¡NO PUDISTE HABER DICHO ESO ANTES!?"-Gritaba enojado el príncipe debido a que le habían hecho perder su tiempo y verse ridículo.

"No hay tiempo para discusiones discusiones, Kakashi sera mejor que lleves a Goku y a Vegeta a su nueva vivienda ya que se esta haciendo tarde"-Dijo Sarutobi mientras le lanzaba las llaves a Kakashi y esta las atrapaba.

"Entendido Lord Hokage,hasta luego Asuma. Goku,Vegeta hora de irnos"-Dicho esto ambos siguieron al jounin y Goku se despidió y les agradeció Asuma y al Hokage.

* * *

 **Unos minutos mas tarde**

Los 3 ya se encontraban delante de la puerta del nuevo departamento de Goku y Vegeta,Kakashi se despidió de estos no sin antes darles las llaves,y el saiyajin de naranja también le agradeció al jounin peliplateado por todo lo de hoy.

Cuando ambos ya no pudieron divisar a Kakashi que se había ido caminando decidieron abrir la puerta y entrar al apartamento que dentro de el pudieron ver que contenía una cocina,un baño y una cama litera.

"Yo en la de arriba"-Dijo Goku mientras corría hacia ella dando un salto cayendo en la cama de arriba.

"Hmph,pero que infantil"-Dijo Vegeta por la actitud de su rival.

"Jajaja,oye con estos cuerpos tenemos excusa de comportarnos así ¿no?-Dijo Goku sonriendo.

Vegeta ignoro esto y se acostó en la cama de abajo. Luego de unos momentos Goku le hizo una pregunta-"Oye Vegeta ¿estas despierto?"-Este a pesar de estarlo no respondió quedándose con los ojos cerrados. Pero esto no detuvo a Goku-"¿Como crees que estén los demás en la Tierra de nuestro universo?".

Vegeta abrió lentamente los ojos ante esta pregunta-"No lo sé"-Dijo con tono pensativo.

Y así ambos saiyajines durmieron con esa pregunta rondando en sus cabezas.

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy,espero que les haya gustado,saben este capitulo lo iba a subir mañana debido a que hoy hubo un apagón en mi casa,pero hace una hora volvió la luz,el destino quería que publicara hoy xD.

 **Frida521:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y tranquila mientras a ustedes les guste y a mi me guste seguir es escribiendo :).

 **Guest:** Muy buenas ideas,las tomare en cuenta.

 **alucardzero:** Otra buena idea,también la tomare en cuenta. Y tu fic lo leeré en cuanto pueda.

 **JessiHyugga:** Hola muchas gracias y OMG ¿¡17 PAGINAS!?,tienes razón sera muy difícil tomando en cuenta que escribo en el celular xD,yo igual espero sacar 100 o almenos pasar de lo contrario me quitan el internet D:.

 **Gersus:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras y siempre publicare un capitulo lo mas rápido que pueda.

 **Sarif55:** Hola,si tienes razón aveces me inspiro en el fic Dos Saiyajin En Konoha,creo que me gusto demasiado,con lo de Gohan fue solo una broma xD,y como ves en cuanto al asunto de Kakaroto ya se resolvió en este cap,y te agradezco la parte de Vegeta intentando llamar a Goku por su nombre terricola esta inspirado en tu review.

Muy bien eso es todo por hoy,espero sus reviews y demás.

Se despide Tsuigeku chao :D.


	6. Chapter 6

Muy buenas criaturi... Es decir ¿como les va amigos y amigas? xD,como siempre espero que lo mejor posible,agradezco sus reviews y demás,lamento muchísimo la tardanza tuve problemas con el internet,la escuela,el trabajo,etc. Antes de comenzar tengo unas dudas con respecto al fic y quería saber la opinión de ustedes,habrá mas información sobre esto al final de este cap.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen,sino a Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto,respectivamente.

Sin mas,¡Comenzamos!.

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la pacifica Konoha que era ahora el actual hogar de nuestro par de saiyajin,los cuales estaban sufriendo lo que todo niño y adolescente han experimentado en sus vidas.

 **¡RING!,¡RING!,¡RING!.**

La alarma del despertador. La cual terminaba con los pacíficos sueños de ambos saiyajines,bueno esto lo sufría mas Vegeta ya que Goku al tener el sueño pesado ni cuenta se daba. El príncipe de los saiyajin con mucho cansancio extendió su mano derecha hasta el infernal aparato que estaba ubicado en una pequeña mesa al lado de la litera. Después silenciar el sonido,Vegeta dio un fuerte bostezo y se puso de pie para despertar a su rival aun dormido.

"Kakaroto,despierta"-Decía el saiyajin con pelo en forma de flama agitando con una mano a su rival para que despertara,y al ver que este no lo hacia comenzó a agitarlo mas fuerte-"¡Oye despiertate!".

"No Milk,no quiero ir al trabajo"-Se quejaba Goku semidormido recordando como su mujer lo despertaba para ir a "ganarse la vida". Goku finalmente despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Vegeta.

"Hasta que al fin"-Decía el príncipe ya irritado por la actitud de su rival-"Preparate debemos ir a la academia"-Dijo Vegeta mientras caminaba en dirección hacia el baño.

Goku dio un fuerte bostezo-"¿Academia?".

 **Unos minutos mas tarde**

Después de que ambos saiyajines se bañaran (individualmente) y desayunaran donde Vegeta tuvo que intervenir para que su rival no se comiera toda la comida que había, dejándolos a los dos no del todo satisfechos,se dispusieron a salir e ir a la dichosa Academia de la que les había hablado el Hokage.

Goku abrió la puerta y ambos pudieron ver que había un objeto en el suelo detrás de esta-"¿Un paquete?"-Decía Goku mientras lo levantaba y pudo ver que traía una nota consigo la cual Vegeta tomó para comenzar a leer.

 **Otros minutos mas tarde**

"¡Oye Vegeta apresurate o llegaremos tarde!"-Le decía Goku afuera del departamento a su rival.

"¡No molestes insecto!"-Decía Vegeta adentro de este,irritado por la poca paciencia de Kakaroto.

La puerta finalmente se abrió-"Hasta que al fin saliste"-Decía Goku mientras miraba de pies a cabeza al príncipe.

"Callate,de todos modos no entiendo porque diablos tengo que usar esto"-Decía Vegeta que ahora llevaba una camisa sin mangas y un pantalón como los que usó en la batalla contra Majin Buu solo que ambos de color negro conservando únicamente sus guantes y botas.

"¿Que no recuerdas lo que decía la nota?".

 **Flashback.**

* * *

"Chicos,debido a que la ropa de Vegeta llama demasiado la atención en la aldea Lord Hokage a decido que tiene que usar esta nueva ropa,también están sus bandas que los identificaran como ninjas de Konoha.

Atte: Kakashi.

Posdata: Les dejé la alarma puesta mientras dormían para que no llegaran tarde,me lo agradecen después".

Después de que Vegeta leyera esto en voz alta incineró la hoja de papel con su ki.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback.**

"Era lo único que faltaba,ahora me dicen como debo vestir"-Decía un enojado Vegeta mientras levantaba y miraba su banda con el símbolo de Konoha-"No pienso usar esta porquería"-Dijo Vegeta mientras lanzaba su banda al aire.

Goku la atrapó en el aire-"Pero Vegeta la nota decía que necesitamos usarlas".

"No me importa,se la pueden meter en el..."-Antes de que Vegeta pudiera continuar se escuchó la puerta del departamento de al lado abrirse y de allí salia un joven rubio con ropa naranja.

"¡Con permiso!"-Exclamaba el rubio emocionado corriendo,Goku y Vegeta se hicieron a un lado para evitar cualquier colisión y así el rubio con rayas en la cara se fue corriendo hasta desaparecer de sus vistas.

Vegeta decidió ignorar el hecho que acababa de pasar y se dispuso a caminar-"Rápido o llegaremos tarde".

Goku puso ambas bandas dentro de su traje y le siguió el paso a Vegeta.

 **Un poco mas tarde**

Se podía observar a ambos saiyajines caminando por la aldea-"Oye Vegeta,¿porque tenemos que ir a esa academia?"-Preguntó Goku.

"Según aquel anciano es para graduarnos y estar en equipos ninja y poder pasar desapercibidos"-Decía Vegeta con odio hacia la idea de tener que estar en el mismo equipo con unas sabandijas,estar con Kakaroto ya era suficiente.

"Ah ya veo,¿y que es graduarse?"-Preguntaba Goku de nuevo ya que Milk decía mucho esa palabra cuando hablaba del estudio de Gohan o Goten.

"Algo que nunca vas a lograr ya que eres un cabeza hueca"-Dijo Vegeta.

"¡Oye!,yo no soy un cabeza hueca y te lo demostraré graduandome a pesar de que no se que lo que significa"-Se defendía Goku.

"Si claro, como digas"-Decía Vegeta con total escepticismo a las palabras de su rival,el sabia que Kakaroto pasaría las pruebas físicas fácilmente,pero reprobaría totalmente en lo teórico como exámenes y cosas así.

Continuaron caminando por un rato en silencio hasta que Goku decidió romper este-"Oye Vegeta,¿donde dijeron que estaba la academia?"-Decía el saiyajin de traje naranja debido a que ya llevaban un buen rato caminando. Después de oír esto Vegeta se detuvo en seco y Goku inmediatamente hizo lo mismo-"¿Vegeta?".

"No nos dijeron"-Dijo Vegeta con la cabeza agachada haciendo que volviera el silencio,Vegeta maldecía a los cabezas de alcornoque que conocieron ayer por no decirles un detalle tan importante como el lugar donde quedaba la academia esa.

Goku estaba en pose pensativa buscando una solución-"¿Y si le preguntamos a alguien?".

Vegeta se puso a pensarlo,no era mala idea-"Esta bien,¿pero a quien?".

Goku comenzó a buscar con la mirada gente a la cual pudieran pedirle instrucciones hasta que divisó a dos chicas,una rubia y otra pelirosa que iban caminando a la par discutiendo por quien sabe que. Goku se les acercó-"Disculpen..."-Antes de que pudiera continuar,inexplicablemente ambas chicas comenzaron a correr ignorando al saiyajin-"¡Oigan esperen!"-Goku comenzó a correr detrás de ellas pero aun así las chicas no lo notaban.

"Tsk,Maldición"-Fue lo único que dijo el príncipe antes de comenzar a correr siguiendo a su rival.

 **Mas tarde ese** **dí** **a** ( **N** / **A** : **Esto ya se esta volviendo tedioso** no **creen? xD) En la academia ninja de Konoha.**

Después de que ambos saiyajines siguieran a ambas chicas se detuvieron al ver que estas entraban en un edificio.

"¿Oye Vegeta crees que sea allí la academia?"-Preguntó Goku a su rival.

"No importa,aun si no lo es podemos pedir instrucciones"-Vegeta comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de aquel edificio,Goku solamente lo siguió y ambos entraron.

"Oigan,¿ustedes son Goku y Vegeta?"-Les dijo un hombre de pelo castaño con una cicatriz en la nariz mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Ambos se detuvieron ante esto-"Si,¿porque?"-Preguntó Goku.

"Mi nombre es Iruka,los he estado esperando ya que me dijeron que vendrían"-Decía Iruka sonriendo.

"Ah ya veo,un placer conocerlo señor Iruka"-Goku le extendió la mano.

"Igualmente"-Decía Iruka mientras imitaba la acción y estrechaban las manos. Después de esto le extendió la mano a Vegeta para hacer lo mismo.

"No en esta vida"-Decía Vegeta fríamente de brazos cruzados.

Iruka le sorprendió la actitud de este ,Kakashi le había contado sobre eso de uno de los infantes,pero no pensó que fuera algo tan serio,inmediatamente le recordó a Sasuke Uchiha,ya se imaginaba el horror que seria si ambos estuvieran en el mismo equipo. Iruka prefirió olvidar ese dolor de cabeza hipotético-"Sera mejor que nos demos prisa,ya todos están en el aula"-Después de que Goku afirmara con la cabeza comenzó a caminar hacia el salón donde estaban los demás estudiantes hasta que llegaron a la puerta de este-"Ya llegamos,esperenme aquí yo les aviso cuando entrar"-Dicho esto entró.

Después de una rara escena entre Sasuke y Naruto y que unas chicas le dieran una paliza a este ultimo,se dispuso a hablarles a los estudiantes-"Prestenme atención por favor,hoy se nos unirán dos nuevos estudiantes"-Al decir esto casi todos comenzaron a susurrar entre sí, era muy raro por no decir indignante que dos alumnos entraran a la academia el día de la graduación-"Pueden pasar"-Dijo Iruka mientras les hacia un ademán con la mano a ambos saiyajines.

Los dos al ver y oir esto caminaron hacía donde Iruka mientras recibían las miradas de todos los presentes que entre estas estaban las de algunas chicas que veían la anatomía avanzada que tenia el par a pesar de su edad. Después de esto se pusieron de frente a los demás-"Ellos son Son Goku y Vegeta Briefs"-Dijo Iruka mientras Goku dejaba escapar una pequeña risa debido a que Vegeta tenia que usar el apellido de Bulma,sonaba rara y chistosa la combinación para el saiyajin de naranja-"¿Alguna pregunta?".

Una chica levantó la mano-"¿Tienen novia?"-Todo el mundo se quedo viendo a la chica y esta solamente encongio los hombros-"¿Que?,no es malo tener alternativas¿no?"-Dicho esto casi todas las féminas fanáticas de Sasuke posaron sus vistas en el par de saiyajines mientras a los chicos les salía una gota de sudor en la sien.

"¿Novia?"-Decía el saiyajin de naranja mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca intentando recordar el significado de esa palabra-"Aaaah ya,no no tenemos novias tenemos espos..."-Antes de que pudiera continuar,la mano de Vegeta se lo impidió posándose en su boca.

"Lo que quiere decir este idiota es que ya estamos reservados"-Decía Vegeta con un leve sonrojó para después quitar la mano de la boca de su rival.

"Aaaaaawww"-Dijeron casi todas las chicas en señal de decepción.

Iruka igual que los varones también tenia una gota en la sien-"¿Alguien tiene una pregunta normal?".

Esta vez fue Kiba el que levantó la mano-"Si,¿como pueden estos dos entrar ya en esta etapa como si nada?"-Decía Kiba un tanto molesto de tan solo pensar que dos chicos de su misma edad podían graduarse sin haber venido ni un solo día antes.

El joven sobreviviente de la masacre del Clan Uchiha, puso total atención para oír la respuesta ya que a el también le irritaba ese hecho.

"Ordenes del Hokage"-Fue lo único que dijo Iruka pues no le habían dado mas información,solo sus nombres y que llegarían a la academia y debería graduarlos. Kiba solamente dio un pequeño gruñido para después bajar la mano.

Sasuke le irritaba aun mas esa respuesta,comenzó a analizarlos con la mirada,pudo deducir que el del cabello ridículamente levantado y que llevaba guantes era el mas fuerte de los dos,el de naranja parecía el típico alegre idiota,al parecer a los de ese tipo les gusta ese color.

"Goku,Vegeta vayan a tomar asiento,hay dos puestos vacíos a la par de Naruto"-Decía Iruka mientras señalaba al rubio.

Goku y Vegeta fueron a sus asientos aun recibiendo la mirada de los demás y al llegar se sentaron quedando Goku a la par de Naruto el cual se les quedo observando pensativo.

"Oye,siento que ya los he visto antes"-Le decía Naruto al saiyajin a su par.

"Si,fue hoy en la mañana pasaste corriendo cerca nuestro"-Dijo Goku.

"Oh disculpa es que andaba con prisa"-Decía alegre Naruto mientras extendía su mano hacia el saiyajin-"Soy Naruto Uzumaki,futuro Hokage".

Goku imitó la acción y estrecharon sus manos-"Son Goku,y el es Vegeta"-El mencionado solamente dio un "Hmph"-"Y ¿enserio piensas volverte Hokage?,eso significa que te volverás muy fuerte"-Dijo Goku emocionado.

"Exacto,me volveré el mas fuerte de todos de veras"-Decía el rubio con total entusiasmo.

Esto emocionó a Goku,ese joven rubio le recordaba a el cuando tenia su edad,bueno cuando tuvo esa edad por primera vez y tomando en cuenta lo lejos que el a llegado,ya se imaginaba las posibilidades de Naruto-"¿Y que tal si algún día tenemos una pelea?".

"¿Una pelea?"-Esta pregunta confundió un poco a Naruto pero el rubio sonrió también emocionado-"Claro que si,sera muy divertido de veras".

Mientras Naruto y Goku continuaban hablando de su futura batalla,Sasuke miraba de reojo a Vegeta el cual a pesar de saber que lo estaban observando decidió no perder el tiempo en ver quien era.

Iruka se aclaró la garganta recibiendo la atención de todos-"Antes que nada quiero felicitarlos a todos por graduarse...".

Goku se levanto de su asiento estrepitosamente al oír esto-"¿¡QUE!?,¿!Mi primer día en la academia y ya me gradúe!?"-Decía Goku impactado hasta que recordó algo-"¡En tu cara Vegeta!"-Dijo el saiyajin de naranja apuntando a su rival recordando que le dijo que no se graduaría nunca por ser un cabeza hueca.

Otra vez los saiyajines eran el centro de atención, Vegeta totalmente enojado por la estupidez de su rival lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

Iruka prefirió ignorar esto y continuar-"Como decía,a partir de hoy todos son ninja,para llegar a este punto debieron pasar muchas pruebas difíciles y algunos retos,pero eso no es nada,lo que viene será mucho mas difícil,ahora son solo Genin el primer nivel ninja todos los Genin serán agrupados en equipo de tres integrantes,bueno dos equipos serán la excepción debido a Goku y Vegeta"-Como por enésima vez en el día los saiyajines recibían las miradas de los demás-"Cada equipo sera encabezado por un jounin,osea un ninja de elite"-Dicho esto los alumnos comenzaban a hacerse ideas de con quienes les tocaría,Ino y Sakura discutiendo sobre quien de las dos estaría con Sasuke,este pensando que la idea de equipos lo alentaría,Naruto pensando en querer estar con Sakura,etc...

"Ahora anunciare a los equipos"-Iruka comenzó a leer la hoja que tenia-"Equipo 7: Naruto Uzumaki,Sakura Haruno..."-Naruto celebró al oír esto y Sakura agachó la cabeza decepcionada de que le tocara con el rubio-"Sasuke Uchiha..."-Los roles se intercambiaron y fue Sakura la que celebró esta vez y Naruto agachó la cabeza-"Y Vegeta Briefs".

Al oír esto,por primera vez Vegeta se tomó la molestia de ver a Sasuke el cual hacia lo mismo,ambos lanzándole una fiera mirada al otro.

Iruka leyó de nuevo la hoja-"Disculpen ¿quien de los dos es Goku?".

El mencionado levantó la mano-"Soy yo".

"Oh ya veo,disculpen confundí sus nombres al anotarlos,a ti Goku te toca ir en el equipo 7"-Se disculpaba Iruka ya que había creído que le dijeron que uno de los dos deberia ir en el equipo 7,y tampoco ayudó que la única información que le dieron fueron los nombres de los dos,asi confundiéndo los nombres.

( **N** / **A** : **Troleo? XD)**

Esto alegró un poco a Naruto,tener a Sakura y a alguien tan amigable como Goku casi compensaba que tuviera que ir con Sasuke,el Uchiha no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto ,mientras no estorbara en sus planes de venganza no le importaría la presencia del cabello de puerco espín,mientras Sakura aun seguía alegre por estar en el mismo equipo que Sasuke y se lo restregaba en la cara a su rubia rival.

Después de anunciar a los integrantes del equipo 8 Iruka prosiguió-"Ahora equipo 10: Ino Yamanaka,Shikamaru Nara,Chōji Akimichi..."-La rubia al oír esto se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza debido a los compañeros que le tocaron-"Y esta vez si,Vegeta Briefs".

El príncipe al escuchar esto hechó la cabeza hacia atrás y dio un fuerte suspiro en señal de fastidio.

"Bueno,esos serian los equipos. Después del almuerzo conocerán a sus nuevos maestros jounin,hasta entonces descansen".

* * *

 **Afuera de la academia.**

Ambos saiyajines caminaban con intenciones de encontrar un lugar donde comer antes de que tuvieran que reunirse con sus respectivos equipos.

"Oye Vegeta¿vistes a Naruto y Sasuke no?"-Preguntaba Goku a su rival.

"¿Porque deberían importarme en eso debiluchos?"-Respondió el príncipe.

"No por nada,es que por lo que vi,Sasuke me recordó a alguien"-Dijo Goku con ambas manos en la nuca.

Vegeta captó la indirecta y eso lo ofendió-"No me compares con ese niño reprimido, además sera mejor que no andes de boca floja mientras no estoy,y recuerda cuando el de la mascara o aquel barbudo se presenten frente a ti y a tu equipo finge no conocer a cualquiera de los dos".

A Goku casi se le olvidaba ese detalle,les dijeron a el y a Vegeta que para evitar levantar sospechas,fingieran no conocerlos-"Entendido"-Dicho esto ambos entraron a un restaurante y así agotar todo el dinero que traían para llenar sus estómagos.

* * *

 **Mas tarde ese** **día.**

Después de que sus nuevos alumnos le dieran una muy mala primera impresión y ver que Goku siguió la orden al pie de la letra,Kakashi decidió hacer que se presentaran diciendo las típicas cosas como lo que les gusta,lo que les disgusta, etc...

Luego de que sus tres compañeros dieran sus respuestas le tocó al saiyajin que no olvidaba la orden de fingir-"Mi nombre es Son Goku,me gusta pelear y comer,¿lo que me disgusta?,mmmm seria no hacer las dos anteriores,y las inyecciones"-Al saiyajin le dio un escalofrío de tan solo pensar en eso-"Mi sueño es volverme aun mas fuerte y mi pasatiempo es entrenar y pelear con personas fuertes".

Para todos los presentes excepto Naruto y Kakashi este ultimo por ya conocerlo,Goku sonaba como un maniático por las peleas. Sasuke,Sakura e inclusive el jounin peliplateado se preguntaban si era masoquista.

* * *

 **En otro lugar de Konoha.**

Asuma también había hecho que se presentaran,y llegó el turno del príncipe que a fuerzas tenia que hacerlo si quería vivir en la aldea-"Me llamo Vegeta Briefs,lo que me gusta y me disgusta no les incumbe,¿sueños?"-Vegeta se puso a pensar-"No le llamaría así, digamosle propósito el cual es volverme lo suficientemente fuerte para vengarme de cierto orejón por el cual tengo molestias".

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la Tierra del 7mo universo.**

"¡Achuuu!"-Estornudaba Bills antes de comenzar a comer.

"¿Se siente bien Señor Bills?"-Preguntaba Bulma la cual como siempre acompañaba a Wiss y a Bills en sus visitas a la Tierra para probrar las maravillas culinarias de esta.

"Si,solamente debe ser que alguien esta hablando de mi"-Dijo el destructor mientras se limpiaba la nariz.

"Ya veo,por cierto ¿donde dijo que estaban Goku y Vegeta?"-Preguntó la dueña de la Corporación Cápsula.

"Esos dos están en un entrenamiento especial que yo mismo les puse"-Mentía Bills con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

"Ya veo,*suspiro* esos dos nunca cambiaran".

* * *

 **De regreso con Vegeta.**

"Y mis pasatiempos tampoco les incumben"-Decía el príncipe dejando a sus compañeros y a Asuma con una gota de sudor en la sien.

 **Un** **día** **después.**

Otra bella mañana en Konoha comenzaba y ambos saiyajines ya salían de su apartamento con propósito de ir a donde sus respectivos "senseis" les asignaron que fueran. Vegeta como siempre con fastidio comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo al ver que su rival no lo hacía-"¿Que pasa Kakaroto?".

"Es que acordé con Naruto en irnos juntos a donde nos asignó Kakashi ir para la prueba"-Dijo el saiyajin de naranja mientras esperaba que su compañero rubio saliera por la puerta de al lado.

"Hmph,como sea"-Vegeta continuó caminando-"Solamente si llegas temprano no te comas todo"-Dijo esto ultimo para después desaparecer de la vista de Goku.

Unos minutos después de espera la puerta finalmente abrió dejando ver al rubio con rayas en la cara-"Hola Goku,lamento la tardanza".

Goku sonrió alegré-"No importa,pero sera mejor darnos prisa"-Goku comenzó a caminar y Naruto hizo lo mismo estando a la par de el.

"Por cierto,¿seguiste la advertencia de Kakashi sensei?,esa de no desayunar o vomitarias"-Preguntó Naruto curioso.

Goku nervioso se llevó una mano a la nuca-"Bueno... yo... Jajaja,¿que puedo decir?,no puedo resistirme, además talvez Kakashi-sensei solo exageraba ¿no?".

* * *

 **Mas tarde ese** **día**

Después de que los jóvenes estuvieran esperando al jounin peliplateado y que este diera su pésima excusa,Kakashi se dispuso a explicarles de que consistía la prueba.

"Su misión es sencilla,tienen que quitarme estos cascabeles"-Decía mientras sacaba estos de su bolsillo.

"¡Listo!"-Dijo Goku mostrando los cascabeles que tenia en su mano derecha.

Todo el mundo abrió los ojos hasta su punto máximo al ver los objetos tintineantes en la mano del saiyajin,y solo para confirmar vieron la mano de su sensei y contemplaron que estaba vacía, de nuevo vieron la mano de Goku,después la de Hatake,la de Goku,la de Hatake y así lo repitieron constantemente hasta que Naruto decidió preguntar por todos-"¿¡PERO COMO DEMONIOS HICISTES ESO!?".

Goku se confundió ante esto-"Pues muy fácil,como el dijo solo los tomé y ya"-Lo decía como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Kakashi se maldijo mentalmente por olvidar decirle a Goku que el no tenia que hacer nada.

"P-p-pero se los quitastes sin que nadie te viera mover ni un solo musculo"-Tartamudeaba Sakura que aun no salía de su impresión.

"¿Oh eso?,jajaja supongo que es el resultado de mi entrenamiento"-Decía Goku encogiéndose de hombros.

Sasuke no lo podía creer,según había leído en muchos casos la velocidad era una forma de averiguar el poder de uno,entonces eso significaría que... No,se negaba a creer que alguien con el mismo coeficiente intelectual de Naruto fuera tan absurdamente fuerte,probablemente debe ser uno de esos que solamente es veloz.

Kakashi para evitar que se levantaran aun mas sospechas decidió intervenir-"Bueno,felicidades Goku pasastes la prueba,devuelveme los cascabeles y ve a esperar a que tus compañeros terminen".

"Esta bien"-Dijo el saiyajin para después tirarle los objetos y que el jounin los atrapara y luego ir a sentarse bajo un árbol.

Sakura salió de su impresión al escuchar esto-"Espere,¿como es eso de que Goku ya aprobó?, ¿que hay de nosotros?".

"Justo a esa parte iba a llegar,verán... "-Kakashi se dispuso a explicarles a los tres en lo que consistía la prueba y que apesar de que solo había dos cascabeles,por ser un equipo de cuatro lograría pasar 3 de los cuales Goku era uno dejando únicamente 2 vacantes.

"Me pregunto que estará haciendo Vegeta"-Se preguntaba Goku llevándose ambas manos a la nuca.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en otra parte de Konoha**

El príncipe de los saiyajin dio un gran brinco cayendo en la rama de un árbol cercano-"No pienso perder mi tiempo en tonterías como esas"-Le dijo Vegeta a sus compañeros y a Asuma después de que este ultimo le dijera que harían una prueba. Después se recostó en la rama.

"Okey Vegeta"-Asuma prefería no intentar convencer al saiyajin ya que era una tarea imposible,pero claro había cierta persona que no estaría de acuerdo con esto.

"¿¡Que!?"-Gritó Ino-"¡Eso no es justo!,¿porque el de cabello ridículo no tiene que hacer nada y nosotros si?"-Se quejaba Yamanaka.

"¿Cabello... ridículo?"-Dijo el saiyajin entre dientes enojado por el insulto.

"Bueno verán... "-Y así Asuma les explicó que por ordenes del Hokage Vegeta aprobaría inmediatamente para evitar afectar en el resultado de los demás. Ya aclarado eso,les explicó en que consistía la prueba para después realizarla.

 **Unos** **días** **después**

Ya habían pasado los días después de que los equipos de ambos saiyajines pasaran la prueba que les asignaron sus respectivos senseis. Después de eso ambos equipos comenzaron a hacer misiones,aunque de bajo rango como por ejemplo llevar devuelta al gato Tora con su dueña,misiones menores. Hasta que un día al equipo de Kakashi les asignaron ser los guardaespaldas de Tazuna,un constructor de puentes al que debían escoltar hasta el País de las Olas.

Después de haberse preparado,el equipo 7 ya estaba partiendo de Konoha en la cual en esta a lo lejos de allí se podía contemplar la figura de alguien descansando en el techo de un edificio,era nada mas y nada menos que Vegeta que tenia los ojos cerrados pero rápidamente los abrió y se puso de pie fijando su mirada en una dirección-"El ki de Kakaroto,se esta alejando y al parecer esta acompañado"-Vegeta apretó los puños-"Ese idiota,¿piensa que puede irse a aventurar y dejarme aquí muriéndome del aburrimiento?,pues esta muy equivocado"-Vegeta como no podía volar o llamaría la atención comenzó a saltar de techo en techo hacia la dirección en donde sentía el ki de su rival.

* * *

 **Afuera de Konoha**

El equipo 7 estaba caminando hasta que Goku se detuvo y fijó su mirada por donde habían venido llamando la atención de todos.

Kakashi decidió preguntarle al saiyajin-"¿Pasa algo Goku?"-Antes de que este pudiera responderle pudieron divisar una figura que corría hacia ellos. Naruto,Sasuke y Sakura sacaron un kunai cada uno,Kakashi estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo pero se detuvo al ver que Goku no hacia nada.

La figura se aproximaba cada vez mas hasta que llego adonde ellos y se detuvo-"¿Pero que haces aquí Vegeta?"-Le preguntó Goku al recién llegado.

"¿Acaso esperabas quedarte con toda la diversión Kakaroto?,iré con ustedes a ver si sucede algo que valga la pena"-Vegeta pudo ver que era el centro de atención-"¿Y ustedes que me miran?"-Todos apartaron sus vistas del saiyajin con pelo en forma de flama,excepto Sasuke,se quedaron viendo por un buen rato, aun sin haber intercambiado ni una palabra entre ellos,sabían que era imposible de que ellos pudieran coexistir juntos,menos mal que solo fue una confusión la de Iruka a la hora de escoger los equipos.

Kakashi decidió intervenir-"Vegeta,tu no estas incluido en la misión por lo tanto aunque nos acompañes esta no se te pagará".

"Me da igual"-Vegeta comenzó a caminar y Goku le siguió.

Los demás se le quedaron viendo a Kakashi esperando una orden,este sin mas remedio al ver que no podía convencer a Vegeta también comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por los otros. El jounin peliplateado tenia el presentimiento de que este seria un largo viaje.

* * *

Y bueno mis queridos y queridas lectores hasta aquí llega el cap de hoy.

Como dije en el principio,tengo unas dudas con respecto al fic,¿y quien mejor que ustedes para ayudarme?. Las dudas que tengo son:

1\. ¿Creen que debería añadir la categoría "Humor" al fic?,lo digo por que a veces hago escenas divertidas pero no se si lo suficiente como para añadirle ese genero al fic.

2\. Le hice una portada al fic,pero no se si deba cambiarla ya que la portada que hice le daría spoiler a los nuevos(as) lectores sobre que Goku y Vegeta se vuelven niños,aquí les dejo el link de la imagen solo quitenle los espacios en blanco después de los puntos.

imagizer. imageshack. us/a/img921/9987/DeNpBt. png

Lo dejo a decisión suya,confió en que me ayudaran,la votación terminara hasta que suba el siguiente cap.

 **alucardzero:** Como siempre me alegra que te haya gustado y disculpa pero no pienso poner harem en este fic.

 **jcamposgarin:** Jajaja me morí de risa con tu review,y es aun mas gracioso porque Goku si diría eso xD.

 **JessiHyugga:** Hola, como siempre muchas gracias y ¿enserio?,a de ser que como me gusta tanto tu fic agrego cosas de este en el mio inconscientemente xD.

 **Sarif55:** Hola y no te preocupes,yo debería ser el apenado esta vez si que me tarde mucho en publicar Dx,lo de la pelea de Sasuke y Vegeta ya la tengo planeada solo que aun no se cuando ponerla,pero bueno todo a su tiempo :).

Muy bien eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado,si fue así recuerden que si quieren pueden dejarme reviews y demás aprecio mucho eso :'D.

Sin mas que decir se despide Tsuigeku :D chao!.


	7. Chapter 7

Hooolaaaa lectores y lectoras!,como les va?,como ya saben espero que lo mejor posible, agradezco mucho sus reviews y demas. Otra cosa,dentro de unos días entrare en exámenes y eso me quitara mucho tiempo y no quiero dejarles esperando tanto por eso aquí les dejo este capitulo.

Sin mas que decir,COMENZAMOS!.

Disclaimer:Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen,sino a Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.

* * *

Después de que Vegeta sin permiso se les uniera, el equipo 7 decidió continuar su misión de escoltar a Tazuna,el par de saiyajines iba atrás del grupo junto con Kakashi a una distancia donde los demas no los escucharan,ya que el jounin quería preguntarle algo al príncipe-"Vegeta,¿no deberías estar con tu equipo,en la aldea?".

"Hmph,no pienso quedarme allá solo para soportar esas misiones tan ridículas"-Dijo Vegeta recordando como les ordenaron a el y a su equipo que tenían que sembrar patatas,obviamente el se negó a tal cosa pero al final tuvo que sucumbir si quería ganar dinero para comer.

"Vegeta así no es como funcionan las cosas,¿siquiera le dijiste a Asuma que irías con nosotros?"-Dijo Kakashi.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos-"No es mi obligación decirle a los demás lo que haré".

"*suspiro* Menos mal que no estas bajo mi mando"-Decía el jounin peliplateado alegre por no tener que soportar la rebeldía del príncipe todos los días.

Goku al escuchar esto recordó algo-"Oiga Kakashi-sensei quería preguntarle algo,¿como decidieron usted y Asuma quien iría en el equipo de quien?".

"Bueno lo hicimos de una forma muy justa"

 **Flashback**

* * *

Después de que Kakashi llevará a los saiyajines a su nueva casa,Lord Hokage les dijo a los jounin que debían decidir quien iría con quien,era una decisión difícil ya que estaba el rebelde príncipe que al parecer por su actitud sería muy difícil lograr que siga ordenes y Goku a pesar de que era mas disciplinado que Vegeta,este al parecer guardar secretos no era su fuerte tomando en cuenta que les dijo que eran de otro universo de golpe como si nada por lo tanto tendrían que asegurarse de que el saiyajin de naranja no la regará.

Una decisión que como muchas,a pesar de sólo tener dos opciones era realmente complicado resolverla.

"Goku irá en mi equipo"-Dijo Kakashi unos segundos después de que los hicieran decidir, al parecer para el jounin peliplateado no fue tan difícil cual saiyajin escoger así que usó el típico "yo lo pedí primero".

Asuma iba a protestar pero al ver lo tarde que era y que el tiempo del Hokage no podía desperdiciarse en algo tan absurdo como una disputa,optó por quedarse callado y aceptar lo que le tocaba.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback**

"Si muy justa"-Dijo el jounin

 **Un poco mas tarde**

Después de que el grupo llevara ya caminando un buen rato pasaron a la par de un charco lo cual llamó la atención de Kakashi,y Goku y Vegeta sintieron dos presencias cerca,pero igual que el jounin peliplateado fingieron que no se dieron cuenta. Pero de repente del charco salieron dos ninjas de la Aldea de la Neblina los cuales con sus cadenas inmovilizaron a Kakashi y lo hicieron trizas cayendo sus restos en el suelo. Todos los presentes excepto los saiyajines quedaron totalmente sorprendidos y Sakura se aterro ante esto.

"¡K-Kakashi-Sensei!"-Dijo el genin rubio.

"Ahora es tu turno"-Dijo uno de los ninjas de la Neblina para que después ambos fueran a arremeter contra Naruto el cual no pudo reaccionar,Sasuke estaba a punto de intervenir cuando de repente Goku apareció en medio de Naruto y los ninjas y agarro las cadenas de estos con sus manos evitando que el rubio saliera herido mientras sonreía dejando a sus atacantes y a los demás a excepción de Vegeta impactados.

"Se equivocan,es el de ustedes"-Goku jaló las cadenas atrayendo consigo a los dos ninjas que se quedaron impactados y solo uno pudo zafarse a tiempo dejando al otro a merced del saiyajin el cual le dio un golpe con su puño en el estomago usando poca fuerza pero dejando al ninja inconsciente por el dolor.

El otro no podía creerselo,un simple mocoso acabando con su compañero como si nada,el ninja de la niebla comenzó a correr hacia Tazuna,si seria derrotado cumpliría su misión. Sakura al ver esto se puso frente al constructor de puentes para protegerlo,su atancante se acercaba cada vez mas y Sasuke se puso delante de Sakura y a pocos centímetros de que el ataque llegara al Uchiha apareció Kakashi deteniendo al atacante agarrándolo del cuello dejando sorprendidos a todos excepto a los dos saiyajines los cuales lo habían localizado por su energía en todo momento,para confirmar Naruto fijó su mirada donde estaban los supuestos restos del jounin y solo vio un montón de troncos cortados y entendió que su sensei había usado el jutsu de sustitución.

"Naruto,siento no haberte ayudado inmediatamente no quería que te lastimaran,pero no pensé que te quedarías pasmado como lo hiciste. Goku buen trabajo,traeme a ese otro"-Dijo Kakashi mientras señalaba al otro ninja de la neblina inconsciente.

"Si"-Goku cargo al ninja que había dejando inconsciente y se lo dio a Kakashi.

Mientras Goku hacia esto los demás lo miraban incrédulos por lo que acababan de ver,Sakura y Sasuke con eso confirmaron que el saiyajin no solo tenia gran velocidad si no también una gran fuerza,el Uchiha apretó fuertemente sus manos al pensar que alguien así tuviera el poder que el buscaba para vengarse de Itachi,era inaudito.

Naruto estaba de rodillas en el suelo,pensaba que fue un inutil,miro a Goku y pudo ver como a pesar de lo que hizo no se le veía ni una gota de sudor, tan calmado teniendo todo bajo control,de seguro lo presumiría por el resto de la misión, eso era lo que rondaba por la cabeza del joven genin cuando de repente una mano extendida hacia el lo sacó de sus pensamientos-"¿Estas bien,Naruto?"-Dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa ofreciéndole ayuda al joven rubio para levantarse.

Este,incrédulo extendió su mano estrechándola con la de Goku aceptando su ayuda y levantándose-"Si lo estoy,gracias".

"No hay problema,ufff eso si que estuvo cerca,¿no crees? Jajaja"-Naruto lo podía creer,en cualquier momento esperaba que Goku comenzara a hablar de lo genial que estuvo o de lo fuerte que era,pero no pasó,si Naruto estuviera en su lugar de seguro se lo habría restregado en la cara a Sasuke. Ese día el genin rubio aprendió algo,ser fuerte no es pretexto para alardear.

* * *

Después de contener a los dos ninjas de la Neblina,revisar que Goku estaba bien ya que las cadenas estaban envenenadas pero el saiyajin no tenia ni una herida en sus manos y descubrir que la misión era de un rango mas alto de lo estimado,el equipo 7,Tazuna y Vegeta al fin habían llegado a la tierra de las Olas después de un viaje en bote el constructor de puentes les explico que la persona que buscaba acabar con su vida era Gatō,un magnate de las embarcaciones considerado uno de los hombre mas ricos del mundo el cual buscaba detener la construcción del puente ya que este afectaría mucho en sus negocios,aun asi decidieron continuar con la misión.

Se encontraban caminando en un bosque hasta que Naruto al creer que había alguien en los arbustos lanzó un kunai hacia ellos para después ver que solo fue un conejo,Kakashi pudo observar que era un conejo de nieve,pero era blanco y ese color solo lo adquirían en invierno,así el jounin cayo en la conclusión de que la única razón por la que debería estar allí el roedor es porque fue usado en un jutsu de sustitución.

Kakashi salio de sus pensamientos al ver como una espada era arrojada directo hacia ellos-"¡ABAJO!"-Dijo el jounin tirándose al suelo y los demás imitaron la acción excepto los saiyajines los cuales solo se hicieron a un lado evitando así el arma que giraba y se incrustó en un árbol y el dueño de la espada apareció parado sobre el mango de esta.

"Bien,bien,bien por lo visto es Zabuza Momochi,un ninja perverso de la Aldea escondida entre la Neblina"-Dijo Kakashi dando unos pasos hacia adelante. Naruto en un intento por demostrar su capacidad,corrió hacia Zabuza pero fue detenido por el jounin peliplateado-"Estas en el camino,quitate".

"¿Porque?"-Dijo Naruto.

"El no es como los otros ninjas,esta en un nivel completamente diferente"-Esto llamó un poco la atención de los saiyajines-"(Si el es nuestro oponente necesitare esto)"-Kakashi llevo su mano a la parte de su banda que cubría su ojo izquierdo,esto llamó la atención de Goku ya que recordó que en su pelea el jounin peliplateado se había destapado ese ojo.

"Kakashi,el del ojo sharingan,¿estoy en lo correcto?"-Decía el Demonio de la Neblina llamando la atención de Sasuke debido a la mención del Kekkei Genkai de su clan-"Es muy malo,pero tu tendrás que entregarme al anciano".

"Rápido,formación de batalla Maki,protejan al señor Tazuna y mantenganse fuera de esta pelea,saben trabajar en equipo es momento de que lo demuestren"-Kakashi destapó su ojo izquierdo revelando el sharingan y sorprendiendo a todos,aunque no tanto a Vegeta y a Goku ya que ya lo habían contemplado.

"Vaya parece que veré al sharingan en acción, es un honor"-Dijo Zabuza.

Goku comenzó a rascarse la cabeza-"No entiendo,¿alguien puede explicarme que es el sharingan?".

Sasuke se dispuso a explicar la duda aclarando que era un poder en los ojos que permitía comprender cualquier taijutsu,ninjutsu o genjutsu pero también dijo que era mas que eso.

"Tienes razón,chico pero eso fue muy superficial el sharingan analiza la técnica del oponente y luego la imita hasta el mas mínimo detalle"-Goku y Vegeta al escucharlo les recordó un poco a Majin Buu ya que este podía hacer casi lo mismo.

De repente una neblina apareció, los genin se pusieron en formación para proteger a Tazuna mientras que Goku y Vegeta se quedaron a la par de Kakashi-"Goku,Vegeta no quiero que intervengan".

Goku iba a protestar-"Pero Kakashi-sensei...".

"Nada de peros,no podemos arriesgarnos a que su secreto quede expuesto"-Dijo esto ultimo Kakashi en un tono en el que los demás no lo oyeran,Goku un tanto decepcionado por no poder entrar en acción solo asintió con la cabeza.

Zabuza se posiciono en el río que estaba a la par y uso su jutsu haciendo aparecer una neblina espesa tanto que los genin perdieron de vista a su sensei,pero Kakashi expulso chakra e hizo que la neblina se disipara.

Sasuke no podía sorportar la presión, se sentía aterrado al pensar que en cualquier momento aparecería el jounin de la neblina para acabar con su vida,el Uchiha prefería acabar con su propia vida antes que lo anterior,agarró su kunai con ambas manos llevándolo a su yugular pero cuando estaba a centímetros de que el metal tocara la piel de su cuello una mano lo detuvo-"¿Que te pasa?,¿demasiada presión?,miedosito"-Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa impresionando a Sasuke,al saiyajin no le importaba lo que le pasara al Uchiha pero se le hacia gracioso ver esa expresión de temor en la cara de Sasuke. Después el príncipe lo soltó y Sasuke solo recapacitó en la tontería que casi hizo. De repente Zabuza apareció junto a ellos,Kakashi iba a intervenir pero ser detuvo al ver como Vegeta saltaba y le daba una patada en la cabeza a Zabuza para que después esta explotara volviendose junto con el resto de su cuerpo agua-"¿Que?"-El príncipe puso sus pies en el suelo confundido.

"¡Sensei,detrás de usted!"-Le advirtió Naruto ya que Zabuza se encontraba detrás de el y lo corto por la mitad revelando que también estaba hecho de agua apareciendo el verdadero Kakashi detrás de el,pero ese Zabuza también era un clon de agua que se deshizo y el original apareció detrás del jounin peliplateado dándole una patada que lo mando a un lago cercano.

Después Zabuza usó su jutsu prisión de agua atrapando a Kakashi. Ambos saiyajines se limitaban a ver la batalla siguiendo ordenes de su sensei,a menos que...

-"Yo pelearé con el"-Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa confiada.

"¿¡QUE!?"-Dijeron los jóvenes y Tazuna al unisono aunque uno no lo dijo por la misma razón que los otros.

"¡Eso no es justo Vegeta!"-Dijo Goku acercándose a su rival-"¿Porque tu tienes que pelear con el?,yo también quiero,por lo menos resolvamolos con piedra,papel o tijera"-Los demás al oír esto tomaron por locos a los dos saiyajines,tal vez ya han demostrado que son fuertes y rápidos pero pelear solo con un ninja perverso siendo apenas un genin era un suicidio.

"Claro que no,recuerda lo que te dijo el canoso,que no intervinieras en la pelea"-Decía Vegeta viendo a su rival.

"Pero a ti también te lo dijo"-Refutó Goku.

"Si,pero no es mi sensei,¿cierto?"-Dijo Vegeta dando su excusa,aunque claro el no recibe ordenes de nadie-"Además yo pedí primero pelear con el así que no molestes"-El príncipe comenzó a caminar donde estaba Zabuza.

"¡Oye Vegeta!"-Gritó el genin rubio haciendo que Vegeta se detuviera-"¿¡Acaso estas loco!?,¡ese sujeto te va a matar si vas tu solo!".

Vegeta miro a Naruto y sonrió confiadamente-"Pues me gustaría ver que lo intente"-Dicho esto comenzó a caminar de nuevo ganándose por los presentes excepto su rival el título de demente.

"Goku detenlo,ese ninja perverso no dudara en matarlo"-Le decía Sakura a su compañero al ver que no detenía a su amigo de cometer una locura.

"Lo se,es por eso que quiere pelear"-Dijo Goku secamente dejando incrédulos a todos de que alguien de casi la misma edad que los genin fuera a una batalla a muerte como si nada. A Sasuke no le gustaba admitirlo,pero esta era la oportunidad perfecta de ver cual era el nivel de esos dos.

Vegeta se detuvo a unos cuanto metros de la orilla del lago-"¡Oye tu,momia!"-Gritó Vegeta llamando la atención de Zabuza y Kakashi-"Ahora yo seré tu oponente".

Zabuza no podía lo podía creer,era la primera vez que alguien lo retaba,¡y era un niño!-"Jajajaja,no me hagas reír enano,al parecer no puedes ser paciente,pero tranquilo si tanto deseas morir con gusto te cumpliré ese deseo"-Zabuza hizo una posición con su mano libre-"¡JUTSU CLON DE AGUA!"-El agua del lago se formó hasta tomar la apariencia de Zabuza y corrió directo hacia Vegeta enfundando su espada,pero cuando estaba a centímetros de Vegeta este desapareció apareciendo de espaldas del clon el cual se disolvió convirtiéndose en agua de nuevo.

Ninguno de los presentes entendía lo que pasó,tenían sus ojos abiertos hasta el punto máximos de la impresión, solo el saiyajin de traje naranja había visto que Vegeta rápidamente se movió y le dio un veloz pero fuerte golpe al clon de agua y después apareció detrás de este.

"No pienso perder mi tiempo en copias baratas,sera mejor que vengas ahora"-Dijo Vegeta fríamente dejando a Zabuza realmente furioso de que un niño le hablara así,quería ir a acabar con el mocoso pero si lo hacia Kakashi escaparía y seria aun mas problemática la situación.

"¿Te quedaras allí todo el día?"-Dijo el príncipe ofendiendo aun mas al demonio-"Bueno,si no piensas hacer nada yo lo haré"-Vegeta extendió su palma abierta hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba Zabuza, este confundido por la acción del niño se preparó para cualquier cosa,pero no se esperaba que de la palma del niño saliera una esfera de luz de color amarillo yendo directo hacia el,el demonio sin opción alguna dio un gran salto apartándose por poco de la trayectoria de aquel ataque aunque claro Vegeta así lo quiso ya que seria muy aburrido si acabara así.

Kakashi finalmente libre fue a ponerse a la par del príncipe-"Vegeta,te dije que...".

"¡Callate!,tu no me das ordenes"-Dijo Vegeta enfadado asustando un poco a los demás humanos. Kakashi iba a regañarlo pero no pudo ya que se escucho una explosión del otro lado del lago resultado del ataque de Vegeta el cual comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Zabuza-"Sera mejor que no te entrometas,insecto"-Le advertía el príncipe al jounin imitador.

A Sakura le pareció inaudito la forma de Vegeta al hablarle a un superior-"Oye como te atreves,tienes que tener mas respe..."-La pelirosa no pudo continuar ya que sintió como la mano de Goku se posaba en su hombro y después negara con la cabeza,dando a entender que no había forma de razonar con el,por lo tanto se quedó callada.

Vegeta detuvo su andar a pocos centímetros del agua,si lo veían volar si que seria un problema,debía hallar la manera de que el Demonio de la Neblina viniera hacia el,el príncipe después de pensarlo hizo un gesto retador con su mano derecha,esto ofendió a Zabuza y fue directo hacia Vegeta atacándolo con su espada pero el saiyajin la esquivo en el ultimo momento.

"¿Que?"-El demonio se sorprendió con esto,pero continuo el ataque con su espada hacia Vegeta repetidas veces pero el saiyajin siempre las esquivaba e iba en retroceso. Llego un momento en el que Zabuza se frustró totalmente y con ambas manos agarro fuertemente su espada atacando con toda la fuerza que podía al saiyajin pero este solo dio un salto haciendo que la espada de Zabuza quedara atascada en un árbol al que se habían acercado debido al retroceso de Vegeta.

Vegeta cayó en la hoja del arma de Zabuza y lo miro serio-"Mi turno"-El príncipe le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza al demonio mandándolo a volar y caer a unos cuanto metros del lago. Zabuza aun recostado se inclinó un poco hacia adelante sujetándose la cabeza por el dolor el y los demás excepto Goku y Kakashi no podían creer lo que pasaba,el saiyajin con pelo en forma de flama estaba peleando a la par (por no decir dándole una paliza) a un ninja perverso sin ayuda alguna.

"¡Oye,atrapala!"-Gritó Vegeta que ya con sus pies en el suelo,con solo una mano tomó y lanzó la gigantesca arma hacia donde se encontraba recostado el demonio de la neblina haciendo que esta quedara incrustada en el suelo en medio de ambas piernas de Zabuza a pocos centímetros de la zona privada de Momochi.

Este se asustó al ver como casi era castrado por su propia arma,incluso comenzó a sudar haciendo que se les escaparan una risas a Goku y Naruto. El demonio de la neblina se enojó y agarró su espada del mango apoyándose para levantarse-"¡Tu... Tu!"-Zabuza fijo su vista donde estaba el saiyajin pero ya no se encontraba allí,Momochi se levantó y saco su espada del suelo y la enfundó furioso-"¿¡DONDE ESTAS MALDITO MOCOSO?!,¡NO TE ESCONDAS!".

"¿Quien dice que me estoy escondiendo?"-Estas palabras le helaron la sangre a Zabuza,lentamente giro la cabeza y pudo ver que detrás de el se encontraba Vegeta de brazos cruzados.

Momochi incrédulo dio unos pasos hacia atrás y después hizo una posición de manos-"¡Jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina!"-De repente apareció una neblina aun mas densa,Zabuza corrió hacia el lago con motivo de ejecutar allí una de sus técnicas mas poderosas,el jutsu dragón de agua sintiéndose avergonzado de si mismo por tener que recurrir a eso para derrotar a un niño. Lo que el demonio de la neblina no sabia es que gracias a la capacidad de sentir la energía,Vegeta podía localizarlo sin necesidad del sentido de la vista.

El príncipe al ver como Zabuza se quedaba parado en el lago,decidió aprovechar la neblina que imposibilitaba que los demás lo vieran y voló directo hacia Momochi deteniendose a unos cuantos metros de el,flotando con los pies ligeramente tocando el agua dando la impresión de que el también estaba parado sobre el agua-"Hmph,¿ahora quien es el que se esconde?".

Zabuza ya no podía soportar la actitud de ese niño,se lanzo hacia Vegeta y con todas sus fuerzas agarró su Kubikiribōchō y como por enésima vez atacó a Vegeta siendo la única diferencia en esta ocasión que Vegeta la detuvo con su mano derecha estando el arma a pocos centímetros de su cara.

Todos excepto Goku y Kakashi estaban angustiados,ya que la neblina no les permitía ver el combate. El demonio de la neblina a pesar de ver como el mocoso con cabello en forma de flama detenía su ataque como si nada mientras le lanzaba una fiera mirada no desistió, al contrario comenzó a ejercer mas fuerza,tanta que el agua del lago comenzaba a levitar salvajemente debido a la fuerza ejercida.

Después de un casi medio minuto de lucha,Zabuza dio un gran salto hacia atrás y se le notaba fatigado debido al combate que estaba teniendo,Vegeta al contrario se sentía al 100%,esto ni podría considerarle calentamiento.

Zabuza decidió usar su as bajo la manga,el demonio de la neblina comenzó a hacer múltiples movimientos de manos,Vegeta solo por curiosidad lo dejó hacerlo para ver que intentaba.

"¡ESTILO DE AGUA: JUTSU DRAGÓN DE AGUA!"-De repente una gran cantidad de agua formó a un gran dragón el cual fue a arremeter contra Vegeta causando una explosión de agua devastadora.

Todas se preocuparon al oír el estruendo resultado del ataque y después un montón de agua fue hacia donde ellos y se cubrieron la cara con los brazos excepto Kakashi y Goku que se quedaron firmes y no se preocuparon ya que sabían que cualquier ataque que diera Zabuza,Vegeta podría recibirlo como si nada.

Después de unos momentos el agua se tranquilizó,Zabuza estaba jadeando debido a la cantidad de chakra que gastó en ese ataque,mantenía su vista en donde había sido el impacto de su jutsu y diviso algo que lo dejo totalmente anonadado y con sus ojos abiertos hasta su punto máximo-"N-no puede ser..."-Decía entrecortadamente Zabuza al ver su enemigo ¿flotando?,si estaba flotando ya que el agua debajo de los pies del príncipe se volvia a su posición normal debido al impacto del jutsu que hizo que el anterior liquido se dispersara por todas partes.

"¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer,mojarme?"-Dijo Vegeta seriamente-"¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"-Gritó el saiyajin expulsando un poco de su ki quitando el agua sobre su cuerpo.

Zabuza sin poder articula una palabra comenzó a dar pasos en retroceso pensando la monstruosidad de poder que debería tener el infante para soportar un jutsu así y no tener ni un rasguño,Vegeta al ver esto sabia que la pelea debía acabar ya que su oponente dio todo en el ultimo ataque que no le causó ni cosquillas-"Acabaré con esto ahora,¡AAAAHHHH!"-Vegeta voló hacia Zabuza dispuesto a darle el golpe final,este al ver que el saiyajin estaba a pocos centímetros de el usó como ultima alternativa su espada para protejer su cuerpo,pero cuando el puño de Vegeta hizo contacto con el arma esta se rompió por la mitad y el ataque del saiyajin continuo su trayectoria dándole de lleno en el estomago al demonio de la neblina tan rápido que los pequeños pedazos de metal de la espada ahora rota seguían en el aire

Zabuza al sentir esa gran cantidad de dolor en su abdomen inevitablemente se desmayó,Vegeta lo agarró del brazo izquierdo y aprovechó que la neblina aun seguía presente volando hacia tierra sin que los demás lo notaran.

El equipo 7 y Tazuna escuchaban el sonido de unos pasos acercándose, sin saber de quien se trataba los 3 genin humanos se iban a poner en posición para defender al constructor de puentes, pero se detuvieron al ver que su Sensei y Goku no hacían nada. Y unos momentos después,de la densa neblina apareció el príncipe de los saiyajins arrastrando a Zabuza mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo lanzaba cayendo delante de ellos.

"¿E-e-esta muerto?"-Sakura decidió preguntar por todos.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos-"Hmph,claro que no,no pienso hacerlo gratis"-Dijo Vegeta como si nada recordando que el peliplateado le dijo que no se le pagará,así que no veía la razón para ensuciarse las manos con sangre.

Esto aterró un poco a los genin humanos y a Tazuna,a pesar de que sabían que en el mundo hay mercenarios que piden un pago para hacer ofrecer sus "servicios" no esperaban que tales palabras salieran de la boca de un infante.

Goku se llevo una mano a la nuca nervioso-"Jejeje disculpenlo,el suele ser un poco sádico aveces".

"(¿Un poco?)"-Pensaron todos incluyendo Kakashi mientras les salia una gota de sudor en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

De repente Goku y Vegeta fijaron sus miradas a un árbol que se hallaba cerca y después dos agujas Senbon salieron de esa dirección dándole en el cuello al inconsciente a Zabuza haciendo que saliera mucha sangre,esta vez todos quedaron sorprendidos. Todos fijaron su vista en el lugar del que provenían la armas y pudieron ver a una persona con cabello largo y una especie de moño encima de su cabeza que llevaba puesto un yukata de color obsidiana con un suéter y pantalones holgados, ambos de lana color café tabaco y una máscara ANBU.

Kakashi se acerco al cuerpo de Zabuza y revisó su pulso y pudo confirmarlo-"No tiene signos vitales"-Dijo el jounin mirando al enmascarado-"Por tu mascara deduzco que eres un rastreador de la Aldea de la Neblina".

El enmascarado hizo una reverencia-"Gracias, he estado persiguiendo a Zabuza por mucho tiempo,esperando la oportunidad de finalmente derrotarlo"-Dicho esto el ninja desapareció y aprecio junto a Zabuza cargando el cuerpo en su hombro y agarrando los restos de su espada-"Su angustia terminó,del resto me encargo yo,hay muchos secretos en este cuerpo los cuales no deben caer en manos equivocadas,por favor disculpenme, adiós"-Después de decir esto desapareció junto con el cuerpo de Zabuza. Kakashi al ver que ya no había peligro volvió a taparse el ojo izquierdo con su banda.

"Oigan estoy confundido,¿que es un ninja rastreador?"-Preguntó Goku.

Sakura decidió explicarle al saiyajin que la función de un ninja rastreador era acabar con los ninjas perversos de sus aldeas ya que estos tenían secretos de sus aldeas que no deben ser descubiertos por otros,Goku lo entendió y ya supo mejor de que se trataba el asunto.

Kakashi se sentía exhausto,no por la batalla el casi no hizo nada,si no por lo difícil que era controlar a ambos saiyajines,mejor dicho a Vegeta-"Bueno,sera mejor que continuemos"-El jounin peliplateado comenzó a caminar,sabia que sus alumnos le preguntaría una o mil cosas al saiyajin de vestimenta negra así que prefirió evitar todo eso usando como excusa seguir con la misión.

Sus alumnos humanos iban a lanzarle muchas preguntas a Vegeta,pero sintieron que ya había pasado mucho por un día,así que prefirieron seguir a su Sensei para seguir con la misión e interrogar al saiyajin en otra ocasión.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy amigos y amigas,esperó que les haya gustado,saben en este capitulo iba a resumir todo el asunto del País de las Olas pero sentí que seria ir muy rápido así que por lo tanto en el siguiente cap ya acabaré con el asunto de Zabuza y pasaremos a los Exámenes Chunnin.

Esta vez por falta de tiempo no podre responder sus reviews,de todo corazón lo siento :(.

Como siempre les deseo lo mejor y esperare sus reviews y demás, se despide Tsuigeku :D Chao!.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola amigos y amigas,como ya saben espero que les vaya muy pero muy bien. El día de hoy traigo una buena y una mala noticia,¿cual quieren oír primero?.

"¡La mala!"-Dijeron los y las lectores y lectoras.

Ok,la mala es que ya no podre actualizar tan pronto porque mi celular se arruinó y allí es por donde escribo, y encima no tengo pc pero por suerte mi mejor amigo me presta su laptop de lo contrario hubiera pausado este fic y mucha gente estará confusa del porque un día apareció que ya se había publicado el cap 8,lo que pasa es que publique la noticia de que el fic se detendría por el problema del celular muy pocas personas debieron verlo ya que a la media hora lo borré debido a que media hora después mi amigo me dijo que podía prestarme su laptop, así que esa es la razón por la que tardaré en actualizar,osea mi ultimo día de exámenes y se arruina mi teléfono FRUTA VIDA.

"¿Y cual es la buena?"-Preguntaron los y las lectoras lectores.

"Encontré galletas bajo mi almohada :D"-El publico empieza a lanzarme tomates-"ES BROMA,¡ES BROMA!".

Bueno amigos y amigas les dejo con este capitulo que no se cuanto tardare en publicar el próximo ya que otra vez entrare en exámenes,vale ferga el colegio en el que estoy.

Sin mas que decir,COMENZAMOS!.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen,si no a Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto,respectivamente.

* * *

Después de la confrontación con Zabuza,el equipo 7,Vegeta y Tazuna llegaron a la casa de este ultimo no sin que los jóvenes genin humanos le lanzaran una que otra mirada de reojo al príncipe de los saiyajin,llegaron a la casa del constructor de puentes donde Kakashi les dijo que Zabuza seguía vivo,debido a que el ANBU no eliminó el cuerpo de Zabuza inmediatamente y uso agujas Senbon las cuales raramente eran letales por lo tanto llegó a la conclusión de que aquel ninja no quería matarlo sino salvarlo,esto preocupó a casi todos excepto a los saiyajines y a Kakashi.

"B-bueno,no creo que haya mucho problema,si ese sujeto vuelve a aparecer Vegeta podría ganarle de nuevo,¿no?"-Dijo Sakura viendo al príncipe de los saiyajin.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos-"Hmph, se equivocan si creen que volveré a perder mi tiempo así,solo peleé con el para ver si valía la pena,pero me equivoque ni siquiera me sirvió para calentamiento"-Al decir esto los que estuvieron presentes en la batalla recordaron el poder del saiyajin,y que dijera que no le sirvió para calentamiento les dio un pequeño escalofrío,claro excepto a Kakashi y Goku y dejando a Tsunami,la hija de Tazuna confundida-"Así que si quieren deshacerse de esa momia,haganlo ustedes mismos".

Sakura estaba a punto de alegar pero Kakashi decidió hablar para evitar esto-"Estoy de acuerdo,Vegeta no es un integrante oficial de esta misión,por lo tanto no esta obligado a participar en esta,así que sera mejor que no esperen que el se encargue de todo de nuevo"-Dijo Kakashi aliviado por dentro de que el príncipe ya no le complicara el hecho de mantener en secreto la verdad de los saiyajin,y con Goku sería fácil solo tenia que decirle que no interviniera y haría caso.

* * *

Después de aclarar el hecho de que Zabuza aun seguía vivo,de que Vegeta no los salvaría otra vez y conocer a Inari el nieto de Tazuna que a la primera les advirtió que si continuaban serian asesinados por Gatō lo cual Naruto y Goku no se lo tomaron muy bien que un niño les dijera esto,aunque el saiyajin se limitó a mirarlo serio.

Kakashi llevó a los genin a un bosque donde harían el entrenamiento el cual consistía trepar un árbol,pero con la regla de que tenían que hacerlo sin manos. Esto dejó desconcertados a los jóvenes pero luego Kakashi les aclaró la duda mostrándoles como subía un árbol caminando y quedando boca abajo en una rama,allí les explico que esto consistía en mandar la cantidad de chakra correcta a los pies la cual era una zona muy difícil de concentrar energía.

"¡Wow!,¡increible!"-Decía Goku fascinado-"¡Lo intentaré!"-Goku concentró un poco de ki en sus pies y fue corriendo hacía el árbol,pero cuando su pie hizo contacto con el tronco haciendo un gran agujero en este y dando como resultado que Goku cayera de espaldas en el suelo y se golpeara la cabeza,el saiyajin se llevo ambas manos a la zona adolorida-"¡Ay,ay,ay,ay,ay,ay,ay!".

"Oh si algo mas,si mandan muy poco chakra terminaran cayéndose sin haber avanzado y si mandan demasiado... bueno creo que ya lo vieron"-Decía Kakashi mientras miraba al saiyajin de naranja ponerse a la par de Vegeta aun adolorido con una mano en la cabeza. Kakashi sabia que aunque Goku mandará la cantidad correcta nunca lo lograría debido a que el ki a diferencia del chakra no tiene tantos usos.

Sasuke sonrió ante esto mirando al príncipe-"Hmph,al parecer no son tan buenos".

"Pfff"-Vegeta rodó los ojos-"No veo para que queríamos hacer eso si podemos volar"-El saiyajin al darse cuenta que pensó en voz alta rápidamente se tapó la boca con ambas manos pero ya era muy tarde ya que el y Kakaroto recibieron las miradas de los demás genin y haciendo que Kakashi se llevara una mano a la frente.

"¿Volar?,¿bromeas cierto?"-Dijo Sakura con tono escéptico.

"No,es verdad podemos volar"-Dijo Goku ya sin dolor.

"¡Kakaroto... !"-Vegeta no pudo continuar ya que su rival comenzó a volar dejando con la boca abierta a los demás genin,Kakashi una vez mas se palmeó la frente y esta vez Vegeta lo acompañó haciendo lo mismo.

"¿Lo ven?"-Decía el saiyajin de naranja con su típica sonrisa y aterrizando en el suelo y pudo ver como se quedaron sus compañeros-"Jajaja,oigan cierren la boca o les van a entrar moscas".

"Eso... fue... ¡ASOMBROSO!"-Decía Naruto fascinado y después volteó a ver al de cabello plateado-"¡Kakashi-sensei!,¿¡entonces eso significa que cuando podamos controlar nuestro chakra también podremos volar!?".

Kakashi nervioso se llevó una mano a la nuca al ver como recibía las miradas de sus alumnos humanos-"Bueno,como explicarlo"-Kakashi se puso a pensar en una excusa que evitara revelar el secreto de los saiyajin-"Mejor concentrense en esto"-Kakashi les tiro un kunai cada unos de sus alumnos humanos-"Goku,Vegeta vayan al puente para vigilar que todo este bien".

"Okey Kakashi-sensei"-Decía Goku mientras se retiraba caminando seguido de Vegeta recibiendo las miradas de los demás-"¿Oye,crees que les haya sorprendido que puedo volar?"-Le susurró Goku a Vegeta.

Al príncipe se le marcó una vena en la frente-"Kakaroto,no pensé que fuera posible pero al parecer cuando te hiciste mas joven también te hiciste mas estupido".

Goku se llevo una mano a la barbilla y se puso a pensar-"Pero Vegeta,¿eso no significaría que tu también te hiciste mas estupido?".

Vegeta se detuvo y Goku hizo lo mismo inmediatamente-"Callate"-Fue lo único que dijo el príncipe antes de elevarse y salir volando hacia donde se encontraba Tazuna seguido de Goku,recibiendo otra vez las miradas de los demás genin que después se pusieron a entrenar.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar.**

Zabuza se encontraba recuperándose de la batalla en la cama con Haku sentado a su lado cuando de repente vino Gatō con dos personas armadas las cuales al ver como Haku agarraba fuertemente de la muñeca a su jefe por haber intentado tocar a Zabuza arremetieron contra el pero después Haku les arrebató sus armas y las puso cerca de sus cuellos dejándolos sorprendidos por su velocidad,Gatō le advirtió a Zabuza que solo le daría una oportunidad mas y se largo junto con sus acompañantes.

"Haku,eso no era necesario"-Dijo Momochi mientras agarraba un kunai que escondía bajo la sabana.

"Lo se,pero aun no podemos deshacernos de el,aun sigue siendo nuestro mejor respaldo piensalo,llamaria la atención de los asesinos y vendrían tras nosotros,y aun no estas en condiciones como para salir de la cama"-Dijo Haku.

Zabuza se enojó un poco al oír esto recordando al causante de su estado actual-"Ese niño,cuando lo vuelva a ver me las pagará"-El demonio de la neblina ladeó su cabeza viendo como a la par de su cama estaba su espada rota a la mitad.

"¿Aun después de lo que te hizo quieres enfrentarlo?"-Dijo Haku recordando que por lo que vio aquel infante con cabello en forma de flama pudo acabar con Momochi si hubiera querido.

"He estado frente a la muerte las suficientes veces,y no dejare que un maldito mocoso me intimide,la próxima vez solo uno de los dos saldrá con vida"-Decía el demonio de la neblina mientras miraba a Haku sembrando la preocupación en este.

* * *

Después de que los saiyajin se la pasaron todo el día en el puente ayudando cargando cosas pesadas,siendo acompañados después por Sakura que les dijo que fue la primera en completar el entrenamiento lo cual Goku elogió,y de que Naruto y Sasuke se la pasaron intentando trepar el árbol todo el día. Ya había llegado la noche y todas están sentados cenando,Sasuke y Naruto incluso competían en quien podía comer mas aunque claro estos fácilmente fueron superados por el príncipe de los saiyajin que en vez de masticar parecía que tragaba, dejando a casi todos sorprendidos y asqueados al mismo tiempo excepto a Kakashi debido a que ya había sido testigo del apetito voraz de los saiyajin,por lo cual su atención recayó en el saiyajin de naranja el cual por el momento había comido uno o dos platos mas que Naruto y Sasuke.

Lo que Kakashi no sabia es que Goku se encontraba pensativo,ya que cuando fue a comprar la comida junto con Sakura,Tazuna y Vegeta vio la situación en la que se encontraba el País de las Olas por culpa de los negocios de Gatō-"(Esta gente,no puede seguir viviendo así, inclusive soy muy afortunado por poder comer hoy)"-Pensaba Goku viendo su plato del cual se detuvo de comerlo cuando llegó a la mitad. El saiyajin apretó fuertemente sus manos claro sin la suficiente fuerza como para romper la cuchara que tenia en la mano y puso una mirada de determinación-"(Me asegurare de que ese puente se termine de construir)"-Con ese pensamiento en mente Goku sonrió y comenzó a comer otra vez,calmando a Kakashi.

Después de comer Sakura se levantó y pudo ver una foto colgada en la que estaban Tazuna y su familia pero por alguna razón había una parte arrancada de la fotografía,la chica de cabello rosa decidió preguntar por esto y haciendo que esta pregunta les cayera como un balde de agua fría a Tazuna y Tsunami. Inari se fue y su madre fue por el.

Después Tazuna les contó la historia de Kaiza,un pescador que había salvado a Inari de ahogarse y que después se casó con Tsunami,y le enseño a Inari que debía proteger las cosas que quería sin importar que tan difícil o duro fuera. Y sus acciones hicieron que la gente del país de las Olas los consideraran un héroe.

Pero un día llegó Gatō para aterrorizarlos,siendo Kaiza el único en ir a hacerle frente pero lastimosamente no pudo hacer nada contra el magnate y sus hombres. Gatō usó la muerte de Kaiza como ejemplo para todos los que conspiren contra el,acabando con su vida públicamente.

"Y desde ese día Inari,Tsunami y toda la gente perdimos la esperanza"-Terminaba de relatar Tazuna.

Naruto con una mirada seria se levantó de su asiento pero cayó al suelo debido a lo agotado que estaba.

"Sera mejor que descanses y continues mañana Naruto"-Dijo Kakashi.

"Voy a probárselo"-El genin rubio se puso de pie-"Voy a probrarle que en este mundo si hay héroes reales".

Goku sonrió ante esto y también se levanto de su asiento llamando la atención de todos-"¡Vegeta!,¡vamos a entrenar!".

* * *

Goku y Vegeta recibieron el permiso de Kakashi para ir a entrenar pero se fueron muy lejos de allí yendo a un bosque donde no sentían cerca ni una señal de vida,Vegeta a pesar de no entender el porque su rival quería entrenar a tales horas de la noche fue con el e hicieron su rutina de entrenamiento y después prosiguieron a realizar los combates de entrenamiento a lo que ya estaban acostumbrados.

Siguieron así por toda la noche hasta que amaneció después Goku fue a un lago cercano y atrapó a 6 grandes peces que cada uno lo superaban en tamaño,Vegeta fue por leña para hacer la fogata y cuando ya tuvieron todo con una pequeña ráfaga de ki prendieron la leña,cocinaron los pescados,comieron y después al tener los estómagos llenos y de no haber dormido en toda la noche decidieron descansar cayendo en brazos de morfeo.

Las horas habían pasado y el saiyajin de naranja aun seguía dormido pero se despertó y se levantó rápidamente-"El chakra de Kakashi-sensei,y esta peleando con... "-Goku abrió un poco los ojos de la impresión-"¿Zabuza?,ya veo Kakashi-sensei tenia razón,Vegeta tenemos que... "-Goku volteó a ver a todos lados pero no encontraba a su rival-"Bueno eso no importa ahora,¡Kakashi-sensei,amigos aguanten allá voy!"-Un aura blanca rodeó a Goku y rápidamente salio volando hacia el lugar donde se libraba la batalla.

* * *

Después de volar por poco tiempo Goku finalmente llegó y pudo ver que en el puente había una espesa neblina,pero gracias a que podía sentir la energía aterrizó a la par de Kakashi,sacándole un susto a Sakura y a Tazuna.

"Oye tu niño,¿donde demonios estabas?"-Dijo Tazuna para después comenzar a buscar con la mirada a Vegeta-"¿Y donde esta el otro del cabello raro?".

Goku se llevo una mano a la nuca-"Bueno,no lo se"-Esto preocupó a Tazuna ya que Vegeta seria el único que podría derrotar a Zabuza debido a que Kakashi estaba cansado,o al menos eso pensaba el constructor de puentes-"Pero no se preocupe señor,yo me encargare de Zabuza".

"No,no lo harás"-Dijo Kakashi.

"Pero Kakashi-sensei... "-Dijo Goku para después ser interrumpido.

"Nada de peros,no puedes desobedecer las ordenes de tu sensei,quedate con Sakura y protege a Tazuna, yo me encargare de Zabuza"-Dicho esto Kakashi corrió hacia la neblina en la dirección en la que había desaparecido el demonio.

Goku sin poder decir nada en contra se quedo con la pelirosada y con el constructor de puentes hasta que pudo sentir algo y volteó hacia esa dirección-"Sakura,¿Sasuke y Naruto están peleando?".

Esto preocupó a Sakura-"Si,¿porque?".

"(Esto es malo,el chakra de Sasuke se siente cada vez mas débil,tengo que ir a ayudarlos)"-Después de pensarlo Goku iba a ir hacia donde estaban los 2 genin pero después sintió una energía desconocida,si Goku no se equivocaba sintió el chakra de aquel sujeto enmascarado en el bosque cuando apareció Zabuza,el de Sasuke y... -"(¿Naruto?,no puede ser esta energía es maligna pero,puedo sentir que proviene de Naruto,solo espero que los dos estén bien por si solos)"-Goku se puso en posición defendiendo a Tazuna.

* * *

Después de que Kakashi y Zabuza pelearan,el jounin de Konoha atrapó a Zabuza usando a unos perros que invocó,el peliplateado le dijo sus verdades a Zabuza y decidió que acabaría esto con su propio jutsu.

Kakashi comenzó a hacer sellos de manos y después concentró el chakra en su mano derecha haciendo que comenzaran a aparecer rayos azules acompañados del típico sonido que produce la electricidad-"¡CUCHILLA RELÁMPAGO".

Kakashi rápidamente fue a arremeter contra Zabuza con su poderoso y mortal jutsu en su mano y atacó con todas sus fuerzas.

 **¡BOOM!**

Un gran estruendo se escucho seguido de una ráfaga de aire,Kakashi se quedo impactado y confundido al ver quien estaba delante de el.

"Ya es suficiente,Kakashi-sensei"-Decía Goku mientras agarraba la muñeca del jounin peliplateado,con el jutsu de Kakashi a pocos centímetros de su cara mientras mantenía una seria mirada y flotando en el aire estando a la altura de su sensei.

Los perros desaparecieron en una nube de humo-"¿G-Goku?,¿¡pero que estas haciendo!?".

"Disculpeme pero,casi le da a la persona equivocada"-Goku volteó la mirada haciendo que Kakashi viera que en la dirección que iba su ataque se había interponido Haku,si el jutsu del peliplateado hubiera continuado con su trayectoria lo hubiera matado a el en vez de a Zabuza.

El raikiri de Kakashi se desvaneció,Goku al ver esto soltó la muñeca de su sensei y este bajo su brazo relajándose.

Haku y Zabuza veían con mucha impresión lo que había pasado, ninguno de los dos se podía creer que su enemigo le había salvado la vida al joven, por lo cual este decidió preguntar-"¿Porque lo hiciste?"-Goku lo miró confundido-"¿Porque me salvaste".

Goku puso su típica sonrisa-"Porque no lo mereces"-Esto solo dejó confundidos a Haku y a Zabuza.

"Hmph,tu y tu bondad Kakaroto".

"¡Vegeta!"-Dijo Kakashi al ver como se acercaba este.

"¡Tu!"-Zabuza se iba a poner en posición agarrando su espada partida a la mitad pero Haku agarró el mango de la espada y se detuvo. Después el chico de las agujas volvió a ver al saiyajin de naranja.

"¿A que te refieres con que no lo merezco?"-Preguntaba Haku.

"Puedo sentir que en ti no hay malas intenciones,el ejemplo perfecto es que no dudastes en sacrificar tu vida para proteger a Zabuza e inclusive pudiste haber acabado con Naruto y Sasuke desde el principio pero no lo hiciste. Todo lo que has hecho,ha sido con el propósito de proteger y serle útil a alguien que realmente te importa"-Esto sorprendió a Haku debido a que aun sin conocerlo pudo deducirlo perfectamente, y Zabuza al escuchar esto no sabia que pensar.

"A lo largo de mi vida he visto como personas con maldad en su corazón han sido reformadas por gente con un corazón limpio y bondadoso como el tuyo"-Dijo Goku esto ultimo volteando a ver a Vegeta el cual solo dio un "Hmph" mientras se cruzaba de brazos-"Y se que tu no seras la excepción".

"Vaya,vaya pero que palabras tan conmovedoras"-Todos voltearon a ver hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz que le pertenecía a Gatō que detrás de el traía consigo a un grupo de matones-"Pero lastimosamente esas serán las ultimas que todos ustedes escuchen".

"¿¡Gatō!?"-Dijeron Zabuza,Haku y Kakashi sorprendidos.

"Así que tu eres Gatō,hasta que al fin decides dar la cara"-Dijo Goku seriamente.

De repente llegó el genin rubio y se detuvo cerca de ellos-"Kakashi-sensei,¿Goku,Vegeta?,¿donde rayos estaban?".

"Naruto no es momento para preguntas,solo tienes que saber que aquel tipo de adelante con traje es Gatō"-Dijo Goku.

Naruto se sorprendió al oír esto-"¿Que,es el Gatō?".

"El único. Zabuza esto es un tanto decepcionante,te pareces a mi Sashimi de ayer"-Bromeó el magnate.

"Gatō,¿que es todo esto?,¿porque estas aquí y quienes son esos tipos que vienen contigo?"-Preguntó Zabuza.

"Pues veras el plan a cambiado un poco,y ahora consiste en que tu y tu compañero mueran en este puente"-Dijo el magnate haciendo que Zabuza y Haku se impresionaran-"Y de paso acabaré con esos molestos ninjas de Konoha,¡ACABENLOS!".

Después de que Gatō gritara esto todos sus hombre corrieron hacia Goku y los demás empuñando sus armas,el saiyajin de naranja estaba a punto de actuar pero el y los matones se detuvieron al ver como caía una flecha en el suelo delante de estos últimos sorprendiendo a todos y haciendo que volteran a ver a sus espaldas viendo a Inari y a los habitantes del País de las Olas armados y listos para la batalla.

"¡Inari!"-Dijo Naruto muy contento.

"Jajaja los héroes usualmente aparecen en el ultimo minuto,¿no?"-Decía el niño haciendo que Naruto,Goku y Tazuna sonrieran.

Gatō se enojó al ver esto-"¿¡Que les pasa!?,¿¡Acaso le temen a un pueblo de incompetentes!?,¡Les estoy pagando así que acaben con ellos!".

El grupo de matones hizo caso a las ordenes de su jefe y volvieron a su arremetida Naruto estaba a punto de hacer su jutsu multiclones de sombras hasta que... -"¡Espera Naruto!,yo me encargo de ellos"-Dijo Goku con una sonrisa confiada.

"¿Estas seguro Goku?"-Preguntó el genin rubio.

"Jajaja,es lo menos que puedo hacer por llegar tarde"-Naruto decidió dejarlo en manos de su amigo. Goku dio un suspiro y relajó su cuerpo-"¡KAIO-KEN!"-Un aura roja intensa rodeó a Goku sorprendiendo a todos.

Vegeta se sorprendió un poco ya que había pasado mucho desde que vio la técnica-"¿El kaio-ken?,¿no crees que es algo exagerado?".

Goku aun con su aura roja que lo hacia ver del mismo color volteó a ver a su rival-"Jajaja,¿que puedo decir?,desde que tengo este cuerpo me he sentido nostálgico"-Estas palabras confundieron a los que no sabían sobre el tema.

Después de sorprenderse al ver el aura del niño los matones continuaron su ataque. Goku se inclino un poco hacia adelante y rápidamente desapareció dejando ver como un destello rojo pasaba entre los matones de Gatō, solo Vegeta vio como su rival daba golpes en puntos vitales con un dedo haciendo que estos se desmayaran y después Goku quedara parado frente a Gatō y desactivaba el kaio-ken.

Todos excepto Vegeta y Kakashi se sorprendieron al ver esto,se quedaron anonadados y con la boca abierta. Gatō se aterró tanto que mientras retrocedía se tropezó y calló en el suelo y veía impotente como Goku se le quedaba mirando serio-"¡T-te pagare lo que quieras,te daré todo lo que me pidas,solo no me mates!".

"No pienso matarte,tienes que pagar las consecuencias de tus actos,Kakashi-sensei,¿cree que se pueda hacer algo?"-Dijo volteando a ver al ninja copia.

"Bueno,puedo pedir refuerzos y hacer que vengan unos ANBUS a traerlo a el y sus amigos y los arresten por trafico de productos ilegales y asesinato"-Decía el ninja copia haciendo que Gatō bajara la cabeza al ser atrapado.

"¡VICTORIA!"-Gritó Inari celebrando con los demás habitantes del país de las Olas.

"Sera mejor que se vayan"-Le dijo el saiyajin de naranja a Haku y a Zabuza.

"¿En verdad nos dejaras ir así nomas?"-Preguntó Haku con duda.

"Claro que si,además tu y Zabuza ya no trabajan para Gatō así que supongo que no hay problemas,¿verdad Kakashi-sensei?"-Preguntó Goku con su típica sonrisa mientras miraba al jounin de Konoha.

Este se llevo una mano a la nuca-"Bueno,creo que ellos ya no están vinculados con Gatō así que no hay razón para agregarlos en el informe".

Zabuza y Haku no se lo podían creer,vieron como Goku se iba caminando junto con sus compañeros pero el demonio quería preguntarle algo al saiyajin-"¡Oye niño!"-Goku volteó-"Dices que Haku puede cambiarme,¿porque estas tan seguro?".

"Buena pregunta,pero dejame hacerte una,¿como te hubieras sentido si el ataque de Kakashi hubiera matado a Haku?"-Esto fue un golpe bajo para el demonio de la neblina que abrió sus ojos por la pregunta que no se había planteado. Goku río al ver esto-"Ahí lo tienes,ahora tengo dos razones para estar seguro que cambiarás,y una de ellas es la expresión de tu cara".

Haku hizo una reverencia sorprendiendo a todos-"Muchas gracias Goku"-Este solo sonrió y después Haku hizo una posición de manos desapareciendo junto con Zabuza.

* * *

Al día siguiente,después de que Kakashi informara al Hokage y que este mandara ANBUS para ir por Gatō y sus hombres y sin ninguna mención de Zabuza y Haku,el equipo 7 ya estaba listo para partir de vuelta a Konoha y se encontraban en la entrada del país de las Olas que ahora era conectado con otras tierras gracias al puente de Tazuna.

Y después de una emotiva despedida Tazuna y los demás veían como los de Konoha se alejaban caminando-"Todo fue cosa de esos dos,esos jóvenes de naranja te hicieron mas fuerte Inari y tu nos hicistes mas fuerte,fue gracias a esos dos que ahora estamos conectados a un lugar lleno de valor y lleno de sueños". (1)

"Y hablando del puente,ahora que esta terminado,¿no deberíamos bautizarlo?"-Preguntó un habitante.

"Si es cierto,tengo el nombre perfecto,el Gran puente de Goku y Naruto"-Dijo Tazuna y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

* * *

"Esperen a que Konohamaru se entere de todas mis aventuras,ese niño va a querer venerarme"-Decía Naruto mientras caminaba.

"Oye por cierto Vegeta"-Dijo Goku llamando la atención de su rival y los demas-"¿Donde estuvistes durante la pelea?,cuando desperté ya no estabas".

Vegeta fijó su vista en el cielo recordando.

 **Flashback.**

* * *

Vegeta había despertado y se fue de ese lugar dejando a Goku dormido mientras caminaba se topó con un río y recordó las palabras de su rival.

"Pero Vegeta tu ni siquiera sabes pescar".

"Con que no,¿eh?"-Vegeta se metió al río y pudo ver a un pez,el príncipe extendió su mano pero en el ultimo momento el pez se le escapó. Sin poder creerlo Vegeta lo intentó de nuevo,y de nuevo y de nuevo hasta que se frustró.

"¿¡ES UNA BROMA!?,¡ROMPO LA VELOCIDAD DEL SONIDO FACILMENTE!,¿¡Y NO PUEDO ATRAPAR UN PEZ!?"-Vegeta observó como un pescado pasaba a la par suya así que puso ki en su mano para aumentar la velocidad-"¡AAAAAAHHHHH!"-Vegeta chocó su puño con el agua del río y esta salió volando hacia arriba cayendo en forma de lluvia que caía encima del saiyajin-"Mejor me voy donde Kakaroto"-Dicho esto salió volando del lugar.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback.**

"Hmph,no te incumbe"-Dijo Vegeta volteando a ver hacia otro lugar ocultando su leve sonrojo.

"Bueno dejando eso de lado"-Naruto se acercó al saiyajin de naranja-"¿Goku que fue lo que hiciste en la batalla en en puente?,cuando te rodeó aquella luz roja".

"Oh eso es el kaio-ken,es una técnica que te permite duplicar,triplicar e inclusive cuadruplicar tu fuerza y velocidad"-Explicó Goku dejando maravillados a los genin incluso a Sasuke aunque este no lo mostró.

"Wow,eso es increíble,¿me la puedes enseñar?"-Preguntó el rubio con entusiasmo.

Goku se llevó una mano a la nuca ya que no sabia como explicarle a su amigo sin revelar que el usaba ki y no chakra-"Bueno,veras... ".

"Vamos enseñamelo no seas así,vamos,vamos"-Naruto no pudo continuar ya que recibió un golpe de Sakura en la cabeza.

"Deja de molestar Naruto,si no quiere no quiere"-Dijo Sakura mientras Naruto se llevó ambas manos a la zona adolorida mientras Goku solo reía nervioso y divertido.

Y así,Kakashi y los genin caminaban con rumbo devuelta a Konoha después de su primera y gran aventura ninja.

* * *

Bueno amigos eso es todo por hoy. Ya terminamos el asunto del país de las Olas y les agradezco mucho todo su apoyo en verdad,los quiero a todos muchísimo que inclusive decidí terminar este cap hoy para no dejarlos esperando por mas ya que ahora si me tardare en publicar,pero siempre me asegurare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible.

(1): Se que algunos dirán que Naruto no hizo nada,tal vez no hizo mucho físicamente pero moralmente fue grande su contribución.

¡PRÓXIMA PARADA,EXÁMENES CHUNNIN!

Sin mas que decir excepto gracias se despide Tsuigeku :D Chao!.


	9. ¡Una nueva aventura!:Los Examenes Chūnin

Como les va gente? :D,espero que lo mejor posible, a pesar de que aun sigo en exámenes no pude aguantarme tanto tiempo sin escribir y aquí estoy.

Agradezco muchisissimo todos sus reviews y demás,ustedes son los que le mandan energía a mi Genkidama ;w;.

Sin mas que decir,¡COMENZAMOS!.

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de nada excepto de esta historia.

* * *

Era un lindo día en Konoha,a solo unas horas para que ya fuera mediodía. El equipo 7 y Vegeta acababan de volver de su misión en el país de las Olas,pero debido a cierto acontecimiento Goku,Vegeta,Kakashi,el Hokage y Asuma se encontraban en la oficina de Hiruzen en total silencio, mientras sus vistas serias y analiticas estaban concentradas en dos objetos encima de la mesa del Hokage.

Hiruzen decidió preguntar después de un largo rato de silencio-"Y diganme,¿que piensan hacer?".

Vegeta decidió responder-"No lo se,estamos tan cerca y tan lejos de volver a nuestro universo ahora que tenemos el radar del dragón... ".

 **Flashback.**

* * *

El equipo de Kakashi junto con el príncipe después de su misión estaban caminando de vuelta a Konoha solo a unos cuantos kilómetros de esta. Ambos saiyajines iban al final con una cierta distancia entre ellos y los otros genin,conversando cualquier trivialidad para pasar el rato,bueno mas bien esto lo hacia Goku ya que rara vez Vegeta respondía.

"Oye Vegeta,¿que te parece si vamos a comer junto con Naruto a Ichiraku Ramen?"-Decía el saiyajin de naranja ya que su amigo rubio le dio la idea para celebrar su primera gran misión fuera de la aldea.

Vegeta a pesar de que no quería interactuar mas de la cuenta con esos dos cabezas huecas,tenia que admitir que tenia hambre y tomando en cuenta que no le pagarían por esta misión,lo mejor era aprovechar la oferta de su rival-"De acuerdo pero no pienso pagar na... "-Vegeta no pudo continuar debido a que un objeto cayó encima de su cabeza haciendo que se mordiera la lengua.

"¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"-Gritó adolorido el príncipe.

El objeto rebotó en la cabeza de Vegeta y cayó en manos de Goku,el saiyajin de naranja no podía creer lo que veía-"¿¡U-u-una esfera del dragón!?"-Gritó el saiyajin anonadado al ver el objeto esférico anaranjado,llamando la atención de los demás genin.

"¿Pasa algo Goku?"-Preguntó Naruto.

Goku se puso nervioso,se dio la vuelta viendo a sus amigos y a su sensei mientras ocultaba la esfera detrás de su espalda-"Aaahh... si todo esta bien solo es que tenemos que... ir al baño".

"¿Juntos?"-Preguntó esta vez Sakura. Goku solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Okeeeyy... "-Dijeron Sakura y Naruto mirando raro al par de saiyajines.

"Adelantemonos chicos,Goku y Vegeta no tarden"-Dijo Kakashi que inmediatamente pudo detectar que pasaba algo extremadamente importante. Kakashi se dio la vuelta y volvió a caminar rumbo a Konoha seguido por sus otros estudiantes dejando a los saiyajines solos.

Después de que se fuera su equipo Goku comenzó a analizar la esfera y pudo ver que era la de 2 estrellas.

"¡Señor Goku!"-Dijo una voz y Goku al oírla fijó su vista en el cielo-"¡Señor Goku!,¿me escucha?".

Goku sonrió cuando descubrió de quien era la voz-"¿Eres tu Supremo Kaiosama?".

"Así es,al fin los encontramos hemos estado buscándolos desde que nos enteramos"-Dijo el Supremo Kaiosama.

"¿Hemos?"-Preguntó Goku.

"Si que te has metido en un gran problema esta vez Goku"-Decía una voz que el saiyajin de naranja reconoció perfectamente.

"¿Eres tu Kaiosama?"-Preguntó Goku alegre de escuchar a su antiguo maestro.

"Vera señor Goku,gracias a la habilidad telepática del Kaiosama del norte podemos comunicarnos con ustedes"-Explicaba el joven Supremo Kaiosama-"Para ayudarlos decidimos reunir las esferas del dragón de la Tierra y mandarlas al universo en donde se encuentran... ".

"¿¡Y NO PUDIERON AVISAR PRIMERO!?"-Gritó muy enojado Vegeta que ya se había recuperado del dolor.

"¡Pequeño mocoso!,¿¡como te atreves a hablarnos así!?-Gritó una tercera voz que le pertenecía al Supremo Kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones-"¿¡Tienes idea de cuanto nos costó encontrar la dimensión,la galaxia y el planeta en el que estaban!?".

Goku y Kibito-shin decidieron calmar a ambos,y Kibito-shin prosiguió con su explicación-"Como decía,debido a que no podemos ir a otro universo así nada mas,la mejor opción eran las esferas del dragón,pero por la distancia que hay no pudimos mandar todas las esferas a un lugar exacto así que están dispersas por todo el planeta en el que viven ahora,pero no se preocupen también les mandamos el radar del dragón y unas cuantas semillas del ermitaño que nos dio el maestro Karin"-Unos segundos después el radar y las semillas cayeron del cielo y Goku las atrapó.

"Al fin, voy a poder salir de este lugar"-Dijo Vegeta aliviado de poder irse,mientras que su rival se sentía un poco triste ya que tendría que abandonar a sus compañeros y amigos que no llevaba mucho tiempo de conocer.

"Con respecto a eso... "-Decía Kibito-shin llamando la total atención de Goku y Vegeta-"Sera mejor que no vuelvan ahora".

"¿¡Que!?,¿¡porque!?"-Preguntó el príncipe indignado.

El antiguo Kaiosama decidió responder-"Si ustedes dos vuelven en este momento de seguro Bills los destruiría por desobedecer sus ordenes".

"¿Y como por cuanto tiempo debemos quedarnos aquí"?-Preguntó Goku.

"Uno meses"-Dijo el anciano Kaiosama recordando que a Bills el rencor hacia otros se le pasaba después de cierto tiempo,casi como un niño.

"¿¡Esperan que me quede en este lugar por 4 meses mas!?"-Gritó Vegeta molesto.

El anciano Kaiosama se enojó ante esto-"¡Eres un malagradecido!,¿¡tienes idea del riesgo que estamos corriendo por ayudarlos!?,lo mejor para todos es que Lord Bills no se entere de esto".

"¿Que no me entere de que?"-Preguntó el gato humanoide morado apareciendo de la nada junto a su asistente Wiss.

"S-s-señor Bills... "-Dijeron los 3 Kaiosamas completamente aterrados.

El dios destructor sonrió ante esto,le encantaba las expresiones de las caras de los supremos Kaio,y ya se imaginaba la que tenia el del norte-"¿¡Goku,Vegeta me escuchan!?".

"¡S-si!"-Dijeron ambos saiyajines nerviosos.

"Mas les vale que no se asomen a este universo por lo menos en 3 meses,de lo contraria esta vez su destrucción será inminente"-Dijo Bills con cierto tono de maldad poniéndole los pelos de punta a los saiyajin para después voltear a ver a los Kaiosama-"Y en cuanto a ustedes,solo por esta vez les daré una advertencia,no se vuelvan a entrometer o las pagaran caro,¿entendido?"-Los Kaiosamas solo asintieron con la cabeza,inclusive el del norte lo hizo a pesar que estaba en su propio planeta.

Después de eso la comunicación se cortó y Goku y Vegeta decidieron alcanzar a los demás y al llegar a la aldea le dijeron todo a Kakashi el cual fue a la oficina del Hokage y mandó a llamar a Asuma para tratar el tema.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback**

El silencio de nuevo reinó en la oficina de Hiruzen aunque había alguien que no estaba del todo preocupado-"Bueno creo que no nos queda otra opción mas que quedarnos por 3 meses mas"-Dijo Goku despreocupado dejando confundidos a los demás.

"De que rayos hablas idiota,¿acaso quieres quedarte en este patético lugar por mas tiempo?"-Dijo Vegeta un tanto enojado.

A los ninjas les salio una gota de sudor en la sien con lo de 'patético lugar'. Dejando eso de lado Kakashi decidió preguntar-"¿Acaso no te importa el hecho de quedarte aquí Goku?".

Goku se llevó ambas manos a la nuca-"Bueno si quiero volver a mi universo ,pero solo pienso que estar aquí por 3 meses mas no es tan malo,además no tenemos opción,¿cierto?".

"Eso es cierto pero diganme,¿que piensan hacer con las demás esferas del dragón?"-Preguntó el Hokage.

"Hmmmm,si no vamos a usarlas ahora no veo la necesidad de ir a buscarlas y si alguien encuentra las demás dudo que sepan para que sirven"-Dijo el saiyajin de naranja despreocupado mientras a Vegeta le salia una vena en la frente por no tener mas opción que quedarse en ese universo de debiluchos.

"Bueno si así es como se va a tratar esto,pueden retirarse"-Dijo Hiruzen para que después lo saiyajines dieran media vuelta y caminaran rumbo a la salida.

"Tu no,Vegeta"-Dijo Asuma seriamente haciendo que el príncipe se detuviera y lo volteara a ver.

"¿Porque?"-Dijo Vegeta confundido.

"Tenemos que hablar sobre tu participación sin permiso en la misión de Kakashi y su equipo"-Dijo el Hokage.

"Nos vemos Vegeta"-Dijo Goku despidiendo con la mano de su rival mientras salia de la oficina del Hokage.

Después de que Goku se fuera el Hokage y Asuma comenzaron a sermonear a Vegeta sobre que no podía hacer eso sin consentimiento de su sensei o el Hokage y así estuvieron por casi media hora aunque claro Vegeta no prestaba atención alguna y mantenía una mirada indiferente ante los regaños de los ninjas.

* * *

 **Un día después**

Era otro día en aldea de Konoha,y en esta se libraba una gran batalla.

"¡Jajajajaja!,no eres rival para mi Goku ahora acabaré contigo"-Decía Naruto mientras señalaba con un dedo al saiyajin.

"N-no puede ser,¡por favor ten piedad"-Dijo Goku.

"Piedad ¿eh?,no conozco esa palabra ¡ahora el golpe final!"-Dijo el genin rubio para acabar con el combate.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOO!"-Gritó el saiyajin de naranja al ver que era su fin.

"¡Ahora Mago Oscuro ataca a su monstruo"-Dijo Naruto para después tomar una hoja de papel y un lápiz y comenzar a escribir-"Y bueno mi Mago Oscuro al atacar a tu monstruo lo destruye y acaba con todos tus puntos de vida,¡GANÉ OTRA VEZ!". (1)

Bueno,no tan grande.

"¿Como es que eres tan bueno en esto?"-Preguntó el saiyajin mientras arreglaba las cartas de Duelo de Monstruos (Yu-Gi-Oh!) que le había prestado Naruto.

"¡Je!,años de practica"-Dijo Naruto orgulloso de su habilidad-"Además Goku,no puedes ganarle a un Mago Oscuro usando un Kuriboh,mira la diferencia de puntos de ataque".

Goku agarró y observó ambas cartas-"A ver,tu Mago Oscuro tiene 2500 de ataque,y mi Kuriboh tiene 300, y yo tenia 1000 de vida. Entonces 2500 menos 300 es igual a... ".

A Naruto le salió una gota de sudor en la parte trasera de la cabeza al ver que el saiyajin comenzó a contar con los dedos-"Ehhh,creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy".

"¡Espera!,solo una ronda mas"-Dijo el saiyajin ya que en verdad le pareció entretenido el juego a pesar de que ya había perdido 3 veces.

Naruto no podía decir que no,le recordó cúando Iruka le enseño el juego y el también quería aprender todo sobre el-"Esta bien,un juego mas y te lo explicaré una vez mas"-Goku al oír esto se alegró y comenzó a barajear las cartas-"Pero antes,¿donde está Vegeta?"-Dijo Naruto ya que estaban en la casa de los saiyajin y no había visto al de cabello de flama en todo este tiempo.

"Hmmmm si no mal recuerdo antes de que tu llegaras me dijo que iría donde el Hokage".

* * *

 **En la oficina del Hokage.**

"¿¡COMO ES ESO DE QUE NO ESTOY CAPACITADO PARA LOS EXÁMENES CHŪNIN!?-Gritó Vegeta enojado.

"Vegeta por favor no grites"-Dijo Asuma.

"¡Callate!,¡quiero saber el motivo por el que no soy apto!"-Dijo Vegeta aun enojado ya que según escuchó que en determinado momento los participantes del examen chūnin se debían enfrentar entre si,Vegeta vio esto como una oportunidad para pelear con Kakaroto. Ya que apesar que tenían combates de entrenamiento no eran lo mismo,pero este examen que es como una especie de torneo haría que su rival se esforzara mas a la hora de pelear.

"Vegeta,si no me equivoco has hecho 6 misiones con tu equipo,el numero mínimo para poder ser admitido son 7"-Dijo Hiruzen.

"Exacto,y que me dicen de cuando acompañe a Kakaroto y su equipo"-Dijo el príncipe.

Hiruzen sonrió al escuchar esto-"Pero recuerda que no fuiste asignado a esa misión, por lo tanto no cuenta"-Vegeta se sorprendió un poco al oír esto ya que había olvidado que Kakashi le dijo lo mismo.

"Y mientras estabas fuera los demás y yo hicimos una misión, es por eso que ellos si están aptos"-Aclaró Asuma. Vegeta apretó los puños enojado al oír esto.

"Pero si quieres,puedo darte una misión especial solo para ti para que seas admitido"-Después de que Hiruzen dijera esto Vegeta solo asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Después de unas cuantas rondas mas en las que Goku había perdido pero mejoró mucho,ambos genin de traje anaranjado decidieron salir a disfrutar el día pero cuando Goku ya había cerrado la puerta pudieron ver que venia Vegeta y se acercó a ellos.

"Kakaroto,estaré fuera de la aldea por un tiempo,no te vayas a comer todo"-Dijo Vegeta para abrir la puerta y entrar al apartamento.

"Esperame aquí Naruto"-Dijo Goku a lo que su amigo rubio solo asintió con la cabeza. Después el saiyajin de naranja también decidió entrar-"¿A donde irás Vegeta?".

"No te incumbe"-Dijo solamente el príncipe mientras metía unas cuantas cosas en una mochila para el viaje.

"Okey,por lo menos llevate el radar,¿quien sabe?,tal vez te encuentres una esfera por el camino"-Goku sacó el radar de un cajón del estante que estaba a la par de la litera y se lo dio a Vegeta para después salir del apartamento-"Naruto y yo iremos a pasar el rato,hasta luego"

"¿Por que estará fuera de la aldea?"-Preguntó Naruto.

Goku solo se encongio de hombros-"No lo se,no quiso decirme".

"Bueno no importa,sera mejor que vayamos a comer algo,jugar tanto me dio hambre"-Dijo el rubio y Goku asintió con la cabeza.

"Si pero,¿que te parece si vamos a entrenar primero?"-Sugirió el saiyajin.

Naruto se puso en pose pensativa-"Hmmm claro,de todos modos nada abre mejor el apetito que un entrenamiento"-Dicho esto ambos comenzaron a caminar con dirección al campo de entrenamiento numero 7 mientras a lo lejos eran observados por dos figuras encima del techo de una casa.

"Vamos Sakura"-Dijo Sasuke que comenzó a saltar de techo en techo siguiendo a los de vestimenta anaranjada sin que estos se dieran cuenta.

"Si"-Sakura siguió a Sasuke-"(¿Como rayos es que acabé espiando a uno de mis compañeros?)".

 **Flashback.**

* * *

 **Ese mismo** **día** **en la mañana**

Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban solos en silencio esperando a que llegaran sus otros compañeros y su sensei.

"Oye Sakura"-Dijo Sasuke rompiendo el silencio.

La pelirosa al oír esto se puso un tanto nerviosa ya que estaba sola con Sasuke-"¿S-si?".

"Hay algo que quería preguntarte"-Dijo el Uchiha.

"¿Si?"-Sakura se acercó un poco mas a Sasuke emocionada imaginando las probabilidades de lo que le pediría el Uchiha,como tener una cita.

"Dime,¿que piensas de Goku?"-Esto hizo que Sakura se bajara de su nube y quedara decepcionada.

"¿A que te refieres?"-Preguntó ahora confundida Sakura.

"¿No te parece misterioso?"-Sasuke al ver que Sakura aun no entendía prosiguió-"Primero llega a la academia el día de la graduación y se gradúa bajo las ordenes de Lord Hokage como si nada,nadie lo había visto a el y a Vegeta antes e incluso ya que son amigos podríamos intuir que son casi igual de fuertes".

Sakura recordó una vez mas lo que hicieron los saiyajines en la misión del país de las Olas-"Si es muy extraño y no solo eso el día que llegaron a la academia una chica dijo que ya los había visto antes junto a un hombre de pelo plateado y casi toda la cara tapada".

Sasuke al oír esto solo llegó a una conclusión-"¿Kakashi?".

"Es lo mas probable"-Dijo Sakura-"Pero si ya se conocían,¿porque Goku se presentó ante el aquel día?".

"Y hay algo mas de el que me ha estado inquietando,recuerdas lo que dijo después de usar el kaio-ken en el puente?"-Dijo Sasuke haciendo que Sakura recordara.

 **"Jajaja,¿que puedo decir?,desde que tengo este cuerpo me he sentido** **nostá** **lgico** "

"Si,sin dudas es lo mas raro,¿que deberíamos hacer"?-Preguntó la pelirosa.

"Obviamente nos esta ocultando mucho,lo vigilaremos sin que se de cuenta para ver si averiguamos algo sobre el"-Dijo Sasuke para después quedarse callado ya que vio como Naruto y Goku venían corriendo hacia ellos.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback.**

"*Suspiro*,(bueno al menos puedo pasar un poco de tiempo con Sasuke)"-Pensaba Haruno mientras miraba al Uchiha.

* * *

Después de alistarse,Vegeta con una mochila ya se encontraba en las puertas de Konoha donde lo esperaban Asuma y Kakashi lo que le pareció raro a Vegeta la presencia del jounin peliplateado-"¿Y tu que haces aquí Kakashi?".

Asuma decidió responder-"Bueno Vegeta,tu misión es ir a la aldea de la Arena a traer unas hojas de té para el Hokage,son de un mercader de Konoha que esta allá en estos momentos".

"Y el Hokage ordenó que no puedes volar"-Continuó Kakashi.

"¿¡Que!?"-Gritó Vegeta indignado.

"Tomalo como un castigo por no hacer caso,oh algo mas"-Kakashi hizo un jutsu invocando a un perro-"El es Pakkun,ya le explique todo y el te acompañara y se asegurara de que si vuelas el Hokage se enterara y no podrás entrar a los exámenes".

Vegeta de mala gana tuvo que aceptar y se fue de Konoha con rumbo hacia Sunagakure junto con Pakkun. Después de unas horas de caminar al fin habían llegado al inicio del desierto-"Oye perro,¿cuanto tardaremos en llegar y volver?".

"Por lo menos día y medio"-Dijo Pakkun. Vegeta apretó las manos y agarró a Pakkun y lo puso en su espalda-"O-oye ¿que diablos haces?".

"No pienso perder tanto tiempo en esto,¡sujetate!"-Dicho esto Vegeta comenzó a correr tan rápido que sus pies ni siquiera se hundían en la arena,el pobre animal por otra parte solo pudo cubrirse y sujetarse bien fuerte de Vegeta durante el transcurso.

Finalmente habían llegado a Sunagakure. Vegeta y Pakkun que este ultimo de milagro no se cayó en el camino,y gracias al olfato del ninken lograron encontrar al comerciante y compraron las dichosas hojas de té y partieron rumbo a Konoha y Vegeta usó el mismo método solo que Pakkun le obligó a ir mas lento.

Finalmente habían llegado al final del desierto entrando a la verde vegetación de un bosque-"Lo que hiciste se le podría considerar maltrato animal,¿sabes?".

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos-"Hmph no pensaba pasar día y medio caminando solo para traer unas dichosas... ".

Pakkun con su olfato pudo detectar a alguien y en esa dirección venia una guadaña de triple hoja hacia ellos-"¡Cuidado!".

Vegeta también pudo sentir la presencia de no solo uno,sino dos personas y al ver el arma se agachó y agarró a Pakkun dando una vuelta en el suelo para alejar al ninken del peligro.

El arma que estaba conectada a un cable de acero volvía en dirección hacia su dueño el cual salia de la vegetación-"Vaya niño,impresionante,no muchos logran esquivar uno de mis ataques sorpresas".

La otra persona también salió de los arbustos-"No pensé que caerías tan bajo como para atacar a un niño,Hidan".

"No molestes Kakuzu,ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que mi guadaña no ha perforado a alguien y quiero saciarme un poco,de todos modos a Jashin no le importa la edad de sus sacrificios"-Hidan una vez mas lanzó su guadaña hacia Vegeta y Pakkun.

* * *

 **Konoha,campo de entrenamiento** **7**.

"¿Estas listo Goku?"-El saiyajin asintió con la cabeza después de que acordaran tener un combate de entrenamiento. Naruto hizo un sello de manos-"Muy bien,¡JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRA!"-De repente aparecieron otros cuatro Naruto que fueron a arremeter contra Goku.

El saiyajin con una sonrisa comenzó a esquivar los golpes y patadas de los clones y bloqueba algunos,estos al ver que no hacían nada decidieron dar un salto hacia atrás y cada uno se puso en posición acorralando a Goku.

Había uno enfrente,uno detrás,uno a la derecha y uno a la izquierda a cierta distancia del saiyajin. El de atrás lanzó un shuriken Goku iba a esquivarlo pero vio como el shuriken le iba a pasar de lado izquierdo,o eso creía ya que el clon del lado izquierdo lanzó un kunai y con gran presición hizo que la punta entrara por el agujero del shuriken haciendo que la trayectoria de las armas fuera directo al saiyajin sorprendiéndolo pero Goku logró reaccionar a tiempo y agarró ambos lanzando el shuriken al clon de adelante y el kunai al clon de la derecha haciendo que estos sin poder reaccionar recibieran el ataque y desaparecieran en una nube de humo.

Goku se dio la vuelta e hizo una seña retadora con su mano al clon,el cual ofendido fue a atacar a Goku pero el saiyajin solamente esquivó su ataque y le dio un golpe en la nuca haciéndolo desaparecer en una nube de humo.

De repente el Naruto verdadero aprovechó la nube de humo y pasó sus brazos por debajo de los brazos del saiyajin,juntando las manos en el cuello de Goku-"¡Te tengo!".

"¿¡Eh!?"-Goku pudo ver como el ultimo clon corría hacia el y cuando estaba a cierta distancia lanzó una patada de lado pero el saiyajin se dio la vuelta aun con Naruto sujetándolo haciendo que la patada le diera en los glúteos al Naruto verdadero.

"¡AAAAAHH MI TRASERO!"-Naruto puso sus manos en la parte lastimada soltando a Goku-"¿¡QUE RAYOS TE PASA CLON,DE QUE LADO ESTAS!?".

El pobre clon puso sus manos delante de el protegiéndose-"Eeehh... yo... ".

"Como que ya es suficiente por hoy Naruto"-Dijo Goku.

Ambos Naruto voltearon a verlo-"Si,creo que tienes razón"-El rubio original hizo desaparecer al clon-"Rayos Goku si que eres fuerte,no te pude hacer nada".

"Eso no es cierto,me atrapaste por un momento e hiciste aquella cosa increíble con tus armas ninjas,me sorprendistes"-Dijo Goku.

Naruto sonrió orgulloso ante esto-"¿Si verdad?,lo he estado practicando aunque he fallado mas veces que lográndolo sera mejor que me busque otra cosa como por ejemplo... ¡EL KAIO-KEN!".

Goku se puso nervioso al recibir la mirada emocionada del genin rubio,el saiyajin dio un suspiro-"Naruto confió mucho en ti,por eso te lo diré".

El rubio escuchó la explicación de su amigo de que el usaba una energía llamada ki,parecida al chakra pero con grandes diferencias y que era por eso de que no podía enseñarle el kaio-ken-"Como veras,no te podre ayudar en cuanto a mejorar el chakra".

Naruto sonrió al ver la confianza que tenia el saiyajin en el-"Tranquilo buscare otra forma de volverme mas fuerte para los exámenes chūnin,¡por ahora vamos a comer!"-El rubio comenzó a caminar hacia Ichiraku Ramen.

En unos arbustos cerca de allí se encontraban sus compañeros-"¿Con que ki,eh?"-Dijo Sasuke quien estaba a la par de Sakura que vieron toda la batalla y escucharon la explicación de Goku,ahora si que sospechaban de el al oír que usaba ki. Los dos se quedaron helados al ver que el saiyajin volteó su mirada hacia donde estaban ellos.

"¿No vienen chicos?"-Preguntó Goku haciendo que Naruto detuviera su andar-"Vamos,¿cuanto tiempo piensan seguir escondiéndose?".

Los dos al ver que los habían descubierto decidieron salir de su escondite dejando muy confundido a Naruto y ellos igual de confundidos.

"¿¡Eh,Sakura,Sasuke!?,¿que rayos hacían allí?"-Dijo el rubio.

"B-bueno,¿acaso hay algo de malo en ver a nuestros compañeros de equipo entrenar?"-Dijo Sakura nerviosa fingiendo que estaba un poco enojada por la pregunta de Naruto. Sasuke disimulando asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno eso no importa,¿les gustaría ir a comer ramen con nosotros?"-Dijo el saiyajin. Sasuke y Sakura solo se miraron y después asintieron con la cabeza para evitar ser atrapados de andar espiando.

Naruto se acercó a Goku y le susurró-"Tu tranquilo Goku,tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo"-El saiyajin puso su típica sonrisa ante esto.

Después los cuatro caminaron y llegaron a Ichiraku Ramen y Goku decidió contarles algo mientras esperaban la comida.

"Y entonces se puso a bailar así mientras cantaba ¡BINGO!"-Goku comenzó a bailar igual que como hizo Vegeta cuando Bills llegó a la tierra,claro omitiendo los detalles del porque lo hizo y de que sucedió en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la esposa del príncipe. (2)

Todos comenzaron a reír incluso Ayame e Ichiraku que se encontraba cocinando,el imaginar a Vegeta haciendo tal cosa les saco a todos unas buenas risas,excepto a Sasuke que solo puso una sonrisa burlona al imaginarse al príncipe haciendo tal tontería.

* * *

 **Muy lejos de allí.**

Una vez mas Vegeta con Pakkun en sus brazos esquivó la guadaña de Hidan pero esta vez el arma comenzó a moverse siguiendolos por lo que Vegeta tuvo maniobrar y dando un salto fuera del alcance de la guadaña-"No se porque,pero cuando vea a Kakaroto le daré una paliza".

* * *

Y bueno queridos y queridas lectores y lectoras eso es todo por hoy,espero que me dejen sus reviews y demás. Eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo.

(1): Una pequeña referencia a un anime y juego que me encantan Yu-Gi-Oh! x).

(2): A pesar de que haciendo esta historia me baso en DB Súper,en este fic esta será la única escena que haré canon de "La batalla de los dioses" xD.

Bueno sin mas que decir y aclarar,se despide Tsuigeku :D Chao!.


	10. Vegeta VS El dúo inmortal

Muy buenas lectores y lectoras!,finalmente he salido de exámenes y toda la semana siguiente tengo vacaciones ¡YAY!,como siempre agradezco muchísimo sus reviews y demás, enserio ya llevamos 77 reviews y ni siquiera la historia va por la mitad :') lo aprecio mucho.

Sin mas que decir,COMENZA...

De repente una explosión destruye la puerta de mi habitación y del humo sale Vegeta-"¡TU!".

"¿V-vegeta?"-Digo temeroso para que después el saiyajin me agarre del cuello de mi camisa.

"¿¡Como te atreves sabandija!?,¡no me pagas lo suficiente para hacer estos capítulos de relleno!"-El príncipe alza su puño con intenciones de golpearme.

"¡E-ESPERA VEGETA!,también explicaré eso, solo es que se me olvido"-Después de decir esto Vegeta me suelta.

Bueno algunos se estarán preguntando porque Vegeta se enfrenta al dúo zombie en vez de que vayamos directo al examen chūnin,como ven me baso en los capítulos de la serie Naruto para escribir el fic,pero pensé "Oye aun falta para que aparezca el villano,no deberías añadir cosas nuevas para que sea mas fácil la espera?".

No se si me explico bien,digamos que aun falta mucho tiempo para que aparezca el verdadero enemigo del par de saiyajines en este fic (obvio no diré quien es) por eso les vengo con esta pelea sacada de mi imaginación así que no se sorprendan si cosas como estas pasan mas adelante.

Y técnicamente esto no cuenta como relleno ya que es necesario para que Vegeta entre en los exámenes.

PD: Se me olvido poner en el capitulo anterior que los Kaio también le dan a los saiyajines semillas del ermitaño xD *agregado.

Pero bueno,mejor vamos con el cap que es lo que todos quieren leer,sin mas que decir,COMENZAMOS!.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto,respectivamente.

* * *

En un bosque cerca del desierto se puede apreciar a Hidan y Kakuzu delante del saiyajin y el ninken que este ultimo estaba en brazos de Vegeta.

"¿Quienes rayos son ustedes y que quieren?"-Dijo el príncipe de mala gana.

"Akatsuki"-Dijo Pakkun.

Esto llamo la atención de Vegeta-"¿Akatsuki?".

"Es una organización constituida por ninjas renegados de diferentes aldeas,se identifican especialmente por llevar una capa de color negro decorada con nubes rojas"-Explicó el ninken mientras el y Vegeta miraban a Hidan y Kakuzu.

"Bueno al parecer el perro ya te explicó mejor la situación,así que preparate ya que experimentaras el dolor a otro nivel"-Decía Hidan mientras comenzaba a enfundar su guadaña-"Kakuzu,no quiero que te entrometas".

"A diferencia de ti no tengo intenciones de perder mi tiempo con un niño,solo date prisa"-Decía Kakuzu que se alejó a cierta distancia de su compañero.

"Muy bien,¡aquí voy!"-El seguidor de Jashin esta vez se lanzó contra Vegeta y comenzó a atacar con su guadaña repetidas veces pero el príncipe esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques mientras retrocedía hasta que Hidan lanzó un ataque a las piernas del saiyajin pero este dio un salto hacia atrás pero Hidan no se detuvo y lanzó su arma pero Vegeta solo se hizo a un lado evitando el ataque.

"Vamos,¿que te pasa niño?,si lo que me dijo Kakashi es cierto ya debiste haber acabado como si nada con este tipo"-Decía Pakkun mientras miraba al príncipe.

"Pues intenta pelear tu con un saco de pulgas en las manos"-Dijo Vegeta mientras ponía al ninken en el suelo-"Vete,no quiero que sigas estorbandome".

Pakkun dudó por unos momentos pero después se dio la vuelta-"Mas te vale no usar 'aquello' mientras no estoy"-Pakkun al ver que el saiyajin no respondió se fue corriendo en dirección a Konoha.

"¿¡Adonde crees que vas perro!?"-Hidan que ya tenia la guadaña en su mano la lanzó hacia el ninken,este al oír al Akatsuki volteó a ver hacia atrás y pudo observar como el arma se acercaba a el pero fue detenida por Vegeta que apareció de repente y la agarró del cable sorprendiendo a todos-"¿Que?".

Vegeta en un parpadeo apareció delante del seguidor de Jashin y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago antes de que este pudiera reaccionar. El príncipe volteó a ver al ninken que se había detenido-"¿Que esperas?".

Pakkun antes de irse sonrió al saber que Kakashi no bromeó con respecto al poder del joven con cabello en forma de flama,después volvió a correr hacia Konoha no sin que antes Kakuzu lo inspeccionara de reojo a la distancia,por el símbolo en la bandana del perro,el animal y el niño pertenecían a Konoha.

A pesar del inmenso dolor Hidan siguió consciente debido a que ya estaba acostumbrado a este. Escupió un poco de sangre pero después sonrió malvadamente y trajo devuelta su guadaña hacia el y el príncipe,Vegeta pudo ver esto y se agachó haciendo que el arma le diera de lleno en el abdomen a Hidan enterrándose en este y haciendo que saliera la sustancia vital de las heridas.

Vegeta se puso de espaldas de Hidan volteando a ver a Kakuzu-"Eso fue todo para tu compañero,te dejare vivir ya que aun no he perdido la poca paciencia que tengo con insectos como ustedes".

"¿A quien le llamas insecto?"-Vegeta se dio la vuelta y se asombró al ver al seguidor de Jashin quitarse la guadaña con sus propias manos como si ignorara el dolor-"No te hagas el engreído solo porque esquivaste unos cuantos ataques,esto apenas esta comenzando"-Mientras decía esto comenzó a hacer el símbolo de Jashin en el suelo con su propia sangre usando sus pies.

"(Esto no tiene sentido,con una herida de esa magnitud ya debería estarse retorciendo en el suelo... )"-Vegeta tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos al sentir como Kakuzu se acercaba a el con el puño alzado,el saiyajin rápidamente se agarró el puño del Akatsuki y que este al ver que su ataque falló diera un salto poniendose a la par de Hidan.

"Oye no te metas Kakuzu,yo lo pedí primero"-Dijo el seguidor de Jashin enojado.

"Con lo poco que lleva esta batalla es mas que obvio que no eres el oponente indicado contra este niño,Hidan"-Dijo el enmascarado volteando a ver a su compañero-"De hecho dudo que puedas llevar acabo tu estúpido ritual"

"¿¡Estupido!?"-Hidan molesto no pudo discutir con Kakuzu debido a que Vegeta lo interrumpió.

"¿Pelearan los dos juntos?,hmph aunque lo hagan no habrá ninguna diferencia"-Vegeta cruzó los brazos y los Akatsuki se pusieron en posición de pelea.

Pasaban los segundos y nadie hacía un movimiento hasta que después de cierto tiempo Kakuzu arremetió contra Vegeta,el saiyajin pudo ver que el enmascarado era más rápido que su compañero pero claro nada que el príncipe no pudiera manejar. Vegeta se limitaba a bloquear los golpes de Kakuzu hasta que el saiyajin ya aburrido decidió atacar,saltando y dándole un fuerte rodillazo en la quijada a Kakuzu.

El enmascarado mientras iba en retroceso hizo que su mano derecha se separara de su brazo que estaba unidos con hilos y fue directo hacia el cuello de Vegeta pero este la agarró antes de que hiciera contacto.

Pero de repente a espaldas de Vegeta apareció Hidan-"¡Ya eres mio!"-El seguidor de Jashin atacó con su guadaña la espalda de Vegeta pero el arma al hacer contacto con el cuerpo del saiyajin se le rompieron dos de sus tres hojas-"¿Pero que?".

"¡Aaaaaahhhh!"-Vegeta jaló la mano de Kakuzu y lo lanzó fuertemente contra Hidan haciendo que ambos salieran volando chocando contra un árbol inclusive haciendo que se le cayeran unas hojas.

"¡Oye quitate Kakuzu estas pesado!"-Hidan como si nada tiró a su compañero a otro lado para después intentar reincorporarse y ver su arma ahora rota-"M-maldición,¿pero que diablos pasó?,mi guadaña tocó a ese mocoso pero se rompió como si nada,¿esta hecho de piedra o que?".

"No es nada complicado solo mande un poco de ki a la zona de mi cuerpo que atacaste"-Explicó Vegeta seriamente.

"¿Ki?"-Dijo Hidan confundido mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

"Eso no importa ahora... "-Kakuzu muy furioso comenzó a levantarse-"Podremos preguntarle cuando éste al borde de la muerte"-El enmascarado se quitó su capa de Akatsuki y se reveló que su cuerpo estaba costurado pero comenzó a descocerse las coseduras de la espalda donde tenia 4 mascaras las cuales comenzaron a tomar forma y teniendo cuerpos compuestos por hilos negros.

* * *

 **En Konoha.**

Todos los presentes se le quedaban viendo al saiyajin,sin duda aun no se habían acostumbrado a la forma de comer de Goku que ni siquiera parecía que masticará,solo Naruto no se le quedó viendo ya que el también comía mucho claro no tanto como el saiyajin,lo mas cerca que estuvo una vez el rubio de Goku fueron 8 platos de ramen de diferencia.

Después de que los de vestimenta naranja terminaran,llego la hora de pagar y debido a que los cabezas huecas no tenían el dinero suficiente para pagar la cantidad de alimento ingerido Sakura y Sasuke tuvieron que poner de su propio dinero,y eso que ellos apenas se comieron un plato. Después de esto el equipo 7 iba caminando por Konoha.

"Aun no puedo creer que ustedes dos sean tan glotones"-Decía Sakura molesta por tener que gastar mas de la cuenta por culpa de sus compañeros.

"Tranquila Sakura te prometemos que les pagaremos lo que gastaron"-Dijo Naruto y Goku asintió con la cabeza.

"Goku... "-Dijo Sasuke llamando la atención de todos-"Tu sabias que Sakura y yo te espiabamos,¿cierto?".

Sakura se asustó y comenzó a reír nerviosamente-"Sasuke pero que cosas dices,¿acaso no recuerdas que los encontramos de pura casualidad?".

"Si,lo sabia"-Dijo Goku haciendo que la pelirosa parara de intentar ocultar la verdad-"Otra habilidad que tengo al usar ki es que puedo sentir la energía de las personas".

"Pero si sabias que estábamos allí,¿porque de todas formas revelaste lo del ki?"-Preguntó Sakura.

"Porque son mis compañeros y amigos,¿no?"-Goku puso su típica sonrisa-"Por lo tanto confió plenamente en que ustedes guardaran el secreto".

Los genin se sintieron felices al ver la confianza que tenia su compañero en ellos,excepto Sasuke el sospechaba que lo que dijo su compañero no era todo.

"De veras,a pesar de que no puedo sentir la energía,con mis habilidades ninja pude deducirlo también"-Dijo Naruto intentando lucirse pero solo logró que Sakura y Sasuke pusieran una cara de 'si,como no'.

Después de que caminaran un tiempo el Uchiha y Haruno decidieron separarse de los de vestimenta naranja,Sakura se despidió y se fue sola.

Después Sasuke tomó otro camino separándose del grupo sin despedirse-"(Se que eso no es todo lo que ocultas y creeme que descubriré los demás secretos que guardas,Son Goku)"-Pensaba el Uchiha mientras le daba una ultima mirada al saiyajin y después irse del lugar.

Naruto y Goku decidieron continuar caminando sin rumbo por Konoha debido a que aun no había acabado el día y no sabían que mas hacer. Iban caminando tranquilamente hasta que Goku pudo divisar cierto grupo de personas que hizo que se pusiera muy nervioso,el saiyajin volteó a ver a todos lados buscando un escondite para evitar ser visto. Sin que le quedaran mas opciones Goku tuvo que saltar una cerca de madera alta que estaba a la par de ellos.

Naruto quedó totalmente confundido ante la acción del saiyajin-"¿Go-Goku?".

"¡Ssssshhhhh!"-Dijo solamente el saiyajin en un tono bajo.

Naruto aun mas confundido decidió quedarse callado y analizar que pudo hacer que su amigo actuara de esa forma,buscó con la mirada pero solo pudo ver a un grupo de chicas que pasaron a su lado y doblaron en una esquina.

"¿Ya se fueron?"-Preguntó el saiyajin asomando la cabeza por encima de la cerca.

"¿Las chicas?"-Preguntó el rubio y Goku asintió con la cabeza-"Ehhhh... si ya no están"-El saiyajin saltó la cerca quedando a la par de Naruto y después dio un suspiro aliviado-"¿Me puedes decir porque rayos hiciste eso?".

Goku volteo a ver a Naruto-"Bueno,lo que pasa es que... "

 **Flashback.**

* * *

Había pasado un día desde que los saiyajines fueran asignados a sus respectivos grupos,cada uno venia de la prueba que les hicieron sus respectivos senseis a ellos y a sus grupos. Caminaban buscando un lugar donde almorzar.

Goku le contaba a Vegeta lo que paso en la prueba del equipo 7-"Entonces Kakashi-sensei hizo algo llamado mil años de dolor y después... "-Goku no pudo continuar redactando su anécdota ya que algo o mejor dicho algunas personas llamaron la atención de los dos saiyajines.

"¡KYYYAAAAA!,¡SON VEGETA Y GOKU!"-Gritó una chica que venia acompañada de otras mientras señalaba a lo mencionados.

Todas las chicas (que eran de la academia,por cierto) al ver al par de saiyajin corrieron hacia ellos rodeándolos a ambos y violando el espacio personal de los dos.

"Ehhhh... ¿hola?"-Dijo Goku confundido por la situación.

"Goku,¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?"-Dijo una chica del grupo.

"¿Oye porque tienes que ser tu?"-Alegó otra chica. Dejando al pobre de Goku sin poder entender lo que pasaba,llevándose una mano a la nuca mientras veía como las chicas empezaron a discutir.

Vegeta estaba en las mismas pero ya harto alejó a las chicas que estaban cerca de el-"¿¡Que parte de 'estamos reservados' no entendieron!?".

Todas las chicas se habían olvidado de ese detalle y al recordarlo todas bajaron la cabeza decepcionadas.

"¡Esperen!... "-Dijo otra chica la cual era la misma que le preguntó al par de saiyajin si tenían novia el día que llegaron. Esta levanto el dedo índice mientras le salia un bombillo (foco) arriba de la cabeza-"Tal vez no podamos salir con ustedes,¡pero si podemos ser sus admiradoras!,¿no?".

Todas las chicas lo pensaron por un momento y después aceptaron la idea-"¡SI!".

"¿¡EEEHHH!?"-Solamente pudieron decir eso unos Goku y Vegeta realmente confundidos antes de que las chicas volvieran a la posición en la que estaban.

"¡Alejense insectas!"-Dijo Vegeta intentando salir sin lastimar a las chicas pero no lo logró-"¿¡Porque ser grosero no funciona para alejarlas!?".

"¡Ser amable tampoco!"-Dijo Goku estando en las mismas que Vegeta.

De repente por allí llegaron Ino y Sakura,que se habían topado por coincidencia y al llegar al lugar pudieron ver a los saiyajines entre la multitud de féminas

"¿Ese no es tu compañero de equipo?"-Preguntó Sakura.

"¿Y ese no es el tuyo?"-Preguntó Ino. Ambas dieron un suspiro-"Bueno sera mejor ayudarlos".

Sakura asintió con la cabeza-"Si,hay chicas que se vuelven locas por un chico y no pueden controlarse"

"Y que lo digas"-Dijo Ino para que después ambas rodearan al grupo y agarraran del cuello de la camisa a sus respectivos compañeros y los jalarán sacándolos de allí.

"Sakura... "-Dijo Goku sorprendido de ver a su compañera.

"¿Rubia?"-Dijo Vegeta confundido de ver a Ino.

"Nos lo agradecen después"-Dijeron ambas mirando al par de saiyajin.

"¿¡Oigan que les pasa!?"-Dijo una chica del grupo enojada-"¡No se metan en lo que no les incumbe"-Las demás asintieron con la cabeza.

"Son nuestros compañeros de equipo,creo que si nos incumbe"-Dijo Ino.

Todas las chicas comenzaron a susurrar entre si y después todas llegaron a una conclusión-"¿Con que compañeros de equipos,eh?,¿¡no sera que a ustedes les gustan Goku y Vegeta!?"-Gritó la que parecía ser la líder y si,era la misma que dijo que serian admiradoras de los saiyajin.

"¿¡QUEEEE!?"-Gritaron Ino y Sakura al escuchar tal cosa.

"¿De-de donde sacas esos disparates?,¿como rayos nos gustarían alguno de esos dos?,es decir ¿acaso han visto sus cabellos?"-Dijo Sakura un tanto apenada por tener que hablar sobre eso,Ino asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Mienten!"-Dijeron las demás chicas.

"¡Claro que no!"-Gritaron Ino y Sakura.

Y así comenzaron a discutir,los saiyajines veían la discusión hasta cierta distancia hasta que Vegeta comenzó a irse.

"¿Vegeta adonde vas?"-Preguntó Goku.

"A cualquier lugar mientras este lejos de ellas"-Dijo Vegeta volteando a ver a su rival.

"Pero no podemos dejarlas así,ellas nos ayudaron seria maleducad... "-Goku no pudo continuar ya que Vegeta lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y comenzó a jalarlo mientras caminaba-"O-oye,¡espera Vegeta eso duele!".

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback.**

"Y mas o menos por eso me oculté"-Terminaba de explicar Goku.

"Ya veo"-Dijo Naruto en pose pensativa-"¿Enserio es tan molesto tener a chicas alrededor tuyo?".

Goku asintió con la cabeza-"Si,mucho"-El saiyajin pudo ver que en el suelo había una pequeña bolsa amarrada con un hilo. El saiyajin levantó la bolsa e intercambio una mirada de duda con Naruto para después abrirla y ver lo que contenía.

"Vaya,esos son muchos Ryō"-Dijo Naruto al ver la cantidad de dinero dentro de la bolsa.

De repente las mismas chicas de antes volvieron a pasar y tenían la mirada en el suelo ya que buscaban algo.

"Tal vez tu dinero se te cayó por aquí"-Dijo una chica que ayudaba a encontrar lo que su amiga había perdido.

"Si y si no esta aquí buscaremos por los lugares donde fuiste y lo encontraremos"-Decía otra amiga que también buscaba la bolsita.

"Eso espero,o mis padres me mataran"-Dijo la fémina a la que se le había perdido el dinero que le habían dado sus padres.

Una de las jóvenes levanto la mirada por un segundo y pudo ver a dos personas delante de ellas,aunque solo le prestó atención a uno-"Oigan,¿ese no es Goku?"-La joven miró lo que tenia en la mano el saiyajin-"Y tiene tu dinero".

"¿Goku?"-Todas levantaron la vista y al ver al mencionado fueron corriendo hacia el-"¡Goku!".

Goku y Naruto se asustaron al ver lo rápido que se acercaban,el único que salio perjudicado fue el genin rubio ya que las chicas lo empujaron a un lado mandándolo a volar y caer quien sabe donde.

"Oh Goku,encontrastes mi dinero eres mi héroe"-Decía la chica sonrojada.

"¿E-es tuyo?"-Dijo nervioso el saiyajin mientras le extendía la bolsa a la joven.

La chica abrazó a Goku-"¡Muchas muchas,muchas gracias!".

Goku se llevó una mano a la nuca mientras reía nervioso-"De seguro Vegeta la debe estar pasando mejor".

* * *

 **Con Vegeta.**

"Ya lo dije antes,no importa cuantos sean,el resultado sera el mismo"-Decía Vegeta mientras veía a los seres enmascarados.

"Eso ya lo veremos"-Dijo Kakuzu para después voltear a ver a su compañero-"Hidan,no te entrometas".

"¿¡Que!?,¡claro que no!,ya estoy cansando de que este niño estupido se crea muy poderoso,así que vayamos con lo usual"-Hidan enfundó su guadaña ahora rota,Kakuzu solamente asintió con la cabeza y después hizo una posición de manos.

Hidan una vez mas arremetió contra el saiyajin y uno de los seres enmascarados iba detrás del seguidor de Jashin y cuando alzó su arma para atacar al saiyajin,Vegeta mandó un poco de ki a su mano y usándola como si fuera un cuchillo le cortó la mano con la que Hidan sujetaba su guadaña y también partiendo a la mitad la mascara del ser que estaba detrás.

"¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"-Gritó Hidan sosteniendo con su única mano su muñeca derecha-"¡Oye esa es la mano con la que mato gente!"-Vegeta puso cara de '¿enserio?' al escuchar tal cosa.

Kakuzu veía a la distancia como su corazón que tenia la mascara de agua caía muerto en el suelo. El akatsuki enmascarado decidió aprovechar que el saiyajin estaba distraído con Hidan e hizo un sello de mano-"¡ESTILO DE VIENTO: DAÑO DE PRESIÓN!"-Una de las mascaras lanzó una gran masa de viento. Cuando el ataque llegó donde ambos,Hidan que recogía su mano mutilada salió volando lejos del lugar,en cambio Vegeta se mantuvo firme y soportó el ataque.

Después de que todo se calmara se pudo contemplar como muchos arboles alrededor se habían desprendido del suelo y salieron volando por todos lados. Después de que una cortina de polvo se esfumara Kakuzu abrió los ojos hasta su punto máximo al ver al príncipe de pie en el mismo lugar de antes.

"¿A eso le llamas ataque?,bueno es eficiente para levantar el polvo"-Decía Vegeta sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa.

El Akatsuki incrédulo hizo otros sellos de mano-"¡ESTILO DE RAYO: FALSA OSCURIDAD Y ESTILO DE FUEGO: MIGRAÑA MORDAZ!"-Los otros dos corazones lanzaron sus ataques que fueron directo hacia Vegeta,el príncipe solo cruzó sus brazos formando una 'X' y recibió de lleno el impacto que después creó una gran explosión.

Todo lo que estaba alrededor fue desintegrado por los dos ataques,Kakuzu busco con la mirada a Vegeta y al ver que no había rastros de el hizo que sus corazones volvieran a su lugar para después ponerse su capa de Akatsuki. A lo lejos escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían hacia el y pudo ver que era Hidan que llevaba su mano derecha mutilada en su mano izquierda.

El seguidor de Jashin se acercó a el-"La próxima vez que hagas eso avisame"

"Da igual,lo importante es que acabamos con el"-Dijo Kakuzu con el orgullo un tanto herido por tener que esforzarse tanto contra un niño.

Hidan frunció el entrecejo mientras veía el lugar donde estaba antes el príncipe-"Si,ese mocoso era muy fuerte,me hubiera gustado sacrificarlo para el gran Jashin,me pregunto si estaba en el libro Bingo ese cabeza de antorcha".

"¿Como me llamaste?"-Los Akatsuki levantaron la mirada y se quedaron atónitos al ver a Vegeta flotando unos metros arriba en el cielo. El saiyajin comenzó a descender,los akatsuki dieron unos pasos hacia atrás ya que sentían miedo,miedo de ver a tal monstruo en cuanto a poder se refiere.

Cuando los pies de Vegeta tocaron el suelo e hicieron el típico 'tap' decidió atacar y acabar con el asunto,los akatsuki lo máximo que pudieron ver fue como Vegeta se inclinaba hacia adelante para después desaparecer,dos segundos después Hidan fue decapitado por un rayo de ki de Vegeta (como cuando mató a Guldo) que ahora se encontraba detrás de ellos y de la cabeza ahora en el suelo del seguidor de Jashin.

Kakuzu a pesar de saber que Hidan no moriría con eso no pudo evitar aterrarse y comenzar a temblar-"¿Q-que demonios eres?".

Vegeta lo miró serio y levanto su brazo izquierdo apuntando a Kakuzu con sus dedos índice y medio-"Soy un saiyajin"-Después de decir esto un rayo de luz salió disparado de los dedos de Vegeta y le dio en donde debería estar el corazón de Kakuzu según el. El akatsuki cayó en el suelo ahora con un gran agujero en el pecho,Vegeta al ver que ya no había nada mas que hacer lo rodeó un aura de ki blanca y voló hacia Konoha.

"Kakuzu,¿por cuanto tiempo mas piensas seguir fingiendo?"-Decía enojada la cabeza de Hidan que estaba a unos cuantos metros de su cuerpo. El enmascarado con dificultad comenzó a levantarse-"¿¡Porque rayos no hiciste nada!?".

"El... era demasiado fuerte,no hubiera hecho diferencia si lo atacara de nuevo"-Dijo Kakuzu agarrando la cabeza de Hidan-"Fue la mejor opción que había".

"¿¡Cual,la de hacernos los muertos como perros!?"-Gritó Hidan furioso.

"Tu tampoco hiciste nada cierto?"-El seguidor de Jashin se quedó callado y apretó los dientes enojado con la mirada agachada mientras Kakuzu cosía su cabeza con su cuerpo.

* * *

 **En Konoha.**

Ya se acercaba el fin del día y esto lo marcaba el atardecer,los dos genin de vestimenta naranja veían este sentados en el techo de una casa después de que se habían librado del grupo de fanáticas del saiyajin.

"Goku"-El saiyajin volteó a ver al rubio-"Quiero que sepas que entrenaré arduamente para los exámenes chūnin,y si llega a pasar un combate entre tu y yo quiero que sepas que daré todo de mi en el".

El saiyajin sonrió y puso una mirada determinada-"Claro,también entrenaré mucho y te prometo que cuando nos enfrentemos tampoco me contendré"-Ambos intercambiaron miradas de rivalidad por unos momentos hasta que Goku sintió un ki,buscó al dueño de este con la mirada y lo encontró-"¡Vegeta!"-El saiyajin se puso de pie y dio un gran salto mientras se despedía con la mano-"¡Nos vemos Naruto!"-El rubio imitó la acción para después irse a su casa.

Cuando Goku llegó donde Vegeta este le explico que venia de una misión y que iría a cobrar su pago. Cuando llego a la oficina del Hokage no tuvo que explicar mucho ya que Pakkun ya lo había hecho,Vegeta le dio las hojas de té a Hiruzen y se fue del lugar ahora apto para entrar a los exámenes y también con el pago de la misión mas un extra por haber enfrentado a los akatsuki.

Ambos saiyajines fueron a su departamento y durmieron temprano ya que mañana comenzarían a entrenar para mantener el nivel que tenían e inclusive tratar de aumentarlo,aunque no tuvieran los métodos para lograrlo lo intentarían. (1)

* * *

 **Guarida de Akatsuki.**

Se podía ver a 9 figuras proyectadas como sombras reunidas dentro de la guarida de los akatsuki.

"Y entonces me cortó la cabeza y atravesó a Kakuzu con una luz amarilla,ese niño era un fenómeno"-Explicaba Hidan a Pain.

"¿Fenómeno?,es gracioso oírlo de ti Hidan"-Se burlaba Kisame.

Hidan iba a insultar a Kisame pero Pain lo interrumpió-"Kakuzu,¿no tienes mas información respecto a ese niño?".

"No,solo sabemos que por el símbolo de la banda del perro que lo acompañaba pertenece a Konoha,y el mismo confirmó dos cosas,usa ki y dijo que era un saiyajin"-Dijo Kakuzu dejando confundidos a todos especialmente por la parte de saiyajin.

"¿Saiyajin?,¿es siquiera esa una palabra?"-Preguntó Deidara.

"¿Eso que importa?,ahora que sabemos donde vive el maldito deberíamos ir todos por el y de paso hacer una gran matanza en Konoha"-Dijo Hidan con un tono de ira hacia el príncipe.

"No,no tenemos tiempo para ir solo por un niño"-Decía el dueño del rinnegan.

El seguidor de Jashin se enojó ante esto-"¿¡Que,vas a dejarlo así como así!?,¿¡sabes cuanto tiempo me costará arreglar mi guadaña!?"-Dijo esto levantando su arma rota con su mano recuperada.

El dueño del rinnegan volteó a ver a Hidan-"Nunca dije que lo pasaría por alto,cuando tengamos el tiempo suficiente te aseguro que de cualquier forma obtendremos toda la información acerca de ese saiyajin".

* * *

Y bueno amigos y amigas eso vendría siendo todo por el día de hoy,esperó que les haya gustado,después de esto vamos directo a los exámenes chunin.

(1): Con esto me refiero a que Goku y Vegeta no disponen de nada para poder entrenar al nivel que lo hacen,por ejemplo la maquina de gravedad o las pesas de Wiss,etc...

Después de unos caps al fin vuelvo a responder los reviews,a los usuarios que tienen cuenta ya les respondí por un mensaje privado,solo por este cap les responderé a los que no tiene y en el siguiente les responderé a todos por aquí ;).

 **CCSakuraforever:** Muchas gracias!,lastimosamente Naruto no entrenara con Goku ya que este lo hará junto a Vegeta y para evitar ser descubiertos lo harán solos,espero que me dejes tu opinión en este capítulo.

 **Alexander Dash:** Hola!,me agrado muchísimo que te guste,en cuanto a tu propuesta me parece interesante y me siento honrado,nunca pensé que alguien me ofrecería algo así x'3, si tienes cuenta en fanfiction manda me un mensaje para que así podamos comunicarnos.

 **Goldran:** Muchas gracias agradezco que dejes tu opinión.

 **Nina:** Muchas gracias,y aquí tienes en este cap mas acción, espero que sea de tu agrado.

 **Jeny The Uchiha:** Muchas gracias,tus palabras me alegran.

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias,no sabes como tu reviews y los demás me hacen sentir tan feliz,agradezco muchísimo tus palabras y también las de los demás :').

Espero que les haya gustado,si quieren pueden dejarme sus reviews y/o demás,eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo.

Como siempre deseándoles lo mejor se despide Tsuigeku :D Chao!


	11. Chapter 11

¿¡NUEVO CAPITULO EL VIERNES!? QUE CLASE DE BRUJERÍA ES ESTA!? Okno xD.

Holaaaa! :D, como están gente de youtu... Es decir de fanfiction? xD aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo y como dije en el anterior estoy en vacaciones y por eso actualizo tan pronto,eso si no esperen un capitulo este fin de semana, en fin ya llegamos a los exámenes chūnin!. Como siempre agradezco mucho su apoyo con sus reviews,views y demás.

Algo mas no sé si lo habrán notado pero ya cambie la portada del fic,posiblemente solo los que están en computadora puedan verlo. Sin mas que decir,COMENZAMOS!.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto,respectivamente.

* * *

Cada día se acercaban mas los exámenes chūnin y los genin que participarían en estos se preparaban al máximo y nuestro dúo de saiyajines no era la excepción. A pesar de saber que no era necesario entrenar ya que nadie estaría a su nivel,la sangre saiyajin se los ordenaba especialmente a Vegeta que esperaba con ansias tener una batalla con su rival en los exámenes para comprobar quien era el mas fuerte.

Goku le pidió el favor al Hokage de que los dejaran entrenar en el campo de entrenamiento 13,Hiruzen sin ningún problema aceptó la petición dando a los demás sensei la excusa de que el campo numero 13 no estaba en condiciones de ser usado,logrando que nadie se acercara al lugar y los saiyajines pudieran entrenar libremente aunque claro a veces hasta tenían que salir de Konoha para evitar uno que otro temblor a causa de sus combates de entrenamiento.

Y al fin el tan aclamado día había llegado,hoy comenzarían los exámenes chūnin y ya todos los participantes estaban en el lugar donde se realizaría... bueno casi todos.

En la vivienda de los saiyajines se puede ver a Goku que estaba aun en su cama roncando,después de un rato el saiyajin de traje naranja despertó y dio un bostezo para después poner los pies en el suelo.

Goku agarró el reloj despertador que les había dado Kakashi y el saiyajin se asustó al ver la hora que era-"¡Oh no ya es tarde!"-El saiyajin rápidamente se levantó y se dio una rápida ducha para después ponerse su traje,agarrar una manzana de la cocina y después irse corriendo tan apurado que olvido que podía teletransportarse. Así el saiyajin corrió evitando todo tipo de obstáculos mientras se comía la manzana y llegando a su destino donde pudo ver a su equipo-"¡Hola,disculpen la demora!".

"Eres el colmo Goku,incluso Naruto llegó temprano"-Dijo Sakura enojada dejando al rubio un poco ofendido.

"Lo siento,no volverá a pasar"-Dijo Goku nervioso ya que la actitud de Sakura le recordó a Milk.

Dejando de lado el asunto,el equipo 7 finalmente decidió entrar en el edificio donde se podía ver que había dos ninjas que no dejaban pasar a los demás para que pudieran tomar el examen,los del equipo 7 se detuvieron a ver,pero Goku se encontraba confundido.

"Oigan,¿no se supone que deberíamos ir al tercer piso y en el salón 301?"-Dijo Goku mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Sus compañeros asintieron con la cabeza-"¿Entonces porque tratan de entrar al salón 201?".

Esto dejó confundidos a todos excepto a Sasuke que sonrió-"Goku tiene razón,sera mejor que reviertan el genjutsu ya que podemos ver a través de su ilusión,¿verdad Sakura?".

"Si claro,yo me di cuenta este es tan solo el segundo piso"-Dijo Sakura para que después el letrero de 301 se convirtiera en 201.

"Claro"-Dijo Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza a pesar de que el no lo había notado.

El equipo 7 decidió irse del lugar pero por accidente Goku al darse la vuelta se tropezó con Neji haciendo que este cayera al suelo,el saiyajin al ver mejor a la persona que había tirado comenzó a hacer reverencias-"¡Lo siento,lo siento,lo siento mucho!".

Neji con ayuda de Tenten se levantó enojado del suelo-"¿Porque te disculpas tanto?".

"¿Como que porque?,es malo tirar a una persona y mas si es ciego"-Dijo el saiyajin. (1)

El silencio reinó,y Lee y Tenten intentaban aguantarse la risa para evitar cualquier problema con Neji el cual tenia marcada una vena en la frente. Tenten decidió explicarle a Goku-"No es ciego,así son los ojos de los su clan".

El saiyajin entendió esto y junto con su equipo se fueron al tercer piso en el salón que correspondía mientras Neji y su equipo los miraban alejarse.

"Al parecer los rumores son ciertos"-Dijo Ten ten.

"Si,un chico de cabello alocado y traje naranja se presentó en la academia el día de la graduación y se convirtió en genin junto con otro de casi su misma edad"-Continuó Lee.

"Y lo hicieron sin tener que asistir ni un solo día antes"-Dijo Neji viendo seriamente al saiyajin a la distancia-"Son Goku".

* * *

Después de caminar un rato el equipo 7 habían llegado al salón 301 pero se detuvieron al ver a su sensei delante de ellos,Kakashi les explicó que solo eran permitidos grupos de 3 para hacer el examen pero que con ellos habría una excepción por Goku. Kakashi les dijo que estaba orgulloso de ellos y les dejó libre el camino apartándose de la puerta,los genin entraron al lugar pero Goku que iba de ultimo se detuvo al sentir la mano de Kakashi en su hombro.

"Goku,de seguro Asuma ya se lo dijo a Vegeta,asegúrense de no intervenir al menos que sea necesario,no llamen la atención con sus habilidades,¿entendido?"-El saiyajin asintió la cabeza y Kakashi retiró la mano de su hombro y vio como el saiyajin entraba al salón y luego se cerraba la puerta.

Al entrar Goku y su equipo recibieron las miradas de los demás participantes,preocupando un poco a Sakura pero esto cambio cuando de repente apareció Ino abrazando a Sasuke por la espalda y haciendo que comenzará una de sus típicas discusiones.

"¿Son así siempre?"-Preguntó Vegeta a Chōji y Shikamaru,fastidiado por el comportamiento de la rubia,estos solo asintieron con la cabeza.

"¡Vegeta!"-Dijo Goku al ver a su rival-"¡Oye!,¿¡porque no me despertaste temprano!?".

El príncipe se cruzó de brazos-"Hmph,no es mi obligación levantarte como si fuera un despertador".

"Ja,al parecer son los tres chiflados"-Dijo Naruto viendo a Shikamaru y su equipo.

"Pero si somos cuatro Naruto"-Dijo Shikamaru. El genin rubio vio a Vegeta y observó como este lo miraba seriamente y de repente recordó la pelea con Zabuza haciendo que al jinchuriki le diera un escalofrío en la espalda y haciendo que mejor se quedara callado.

"Vaya,vaya que sorpresa,parece que toda la banda se vuelve a reunir"-Dijo Kiba llegando junto con Hinata y Shino y luego volteó a ver a los saiyajines-"Y claro los dos suertudos que se graduaron sin tener que hacer nada".

"El del medio,te lo digo de antemano,aleja a tu compañero de mí no quiero que me pase las pulgas"-Dijo Vegeta seriamente.

Kiba se enojó ante esto-"¡Oye Akamaru no tiene pulgas!".

"No hablaba contigo"-Dijo el príncipe y después señaló a Akamaru,todo el mundo entendió y algunos se contuvieron unas risas pero Naruto no pudo y comenzó a carcajear haciendo que Kiba se enojara aun mas,el Inuzuka estaba a punto de lanzarse contra el saiyajin pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz.

"Oigan ustedes quizás quieran bajarle un poco a su escándalo"-Dijo un joven con lentes y tanto Goku como Vegeta se pusieron serios al sentir el chakra de ese tipo-"Son los 11 novatos ¿no es cierto?,miren a su alrededor están causando una mala primera impresión"-Los 11 jóvenes vieron a su alrededor como recibían la mirada de los demás genin del lugar los miraban fieramente por lo cual los novatos decidieron calmarse.

Goku y Vegeta se separaron un poco del grupo para poder hablar en privado.

"¿Tu que piensas Vegeta?"-Preguntó Goku mientras miraba de reojo a Kabuto.

"Sin dudas se siente maldad en su energía,pero al parecer eso es común en este mundo"-Dijo el príncipe viendo hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba Gaara.

"Si, ya me había topado con el antes"-Dijo el saiyajin de naranja recordando el encuentro entre su equipo y el de los hermanos Sabaku.

Mientras tanto,después de haberse presentado Kabuto les enseñó a los genin humanos sus info-tarjetas ninja. Sasuke decidió averiguar mas sobre Gaara y después de hacerlo inmediatamente se le vinieron dos personas a la mente-"Algo mas,¿que tienes sobre Son Goku y Vegeta Briefs?".

"¿Investigas a tus propios compañeros de equipo?,interesante dejame ver"-Kabuto volvió a hacer lo mismo de antes pero se quedo sorprendido-"Al parecer no tengo información alguna de ellos"-Esto solo hizo que la duda creciera mas en casi todos inclusive le dieron una mirada a los saiyajines que conversaban a cierta distancia de ellos.

Naruto sin sospechar de los saiyajines lanzó una palabras retadoras a los demás para después ser regañado por Sakura y que esta se disculpara en su nombre.

Pero los ninjas del sonido no se lo tomaron nada bien y fueron a atacar a Kabuto. El cuatro ojos evitó dos kunai que le había lanzado pero rápidamente Dosu fue hacia el alzando su puño para utilizar su técnica del sonido,pero no pudo ya que sintió como su brazo era detenido-"¿Pero que?"-El ninja del sonido confundido y sorprendido a la vez como casi todos los demás,fijó su mirada hacia atrás de el y pudo ver como un chiquillo de vestimenta naranja y pelo raro lo sostenía; Dosu intentaba safarze del agarre pero no lo lograba por mas esfuerzo que hiciera imposibilitando que lograra llevar acabo su técnica.

"Sera mejor que se tranquilicen,me disculpo si mi amigo les dijo algo que los ofendió"-Decía Goku para después soltar a Dosu haciendo que este y su equipo volvieran a donde estaban antes.

"Pero que velocidad"-Dijo Lee igual de sorprendido que los demás y mientras estos comenzaban a murmurar entre sí.

"Muchas gracias"-Decía Kabuto acercándose al saiyajin.

"No hay de qué"-Dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa.

De repente apareció una gran nube de humo llamando la atención de todos-"A ver degenerados caras de niño,¡escuchen!,es momento de empezar soy Ibiki Morino su sensor y desde este momento su peor pesadilla"-Decía Ibiki con un grupo de ninjas detrás de el.

Ibiki explicó que estaban prohibido los combates y el uso de la fuerza fatal,después agarró un pequeño papel que tenia escrito un numero-"Si ya estamos listos pasemos a la primera etapa del examen chūnin,entreguen su solicitud y se les dará a cambio un numero que representara donde se sentaran,comenzaremos el examen escrito cuando todos estén sentados".

"¿¡E-E-EXAMEN ESCRITO!?"-Gritaron Goku y Naruto.

"P-pero a mi nadie me dijo que habría un examen"-Decía Goku nervioso.

"Se llaman exámenes chūnin, ¿que esperabas?,genio"-Dijo Shikamaru.

"¡Yo esperaba que fueran otro tipo de exámenes!"-Dijo Goku y Naruto asintió con la cabeza ambos igual de nerviosos. Esto preocupó a Vegeta,aunque el lograra pasar su rival ni en sueños lo lograría lo cual destruiría la oportunidad de que ambos pelearan enserio.

"¡Oigan,los mocosos de pelos raros,deben llevar puesta su banda en todo momento del examen!"-Los saiyajines al ver que se referían ellos decidieron ponérselas,era una suerte que Goku las llevara en su traje por si algo así pasara. Vegeta decidió ponérsela en el brazo derecho mientras que su rival con torpeza se la puso en la frente.

Después del escandalo que hizo el saiyajin ya todos estaban en sus respectivos asientos,con sus exámenes y sus útiles para resolverlo. Después Ibiki explicó las reglas lo cual dejó aun mas nervioso al saiyajin de naranja,especialmente la de si uno sacaba cero los demás también reprobarían,inclusive podía sentir las miradas asesinas de Sakura y Sasuke-"La pregunta final no les será dada hasta 15 minutos de que el examen llegue al final,tendrán una hora en total,¡COMIENCEN!".

Todos agarraron sus lapices y comenzaron a leer las preguntas del examen,el saiyajin de naranja agarró su lápiz-"(Vamos Goku tu puedes hacerlo,hazlo por ti y tus compañeros)"-Se alentaba Goku a el mismo en su mente para después comenzar a leer el examen-"(A ver,nombre: Son Goku)"-Pensaba el saiyajin mientras escribía su nombre en el examen y después sonreía-"(No esta tan difícil, muy bien siguiente,fecha: ... )"-El saiyajin se quedó pensando y después se puso nervioso nuevamente-"(¡Rayos que rápido cambia la dificultad!)".

Sakura se preocupaba mas por sus compañeros de naranja que del propio examen-"(Maldición,si solo estuviera Naruto tendríamos una oportunidad pero con Goku,el ni parece un ninja... ¡diablos ni siquiera lo he visto lanzar un shuriken alguna vez!)"-Pensaba Sakura muy preocupada especialmente porque no podía ver al saiyajin ya que este estaba unos asientos detrás de ella.

Cada minuto que pasaba sin dudas era una tortura para el saiyajin de naranja,y a su rival tampoco le iba tan bien que digamos,con suerte ya iba por el 25% del primer ejercicio,en estos momentos maldecía que los de su raza no se fijaran mas en estudiar aunque también culpaba al examen por ser tan complicado. El tiempo pasaba y cada vez se iban mas participantes al ser encontrados copiando,esto sin duda ponía aun mas nervioso a Goku ya que su ultima opción que era copiar fue descartada.

"(¿Que voy a hacer?)"-Pensaba el saiyajin mientras tenia ambas manos en la cabeza pero de repente recordó algo-"(Un momento... )"

 **Flashback.**

* * *

En la montaña Paoz se podía ver la casa de Goku en la cual su esposa Milk le ayudaba con los estudios a Gohan mientras Goku pasaba caminando por el cuarto de su hijo.

"Recuerda Gohan,si en un examen no te sabes la respuesta de una pregunta encierra la 'C' como ultima alternativa"-Le explicaba Milk a su hijo mientras Goku los miraba.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback.**

"(¡Eso es!,si no me sé la respuesta solo encierro la 'C' y lo más probable es que acierte alguna de esas evitando sacar cero,muchas gracias Milk)"-Decía el saiyajin contento mientras comenzaba a 'responder' el examen.

Vegeta se quedó incrédulo al ver como su rival (que estaba 2 asientos delante de el) comenzaba a responder el examen-"(¿¡Q-que,Kakaroto esta respondiendo el examen!?,mas le vale acertar por lo menos una para que así tengamos nuestra batalla)"-Pensaba el príncipe mientras volvía a concentrarse en su propio examen.

Muchos ya habían descubierto que el verdadero propósito del examen era recolectar información sin ser descubiertos,e Ino lo hizo usando su jutsu de transferencia de mentes en Sakura así obteniendo las respuestas para después pasarlas a Chōji y Shikamaru usando el mismo jutsu-"(Muy bien,van dos falta uno)"-Pensaba Ino mientras veía a lejos a su derecha a su compañero de cabello en forma de flama-"(¡JUTSU DE TRANSFERENCIAS DE MENTES!)".

Vegeta de repente sintió como un chakra se acercaba hacia el. El príncipe agachó la cabeza evitandolo y haciendo que el jutsu de Ino le diera a la persona que estaba a la par del saiyajin. El cuerpo de Ino cayó inmóvil en su escritorio mientras que el genin a la par de Vegeta lo miraba enojado-"¿¡Eres idiota o qué!?"-Dijo Ino en el cuerpo de un ninja de Konoha dejando a Vegeta confundido.

"¡Oye tu,no hables durante el examen!"-Dijo uno de los ninjas supervisores.

Ino decidió quedarse callada y fingir que volvía a su examen-"Vegeta,soy yo Ino"-Dijo susurrando,esto solo confundió mas al saiyajin-"Usé mi jutsu de transferencia de mentes,lo usaré de nuevo para meterme en tu cuerpo y responder el examen por ti, solo no lo esquives de nuevo,¿entiendes?".

Vegeta a pesar de no entender mucho de lo que dijo decidió creerle ya que aprendió que en este mundo habían técnicas muy raras como la de aquel akatsuki enmascarado-"¿Piensas que dejare que alguien como tu controle mi cuerpo?"-Dijo el saiyajin susurrando.

"¿Quieres pasar el examen o no?"-Vegeta al escuchar esto no tuvo otra opción así que en señal afirmativa asintió con la cabeza. Ino al ver esto canceló el jutsu y volvió a su cuerpo dejando al ninja a la par de Vegeta confundido-"(¡JUTSU DE INTERCAMBIO DE MENTES!)"-Una vez mas la rubia usó la técnica y esta vez Vegeta se quedo quieto,a pesar de que no le gustara la idea de que lo controlaran,siempre tuvo en mente que lo haría para poder enfrentar a Kakaroto. Finalmente la técnica llegó a Vegeta e Ino ahora en el cuerpo del príncipe vio el examen de este-"(¡Ja! pobre,al parecer el orgulloso Vegeta solo es puro musculo,bueno será mejor que comience... )"-Ino agarró el lápiz y estaba a punto de escribir cuando de repente vio un tipo de alucinación o recuerdo borroso.

 **"Si un perdedor hace muchos esfuerzos** **quizás pueda pasar el poder que tiene un guerrero distinguido".**

Ino supo que la voz pertenecía a un adulto y pudo ver en el recuerdo que el hombre llevaba un traje naranja con una camisa azul y botas y muñequeras del mismo color,pero justo cuando estaba a punto de ver su rostro el recuerdo terminó haciendo que Ino volviera a la realidad-"(Okay,eso fue raro. Mejor termino lo que vine a hacer)"-Yamanaka comenzó a escribir las respuestas en el examen de Vegeta. (2)

* * *

Faltaban 15 minutos para que el tiempo terminara e Ibiki decidió dar la última pregunta no sin antes dejar en claro que la pregunta 10 era opcional pero que si la fallaban serian genin para siempre,muchos prefirieron no tomar el riesgo y se fueron.

De repente Naruto levantó la mano sorprendiendo a sus compañeros y a Hinata pero el rubio le dio un fuerte manotazo al escritorio-"¡No me subestimen,yo no renuncio y no huyo,ustedes chicos rudos hagan lo que quieran no van a poder asustarme no señor!,no me importa si me quedo como un genin el resto de mi vida"-Naruto se levantó de su asiento-"¡Yo algún día seré Hokage!"-El genin volvió a sentarse logrando inspirar a los demás que se quedaran y no renunciaran.

El jounin pudo ver que nadie mas pensaba irse y se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de gente que se quedó-"Vaya,vaya debo admirar su determinación"-Decía Ibiki-"Para aquellos que se quedaron solo me queda una cosa por hacer... "-Hizo una pausa-"Y por eso debo decirles que todos ustedes pasaron el examen"-Todo el mundo se quedo confundido al oír esto excepto alguien.

"¡Viva!,¡pasé el examen!"-Decía Goku alegre mientras alzaba los brazos y lanzaba su lápiz al aire de la emoción.

Sakura se levantó de su asiento-"Un segundo,¿que acaba de pasar?,¿a que se refiere con que pasamos,donde esta la décima pregunta?".

Goku paró de celebrar-"Oh,si es cierto"-El saiyajin dio un gran salto agarrando su lápiz en el aire,cayendo y volviéndose a sentar dejando sorprendido a algunos y con una gota de sudor en la sien a otros.

Ibiki explicó el verdadero propósito del examen para que después entrara una mujer rompiendo la ventana y usando dos kunai para poner una lona sorprendiendo a todos.

"¿Esto es parte del examen?"-Le preguntó Goku a Kabuto que estaba a su par,este solo se encogió de hombros. (3)

"Muy bien chicos y chicas no hay tiempo para celebrar yo seré su próximo sensor Anko Mitarashi,¿están listos para su segundo examen?"-Decía la mujer y después alzar su puño-"¡Bien,entonces vamos siganme!".

Después de que Anko se presentara y que les dijera a los genin aprobados que podían irse del salón y que les avisarian donde seria el lugar donde se realizaría la siguiente etapa. Ya había llegado el atardecer y el salón casi encontraba vacío de no ser por Ibiki que estaba recogiendo los exámenes escritos y le causó gracia al ver que aprobó a un estudiante que no había respondido ni una sola pregunta y se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki. Unos exámenes después se encontró el de alguien llamado Son Goku; Ibiki se quedó realmente confundido porque por alguna razón todas las letras 'C' del examen estaban encerradas en un circulo.

* * *

Y bueno mis queridisimos y queridisimas lectores y lectoras esto es todo por el día de hoy con esta temprana actualización pero ojo tal vez no vuelva a pasar ya que solo actualizo porque estoy de vacaciones y la próxima semana vuelvo a clases.

(1): Una referencia a un fic que leo,me pregunto si alguien mas sabrá de donde es esa escena x3.

(2): En esta escena digamos que Vegeta tenia tantas ganas de luchar con Goku,que recordó su primera pelea con el y inclusive lo recordó tan fuerte que Ino pudo verlo; Me basé en una escena del fic "Dos saiyajins en Konoha" del usuario Taro.

(3): De seguro se preguntaran porque rayos Goku le preguntó a Kabuto aun sabiendo que este era malo,fácil porque escuchó que el cuatro ojos había participados 6 veces antes.

 **JessiHyuga:** Hola!,me alegra que te haya gustado la parte de las acosadoras,seguí tu consejo de un review que dejaste y siendo te sincero si que me fue difícil escribir esa parte ya que era la primera vez que escribía algo así xD. Espero que dejes tu opinión en este capitulo también :).

 **maxigiampieri2012:** Hola me alegra que te haya gustado,si y creeme esas chicas volverán a aparecer apresar de que se me hace un tormento escribirlas xD.

 **Goldran:** Muchas gracias agradezco tu opinión :).

 **saiyini uzumaki:** Muchas gracias y si quieres saber como terminara en fic SPOILER llega Seiya y destruye los 12 universos :v okno xD. Con el tiempo todos verán quien es el villano 7u7.

 **Midorifanic:** Muchas gracias,me alegra que te haya gustado la pelea. Diablos!,se me olvido que Vegeta podía sentir sus chakras,tienes razón mejor dejemosle que le parecieron insignificantes y ni se dio cuenta xD. Gracias por la revisión evitare cometer errores así de nuevo.

 **girlhyuga23:** Muchas gracias y aquí tienes la continuación.

Y eso vendría siendo todo,les soy sincero este es el capitulo que mas se me ha dificultado escribir,mientras lo hacia tenia las ansias de empezar con lo del bosque de la muerte pero bueno al parecer eso sera para el siguiente capitulo.

Recuerden que si quieren pueden dejarme sus reviews y demás,eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo.

Les deseo lo mejor este fin de seman se despide Tsuigeku :D Chao!.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola gente! ¿Como les va?,espero que lo mejor posible,como ha sucedido por 11 semanas les traigo un nuevo cap. Y como pueden ver ya llegamos a los 100 reviews,¡YAAAAAAAAY!,bueno 104 de hecho xD,bueno tal vez inclusive ya los pasamos mientras leen esto,lo importante es que en este capitulo les daré mención/agradecimiento a todas esas personas que me han apoyado a lo largo (o corto para algunas personas) de este fic. Mencionaré y agradeceré a los que le hayan dado Follower y/o favorite y hayan o no dejado review, y no se preocupen los que no tienen cuenta mientras hayan dejado su review en el capitulo anterior y otro cap los mencionaré. Yo les agradezco a todos por igual así.

Muchísimas gracias a:

 **-3thesandaime3**

 **-011010100110111101110011011001**

 **-Absolian**

 **-AcceleratorUzumaki**

 **-Akira Riddle**

 **-Akuryu no Dante**

 **-Alexander97**

 **-Baox**

 **-Black998**

 **-DarkHRDunk**

 **-Dragonoidnatsu**

 **-Esteban16**

 **-Frida521**

 **-Gersus**

 **-HikariHyuga01**

 **-LyCox032**

 **-RichdlPazTDW**

 **-Superale2**

 **-Yesenia000**

 **-alucardzero**

 **-arqchevo**

 **-aten92**

 **-be-one-with-russia-da**

 **-darkcrizer**

 **-Neopercival**

 **-eden de orion**

 **-felipe2000roa57**

 **-kakaroto232**

 **-marianixt**

 **-mat the beast 666**

 **-maxigiampieri2012**

 **-maxuel95**

 **-melvincito1**

 **-mesias619**

 **-nightmarebat**

 **-reyfmidas**

 **-CCSakuraforever**

 **-DianaMounr**

 **-Loser93**

 **-Mario Vi Britannia**

 **-NEW WOLF**

 **-Regina Alba Blossom**

 **-SoraHinamori**

 **-YINARi- UCHIHA**

 **-Atziri009**

 **-lobo sangriento**

 **-Todos los que se llaman Guest**

 **-nina**

 **-saiyini uzumaki**

 **-Midorifanic**

 **-goldran**

 **-Jeny The Uchiha**

Les agradezco totalmente a los mencionados y quiero que sepan que ya casi vamos a mitad del fic así que no saben cuanto significa esto para mi :').

Sin mas que decir y agradecer,COMENZA...

Jajajajaja,¿en verdad creíste que me olvide de ti?,¡claro que no!. Le quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a **JessiHyugga,** ella fue la primera que me dio su apoyo siendo mi primer review y también fue mi review numero 50. De corazón te agradezco todos esos reviews que has dejado con esas palabras de apoyo :').

También le quiero agradecer a **Sarif55** otro de los primeros que apoyaron la historia,no he sabido nada de el en 2 meses. Si estas leyendo esto espero que te vaya lo mejor posible.

¡Ya,suficiente!,ya me puse sentimental TwT,sin mas que decir *sniff* COMENZAMOS!

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto,respectivamente.

* * *

Todos los que habían pasado la primera etapa del examen chūnin se encontraban a las afueras del bosque de la muerte,la sensora Anko Mitarashi les había dado unas hojas a todos los genin para que las firmaran aceptando que si algo les pasaba no seria su responsabilidad.

Goku estaba sentado en un roca grande mientras leía la hoja de papel que le habían dado,pero se detuvo al sentir como el ki de su rival se acercaba a el. El saiyajin de naranja levantó la vista-"¿Pasa algo,Vegeta?".

"Será mejor que te prepares Kakaroto"-Decía Vegeta mientras paraba de caminar-"Esa loca lo dijo,no habrá problema alguno si se mata a alguien".

Goku rió un poco-"¿Iras a pelear conmigo tan solo comience la segunda etapa?,¿que hay de tu equipo?".

Vegeta volteó a ver a los de su equipo y pudo ver como ya iban a entregar sus hojas de permiso. El príncipe comenzó a caminar hacia donde ellos-"Esos 3 no me importan en lo absoluto".

"Sin ellos no podrás pasar a la tercera etapa"-Dijo Goku sin saber si su rival lo escuchó o no ya que se había alejado a cierta distancia.

"Mientras pelee contigo no me importara pasar a la siguiente etapa"-Dijo Vegeta en voz baja mientras se acercaba a su equipo.

* * *

Ya todos los equipos se encontraban delante sus puertas después de que Anko explicara las reglas. Anko miraba el reloj que tenia en su muñeca y vio como ya había llegado el momento-"¡Muy bien!,¿listos gusanos?,¡la segunda parte del examen a comenzado!"-Todas las puertas se abrieron y muchos genin entraron al bosque de la muerte corriendo,otros saltando por los arboles de rama en rama.

El equipo 10 estaba a punto de hacer esto ultimo pero se detuvieron al ver como uno de sus integrantes tomaba una dirección diferente-"¿Oye Vegeta,adonde vas?"-Preguntó Shikamaru.

"Voy adonde está Kakaroto"-Dijo Vegeta volteándolos a ver.

"¿Que diablos es Kakaroto?"-Preguntaba Shikamaru con su típico tono.

"¿Es algún tipo de comida?"-Preguntó Chōji.

"Es el idiota de traje naranja del equipo 7"-Decía el príncipe recordando que su rival le había dado esa información.

"¿Naruto?"-Dijeron los tres.

"No,el otro"-Dijo Vegeta a lo que todos respondieron con un 'aaaahhh' recordando a ese tal Goku.

El príncipe continuó caminando en dirección donde sentía el ki de su rival pero fue detenido abruptamente por su compañera rubia que lo había agarrado del cuello de la camisa-"Eso no,tu te quedas con nosotros".

Ino comenzó a arrastrar a Vegeta devuelta en donde estaban-"¡Sueltame niña insolente!".

"Siempre haces esto,te vas quien sabe donde y nos dejas el resto del trabajo a nosotros tres pero esta vez no tienes opción"-Ino empujó a Vegeta donde estaban Chōji y Shikamaru-"Y no me digas niña,tenemos casi la misma edad".

Vegeta al escuchar esto recordó el sermón que le dieron aquella vez Asuma y el Hokage,el sinceramente prefería evitar eso así que sin mas opción decidió quedarse con su equipo,por ahora.

* * *

 **Con el equipo** **7**.

Goku y los demás se detuvieron al escuchar un grito,Naruto no le dio mucha importancia y después le dieron ganas de ir al baño,el rubio fue a hacerlo en unos arbustos por regaño de Sakura y después de un tiempo el jinchuriki volvió.

"Ay vaya ya tenia guardada mucha"-Decía 'Naruto' mientras se acercaba a su equipo-"Escribí mi nombre completo"-Goku y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas serias y después ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

Sakura se enojó con el rubio-"¡Eres un marrano!,sabes a veces eres el mas asqueroso... " -Antes de que Sakura pudiera continuar,Sasuke le dio una patada en la cara a Naruto mandándolo a chocar contra un árbol,sorprendiendo a Sakura-"Sasuke no es tan grave,¿no crees que exageraste un poquito?"

Naruto se llevo una mano a su mejilla izquierda-"Si,¿que rayos te esta pasando?"-Sasuke otra vez atacó al rubio pero este esquivó la patada,pero el Uchiha continuó con su ataque hasta dejarlo de rodillas en el suelo-"Ten cuidado Sakura,creo que Sasuke se volvió lo... "-No pudo continuar debido a que Goku apareció frente a el y con el dedo índice tocó su frente e hizo que se desmayara para que después lo cubriera una nube de humo revelando a un ninja de la lluvia.

"¿Eh,pero que... ?"-Sakura estaba confundida.

Sasuke guardó el kunai que había sacado-"Veras Sakura,Naruto fue reemplazado por este ninja que usó un jutsu de transformación".

"Esa parte la entiendo,¿pero como supieron que no era el verdadero Naruto?"-Preguntó Sakura.

"Fácil,ese sujeto tenia habilidades de transformación peor que las de Naruto,no se fijó en la cortada que tenia Naruto en la mejilla y llevaba su porta shuriken en la pierna izquierda cuando en realidad Naruto es diestro, pero bueno la verdad no importa fijarse en esas cosas cuando se tiene una habilidad como la tuya,¿verdad Goku?"-Decía Sasuke mientras volteaba a ver a su compañero y Sakura hizo lo mismo.

El saiyajin asintió con la cabeza-"Si,como saben puedo sentir la energía de todo ser vivo y también puedo diferenciarla después de que la conozca bien,el chakra de este ninja es muy diferente al de Naruto,eso fue lo que lo delató".

Después de encontrar y desamarrar al verdadero Naruto,Sasuke decidió que lo mas ideal era poner una contraseña pero Goku y Naruto se quejaron de lo larga que era esta,sin mas remedio los dos genin de vestimenta naranja tuvieron que aceptarlo y el equipo 7 ya estaba listo para marcharse pero de repente Goku sintió algo y de repente apareció una nueva cortada en la mejilla de Naruto.

"¡Cuidado!"-Goku agarró a los mas cercanos a el que eran Sasuke y Sakura lanzándolos lejos de una fuerte corriente de viento siendo el genin rubio el único que no pudo evitarla. Cuando el polvo se dispersó el saiyajin pudo ver a sus espaldas una larga zanja resultado del ataque y en esa misma dirección sentía el chakra de su compañero rubio-"¡Naruto!,debo ir rápido por el; Sakura,Sasuke ya vuelvo"-Goku sin esperar respuesta se fue volando en la dirección donde estaba el rubio.

"¡Goku espera!"-Gritaba Sakura en vano ya que el saiyajin ya se había ido del lugar.

* * *

Cuando Goku ya había llegado al lugar solo pudo ver una gran serpiente y dentro de ella sentía el chakra de Naruto. Goku preocupado iba a ir a socorrer al rubio pero se detuvo al ver como la serpiente comenzaba a expandirse mas y mas hasta que reventó dejando salir a muchos Narutos que estaban cubiertos por jugos intestinales.

"Lo siento pero escogiste al shinobi equivocado yo voy a ser Hokage algún día"-Decía el rubio original-"Si piensas que voy a terminar como estiércol de víbora en algún tronco estas loca".

Goku ya tranquilo descendió y quedo frente al jinchuriki original-"¡Naruto,que bueno que estas bien".

"¿Goku?"-Naruto deshizo a los clones-"¿Donde están Sakura y Sasuke?".

Goku puso una expresión seria-"Justo ahora iré por ellos quedate aquí,¿entendido?"-El rubio dudó un poco ya que el también quería ir pero finalmente aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza para que después el saiyajin se fuera volando devuelta en la dirección donde vino.

* * *

Sasuke se estaba sacando un kunai que se había incrustado el mismo en la pierna izquierda para poder salir de la ilusión de aquella ninja de las hierbas. El Uchiha oculto estaba buscando a su atacante mientras le tapaba la boca a Sakura y esta quería advertirle que había una gran serpiente a la par de ellos.

Haruno quitó la mano del pelinegro de su boca-"¡Sasuke,una víbora!"-El Uchiha vio al reptil que abrió sus fauces y se abalanzó contra ellos para atacarlos pero de repente apareció Goku volando dándole una patada en la cabeza a la víbora rompiéndole el cráneo y mandándola a volar chocando contra un árbol para después caer muerta.

El saiyajin flotando dio un suspiro-"Por poco y no llego".

"¡Goku,que bueno que llegas!"-Decía la peligrosa aliviada para después buscar a su otro compañero con la vista-"¿Donde está Naruto?".

El saiyajin aterrizó junto a ellos-"El está esperándolos al final de esa zanja"-Goku señaló la zanja-"Vayanse yo me encargaré de ella".

"Ustedes no irán a ningún lado"-Decía la ninja de la hierba mientras comenzaba a salir el cadáver de la serpiente y después comenzar a estirarse rápidamente hacia ellos.

El saiyajin se lanzó hacia ella y le dio un puñetazo en la cara pero después la ninja se convirtió en barro sorprendiendo al saiyajin-"(¿¡Sustitución!?)".

La ninja salió de entre los arboles y estiró inhumanamente su cuello mordiendo el de Sasuke haciendo que aparecieran 3 aspas en este. El Uchiha cayó al suelo y gritaba debido al intenso dolor.

"¡Sasuke!"-Dijeron Sakura y Goku.

"¡Maldito!,¿¡que le has hecho!?"-Gritó furioso el saiyajin.

"Solo le di un pequeño regalo"-Decía la ninja con su cuello ahora normal-"Muy pronto Sasuke vendrá a buscarme deseando mi poder".

"Sakura"-La mencionada lo miró-"Tu y Sasuke vayanse en donde se encuentra Naruto".

"Pero... "-La pelirosa no pudo continuar ya que vio como Goku la volteaba a ver y ponía su típica sonrisa.

"Tranquila,acabaré con ella y después los 4 conseguiremos el pergamino que nos falta,te lo prometo"-Decía el saiyajin intentando calmar a su compañera,esta confiando en Goku tomó a Sasuke y se fue en dirección en donde terminaba la zanja.

La ninja de las hierbas solo vio como esos dos se iban y después fijó su atención en el de cabello alocado-"Lindas palabras pero,¿en verdad crees poder cumplir esa promesa?".

El saiyajin quitó su alegre expresión reemplazándola con una seria y volteó a ver a su rival-"Si,estoy seguro de eso".

Orochimaru sonrió mientras daba un salto cayendo en la misma rama en la que estaba Goku. Después comenzó a caminar hacia el saiyajin-"¿No crees que estas muy confiado?".

El saiyajin de naranja también comenzó a caminar-"Digamos que tengo razones para estarlo"

Ambos continuaron caminando hasta el punto de que uno paso por el lado del otro quedando ambos a espaldas de su oponente,se quedaron así por unos segundos hasta que Orochimaru se dio la vuelta con una patada lateral pero falló ya que el saiyajin rápidamente fue volando hacia el tronco del árbol en el que estaban.

"¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"-Goku le dio un fuerte puñetazo al árbol atravesándolo y revelando que detrás de el había otro Orochimaru en otra rama,el puño de Goku siguió su curso y le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen al Sannin.

Orochimaru sintió un increíble dolor mientras al mismo tiempo caía la mitad del arbol cortada.

"Esa técnica... "-Decía Goku haciendo que el Sannin bajara la mirada para ver como el saiyajin lo veía con una sonrisa confiada-"No volverá a funcionar en mí"-De repente el Orochimaru que estaba a espaldas del saiyajin comenzó a volverse barro diluyéndose.

"(Este niño sabia desde un principio que use el jutsu de sustitución de nuevo,¿pero como diablos supo en donde estaba?")-Los pensamientos de Orochimaru fueron detenidos al sentir un puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda que lo mandó a volar rompiendo otro árbol a la mitad.

Goku no se detuvo y voló hacia el Sannin que aun estaba en el aire y comenzó a golpearlo repetidas veces en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder y romper aun mas arboles hasta que Goku lanzó una patada derecha lateral partiendo a la mitad a la ninja de la hierba.

Goku al ver como las dos mitades caían en el suelo se puso nervioso y se llevó ambas manos a la cabezas-"¡Ay no esto es malo!,me emocioné demasiado"-Decía el saiyajin-"Rayos si hubiera entrenado en la mañana no me habría excedido".

De repente de ambos extremos cortados de la ninja de la hierba comenzaron a salir serpientes que lograron que ambas partes se volvieran a unir. Orochimaru se puso de pie y reveló gran parte de su verdadero rostro ya que casi la mitad izquierda del que robó fue desgarrado por el puñetazo del saiyajin.

Goku dio un suspiro aliviado al ver que no había cometido homicidio-"Menos mal que no te maté"-El saiyajin aterrizó en el suelo-"¿Pero que le pasa a tu cara?".

Orochimaru estaba impresionado al ver como el saiyajin había volado,prefirió ocultar su asombro y se quitó la mascara de piel que llevaba y dejó su verdadero rostro en total descubierto y tiró el falso en el suelo-"Eso no importa,resultaste ser mas interesante de lo que esperaba,Goku".

Goku se puso serio-"¡Responde!,¿quien eres y que quieres?".

"Mi nombre es Orochimaru,lo que quiero es demasiado complejo como para que un chiquillo como tu lo entienda"-El Sannin con su mano hizo a un lado el cabello que le cubría su ojo izquierdo y se quedo mirando fijamente al saiyajin para ejecutar su genjutsu pero pasaron los segundos y Orochimaru se confundió al ver que a Goku no le afectaba. El Sannin al ver que por alguna razón el genjutsu no era una opción,hizo que una serpiente saliera de su boca asqueando un poco a Goku,después el reptil abrió su boca y de ella salió la espada Kusanagi.

El Sannin tomó el arma e hizo que la serpiente volviera dentro de el-"Bueno,has demostrado que eres fuerte pero,¿que hay de tu velocidad?".

Orochimaru comenzó a correr tan rápido que dejaba una estela de polvo tras de si,el sannin mientras corría podía ver que Goku estaba de brazos cruzados sin siquiera seguirlo con la vista quedándose inmovil. El sannin un tanto ofendido fue atacar a espaldas del saiyajin pero cuando Orochimaru estuvo a centímetros de asestarle con la Kusanagi,Goku movió únicamente su brazo izquierdo hacia atrás dándole un codazo en la cara a Orochimaru haciendo que este retrocediera-"(¿Que?)"-Orochimaru otra vez tomó carrera pero esta vez aprovechó su capacidad de estiramiento y se deslizó por las ramas rodeando nuevamente a Goku y este se quedo otra vez de brazos cruzados. El sannin esta vez arremetió del lado derecho solo para recibir otro golpe de Goku que esta vez fue una patada ascendente en la quijada,Orochimaru ya harto corrió a su máxima velocidad entre los arboles y deslizándose de rama en rama mientras agarraba fuertemente su espada,pero los ojos del Sannin se abrieron hasta su punto máximo de la impresión que le causó ver como Goku corría a la par de el sin señal de que se esforzaba; El saiyajin hizo una seña de despedida con su mano y después le puso el pie haciendo que Orochimaru tropezara y cayera en el suelo dando varias vueltas,rompiéndose muchos huesos y por accidente auto-puñalandose en el abdomen con su Kusanagi.

"¿Oye no te dijeron que no debes correr con cosas filosas en las manos?"-Se burlaba Goku mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la nuca deteniéndose en la rama de un árbol.

Orochimaru enojado al ver que no podía levantarse por tener muchos huesos rotos abrió inhumanamente su boca y de ahí salió otro Orochimaru totalmente curado,este agarró y sacó la Kusanagi de su antigua piel para después hacer sellos de manos-"¡JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN!"-Una gran nube de humo apareció y rebeló a una gran serpiente,Orochimaru apuntó con su espada al saiyajin-"¡Ataca!".

El gigantesco reptil fue a arremeter contra el saiyajin,este decidió jugar un poco con el animal y comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol en retroceso-"¡Se nota que estás desesperado!"-Goku puso sus pies en el suelo y se detuvo. El saiyajin de naranja mando un poco de ki a su mano derecha y cuando la serpiente estuvo a centímetros de el,Goku le dio un fuerte golpe en la nariz e hizo que la cabeza del reptil estallara creando un fuerte estruendo que algunos de los participantes del examen pudieron escuchar.

Orochimaru veía como el cadáver decapitado de la gran serpiente daba espasmos aun muerta,muchos pedazos del reptil junto con sangre yacían por el suelo y los arboles del bosque. El Sannin que estaba anonadado fue sacado de su trance por un rodillazo en la cara de parte del saiyajin que lo mando a volar varios metros.

Goku se elevó un poco y cuando llegó adonde estaba Ororchimaru comenzó a descender-"Eso es por lo que le hiciste a Sasuke y los demás".

Orochimaru poco a poco volvió a levantarse mientras se llevaba una mano a su ahora nariz rota que goteaba sangre-"¿Como es posible que el chakra de un maldito mocoso sea tan grande?".

"No es chakra,es ki"-Respondió Goku sin preocuparse por revelar esa información.

"(¿Ki?)"-Pensó Orochimaru y luego miró a Goku-"¿De que rayos hablas mocoso?,el ki es sólo un mito".

"Claro que no,los que usan chakra por lo general necesitan hacer sellos de manos para crear sus técnicas,¿no?,mira"-Goku estiró su brazo derecho apuntando en una dirección donde no sentía ninguna energía y después lanzó una pequeña esfera de ki celeste que viajó muchos metros y después explotó desintegrando algunos arboles-"Y eso es el ki".

El Sannin quedó anonadado ante la demostración que acababa de hacer el saiyajinal y Orochimaru al estar de pie comenzó a reír maniaticamente-"¡JAJAJAJAJA!,¡fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana,capacidad de volar,, inmunidad ante los genjutsus y un poder devastador!,sin duda serías un excelente recipiente"-Orochimaru invocó otra serpiente no tan grande como la anterior-"¡Atrapalo!".

El reptil fue a atacar a Goku mientras este se quedaba inmóvil siendo enroscado por la serpiente dejando solo su cabeza visible. Orochimaru aprovecho esto realizando un sello de mano alargando su cuello hacia el de Goku mordiéndole,o eso creía ya que después el Sannin sintió un dolor terrible ya que se le habían roto sus caninos producto de que el saiyajin mandó un poco de ki a su cuello.

"¿Eso es todo?"-Preguntó Goku-"Muy bien,¡aquí voy!,¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!"-Goku expulsó su ki con una aura blanca rodeándolo zafándose de la víbora haciéndola pedazos y mandando a volar a Orochimaru.

Pero el saiyajin no se detuvo y comenzó a perseguir al Sannin en el aire y dándole una patada ascendente lo mando a volar cientos de metros encima del bosque. Orochimaru abría los ojos lentamente debido al dolor y desde la altura en la que estaba podía ver todo el bosque de la muerte,pero no pudo contemplar tanto la vista ya que Goku apareció y le dio otra patada que lo hizo descender rápidamente y cuando estuvo a metros del suelo volvió a aparecer el saiyajin con el brazo izquierdo alzado hacia arriba deteniendo a Orochimaru rompiéndole la espalda y después lanzándolo contra el suelo.

El Sannin una vez mas abrió su boca saliendo de allí otro Orochimaru que estaba jadeando debido a todo el chakra que había usado.

Ambos se miraban seriamente el uno al otro a la distancia-"Vete"-Dijo Goku confundiendo al Sannin-"Esta mas que claro que no eres un oponente indicado para mi,tampoco quiero llegar al punto de tener que matarte por eso te estoy dando la oportunidad de que te vayas con vida".

Orochimaru con el orgullo destrozado decidió que seria mejor retirarse,el Sannin iba a agarrar la Kusanagi que se le había caído antes de salir volando pero esta fue destruida por una esfera de energía de Goku dejando solamente un agujero en donde estaba antes la espada. Orochimaru enojado solo hizo un sello de mano y desapareció del lugar.

"Esa arma seria muy peligrosa en manos de un sujeto como ese"-Decía Goku para después comenzar a ver hacia todos lados-"Rayos me alejé demasiado del lugar en donde estaba,además hay demasiadas energías como para poder encontrar a Sakura y los demás"-Goku se puso en pose pensativa-"Lo mejor sera que los busque a pie,así evito el riesgo de que alguien me vea volando"-Goku comenzó a correr adentrándose en la vegetación dejando el lugar en donde había sido la batalla.

* * *

 **En otra parte del bosque.**

El equipo 10 se había topado con Neji e Ino decidió usar el plan b el cual consistía en que Ino elogiara a Neji y hiciera que cayera en sus encantos,claro esto no funciono en el,Hyugga los dejó escapar diciéndoles que no vale la pena robar el pergamino de ellos, ya que son muy inferiores a él,dejando a Ino enojada y ofendida mientras veía como Neji se iba.

"Ustedes son patéticos"-Decía el príncipe saliendo de los arbustos ya que el se había negado a participar en el plan.

Ino se enojó aun mas al oír eso-"¿Ah si?,pues tu eres de nuestro equipo lo que significa que eres igual de patético,Vegeta".

Neji se detuvo al escuchar ese nombre y después volteó a ver al saiyajin viendo que coincidía con la descripción-"¿Tu eres Vegeta Briefs?".

"¿Que te importa insecto?"-Respondió el príncipe.

Los demás integrantes del equipo 10 se asustaron al ver como Neji fruncía el ceño. Ino se puso delante de Vegeta mientras comenzó a agitar las manos-"D-disculpalo Neji,este cabeza hueca no habla enserio,de seguro lo dejaron caer cuando era pequeño".

"No estoy hablando contigo"-Dijo Neji haciendo que Ino se detuviera-"¿Eres amigo de Son Goku?".

"Ese idiota no es mi amigo"-Decía el príncipe seriamente-"Pero lamentablemente si lo conozco".

"Con eso me basta"-Neji se dio media vuelta quedando frente a frente con Vegeta-"Creo que por lo menos un estudiante que se graduó sin tener que hacer nada compensaría a los 3 debiluchos de tu equipo, y así tal vez agarre el pergamino de ustedes sin temor a ser el hazmerreír,¿que dices?"

Vegeta se cruzó los brazos-"Haz lo que quieras,solo te advierto que no lograras nada".

"Esta perdido"-Dijo Ino.

"Si,refrito"-Dijo Chōji.

"Fue problemático conocerte"-Decía Shikamaru.

"Muy bien"-Neji hizo un sello de manos quería ver porque el saiyajin estaba tan confiado-"(¡BYAKUGAN!)"-Tan solo al activar su Kekke Genkai,Neji quedó momentáneamente ciego al ver la cantidad de energía que tenia el saiyajin. El Hyugga tuvo que ponerse de rodillas y desactivar su byakugan mientras se llevaba las manos a los ojos.

Vegeta se confundió ante esto pero prefirió ignorarlo-"Hmph,esperaba mas,pero bueno da igual"-Vegeta se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Su equipo comenzó a seguirlo dejando a Neji solo en el suelo.

"¿Pero que le hiciste Vegeta?"-Preguntó Chōji.

"No lo se"-Dijo Vegeta.

"¿No lo sabes?,técnicamente acabas de derrotar al novato numero 1 del año pasado,¿y no sabes lo que hiciste?"-Preguntó Ino.

"Exacto"-Decía el príncipe un tanto harto de que le estuvieran haciendo preguntas.

"¿Y que hay del pergamino?"-Preguntó Shikamaru.

El saiyajin ya con una vena marcada en la frente respondió-"Nos encargaremos de eso luego,¡ahora dejen de molestarme!"-Sus compañeros de equipo se quedaron callados.

Después de caminar por un rato el equipo 10 se detuvo e Ino dijo que debían a encontrar a un equipo de debiluchos aunque Shikamaru dudaba si habría alguien mas débil que ellos hasta que recordó al equipo de Naruto,lo cual hizo que Ino comenzara a defender a Sasuke.

Solo Chōji y Vegeta se encontraban en silencio. El Akimichi permanecía así debido a que estaba comiendo sentado en la rama de un árbol mientras que el príncipe estaba recostado de espaldas contra el mismo árbol mientras pensaba.

"(Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que sentí la pelea de Kakaroto y aquel sujeto que desconozco,maldición lo peor es que siento el ki de Kakaroto muy lejos de aquí)"-Vegeta salió de sus pensamientos ya que sintió un chakra que recordaba-"Oigan ustedes"-Shikamaru e Ino lo voltearon a ver-"Esa tal Sakura,esta en una batalla justo ahora".

* * *

El equipo 10 fue a la dirección en donde Vegeta indicaba que sentía la energía de Sakura y otras personas. Al llegar pudieron ver que Rock Lee y Naruto yacían en el suelo vencidos probablemente por los 3 genin del sonido que estaban delante de ellos siendo Sakura la única en pie batallando con Dosu y su equipo. Después al ver a Sakura en aprietos el equipo 10 decidió ir a socorrer a la pelirosa,excepto Vegeta que optó por quedarse en los arbustos y ver la pelea desde allí.

"Hmph,debo admitirlo son débiles pero tienen agallas"-Decía Vegeta al ver como su equipo peleaba contra los ninjas del sonido.

Después de un rato de pelea llegaron Tenten y Neji que este ultimo ya se había recuperado del dolor de ojos, los dos iban a entrar en batalla hasta que a Sasuke comenzó a rodearlo un intenso chakra morado mientras comenzaba a despertar apareciendole marcas negras como tatuajes en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo,aterrando a casi todos en el lugar.

"Sakura... ¿quien te hizo eso?"-Preguntó el Uchiha con el sharingan activado. La pelirosa no respondió al ver el cambio que sufrió Sasuke-"¿¡Quien fue!?".

"¿Fui yo,y que?"-Respondió Zaku recibiendo la mirada asesina de Sasuke.

Shikamaru le ordenó a Ino y a Chōji que se alejaran del peligro,Yamanaka volviendo a su cuerpo y Chōji poniéndose junto a Vegeta y los demás.

Zaku usó un ataque para acabar con Sasuke y los demás ignorando la orden de Dosu de que no lo hiciera. Después de efectuar su ataque Zaku sonrió al ver que acabó con sus oponentes-"Ja,¿lo ven?,fueron soplados".

"No lo creo"-Sasuke que estaba a la par de Zaku le dio un fuerte golpe mandándolo a volar cerca de Dosu,este ultimo quedó impresionado por la velocidad que tenia Sasuke al poner fuera del peligro a sus compañeros.

Pero el Uchiha no se detuvo y una vez mas fue a arremeter contra Zaku agarrándolo de los brazos mientras ponía un pie en la espalda del ninja del sonido.

"Pareces estar muy orgulloso de tus brazos,¿verdad?"-Decía Sasuke mientras sonreía malvadamente-"¡Debes estarlo,debes estar muy apegado a ellos!".

"No,¿que estas haciendo"-Decía el pobre Zaku antes de que Sasuke le dislocara los brazos-"¡Aaaaahhhh!".

Sasuke sonreía complacido al ver el dolor que le causaba a su oponente,pero el Uchiha se vio obligado a soltarlo al ver como una esfera de energía azul iba hacia el. Sasuke soltó a Zaku para después dar un paso hacia atrás viendo como el ataque pasaba delante del el y luego viajaba unos metros finalmente estallando y destruyendo un puñado de arboles,Sasuke furioso vio al responsable del ataque.

El príncipe sonreía mientras tenia el brazo derecho extendido con la palma abierta apuntando al Uchiha-"Ahora yo seré tu oponente,Sasuke".

* * *

Y bueno amigos hasta aquí llegamos el día de hoy espero que les haya gustado. Agradezco nuevamente el apoyo que le brindan al fic. Este ha sido el capitulo que mas difícil se me ha hecho escribir hasta el momento espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Recuerden que si quieren pueden dejarme sus reviews y/o demás eso me inspira mucho,recuerden niños no corran con cosas filosas en las manos xD.

Les deseo lo mejor se despide Tsuigeku :D,Chao!.


	13. Sangre Distinguida: Saiyajin VS Uchiha

Como les va mis lectores y lectoras?,espero que lo mejor posible y como siempre les traigo un nuevo capitulo en un nuevo fin de semana,quiero decir lunes xD agradezco mucho sus reviews y demás.

Quiero aclarar algo que algunos no saben... Soy hombre :v CHAN CHAN CHAN!.

Sin mas que decir,COMENZAMOS!.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto,respectivamente.

* * *

Anko se dirigía rápidamente al bosque de la muerte después de haber encontrado los cadáveres de 3 ninjas de la hierba que habían sido víctima de Orochimaru. Anko se detuvo al ver a cierto par que apareció y se interpuso en su camino-"Ustedes dos,¿que quieren?,¿no ven que ando prisa?".

"Bueno escuchamos que había mas alboroto de lo usual en el bosque de la muerte"-Dijo Asuma mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

"Y tenemos la corazonada de que alguno de nuestros alumnos están involucrados,así que por ordenes de Lord Hokage vamos a acompañarte"-Dijo Kakashi.

Anko se confundió al escuchar la parte de los alumnos involucrados pero prefirió no darle mas vueltas al asunto-"Esta bien,pero mas les vale que puedan seguirme el paso".

Dicho esto los 3 se dirigieron al bosque de la muerte con rumbo a la torre donde debían llegar los equipos,sin dudas los mas preocupados eran Asuma y Kakashi al imaginar en que lío debieron meterse el par de saiyajin.

"(Ojala no estén causando problemas)"-Pensaron ambos jounin mientras corrían.

* * *

 **Bosque de la muerte.**

Después de que el saiyajin atacara al Uchiha ambos se quedaron viendo al otro como si estuvieran en una competencia de miradas.

"¿Acaso estas loco Vegeta?,este no es momento para hacerte el valiente"-Decía Shikamaru entre los arbustos junto al resto de su equipo.

"¡No molestes Shikamaru!,si yo quiero enfrentarme a el no es su problema"-Vegeta comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia Sasuke pero fue detenido por Sakura que se ponía enfrente de el-"¿Que quieres?,me estorbas".

"No... "-Dijo Sakura confundiendo a Vegeta-"¡No dejaré que pelees con Sasuke!,¿acaso no eres como nosotros?,con lo poco que te he visto pelear sé que no quieres enfrentarte a Sasuke con buenas intenciones,no permitiré que ambos se hagan daño entre sí"-El silencio reinó el lugar por unos momentos hasta que alguien decidió romperlo.

"Quitate Sakura"-Dijo Sasuke sorprendiendo a la kunoichi-"Tu tampoco te entrometas en esto"-La pelirosa volteó a ver a Sasuke después de la locura que había dicho el Uchiha aun sabiendo de lo que era capaz Vegeta.

El príncipe continuó con su camino haciéndose a un lado de una Sakura que se quedó quieta para después ir por el cuerpo de Naruto y ponerse junto a los demás integrantes del equipo 10. Luego de unos pasos Vegeta se detuvo quedando frente a frente con Sasuke-"Al parecer no soy el único que quiere estirar un poco los músculos".

Sasuke sonrió-"Estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no he querido tener este combate,con este poder acabaré contigo de una vez por todas"

El saiyajin se cruzó de brazos-"Hmph,yo solo hago esto para entretenerme mientras espero encontrarme con Kakaroto".

El Uchiha se puso en posición de combate-"Si fuera tu no estaría tan seguro de encontrarme con el después de esto. ¡Veamos que es mas fuerte,el chakra o el ki!".

Una vez mas el silencio se hizo presente,todos creían que Sasuke acabaría con Vegeta,todos excepto Sakura y Neji que este ultimo comenzó a sudar recordando cuando uso su byakugan y vio todo el poder que tenia Vegeta.

"Oye Sakura,¿a que se refiere Sasuke con eso del ki?"-Le preguntó Ino.

"¿Que acaso Vegeta no les ha dicho?"-El equipo 10 negó con la cabeza-"Se los explicaré después lo que deben saber es que Vegeta es realmente fuerte".

"¿Tanto como para vencer a Sasuke?"-Preguntó Chōji.

Sakura se puso a pensar por unos segundos y después volvió a ver a los del equipo 7-"No lo se,solo he visto pelear una vez y fue impresionante pero Sasuke se ve que está a otro nivel"-Todos fijaron sus vistas en los combatientes que aun seguían quietos en una misma posición.

Sasuke decidió ser el primero en atacar yendo a arremeter contra Vegeta lanzando un derechazo directo al rostro de Vegeta pero este detuvo el ataque con su mano izquierda; pero el Uchiha no se detuvo allí,comenzando una serie de golpes que iban directo a la cara de Vegeta pero igual que antes el príncipe los detenía todos con su mano izquierda hasta que el saiyajin lanzó una patada directo a los pies del genin haciendo que este cayera o al menos eso parecía hasta que Sasuke puso ambas manos en el suelo e impulsándose dio una patada ascendente que Vegeta esquivó para después retroceder un par de pasos.

Todos excepto Neji y Sakura quedaron sorprendidos al ver como Vegeta se mantuvo parejo con Sasuke en ese intercambio de golpes.

Incluso Dosu lo estaba mientras veía la pelea-"(Increíble,ese tal Vegeta pudo esquivar y detener todos los golpes de Sasuke apesar de que tiene la marca de maldición,ni siquiera yo podría contra el)".

"Nada mal Vegeta,pero esto apenas está comenzando y creeme que apenas has visto la punta del iceberg"-Dijo Sasuke.

"Hmph,eso es lo que pensé,yo tampoco estoy esforzándome de lo contrario seria muy aburrido"-Decía Vegeta.

"Ya veo,entonces sera mejor que le subamos un poco a la intensidad"-Sasuke lentamente comenzó a sacar un kunai que tenia un papel bomba y después se lo lanzó a Vegeta el cual lo atrapó con la mano fácilmente. De repente el papel comenzó a quemarse preocupando a los demás.

"¡Vegeta ese papel va a explotar tíralo lejos!"-Gritó Sakura llamando la atención del príncipe,a pesar de que la explosión no le haría daño prefería evitar el sonido de la explosión tan cerca de el,por lo que rápidamente lanzó el kunai en una dirección donde no había nadie y al cabo de unos segundos la explosión se efectuó. Sasuke se enojó al ver que su ataque no había tenido éxito.

"Si eso es lo mejor que tienes entonces esta pelea no durará mucho"-Vegeta rápidamente fue corriendo a arremeter contra Sasuke pero el Uchiha dio un salto hacia arriba pasando por encima del príncipe,pero el saiyajin agarró la pierna derecha de Sasuke y lo lanzó contra un árbol.

Sasuke a espaldas del árbol se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad-"Demonios,¿huh?"-Sasuke pudo ver como Vegeta se aproximaba a el con un patada voladora; El Uchiha dio una media voltereta hacia atrás mandándole chakra a la planta de sus pies quedando en el árbol evitando el ataque de Vegeta que dejo un gran agujero en el tronco.

Cuando el árbol finalmente se estabilizó luego del ataque del saiyajin Sasuke comenzó a correr hacia arriba del tronco,Vegeta sin quedarse atrás después de sacar su pie del árbol comenzó a flotar hacia el Uchiha sorprendiendo a todos excepto a Sakura.

"¡E-E-E-ESTA VOLANDO!"-Dijeron los compañeros del saiyajin,creyendo que se lo estaban imaginando o algo por el estilo.

Sasuke se detuvo después de subir una buena altura,Vegeta hizo lo mismo y después el Uchiha saltó hacia el saiyajin pero este lo esquivó. Sasuke al caer en la rama del otro árbol sacó un fūma shuriken y después lo lanzó contra el príncipe.

Vegeta agarró el fūma shuriken en el aire y después lo lanzó hacia Sasuke,este logró esquivar por poco el arma que pasó a la izquierda de su rostro y después continuó volando incrustandose en un árbol atrás del Uchiha. Sasuke miró a Vegeta con una sonrisa burlona en la cara que rápidamente desapareció al sentir como algo escurría de su mejilla izquierda,el Uchiha se llevó una mano a ese lugar y después al ver su mano comprobó que era sangre que salia de una cortada en forma de una linea horizontal en su mejilla izquierda causada por el fūma shuriken. Sasuke furioso se limpió la sangre con su calentador de brazos izquierdo,Sasuke pensó en una forma de dañar a Vegeta y después de idearla volteó a ver a los demás miembros del equipo 10.

"(Perfecto,les lanzaré mi jutsu a esos 3 y si no me equivoco Vegeta es lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar a tiempo y así caerá en mi trampa)"-Pensaba Sasuke para después fijar su vista en el principe-"Dime Vegeta,¿que tan rápido eres?"-El saiyajin se confundió y vio como Sasuke comenzaba a hacer sellos de manos-"¡ESTILO DE FUEGO: JUTSU FLOR DEL FENIX!"-Sasuke disparó el ataque contra los demás integrantes del equipo 10,estos veían como las pequeñas bolas de fuego iban hacia ellos.

Sasuke sonrió al ver como Vegeta apareció enfrente de su equipo y Sakura para después apuntar con la palma de su mano izquierda abierta hacia adelante expulsando un poco de ki haciendo que las llamas se extinguieran revelando unos shurikens que debido a la fuerza del kiai volvieron devuelta a Sasuke-"¿¡Que!?"-El Uchiha no pudo quitarse a tiempo por lo que su ultima opción fue cubrirse la cara con los brazos. Solo unos cuantos shurikens lograron tocar al Uchiha,uno se clavó en su muslo derecho,otro no se incrustó pero le dejó una cortada en el hombro izquierdo y por ultimo tenia un shuriken en su antebrazo derecho.

Sasuke comenzó a sacarse las armas de su cuerpo causándole dolor y que saliera sangre por las heridas-"(Demonios,los ataques a distancia no funcionan,creo que tendré que recurrir al taijutsu)".

"G-gracias Vegeta"-Dijeron Ino y Chōji.

"(Esta velocidad,de seguro acompañada con una gran fuerza y encima la capacidad de volar,¿porque nunca mostró eso en los entrenamientos?,podría haberlos completado fácilmente pero siempre optó por hacer nada)"-Pensaba Shikamaru mientras veía al saiyajin con pelo en forma de flama.

Dosu sin duda había quedado impactado y muestra de ello era su único ojo visible abierto hasta su punto máximo-"(¿Co-como es posible?,si no me equivoco ese niño hizo algo parecido al jutsu de Zaku,pero el si logró contrarrestar el ataque de Sasuke con todo y shurikens,¿pero que clase de genin es ese?)".

Sasuke frustrado al ver que no lograba nada bajó de la rama y puso sus pies en el suelo y comenzó a correr hacia el saiyajin-"¡Vegeta!"-El Uchiha llegó donde el saiyajin y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda pero Sasuke se confundió al ver como Vegeta con todo y puño en la cara fijaba su mirada en la del Uchiha.

"Mi turno"-Vegeta le lanzó un puñetazo a Sasuke el estomago pero al hacer contacto apareció una nube de humo revelando que en lugar de Sasuke había un tronco,el Uchiha apareció detrás de Vegeta y esta vez le lanzó una patada lateral que el saiyajin detuvo con su antebrazo derecho. Sasuke sin detener su ataque usó el antebrazo de Vegeta como apoyo y saltó encima de el dando una voltereta y cayendo de pie a espaldas del saiyajin y después le lanzó otro puñetazo al príncipe pero el saiyajin se dio la vuelta a tiempo y contraatacó de la misma forma.

Luego de eso ambos comenzaron a lanzar puñetazos que chocaban con los del otro dejando a todos los observadores impresionados ante tal despliegue de poder y precisión,pero lo que no sabían es que Sasuke era el único que salia perjudicado debido a que no tenia tanta resistencia como Vegeta el cual en cada golpe aumentaba un poco mas el poder apropósito.

Sasuke al sentir como sus dedos se romperían en cualquier momento dio un paso hacia atrás y le lanzó a Vegeta una patada derecha hacia la cabeza pero el saiyajin la contrarrestó de la misma forma solo que con la pierna izquierda haciendo que ambas extremidades chocaran causándole un gran dolor al Uchiha.

Sasuke al tener ambas piernas en el suelo con dificultad fue a ocultarse en la vegetación del bosque,el saiyajin comenzó a caminar lentamente siguiéndolo. El Uchiha se llevó una mano a su pierna izquierda que aun no se recuperaba,podía escuchar los pasos de Vegeta que se acercaban cada vez mas a el-"(El taijutsu tampoco es una opción,creo que tendré que usar aquello")-Sasuke con sus manos un tanto adoloridas comenzó a hacer sellos de manos.

Vegeta con una patada partió el árbol en donde estaba escondido Sasuke dejándo expuesto al Uchiha pero este desapareció en una nube humo revelando que era un clon de sombra,el saiyajin fijó su mirada en una rama de un árbol mas adelante donde estaba el Sasuke original-"¡ESTILO DE FUEGO: JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO!"-La gran esfera de llamas fue en dirección hacia Vegeta,pero todos se quedaron confundidos al ver como el ataque en vez de darle a Vegeta dio contra un árbol cerca de este. Las llamas comenzaron a esparcirse hasta que rodearon al saiyajin. Vegeta iba a comenzar a volar para salir de allí pero Sasuke sacó 4 kunais con papeles bomba y los lanzó hacia las llamas cerca de Vegeta creando una gran explosión justo a la par del saiyajin.

"Ya veo usó el fuego de su jutsu para así eliminar el tiempo que tardan en quemarse y explotar los papeles bomba"-Dijo Shikamaru mientras el y los demás veían la explosión.

Los compañeros del saiyajin preocupados solo podían ver como Sasuke con una mano en su hombro izquierdo se acercaba a unos metros de donde estaba antes el saiyajin y que ahora solo habían llamas que incineraban los arboles y arbustos. El Uchiha estaba jadeando debido al esfuerzo que había hecho y después de recobrar el aliento comenzó a reír maniáticamente mientras veía donde estaba antes el saiyajin.

Pero la cara de felicidad de Sasuke fue reemplazada por una de asombro y temor, el Uchiha comenzó a sudar al ver como Vegeta lentamente comenzaba a salir de las llamas sin un rasguño excepto unas cuantas quemaduras en su ropa-"¿Co-como es posible?,¡deberias estar muerto!"-Todos excepto Sakura estaban igual de asombrados que Sasuke,algunos se sentían felices de no tener que pelear contra el príncipe.

"Oye,¿es cierto que puedes ver todos mis movimientos con ese tal sharingan?"-Preguntó Vegeta a Sasuke-"Entonces trata de seguirme con la vista".

Vegeta de repente desapareció,comenzó a moverse tan rápido que lo único que se podía escuchar eran sonidos de pasos que iban alrededor del Uchiha sin que se viera alguna parte del saiyajin. Sasuke volteaba a todos lados a su alrededor fijando su mirada en donde se escuchaban los pasos del saiyajin-"(No lo puedo ver... )"-Sasuke buscaba a Vegeta sin éxito alguno-"(¡No lo puedo ver!)".

De repente Vegeta apareció a la par de Sasuke pero para cuando el Uchiha se dio cuenta Vegeta ya había comenzando a atacarlo,dandole 10 puñetazos en menos de 3 segundos, Sasuke sentía el dolor en su cara y abdomen que fue donde recibió los ataques del saiyajin. El príncipe sin detener su ataque le dio una patada vertical en el brazo izquierdo a Sasuke,rompiéndoselo y mandándolo a volar en dónde había comenzado la batalla cayendo al suelo.

Vegeta voló y aterrizó a unos cuantos metros de Sasuke-"Que patético,crei que seria una buena forma de pasar el tiempo pero al parecer me equivoqué".

Sasuke intentó levantarse pero al sentir el dolor de su brazo izquierdo roto cayó al suelo nuevamente-"No puedo perder... "-Sasuke se levantó usando su brazo derecho mientras recordaba aquel día en el que Itachi cambió su mundo. El Uchiha miró fijamente a Vegeta-"Si no puedo derrotarte,¿¡como pienso siquiera en enfrentarme a el!?"-Sasuke sacó un kunai y lo agarró del mango con su boca y corrió hacia Vegeta con su puño derecho alzado.

"¡Sasuke detente!"-Gritaba Sakura en un intento fallido de hacer que el Uchiha volviera en sí.

Sasuke ignoró la suplica y continuó su camino hacia Vegeta pero el y todos los demás se quedaron anonadados al ver como Vegeta detuvo a Sasuke con un rodillazo izquierdo justo en el estomago del Uchiha. Sasuke soltó el kunai de su boca y escupió sangre,luego comenzó a ver todo borroso y lentamente cayó al suelo pero con un ultimo esfuerzo dirigió su puño a la cara de el saiyajin dándole en la mejilla izquierda que por la fuerza ni se le podría considerar un golpe.

Vegeta se hizo a un lado dejando caer en el suelo a Sasuke inconsciente con todo el cuerpo dañado. Casi todos se angustiaron al ver como Vegeta dirigía su mano hacia el cuello del Sasuke y se confundieron al ver como se detuvo abruptamente.

"Ya fue suficiente,Vegeta".

A todos los humanos se les pusieron los pelos de punta al ver a Goku detrás de los integrantes del equipo 10 y Sakura. Miles de preguntas se formulaban en sus cabezas pero todas buscaban la misma respuestas,¿cuando fue que llegó?.

"Kakaroto... "-Dijo Vegeta solamente al ver a su rival.

"¡Goku!"-Dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a su compañero.

Goku se sorprendió al ver el estado en que se encontraba Sakura y pudo ver que a la par estaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto-"¿Sakura?,¿pero que les pasó?".

La pelirosa iba a explicarle pero de repente el príncipe se puso delante de su rival-"¡Eso no importa,Kakaroto tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente!".

"Vegeta este no es un buen momento para eso"-Dijo seriamente Goku.

"¡No me vengas con eso!,la única razón por la que entré a esta estupidez fue para poder pelear enserio contra ti"-Gritó Vegeta.

"Disculpa Vegeta,será en otro momento"-Goku se puso frente a su compañera de pelo rosa haciendo enojar a Vegeta.

Dosu comenzó a sudar al ver la cantidad de ninjas que estaban contra el solo,lo mejor era retirarse mientras podía,así que agarró a sus dos compañeros inconscientes y dejó su pergamino para que los dejaran ir. Luego Sakura le explicó a Goku todo lo que había pasado,el saiyajin entendió perfectamente.

"Ya veo"-Decía Goku sintiéndose culpable por lo que pasó-"Disculpame Sakura,gran parte de esto es mi culpa si no los hubiera dejado solos con Orochimaru esto no habría pasado".

"Eso ya no importa"-Dijo Sakura intentando que su compañero no se sintiera tan mal-"Goku por cierto,¿como nos encontraste?".

"Fácil,después de haberlos perdido durante un buen tiempo sentí el ki de Vegeta aumentando un poco y pude sentir también el de Sasuke por eso decidí venir de inmediato"-Explicaba el saiyajin de naranja omitiendo la parte de que llegó con la teletransportación-"Es cierto se me olvidaba"-Goku comenzó a desamarrar una bolsa que tenia amarrada a su cinturón y de allí sacó una semilla verde y después la extendió hacia la pelirosa-"Comela Sakura".

"¿Que es?"-Decía Sakura mientras agarraba la semilla.

"Es una semilla del ermitaño si la comes sanaran todas tus heridas y recuperarás tus fuerzas"-Explicó Goku.

Sakura un poco dudosa ante tal milagro que le había mencionado su compañero decidió comerla ya que no había nada que perder e inmediatamente después de masticarla pudo sentir como sus fuerzas volvían de golpe,sus músculos se hincharon como resultado del chakra restaurado y sus heridas sanaban-"¡I-increíble!"-Decía la pelirosa mientras se analizaba a si misma.

Después de eso Goku se arrodilló cerca de Naruto,el saiyajin logró que el genin rubio masticara la semilla y que se sanara completamente.

"¿Go-Goku?,¿¡pero que diantres pasó!?"-Decía Naruto confundido.

Goku se llevó una mano a la nuca-"Es una larga historia,después te lo explico"-Goku se puso de pie y fue en dirección en donde estaba el cuerpo de Lee inconsciente que a su par estaba Tenten.

Neji desde la rama de un árbol veía como Goku se acercaba a Lee y Tenten.

El Hyugga pudo ver como el saiyajin le lanzaba una semilla a Tenten la cual la atrapó y después miró con duda al saiyajin.

"Haz que la coma,así se curará"-La kunoichi con algo de duda le dio la semilla a Lee,ella y Neji se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como su compañero se sanaba en un instante y después se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante con la respiración agitada.

Lee pudo ver a su compañera cerca de el-"¿Tenten?,¿que fue lo que pasó?".

Goku le extendió la mano al cejotas-"Hola,te quería agradecer por ayudar a Sakura y los demás".

Lee agarró la mano del saiyajin y se levanto-"No hay de que,me llamo Rock Lee".

"Son Goku,si me disculpas tengo algo que hacer"-Dijo el saiyajin de naranja para después ir hacia el cuerpo inconsciente del Uchiha.

Mientras a Vegeta le llovían preguntas de parte de Ino y Chōji.

"Eso fue increíble Vegeta,¿porque no nos dijiste que podías volar"-Dijo Chōji.

"Tienes mucho que explicarnos Vege... "-Ino no pudo continuar ya que el saiyajin con cabello en forma de flama fue en la misma dirección que su rival,causando furia en la rubia-"¡Oye no te vayas,te estoy hablando!".

Goku llegó y se arrodilló junto a Sasuke mientras Vegeta se les acercaba. El Uchiha tenia gran parte del rostro inflamado,sangre saliendo de su boca y como olvidar el brazo roto-"¿No crees que exageraste un poco?"-Vegeta solo respondió con un 'hmph',después el saiyajin de naranja le dio la semilla a Sasuke el cual despertó totalmente curado.

"¿Go-Goku?"-Sasuke vio a Vegeta y después le lanzó una mirada de odio que al príncipe ni le importó.

"Oigan ya tranquilicense,ya no hay razón para seguir peleando"-Dijo Goku mientras se ponía de pie intentando evitar otra confrontación.

Neji aun estando en la misma posición veía a los saiyajines y al Uchiha-"Sasuke Uchiha,Vegeta Briefs y de seguro también Son Goku,son los oponentes mas fuertes que pude haber imaginado"-Al castaño le salió una gota de sudor en la frente recordando toda la demostración de poder de Vegeta y que este confirmara que había aun mas.

* * *

Después de lo sucedido cada equipo decidió tomar su camino,lamentablemente Vegeta no pudo tener el combate que tanto esperaba. El tiempo transcurrió y el equipo 7 ahora con dos pergaminos continuaron su viaje hacia la torre en el cual se toparon con Kabuto que les explicó la razón por la que no se podía ver el interior de los pergaminos. Luego de eso y de otros obstáculos finalmente lograron llegar a la torre donde los esperaba alguien conocido.

"¡Hola chicos!"- Saludaba Kakashi con su mano derecha a los recién llegados.

"¿Kakashi-sensei?,¿que hace usted aquí?"-Preguntó Sakura.

Kakashi puso las manos en sus bolsillos-"Es que el Hokage tiene algo muy importante que decirle a Goku,por eso lo tengo que llevar con el".

Los demás integrantes del equipo 7 y Kabuto entendieron y se despidieron del saiyajin para luego entrar a la torre. Kakashi llevó a Goku a una habitación en donde se encontraba el Hokage junto con otras personas.

"Por última vez,no sé quien rayos es Orochimaru"-Decía Vegeta ya fastidiado-"Además,¿porque ella esta aquí?"-Dijo el príncipe señalando a Anko.

"Anko es una de las personas mas capacitadas cuando se trata de Orochimaru,es por eso que también debimos contarle lo básico sobre ustedes para progresar en la investigación"-Dijo el Hokage un tanto fatigado por la actitud de Vegeta.

La kunoichi se acercó al principe-"Así es,por lo tanto mas te vale ser mas cooperador dime ,¿que pasó con Orochimaru?"

"Por ultima vez,¡no se quien rayos es Orochimaru,mujer loca!"-Gritó Vegeta.

"¿¡Loca!?"-Vegeta y Anko se acercaron uno al otro mientras gruñían.

"Ustedes dos calmense"-Decía Asuma.

Vegeta se detuvo al sentir el ki de su rival y ver como este entraba por la puerta junto a Kakashi-"Kakaroto".

"¡Hola a todos!"-Saludaba Goku con su típica sonrisa,después de eso el saiyajin de naranja explicó todo lo que había sucedido con Orochimaru.

"Ya veo"-Decía el Hokage después de escuchar al saiyajin-"Creo que lo mejor será tratar la marca de maldición de Sasuke pero hay que hacerlo desapercibidamente para evitar preocupar a los demás concursantes"-Hiruzen volteó a ver a los saiyajin-"Goku,Vegeta hicieron un buen trabajo,no usaron sus poderes hasta que fue necesario,espero que puedan seguir así. Sera mejor que se vayan y se preparen para la tercera etapa del examen"-Dicho esto ambos saiyajines se fueron junto a su respectivo sensei hacia el lugar en donde continuaría el examen chūnin.

* * *

Los demás integrantes del equipo 7 entraron junto al equipo de Kabuto,el cual al entrar a la torre se juntaron con Orochimaru,Kabuto le dio toda la información que había recolectado en una tarjeta.

"Buen trabajo,Kabuto"-Decía Orochimaru mientras veía la tarjeta.

"También tengo algo de información extra si le interesa"-Orochimaru volteó a verlo,el shinobi se acomodó los lentes y comenzó su relato.

 **Flashback.**

* * *

El equipo 7 iba caminando junto a Kabuto en el bosque.

"Oye Goku,¿puedo preguntarte algo?"-Decía Kabuto mientras caminaba.

"Claro,¿que quieres saber?"-Dijo el saiyajin.

"¿Que es esa bolsa que llevas amarrada al cinturón?"-El peliblanco apuntó al objeto que se refería.

"Ah,¿esto?"-Goku desamarró la bolsa y le mostró su interior a Kabuto-"Estas son semillas del ermitaño,las cuales curan cualquier herida y hacen que recuperes tu energía".

"Wow,increíble ¿crees que me puedas dar una?"-Kabuto extendió su mano hacia la bolsa mientras imaginaba las posibilidades que habría si analizara y descubriera el secreto de esas semillas.

Pero antes de que pudiera tocarlas Goku cerró la bolsa y se la amarró de nuevo al cinturón-"Disculpa,son solo para emergencias".

Kabuto un tanto enojado al perder tal posibilidad se acomodó sus lentes y puso una sonrisa falsa-"Entiendo".

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback.**

"¿Con que semillas del ermitaño,eh?"-Decía Orochimaru pensativo.

"¿Quiere que investigue mas a Son Goku?"-Preguntó Kabuto.

"Si,pero solo hazlo durante el examen ya que al parecer el tiene una capacidad de detectar la energía de la gente por lo tanto todo intento de espionaje serán inútiles"-Orochimaru guardó la tarjeta-"Por los momentos me enfocaré mas en Sasuke aunque claro,eso no significa que no investigare a ese usuario del ki"-Orochimaru desapareció del lugar dejando a Kabuto y su equipo continuar con el examen.

* * *

Y bueno lectoras y lectoras eso es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado. Esta es la primera vez que me retrasó en actualizar lo siento intentare que no pase de nuevo.

Recuerden que si quieren pueden dejarme sus reviews y/o demás,eso lo aprecio mucho.

Les deseo lo mejor del mundo se despide Tsuigeku :D Chao!.


	14. Las Preliminares:El gran error de Goku

Hoooooooolaaaaa amigos y amigas,¿como les trata la vida?,espero que lo mejor posible. Les traigo el capitulo de hoy agradezco mucho sus reviews y demás enserio muchas gracias. Otra cosa volveré a entrar a exámenes así que posiblemente tarde en mas en subir el siguiente capitulo,aunque bueno siempre digo eso y siempre termino actualizando el fin de semana xD.

Bueno sin mas que decir,COMENZAMOS!.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto,respectivamente.

* * *

Goku y Vegeta fueron guiados por sus senseis en donde seria la tercera etapa del examen y allí se encontraron con sus compañeros de equipo y los demás genin que habían superado la anterior etapa,los saiyajines se posicionaron en la fila de sus respectivos equipos quedando últimos y resaltantes al ser de los dos únicos equipos de cuatro personas.

Muchos ninjas de rango alto estaban presentes incluyendo al Hokage,Ibiki y Anko que esta ultima comenzó a dar unas palabras.

"En primer lugar felicidades por terminar el segundo examen"-Decía Anko con un tipo de micrófono-"(Hmph,fueron 81 ninjas los que hicieron el examen,francamente me sorprende que 24 lo pasaran)". (1)

"Oye Vegeta"-Llamaba Ino a su compañero,este fijó la mirada en ella-"¿De que quería hablar Asuma-sensei contigo?"-Esto llamó la atención del equipo 7.

Naruto volteo a ver a la rubia-"Que coincidencia,también Kakashi-sensei vino por Goku antes de entrar a la torre".

Ino miró a Naruto-"¿Enserio?"-Su mirada volvió hacia el príncipe-"Vamos Vegeta dinos,¿que pasó?".

"Nada importante"-Dijo el príncipe.

"¿Pero que forma de actuar es esa?,¿no puedes tener un poco mas de confianza en tus compañeros de equipo?"-Reclamó Ino.

"Ya dejalo Ino,de seguro es verdad lo que dice y debió ser algo aburrido"-Decía Shikamaru.

De repente los estómagos de Chōji y Goku rugieron al unísono-"Tengo hambre"-Dijeron ambos.

"Tu siempre tienes hambre Goku. Además guarden silencio,¿que no ven que la sensora Anko esta hablando?"-Dijo Sakura.

"Pero Sakura ahora tu también estas hablando"-Dijo Goku.

"El enano tiene razón,será mejor que guardes silencio frente de marquesina,¡shhh!"-Decía Ino con el dedo índice sobre su boca haciendo enojar a la pelirosa.

"(¿Enano?,pero si solo soy unos centímetros mas bajo que ella)"-Pensó Goku.

"Tu haces mas ruido que yo Ino-puerca,así que tú guarda silencio,¡shhhh!"-Decía Sakura mientras llevaba su dedo índice a la boca. Ambas comenzaron a decirle 'ssshhhh' a la otra repetidas veces,Sasuke sentía dolor de cabeza y no todo era culpa por la marca de maldición,Vegeta y Shikamaru solo rodaron los ojos mientras suspiraban con fastidio.

"¡Oigan mocosos cállense!"-Gritó Anko haciendo que Ino y Sakura obedecieran la orden y se pusieran firmes en silencio.

Después de eso el Hokage comenzó a hablar explicando el verdadero propósito de los exámenes chūnin,Goku se quedó confundido mientras Vegeta pudo entender a lo que se refería. Luego apareció Hayate Gekko que era el sensor de la tercera etapa del examen dejando en claro que debido al gran numero de genin que había se debían hacer unas preliminares inmediatamente ya que muchas personas importantes vendrían a ver solo a los mejores. Hayate explicó las reglas a veces tosiendo mientras lo hacia,después se reveló un panel en donde aparecerían los nombres de los combatientes de forma aleatoria siendo los primeros en pelear Sasuke y Yoroi que se pusieron frente a frente del otro.

"Ahora comenzemos el primer encuentro"-Hayete tosió-"Bien todos los candidatos excepto los 2 oponentes despejen el área y acomodense en el nivel superior".

Todos excepto Sasuke y Yorio fueron al nivel superior. Kakashi le advirtió a Sasuke de que no usara su sharingan y que si se salia de control el tendría que intervenir y detener la batalla,luego de eso el combate entre Sasuke y Yorio comenzó ; con algo de dificultad el Uchiha logró salir victorioso para que luego su sensei lo llevara a sellar la marca de maldición.

Kakashi llegó justo cuando comenzaba el tercer combate,le dijo a sus alumnos que Sasuke estaba en la enfermería y claro no dijo la parte de que el Uchiha también estaba siendo custodiado por cazadores especiales ANBU.

Luego de que terminara el tercer combate se prosiguió a anunciar a los participantes del siguiente Vegeta veía impaciente el panel esperando que su nombre y el de su rival aparecieran juntos para así cumplir el verdadero propósito por el que estaba allí ; Finalmente al príncipe le tocaba entrar en acción,lastimosamente le tocó contra un genin cualquiera de Konoha. Vegeta fastidiado y decepcionado comenzó a caminar con rumbo al campo de batalla.

"Suerte Vegeta"-Decía Asuma apesar de que para el era obvio el resultado.

"Creanos Asuma-sensei no la necesita"-Dijo Ino mientras Chōji y Shikamaru asentían con la cabeza.

Goku comenzó a caminar a la par de Vegeta-"Que mal,¿no crees?,yo también quería pelear contigo bueno creo que será para otra ocasión"-El saiyajin de naranja se llevó ambas manos a la nuca-"No te vayas a exceder e intentes matarlo como casi hiciste con Sasuke,¿de acuerdo?".

"No iba a matar a ese idiota solo lo iba a arrojar hacia esa tal Sakura para que lo ayudara,no vale la pena acabar con alguien tan insignificante"-Vegeta se detuvo antes de llegar a las escaleras-"De todos modos aun no hay problema si mató a alguien"-El príncipe comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Goku se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar directo de donde vino sin preocuparse ya que sabia que el Vegeta de ahora no le haría tal cosa a alguien inocente. Vegeta finalmente llegó al campo de batalla igual que su oponente quedando frente a frente.

"¿Listos?"-Dijo Hayate y ambos asintieron con la cabeza-"¡Comiencen!".

El genin de Konoha fue corriendo hacia Vegeta con un kunai en la mano-"¡Aaaaaaaahhhhh!"-Justo cuando estiró su brazo para atacar Vegeta en un parpadeo el saiyajin se hizo a un lado y le dio un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente y cayendo al suelo.

Casi todo el mundo se quedó totalmente sorprendidos después de lo que vieron con su propios ojos,ni hablar del sensei y compañeros de equipo del genin que yacía en el suelo. Incluso ninjas como Kurenai y Hayate lo estaban pero después todos se dieron a si mismos como explicación de que al príncipe le había tocado un oponente débil.

"Oye tu,¿no dirás que gané?"-Decia Vegeta de brazos cruzados llamando la atención de Hayate.

"¿Uh?. Aaahh si,debido a que su contrincante no está en condiciones de continuar el ganador es Vegeta Briefs"-Anunció Hayate.

El príncipe comenzó a volver de donde había venido mientras el genin inconsciente era llevado a la enfermería,el saiyajin recibió una que otra mirada en su camino para finalmente estar junto a su equipo de nuevo.

Asuma se acercó a su alumno para susurrarle en el oído-"Vegeta sé que te dijimos que te contuvieras,¿pero no pudiste haber hecho ver tu victoria un poco mas difícil de conseguir?".

"Por supuesto que no,me sentiría indignado al estar tanto tiempo en una batalla con personas tan débiles"-Decía Vegeta susurrando también.

Asuma suspiró-"Tu y tu orgullo"-Decía Asuma mientras se ponía de espaldas contra la pared. Luego se anunció el quinto combate que seria entre Ino y Sakura.

"¡Vamos Sakura,da lo mejor de ti!"-Apoyaba Goku a su compañera con las manos alrededor de su boca desde el nivel superior.

"Si tu puedes vencerla Sakura,de veras"-Apoyaba Naruto también poniendo sus manos alrededor de la boca.

"De todos los contrincantes que pudo haber tenido Ino tenia que tocarle con Sakura que desastre"-Dijo Shikamaru.

"Lo sé,espero que Ino esté bien"-Dijo Chōji preocupado.

Vegeta puso sus manos en las barandas de metal-"¡Oye rubia si eres tan buena como dices mas te vale ganar!"-El príncipe se cruzó de brazos dejando a sus compañeros y al equipo 7 confundidos,hasta Asuma,Kakashi e Hiruzen lo estaban.

"¿Vegeta acaba de apoyar a alguien?"-Dijo Goku igual o mas confundido y sorprendido que los demás.

"¿Vegeta acaba de apoyarme?"-Dijo Ino en las mismas que los demás para después poner una sonrisa de determinación-"Bueno si el pelos parados me apoya entonces no puedo darme el lujo de perder".

Luego de eso el combate comenzó y mientras este avanzaba parecía ser Ino la que iba ganando.

Vegeta se acercó a su rival mientras ambos veían la pelea-"Vaya Kakaroto,tal parece que mi compañera de equipo es mas fuerte que la tuya".

Goku pudo entender el porque Vegeta había dicho aquellas palabras antes de que comenzara el combate,era algo parecido a cuando hace unos años Goten y Trunks habían peleado en el torneo de artes marciales en el que el príncipe de algún modo rivalizaba contra el a través de sus hijos. El saiyajin de naranja sonrió-"No te apresures Vegeta,las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro".

Al final el resultado fue un empate ya que ambas kunoichis quedaron inconscientes,debido a que no necesitaban de ningún tratamiento especial Goku no les dio semillas del ermitaño. El siguiente combate fue entre Tenten y Temari saliendo esta última como ganadora; Lee le pidió una semilla a Goku y este no se negó ya que recordó lo que el cejotas había hecho por Sakura y los demás integrantes del equipo 7 en el bosque de la muerte. Los combates prosiguieron siendo el siguiente de Shikamaru contra Kin saliendo victorioso Shikamaru siendo felicitado por sus compañeros excepto Vegeta. El noveno encuentro fue entre Naruto y Kiba saliendo como ganador el rubio que fue felicitado por Goku y Sakura.

El siguiente combate fue entre Hinata y Neji quedando este ultimo como ganador. Después de que el combate terminara Hinata cayó al suelo debido a un ataque de Neji.

"¡Hinata!"-Gritó Naruto para después voltear a ver a su compañero-"¡Goku dame una semilla del ermitaño!".

Goku sin titubear rápidamente sacó una y se la dio a Naruto que junto con Sakura y Lee fueron a donde se encontraba la Hyūga.

Naruto se arrodilló cerca de Hinata-"Na-Naruto... ".

El genin rubio acercó la semilla cerca de la boca de la Hyūga-"Hinata rápido come esto".

"¡Oye no le des cosas extrañas!... "-Kurenai se detuvo al sentir la mano de Kakashi en su hombro y luego ver que el peliplateado negaba con la cabeza,la kunoichi dejó al rubio darle la semilla a Hinata que se la comió y luego se sintió mejor y tuvo mucha suerte ya que la comió antes de que le diera un paro cardíaco .

"Hinata,¿estas bien?"-Preguntó Kurenai sorprendida al ver a su alumna mejor.

Hinata asombrada por su recuperación se puso de pie-"Si ya no siento ningún dolor y he recuperado todas mis fuerzas".

Neji frunció el ceño y después fijó su mirada en Goku-"(Maldición,¿porque te metes en lo que no te incumbe?").

"¡Hinata!"-Naruto se acercó a la Hyūga.

"¿Na-Naruto?"-Dijo Hinata.

Naruto sonrió-"¡Estuviste increíble!".

Hinata se sonrojó-"¿E-enserio?".

"¡Claro que si!,la forma en la que esquivabas y atacabas fue fenomenal"-Decía el jinchuriki elogiando a Hinata y haciendo que esta se sonrojara mas.

Los saiyajines veían la escena desde el nivel superior y Vegeta apesar de no ser un experto en el tema del amor sabia exactamente lo que pasaba-"¿Crees que algún día se dé cuenta?".

Goku volteó a ver a su rival-"¿Que se dé cuenta de que?".

Vegeta rodó los ojos ante lo distraído que era su rival-"Olvidalo".

Después de la conmoción para prevenir cualquier otra cosa Hinata fue llevada a la enfermería apesar de que se sentían excelente. Y los combates como siempre continuaban y esta vez les tocaban a Lee y Gaara,el joven cejudo puso todo de si en la pelea. Lee abrió la Quinta puerta, y utilizó su más poderoso ataque,el Loto Escondido. Por desgracia para Lee,Gaara sobrevivió a este golpe final ya que pudo convertir su su calabaza en arena,Gaara en el suelo utilizó su arena para aplastar el brazo y la pierna izquierda de Lee lográndolo. Gaara trató de usar su arena para matar a Lee, pero Gai saltó para proteger a su alumno. El combate terminó saliendo Gaara victorioso por la intervención de Gai.

Goku estaba a punto de ir adonde Lee para darle una semilla pero fue detenido por la voz de su rival-"Oye Kakaroto tienes que dejar de gastar tanto las semillas".

Goku volteó a ver a su rival-"Oh vamos Vegeta,el la necesita en verdad,además Lee se la merece ya que peleó increíble,¿no crees?".

Vegeta no lo iba a admitir pero para el hasta el momento la pelea de ese cejudo había sido la única que valió la pena. El príncipe se cruzó de brazos-"Has lo que quieras,pero después no te estés quejando si pasa algo y no tenemos semillas del ermitaño".

Después de que le dijeran eso Goku fue adonde Lee y le dio la semilla curándolo totalmente incluyendo su brazo y pierna rota.

"¿Lee estas bien?"-Preguntó Gai mientras ayudaba a su alumno a ponerse de pie.

"Si Gai-sensei,gracias Goku te debo una"-Dijo Lee mientras miraba al saiyajin.

Goku se llevó ambas manos a la nuca y puso su típica sonrisa-"No hay de que sin duda te la mereces". Los genin de la arena veían indignados la escena.

"Otra vez alguien que estaba muy herido después de una dura batalla se pone de pie como si nada,¿pero que rayos esta pasando?"-Dijo Kankurō.

"Esas semillas,¿será que Konoha descubrió una nueva medicina o alimento milagroso y no quiere compartirlo con las demás aldeas?"-Dijo Temari mientras Gaara tenia la cara seria pero en el fondo era al que mas le irritaba ese hecho.

Luego de que todo se calmara todos volvieron a ponerse en el nivel superior y el panel una vez mas comenzó a escoger aleatoriamente los nombres de los siguientes contrincantes y al fin le tocó al saiyajin de naranja y pelearía contra el genin del mismo equipo del chico que dejó inconsciente Vegeta.

"¡Si,al fin me toca!"-Dijo alegre el saiyajin mientras comenzaba a hacer estiramientos.

"Esto... "-El genin que pelearía contra Goku levantó la mano-"Yo me rindo".

Goku se detuvo estrepitosamente y volteó a ver a su ex-,contrincante-"¿¡Que!?,¿¡Porque!?".

El genin bajó la mano y miró a Goku-"Es que después de ver todos los combates sé muy bien que no estoy al nivel de los demás por eso me rindo".

"¡Oh vamos pelea por favor he estado ansioso por tener una batalla!,te prometo que no seré igual de brusco como los demás"-El genin negó con la cabeza.

"Esta bien,por rendición Son Goku es el ganador de la onceava ronda"-Anunciaba Hayate para después toser mientras Goku agachaba la cabeza decepcionado.

La siguiente batalla fue la de Chōji contra Dosu resultando ganador el ninja del sonido muy fácilmente,debido a que el Akimichi no estaba tan grave no se le dio una semilla. Y el ultimo combate era el de Kabuto contra la chica del equipo de los genin derrotados por lo saiyajines.

"Me rindo"-Decía Kabuto desde el nivel superior mientras levantaba su mano poniendo una sonrisa falsa.

"¿¡Que!?,pero Kabuto ¿porque?"-Preguntó Naruto al chico de lentes.

"Disculpa Naruto,desde que llegué he sentido el dolor de una lesión que me hice en el bosque de la muerte y creí que podría recomponerse antes de que me tocara pero al parecer me equivoqué"-Mentía Kabuto ya que su verdadero objetivo era averiguar mas de los saiyajin y claro otra cosa mas.

Ya finalizado todos los combates el Hokage ordenó que los ganadores de los encuentros se pusieran en fila frente a el y que los demás podían retirarse. Goku iba a bajar por las escaleras pero por accidente tropezó con Kabuto haciendo que ambos cayeran cómicamente rodando por las escaleras hasta caer en el suelo.

Kabuto se levantó rápidamente ya que estaba encima del saiyajin-"Lo siento mucho Goku".

Goku se llevó una mano a la cabeza-"Jajaja tranquilo no importa ni me dolió,ayayayayayay"-Decía el saiyajin mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza.

"(Pero qué torpes)"-Pensaron muchos del lugar.

Luego de esa escena el Hokage les anunció a los ganadores que tendrían un mes para fortalecerse y aprender nuevas técnicas. Todos ya se estaban retirando pero Goku se detuvo al sentir que le faltaba algo.

"Un momento"-Goku revisó todo su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que era lo que claramente faltaba poniendo una cara aterrada y preocupada.

"¿Pasa algo Goku?"-Preguntó Sakura.

"¡LA-LAS SEMILLAS DEL ERMITAÑO NO ESTÁN!"-Gritó Goku totalmente nervioso.

"¿¡QUE!?,¿¡COMO PUDISTE PERDER ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE!?,¡CABEZA DE ALCORNOQUE!"-Gritó Vegeta enojado con su rival.

* * *

 **No muy lejos de allí.**

"Y bien,¿que descubriste en tu pequeña investigación?"-Preguntó Orochimaru.

"Cosas fascinantes,no quiero especular pero creo que hay otro usuario de ki,su nombre es Vegeta Briefs"-Decía Kabuto.

Orochimaru se sorprendió ante esto pero decidió no demostrarlo-"¿Con que otro eh?,interesante ¿algo mas?".

"Si"-Kabuto sonrió mientras sacaba una bolsa amarrada con un lazo y se la mostró al Sannin. Al ver la cara confundida de Orochimaru decidió continuar-"Son las semillas del ermitaño".

Orochimaru se sorprendió aun mas tanto que demostró su asombro-"¿Las semillas del ermitaño,esas que curan cualquier herida?".

"Así es y he comprobado con mis propios ojos que lo que me dijeron de ellas es totalmente cierto,fue mi fácil quitárselas a Goku"-Decía Kabuto mientras recordaba como fingió haberse tropezado por accidente con el saiyajin para agarrar las semillas-"Ahora que las tenemos podré descubrir cual es el secreto de estas semillas y así duplicarlo tantas veces como quiera".

Orochimaru sonrió con malicia-"Muy bien hecho Kabuto".

* * *

 **Un mes después.**

El tiempo una vez mas pasó y el día en que se perdieron todos buscaron las semillas en cualquier rincón en donde sucedieron las preliminares,lastimosamente no lograron encontrarlas y Goku recibió múltiples insultos de Vegeta. Los saiyajines decidieron dejar eso atrás y entrenar todo el mes que faltaba para las finales y el tan aclamado día llegó.

Goku y Vegeta estaban apunto de entrar a la arena de batalla pero fueron detenidos por ciertas personas.

"¡GOKU,VEGETA!"-Gritaban las admiradoras de los saiyajines mientras corrían hacia ellos.

"No ellas de nuevo"-Vegeta se llevó una mano a la cara mientras Goku comenzaba a reír nerviosamente. Las admiradoras de los saiyajines los rodearon.

"Goku y Vegeta solo queríamos desearles suerte"-Decía una chica del grupo.

"Aunque claro ustedes no la necesitan ya que son los mas fuertes"-Decía otra.

"Y guapos"-Decía una mas con corazones en los ojos.

"¡SI!"-Afirmaban las demás mientras asentían con la cabeza y también tenían corazones en los ojos.

"Gra-gracias por el apoyo chicas,pero ya se nos esta haciendo tarde así que... "-Decía Goku mientras el y Vegeta comenzaban a irse lentamente.

"¡Esperen!"-Dijo la líder de las admiradoras haciendo que los saiyajines se detuvieran-"Se que no necesitan suerte pero por si acaso les traje a los dos un amuleto de la suerte"-La chica les dio a cada uno un omamori y estos lo recibieron.

"¡Yo también!"-Otra chica les dio lo mismo.

"¡Y yo!"-Y mas o menos así fue básicamente hasta que los saiyajines tuvieron las manos repletas de omamoris.

"¡Buena suerte chicos!"-Decían las fanáticas despidiéndose con la mano viendo como los saiyajines entraban al estadio.

"Como me gustaría tener una cápsula en estos momentos"-Decía Goku mientras caminaba a la par de Vegeta.

Finalmente habían comenzado las finales y casi todos los competidores estaban presentes excepto Sasuke,Dosu y la chica que ganó por rendición de Kabuto ya que no pudo asistir por motivos personales,incluso había un nuevo sensor llamado Genma Shiranui.

Los combates en los que sus participantes serian revelados al momento de que sucedieran se efectuaron y fueron en este orden y resultado:

-Primer combate: Naruto Uzumaki contra Neji Hyūga. Ganador: Naruto Uzumaki.

-Segundo combate: Kankurō contra Shino Aburame. Ganador: Shino Aburame, Kankurō se retiró en el combate.

-Tercer combate: Temari contra Shikamaru Nara. Ganadora: Temari, Shikamaru se retiró en el combate.

"Vaya todos se volvieron realmente fuertes"-Decía Goku desde el lugar en donde esperaban los participantes.

"Hmph,para mi no hay ninguna diferencia de como eran hace un mes"-Dijo Vegeta junto a Goku ofendiendo a Naruto.

"¿Tu y tus palabras denigrantes no podían faltar cierto?"-Decía Shikamaru que recién volvía de su combate.

"Vamos Vegeta,deja de comparar el poder de los demás con el tuyo y mira cuanto han crecido ellos"-Decía el saiyajinde naranja mientras su rival se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba la vista al otro lado.

"¡El siguiente combate será entre Son Goku y Vegeta Briefs!".

* * *

Sorprendidos? Jajjaja en verdad pensaron que haría este fic sin que hubiera una pelea entre saiyajines 7w7 Jaja Jaja claro que no!.

(1): Para evitar tanto embrollo en mi cabeza agregue un equipo sin importancia en la historia,disculpen pero eso de cambiar todo el orden de las peleas es demasiado para mi xD.

Bueno amigos y amigas eso fue todo por el día de hoy lamento si el capitulo estuvo un tanto aburrido pero les prometo que el siguiente tendrá acción de la buena 7w7 e inclusive tratare de hacerlo el mas largo hasta ahora xD.

Recuerden que si quieren pueden dejarme reviews y/o demás eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo,espero que les haya gustado agradezco todo su apoyo se despide Tsuigeku :D Chao!.


	15. Una Rivalidad Eterna Parte 1

¡LADIES AND GENTLEMEEEEEEEENS!. Así es ya me aburrí del "¿como les va gente?",ahora los saludare así xD.

Hoy les traigo lo que todo el mundo estaba esperando,oooooohhhh si la batalla entre Goku y Vegeta!,como pueden leer en el titulo del cap esta pelea constara de dos partes así que ya deben saber que esto se pondrá bueno.

Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews y demás,ustedes son mi inspiración para continuar.

Sin mas que decir,¡COMENZAMOS!.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto,respectivamente.

* * *

"¡El siguiente encuentro será entre Son Goku y Vegeta Briefs!"-Anunciaba Genma.

Los mencionados se sorprendieron en especial Vegeta pero la expresión de este lentamente iba cambiando hasta poner una sonrisa,los compañeros de los saiyajines estaban casi en las mismas pero sin duda los que estaban mas preocupados eran Asuma y el mismísimo Hokage estando los dos sudando y con sus ojos abiertos hasta su punto máximo al pensar en los problemas que podrían ocurrir.

Goku giró lentamente la cabeza viendo a Genma para después apuntarse a si mismo con su dedo índice-"¿Nosotros?".

"Si,¡y dense prisa para comenzar de una vez!"-Decía Genma ya que sabia que no se podía perder el tiempo frente a personas tan importantes como el Hokage y el Kazekage.

"¡Oh si!,esto sera épico"-Decía Naruto emocionado-"¿Que esperan?,rápido tienen que bajar"-Naruto empezó a empujar a ambos saiyajines hacia la arena de batalla.

"¡Tra-tranquilo Naruto!"-El rubio se detuvo-"Solo es que eso me tomó por sorpresa,continuaremos solos desde aquí"-Goku y Vegeta comenzaron a caminar hacia las escaleras.

"Goku... "-El mencionado se detuvo y lo volteó a ver al rubio-"Suerte".

El saiyajin sonrió y levantó su pulgar para después ir a las escaleras donde lo esperaba su rival y luego ambos comenzaron a bajarlas.

"(Bueno sabíamos que esto podría pasar tarde o temprano,pero me hubiera gustado que sucediera mas tarde y en otro lugar)"-Dijo Asuma mientras encendía un cigarro y comenzaba a fumarlo-"(¿Que consecuencias traerá esto?)"-Asuma suspiró al sentir tanto estrés tan repentinamente-"(No sé si es buena o mala suerte para Kakashi no estar aquí en estos momentos)".

Hiruzen era el mas preocupado de todos,le preocupaba que el secreto de los saiyajin se revelara pero para el era mas preocupante que alguna persona saliera herida o peor-"(¿Cual es la mejor decisión?,¿detener el combate?,no si lo hago habrá dudas y se armaría un revuelo,pero si dejo que peleen entonces el Kazekage lo vería y nacería la desconfianza entre las demás aldeas)"-Pensaba Hiruzen para después suspirar-"(Solo espero que esos dos hagan lo correcto)".

Orochimaru decidió prestar mucha atención a lo que acontecería delante de sus ojos-"(Vaya los dos mocosos del ki van a enfrentarse,sin dudas será algo interesante pero si no mal recuerdo Kabuto me dijo que al parecer ellos querían mantener un perfil bajo,¿se atreverán a pelear con todo lo que tienen?)"-Se preguntaba a si mismo Orochimaru en su mente mientras fingía ser el Kazekage.

"Así que al fin sucedió,menos mal ya dejaré de escuchar a Vegeta hablando de cuanto quiere enfrentarse a Goku"-Decía Ino junto con Sakura y Chōji mientras veían como los saiyajines se acercaban a Genma.

"Si,me preguntó cuanto durará Goku contra Vegeta"-Decía Chōji.

Esto llamó la atención de Sakura-"¿Perdón?".

"Vamos Sakura tu has visto con tus propios ojos lo fuerte que es Vegeta no creo que el enano pueda hacerle frente"-Decía Ino arrogante mientras veía a Sakura que fruncía el seño-"Aunque claro,no estaría mal que Vegeta recibiera unos cuantos golpes para ver si se le quita un poco lo orgulloso"-Bromeaba la rubia.

"Hmph estas muy equivocada,Goku también es extremadamente fuerte sino ¿porque Vegeta se querría enfrentar tanto a el?"-Replicó Sakura. Ino estaba a punto de contestar pero los gritos de las fanáticas de los saiyajines la detuvieron.

"¡VAMOS GOKU TU PUEDES GANAR!"-Decían la mitad de las chicas del grupo de fanáticas de los saiyajin.

La otra mitad se les quedó viendo a estas-"¿De que rayos hablan?,Vegeta es mucho mejor"-Decía una chica mientras las que estaban detrás de ellas asentían con la cabeza.

"¡Claro que no,Goku es el mejor y eso lo demostrara saliendo victorioso de este combate!"-Decía enojada la fanática del saiyajin de naranja.

Las fanática del príncipe se le acercó-"¡Que no!,será Vegeta".

"¡Goku!"-Gritaron una mitad de las chicas.

"¡Vegeta!"-Gritó la otra mitad.

A casi todos cerca de ellas les salió una gota de sudor en la cien ante tal escena. Dejando eso de lado los saiyajines al fin habían llegado donde estaba Genma y ambos se pusieron de frente al otro mientras mutuamente se miraban con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Creí que no iba a suceder,ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que peleamos enserio,¿no crees?"-Le decía el saiyajin de naranja a su rival.

"Si,al parecer el destino quería que nos enfrentaramos una vez mas"-Decía el príncipe a pesar de que no creía mucho en esas patrañas-"Así que mas te vale que te emplees a fondo ya que yo lo haré"-Goku pensó por unos momentos lo peligroso que sería si revelaran sus poderes en frente de tanta gente pero Goku también pensaba como saiyajin y el tener una batalla contra Vegeta sin dudas lo hacia sentir emocionado y luego de pensarlo al parecer esta vez el instinto saiyajin amante de las batallas le ganó a la razón y se dijo a si mismo en su mente que evitarían causar daños a las personas y si las cosas alcanzaban otro nivel irían a otro lugar para continuar. (1)

"Esta bien Vegeta"-Goku puso la misma pose de cuando se enfrentó al príncipe por primera vez-"Que sea como en los viejos tiempos".

El príncipe sonrió satisfecho y también puso la misma pose de cuando tuvieron su primer combate-"¡Je!,perfecto así es como tenía que ser".

"¿Están listos?"-Preguntó Genma que estaba un poco alejado de los saiyajines. Estos solo asintieron con la cabeza-"¡Comiencen!".

Pasaban los segundos y los saiyajines seguían inmóviles en su posición confundiendo e irritando a algunos.

"¿Eh?,¿porque se quedan quietos mirando al otro?"-Preguntó Naruto.

"¡Oigan dense prisa no tenemos todo el día!"-Gritó alguien del publico.

"¡Si queremos ver la pelea del Uchiha!"-Gritó otra persona y después la mayoría comenzó a abuchearlos.

"Entiendo que quieran tomarse su tiempo pero ya se están tardando"-Decía Sakura.

Ino puso sus manos alrededor de su boca-"¡Oye pelos parados si eres tan bueno como dices mas te vale ganar!. ¡Pero para hacer eso debes comenzar de una vez!"-Chōji solo se mantenía callado mientras comía de su bolsa de frituras pero por accidente se le cayó una y parecía que la fritura caía en cámara lenta hasta que al fin tocó el suelo.

Vegeta se impulsó con su pie derecho y fue hacia Goku con su puño derecho alzado-"¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!"-Goku con su mano izquierda detuvo el ataque dando como resultado que se escuchara un fuerte estruendo y que debajo de los pies del saiyajin de vestimenta naranja se formara un pequeño cráter. El príncipe continuó su ataque y lanzó una patada izquierda lateral que Goku detuvo con su antebrazo derecho y después el saiyajin de vestimenta naranja hizo a un lado el brazo y pierna de para poder golpear en la cara a Vegeta el cual solo hizo la cabeza a un lado para después lanzarle otro puñetazo a Goku que este esquivo para que después ambos comenzaron con el intercambio de golpes en el que algunas veces los esquivaban y otras veces chocaban entre sí.

Vegeta detuvo el intercambio de ataques y puso sus manos en los hombros de Goku el cual también hizo lo mismo mientras comenzaban a empujarse el uno al otro mientras mantenían su mirada fija en el otro y apretaban los dientes. La fuerza era la suficiente para que pequeñas rocas comenzaran a levitar alrededor de ellos e incluso los pies de ambos comenzaban a enterrarse en el suelo,Vegeta llevaba un poco de ventaja debido a que era mas alto que Goku pero este no desistía,pero de repente el príncipe movió su pierna derecha hacia atrás y aprovechando el espacio que había entre ellos dos a causa de sus brazos le dio un rodillazo debajo de la mandíbula a su rival,Goku mientras iba en retroceso logró recomponerse y aprovechó el impulso para darle una patada en el mismo lugar a Vegeta haciendo que ambos fueran en retroceso y luego se recompusieron dando una voltereta hacia atrás y cayendo de pie en el suelo. Todos los que se habían quejado se quedaron callados después de lo acontecido.

Goku rápidamente fue corriendo a arremeter contra Vegeta y estando a pocos centímetros del príncipe Goku desapareció y reapareció a espaldas de Vegeta lanzándole una patada lateral que el príncipe aun estando de espaldas detuvo el ataque.

"Tendrás que hacerlo mejor si piensas derrotarme Kakaroto"-Vegeta aun sosteniendo la pierna de su rival lo lanzó muy lejos. Goku se recompuso en el aire y cayó perfectamente de pie pero sin dejarle descanso a su rival Vegeta apareció a sus espaldas y lanzó una patada lateral.

Goku dio un gran salto para evitar la patada pero sin querer había saltado con tanta fuerza que se encontraba suspendido en el aire casi rebasando la altura máxima del estadio. Todos en el publico buscaban al saiyajin de naranja con la mirada y al ver a la gran altura que se encontraba quedaron anonadados excepto los que sabían que los saiyajines podían volar-"Rayos no quería saltar tanto".

Rápidamente Vegeta apareció a espaldas de Goku,juntó sus manos cerrándolas y dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a su rival. Goku rápidamente cayó al suelo pero justo a tiempo se recompuso y logró caer de pie creando un cráter en el suelo debajo de sí. Continuando con su ataque el príncipe aun en el aire apuntó con las palmas abiertas de sus manos a Goku y le lanzó 6 pequeñas esferas de energía. Para evitar cualquier accidente el saiyajin de naranja decidió recibirlas poniendo ambos brazos frente a el en forma de 'X' recibiendo el ataque y rodeándose de humo.

Vegeta se dejó atraer por la gravedad y cayó al suelo para luego mantener fija su vista en la nube de humo donde estaba su rival. Sakura y Naruto apesar de saber de lo que era capaz Goku también sabían la capacidad del saiyajin con pelo en forma de flama y esa era la razón por la que miraban angustiados la espesa nube de humo que aun no desaparecía.

"¿Cuanto mas piensas quedarte allí?"-Preguntó seriamente el príncipe y al cabo de unos segundos el humo se disipó y reveló la figura de su rival completamente intacto,tranquilizando a sus compañeros de equipo presentes.

"Disculpa,quería agregar un poco de suspenso"-Dijo en broma Goku mientras sonreía-"Oye Vegeta,no usemos tantos ataques de energía ya que alguien podría salir herido".

"Hmph,mientras podamos soportar el ataque del otro no veo que haya inconveniente en eso"-Decía el príncipe arrogantemente.

"¡Eso Goku!,yo sabia que algo tan simple no podría acabar contigo,usa el kaio-ken y de seguro ganaras deveras"-Apoyaba el genin rubio a su compañero.

"¿Kaio que?"-Decía solamente Shikamaru. Y en el publico las que mas se hacían escuchar eran las fanáticas del saiyajin de naranja que exclamaban su nombre.

Goku rió un poco-"Tan despreocupado por el daño colateral como siempre Vegeta".

A Vegeta de repente lo rodeó un aura blanca-"Bien,creo que fue un buen calentamiento. Ahora comencemos con la verdadera pelea"-Goku puso la expresión de su cara seria y también comenzó a rodearlo un aura blanca.

"Al parecer van enserio"-Decía Asuma mientras tiraba su cigarrillo ya gastado-"(Como diría Shikamaru las cosas si que se pondrán problemáticas. Pero creo que es una buena oportunidad de ver un poco las verdaderas habilidades de esos 2 con mis propios ojos,de todos modos no es algo que se mire todos los días")-Pensaba Asuma y después solamente prendió otro cigarrillo poniéndoselo en la boca y puso sus ojos en la batalla.

Goku de repente se impulso con su pie derecho dejando el suelo donde había estado un poco destruido y fue hacia Vegeta desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de su rival,el príncipe estaba a punto de darse la vuelta pero rápidamente Kakaroto volvió a aparecer delante de el y le dio un fuerte derechazo en el estomago. Vegeta sonrió después de sentir el dolor y luego le dio un cabezazo al saiyajin de vestimenta naranja este retrocedió un poco pero rápidamente se inclinó hacia adelante y le lanzó un puñetazo izquierdo a la cara el cual el príncipe esquivó ladeando la cabeza e hizo lo mismo que su rival obteniendo el mismo resultado siendo esquivado.

Ambos lanzaron otro puñetazo,Goku con el puño derecho y Vegeta con el izquierdo,ambos repitieron la acción hasta que comenzaron rápidamente a chocar sus puños con completa precisión y aumentando de a poco la fuerza haciendo que de los choques se creaban ondas expansivas que eran vistas como repentinos círculos blancos.

Todos los espectadores estaban sorprendidos,incluso los que conocían las habilidades básicas de los saiyajines y con cada choque se sentía un pequeño temblor por causa de ellos.

"Como me lo imaginé"-Dijo Asuma en voz baja-"Sus movimientos son tan rápidos que el ojo entrenado de un shinobi a duras penas podría captar unos cuantos"-Asuma solamente podía ver los brazos borrosos de ambos saiyajines cuando se movían.

"Maldición si que es exhaustivo seguir a esos dos con la mirada"-Dijo Shikamaru que se frotaba un ojo con su mano mientras Naruto con los ojos bien abiertos miraba cada movimiento o bueno al menos eso intentaba ya que tenia la misma vista limitada de los demás shinobis.

Ya había pasado un rato y Goku y Vegeta dejaron de solo chocar puños comenzando también a esquivarlos. Vegeta lanzó un derechazo pero su rival lo esquivo moviéndose a su izquierda y atacó con un rodillazo izquierdo que iba directo a su abdomen pero el príncipe lo detuvo a tiempo con la palma de su mano izquierda,el saiyajin con pelo en forma de flama empujó hacia adelante a su rival y comenzó a lanzarle múltiples patadas y golpes que Goku esquivaba hasta que con ambas palmas de sus manos abiertas detuvo y agarró los puños del príncipe.

Vegeta dio un gran salto hacia arriba zafandose del agarre de Goku y al caer se puso en posición con su pierna derecha hacia adelante dirigiéndose hacia su rival el cual al ver esto cruzó sus brazos en forma de 'X' y recibió el impacto. Goku aun estando esa posición le lanzó una fiera y afilada mirada a Vegeta para después poner abruptamente sus brazos en sus costados mientras expulsaba su ki-"¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"-Se formó una esfera hecha de ki alrededor de Goku y mandó volando fuertemente a Vegeta cayendo en el suelo y dejando una larga zanja. Goku relajó su cuerpo y se puso en posición normal.

Vegeta que estaba a unos cuantos metros del muro de la arena de batalla se levantó y comenzó a quitarse la tierra que tenia encima. Después Vegeta apuntado a Goku extendió su brazo izquierdo y abrió la palma de la mano y puso la mano hacia arriba en un ángulo de 90 grados (como si de una señal de "Stop" se tratara)-"¡EL ATAQUE... "-Goku abrió los ojos de la impresión al ver como se formaba una esfera de color celeste en la palma del príncipe-"BIG BANG!"-El ataque fue en dirección hacia Goku,este sin tener opción alzó sus manos hacia adelante y atrapó el ataque con las palmas de ambas manos pero esto no fue suficiente ya que la esfera comenzó a empujar al saiyajin de vestimenta naranja creando dos zanjas resultadas de sus pies en el suelo que eran obligados a retroceder.

Goku comenzó a aumentar su ki para detenerse su retroceso ya que cada vez se acercaba mas a la pared de la arena de combate,una tarea difícil ya que Vegeta le había puesto una gran cantidad de energía al ataque. Goku se detuvo a no mas de 3 metros de la pared de la arena de batalla,apretando los dientes y comenzado a sudar mientras usaba toda la fuerza de sus extremidades con tal de evitar una tragedia y Goku al verse acorralado no tuvo mas opción.

Una brillante aura amarilla cegó por un momento a casi todos en el lugar mientras esta rodeaba al saiyajin de vestimenta naranja que al tener el suficiente poder lanzó el ataque del príncipe hacia el cielo y al estar a pocos centímetros de la atmósfera explotó siendo opacado su brillo por el del sol que desde la perspectiva de cualquiera que estuviera en el suelo pareciera como si la gran estrella hubiera estado encima del ataque.

Vegeta puso una sonrisa ladina-"Hmph,lo logré... "-El brillo amarillento comenzó a disminuir pero no desapareció dejando ver al dueño de esa aura rodeándolo-"Ahora la pelea ha llegado a otro nivel"-Goku tenia los ojos cerrados y lentamente bajó los brazos revelando su cabello ahora erizado y alzado hacia arriba cabello de color amarillos y cuando sus brazos estuvieron en sus costados abrió los ojos revelando un par de ojos color verde.

* * *

Y muy bien lectoras y lectores eso vendría siendo todo por hoy. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza y que estuviera un poco corto. Lo que pasa es que desde el martes pasado han estando quitando la luz de donde vivo y eso me imposivilita escribir lo siento mucho *se pone de rodillas y les hace una reverencia* y en cuanto a lo corto fue porque esto es solo el comienzo ya que como pueden ver en el siguiente capitulo haré que esos dos se den duro (malpensados? XD).

(1) : No sé si algunos dirán que esto es un tanto OOC pero por si acaso,recuerden que a Goku no le importaba mucho que la gente descubriera sus poderes mientras no salieran heridos inocentes,un ejemplo de esto es que en la saga de Majin Buu Goku estaba dispuesto a pelear con Vegeta en el torneo de artes marciales.

 **girlhyuga23:** MUAJAJAJAJA!,así es has descubierto lo malvado que soy y solo por eso en la batalla final pondré 2 capítulos de relleno antes de cada capitulo importante MUAJAJAJAJA okno xD no soy Pierrot Jaja Jaja okno otra vez xD. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por leer.

 **nightmarebat:** Muchas gracias a ti,me alegra salvar del aburrimiento a alguien ya que yo lo he sentido y es horrible xD.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Muchas gracias,jajajaja morí con lo de pedófilo xDDD

 **melvincito1:** No eres el único xD,no esperaba que fueran a odiarlo.

 **Goldran:** Gracias amigo creeme me costó mucho ese resumen.

 **JessiHyugga:** Hooooolaaaa Senpai!... Rayos eso sonó casi tan raro como querido xD. Siento que me dirás que soy una barbaridad ya que además de que me tardó siglos en dejarte review en tus fics también actualizo taaaaarde el mio,solo permito que me lanzes un tomate xD. Siendote sincero también hay momentitos en los que por accidente me los imaginó adultos,un ejemplo es que en un episodio iba a poner una escena en la que Goku le susurraba en la oreja a Kakashi y después de asimilarlo me quede como WTF?!,pero si Goku es mas pequeño así que Kakashi se hubiera tenido que agachar, al final vi esa conversación innecesaria y lo la puse xD. Y con lo de las esferas del dragón recuerda que solo ha pasado un mes de los 3 que dio Bills como mínimo para que pudieran regresar por eso aun no se toman las molestias de buscarlas. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy Senpai xD.

 **alo:** Muchísimas gracias mi querido lector y tienes razón,no quiero dar spoiler pero te aseguró que habrá muchas cosas destruidas.

 **Midorifanic:** Holiwis,ok eso si sonó raro xD. Primero que nada gracias por tu opinión y por leer la historia,lo de las semillas en los experimentos de Kabuto lo explicaré mas adelante y si el príncipe se deshagora por toda la (como diría el) 'inferioridad' que ha soportado.

 **SON ARIEL:** Gracias por tu review,rayos si que muchos odiaron a Kabuto xD. Recuerda que la batalla de Goku y Vegeta está antes que la de Sasuke y el aun no ha llegado y además seria un poco fuera de personaje que Sasuke apoyara a alguien que lo hizo trizas no mucho tiempo atrás xD.

 **Atziri009:** Si yo también la estaba esperando y eso que soy el que escribe xD.

 **maxigiampieri2012** : Y aun falta mas amigo mio,creeme habrá mucho poder saiyajin en el siguiente cap.

 **arqchevo:** Hola muchas gracias,lo de si los shinobis verán a los saiyajines en forma adulta sería spoiler a si que no puedo decirlo y en lo segundo recuerda que en un cap (4 si no me equivoco) explique que esto sucede después de Kami to Kami y antes de Fukkatsu no F,por lo tanto el nivel máximo de ssj hasta el momento es el super saiyajin dios rojo.

Quiero aclarar algo,no es que alguien se haya quejado pero quiero que sepan que apesar de que no siempre contesto reviews yo los leo y con toda mi alma les agradezco todo el apoyo que me dan a mi y esta historia,lo digo muchas veces pero... MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!. algo mas si a alguien le gusta High School DXD les recomiendo pasarse a ver las historias del usuario Neopercival,estan entretenidas

Y muy bien ladies and gentlemens eso seria todo,nos vemos leemos de nuevo posiblemente entre el sábado y en martes,el tiempo lo decidirá ya que aun estoy en exámenes. Sin mas que decir se despide Tsuigeku :D Chao!.


	16. Una Rivalidad Eterna Parte 2

¡LADIES AND GENTLEMEEEEEEEENS!, hoy les vengo con un nuevo capitulo y esta vez mucho mas largo que el anterior,ooooooh siiiii,la vez anterior los saiyajines se estaban limitando demasiado es por eso que en este capitulo me asegurare de que la pelea sea digna para ustedes ewe.

Ya salí de exámenes YAAAAAAAY,eso es posiblemente ya no me atrase tanto o posiblemente ya no me atrase. Agradezco muchísimos sus reviews y demás,también disculpenme por no actualizar el fin de semana,fui a una convención de anime el domingo y vine muerto xD.

Bueno mejor dejo de hablar de mi y vayamos al grano,Sin mas que decir,COMENZAMOS!.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto,respectivamente.

* * *

"Hmph,lo logré. Ahora la pelea ha llegado a otro nivel"-Decía el príncipe con una sonrisa ladina mientras veía a su rival ahora transformado.

Todas las personas estaban totalmente confundidas y eso lo mostraban sus caras,solo Asuma e Hiruzen en vez de estar confundidos estaban sorprendidos ya que era la primera vez que veían a la tal transformación "super saiyajin" de las que les habían hablado los del 7mo universo.

Obviamente los compañeros presentes de los saiyajin estaban en las mismas que la mayoría-"Esto... ¿soy la única que ve a Goku con un color y estilo"-Preguntó Sakura mientras veía que Ino y Chōji negaban con la cabeza.

"¿Pero que rayos le pasa a su pelo?"-Dijeron Naruto y Shikamaru ambos entre sorprendidos y confundidos al ver el nuevo aspecto de Goku.

Goku rápidamente pudo entender las palabras de Vegeta-"Ya entiendo. El motivo del ataque anterior era forzarme a que me transformara en super saiyajin,¿cierto Vegeta?".

Vegeta rió un poco-"Así es,tenía que darte un incentivo para que te transformaras o de lo contrario posiblemente hubiéramos continuado esta pelea en nuestro estado base"-Vegeta apretó los puños-"Y ahora yo también me transformaré para que podamos continuar"-Un aura de color amarilla también rodeó al príncipe,el peinado de Vegeta aun no cambiaba pero el príncipe mirando fijamente a su rival con sus ojos negros para después cerrarlos por no mas de 3 segundos abriéndolos y revelando que ahora eran verdes. El príncipe comenzó a aumentar su ki-"¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"-El príncipe dio un poderoso grito y una vez mas un destello dorado apareció pero a diferencia del anterior no cegó a las demás personas del lugar ya que el anterior los tomó desprevenidos. Otra vez la luz amarillenta disminuyó y reveló a su dueño rodeado de esta; El peinado de Vegeta no tuvo tanto cambio como lo tenia su rival en esa fase,su pelo se mantenía en la misma posición elevada siendo cambiados solo su color de pelo,cejas,ojos y también un aumento de musculatura-"Muy bien,ahora prosigamos".

Orochimaru se sorprendió al ver ambas transformaciones-"(I-increíble,el aspecto de ambos a cambiado y de seguro también su poder,¿será esto como un tipo de Kekkei Genkai para las personas que usan ki?)".

"Oh por Kami-sama... "-Decía asombrada la líder de las fanáticas de los saiyajin-"¡Y creía que no podían ser mas apuestos!"-A ella y las demás ponían ojos de corazón y asentían con la cabeza.

A pesar de estar sentados todo el que escucho eso cayó de espaldas en el suelo. Ino se levantó-"¡ESO ES LO QUE MENOS IMPORTA!".

Asuma de la impresión abrió su boca tanto que hasta se le cayó al suelo el cigarrillo que estaba fumando lo cual Kurenai estando junto a el pudo notar-"(¿Este es el super saiyajin?,una cosa es oír sobre la transformación y otra es verla)".

"Asuma"-Asuma salió de su trance y volteó a ver a la kunoichi a su lado-"Uno de esos niños es alumno tuyo,¿podrías explicarme que está pasando?".

Asuma se puso aun mas nervioso pero fue salvado debido a que se escuchó otro estruendo y esta vez fue a causa que ambos saiyajines que se impulsaron con sus pies dejando grandes agujeros en el suelo donde antes habían estado,ambos saiyajines fueron a arremeter contra el otro chocando una vez mas sus puños y manteniéndose en esa posición por un rato haciendo que por el impacto el suelo debajo de ellos se destruyera dejando un gran cráter en el centro de la arena,era una suerte que Goku tuviera ya manejada la habilidad de calcular la fuerza de su oponente para así atacar con la misma cantidad de poder,de lo contrario posiblemente hubieran destruido gran parte (por no decir todo) del lugar. (1)

Ambos guerreros desaparecieron a vistas de los shinobis y comenzaron a volar sin salir del lugar,en el aire ambos arremetieron contra el otro con un codazo haciendo que ambas extremidades chocaran entre sí y se produjera otra onda expansiva que hizo temblar el lugar y parte de Konoha que estaba cerca de allí. Goku atacó con un rodillazo izquierdo pero Vegeta contraatacó con uno derecho creando otro temblor,debido a la fuerza del impacto ambos saiyajines salieron volando a lados opuestos pero recomponiendose en el aire y Goku fue el primero en hacerlo así que rápidamente voló con el puño derecho alzado hacía su rival que al ver que no tenia tiempo para contraatacar decidió cubrirse con sus brazos poniéndolos en forma de 'X'. El príncipe recibió el impacto sintiendo un poco de dolor en sus antebrazos pero puso tanto poder en su defensa que Goku por su propia fuerza fue lanzado devuelta en retroceso hacia la tierra,luego de dar unas vueltas aún en retroceso el saiyajin se recompuso poniendo sus pies contra el suelo a tiempo pero aun yendo en reversa hasta detenerse y dejar otra gran zanja. Sin perder un segundo Goku fue volando hacia Vegeta y estando frente a frente ambos desaparecieron de nuevo. Todos se agarraban fuertemente de su asiento ya que cada segundo se sentía un temblor a causa de la pelea.

Naruto se agarraba fuertemente de lo que podía mientras intentaba ver la pelea lo cuál era inútil-"Demonios,¿que sentido hay en tener una pelea así frente a nuestros ojos y no poder verla?"-Casi todas las personas que veían el combate se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como los saiyajines aparecían por unos segundos en el cielo volando aunque claro no veían mucho ya que solo podían observar a Goku y Vegeta cuando estos no estaban en movimiento y otras de las únicas cosas que marcaban el lugar adonde habían estado los saiyajines eran los múltiples daños al campo de batalla y también el aura de ki amarilla que rápidamente desaparecía ya que ambos guerreros habían cambiado su ubicación.

"Esto es muy peligroso,¿porqué el jounin encargado de supervisar los combates no ha detenido este encuentro?"-Dijo Kurenai un poco enojada.

Dentro de la arena de batalla se podía ver al sensor caminando de espaldas contra la pared muy lentamente-"Muy bien Genma eso es,ve lentamente hacia las escaleras y no saldrás lastimado"-Se decía así mismo Genma mientras buscaba salir de la 'zona de fuego' para después voltear a ver al cielo donde a cada rato aparecían círculos blancos que representaban las ondas expansivas-"Y yo creía que este combate hace unos minutos era intenso".

A Orochimaru le salía una nueva gota de sudor por cada sonido de la batalla que escuchaba-"(Diablos,con estos dos aquí será imposible que se lleve acabo la invasión,a pesar de que tengo las semillas del ermitaño conmigo no habría ninguna diferencia,esos dos fenómenos me harían trizas las veces que fueran necesarias sin ningún problema)"-Pensaba Orochimaru hasta que se dio cuenta de que a Hiruzen le temblaba las manos y que también estaba sudando. Orochimaru decidió aprovechar esto-"Pasa algo,¿Lord Hokage?".

Hiruzen nervioso volteó a ver al 'Kazekage'-"N-no es solo que intentar seguirlos con la vista me esta mareando un poco"-Mintió Sarutobi.

"Ya veo"-Orochimaru puso su vista en el cielo-"Son unos muchachos con habilidades extraordinarias que nunca antes había visto,¿esos dos son provenientes de Konoha cierto?"-Preguntaba Orochimaru aun sabiendo que no recibiría la respuesta verdadera pero ver la cara de nerviosismo de su ex-sensei le daba diversión.

"N-no,ellos vienen de un pequeño pueblo lejano a la aldea"-Mintió el Hokage,Orochimaru al ver que no lograría nada puso de nuevo sus ojos en la batalla,pero al menos descubrió lo obvio,que era que los saiyajines no eran de Konoha.

Los saiyajines esquivaban por pocos centímetros los golpes del otro pero Vegeta dio un puñetazo ascendente en la mandíbula de Goku haciendo que saliera volando de la boca del saiyajin de vestimenta naranja algo de sangre,Goku rápidamente contraatacó con un rodillazo izquierdo en el estomago de su rival que también hizo que le saliera sangre de su boca al príncipe.

Vegeta agarró la pierna derecha de su rival y lo lanzó hacia el suelo,Goku se recompuso y cayó de pie en el suelo pero Vegeta fue volando rápidamente hacia su rival con su pierna izquierda extendida hacia el. Goku solo se hizo a un lado esquivado el ataque de su rival pero el príncipe cayó de pie y frenó en el suelo para después inmediatamente lanzarle un puñetazo derecho a espaldas de su rival,el saiyajin de vestimenta naranja se dio vuelta a tiempo y con su antebrazo izquierdo hizo a un lado el brazo de Vegeta deteniendo el ataque. Goku rápidamente alzó su puño derecho y lo dirigió a la cara de su rival,Vegeta hizo lo mismo solo que con su puño izquierdo,ambos puños en su trayectoria se rozaron y fuertemente fueron a parar a las mejillas del oponente quedando el puño derecho de Goku en la mejilla izquierda del príncipe,y el puño izquierdo de Vegeta en la mejilla derecha de Kakaroto quedándose ambos en esa posición.

"Hasta que al fin se detuvieron"-Decía Chōji mientras se levantaba del suelo después de haberse caído por un temblor producto de los saiyajines.

"Oye Sakura,a la hora de confiar Goku es mucho mas abierto que Vegeta ¿no?,¿no les dijo algo respecto a esta locura?"-Dijo Ino viendo a la pelirosa.

Sakura negó con la cabeza-"No,nunca nos dijo de algo como esto. Sasuke,Naruto y yo los hemos visto pelear a ambos y en todas esas ocasiones ni siquiera se habían esforzado"-Sakura recordó su misión en el país de las Olas cuando Vegeta dijo que Zabuza no le sirvió ni de calentamiento-"Pero no pensé que fuera tanto su poder".

Unos segundos después de estar en la misma posición Goku y Vegeta retiraron lentamente sus puños de la cara del otro y dando un paso hacia atrás mientras sus auras desaparecían pero aun mantenían la transformación. Goku tenía una línea horizontal de sangre que comenzaba desde la comisura derecha de sus labios hasta donde acababa su mentón,el saiyajin de naranja se limpió el liquido rojo con el dorso de su mano derecha,por otro lado Vegeta solamente escupió en el suelo sangre.

"Has mejorado mucho Vegeta,mientras mas avanza la batalla mas me emocionó"-Decía el saiyajin de vestimenta naranja sonriendo.

"Si,yo también siento lo mismo. Ahora al fin haremos el desempate"-Dijo el príncipe también sonriendo.

Goku se confundió-"¿Desempate?".

"Así es Kakaroto,tu ganaste nuestra primera batalla,yo gané la segunda por lo tanto en esta pelea romperemos el empate y así se sabrá quien es el mejor de los dos"-Decía el príncipe mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice a su rival.

A Goku le salió una gota de sudor en la parte trasera de la cabeza mientras sonreía y arqueaba una ceja-"¿Incluso llevas la cuenta?".

"Ahora,si queremos saber quien es mas fuerte tenemos que pelear con todo,vayamos al siguiente nivel"-Dijo Vegeta mientras apretaba sus puños.

"¡Espera Vegeta!"-El mencionado se detuvo,Goku puso su cara seria-"Ya de por sí esta batalla es muy peligrosa con tanta gente cerca,si vamos a continuar que sea en otro lugar".

El príncipe miró a su alrededor,cráteres en el campo de batalla,largas zanjas y grietas en las paredes del lugar eran los daños causados por la pelea entre los saiyajines. Vegeta lo pensó un rato y luego fijó su mirada en su rival que al igual que el tenía rasguños en sus partes visibles del cuerpo-"De acuerdo,de todos modos es mejor así ya que no te estarás preocupando todo el tiempo"-Goku asintió con la cabeza y después ambos volvieron a rodearse del aura amarillenta y así se fueron volando,saliendo del lugar en un parpadeo.

* * *

 **Lejos de Konoha.**

Vegeta y Goku ya llevaban volando por unos segundos hasta que este último divisó con sus ojos un lugar inhabitado-"Vegeta,aquí esta bien"-Decía el saiyajin de vestimenta naranja apuntando con su dedo índice el lugar,su rival descendió estando de brazos cruzados junto con su rival y ambos llegaron a un gigantesco valle, con un lago y una cascada que desemboca en el mar,así es estaban en 'El Valle del Fin',lugar en donde se había librado la batalla a muerte entre Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju.

Goku se puso en la cabeza de la estatua de Hashirama mientras Vegeta en la de Madara,ambos sin saber quienes eran los shinobis personificados en piedra y tampoco les importó.

"Como tú te transformastes primero la vez anterior ahora me toca hacerlo a mí. ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!"-Vegeta apretó los puños y rápidamente aumentó su ki sin romper la estatua en donde estaba pero haciendo que se formara una fuerte ráfaga de viento y que el agua del lugar comenzará a agitarse. Todo se calmó,no había muchos cambios en Vegeta excepto que tenía el cabello un poco más crecido y claro la electricidad que aparecía en el aura,típica de los súper saiyajin fase 2.

"Muy bien,ahora me transformaré en súper saiyajin fase 2. ¡AAAAHHHH!"-A diferencia de Vegeta no hubo mucho alboroto a la hora de transformarse pero se sintió un fuerte oleada de viento producto del ki de Goku. El saiyajin de vestimenta naranja en la transformación del súper saiyajin 2 presentaba cambios mas notorios que los de su rival,su pelo esta un poco más crecido y tiene más definición que en el super saiyajin ordinario,sus mechones de cabello que tenía en la frente se le erizaron hacia el cielo con excepción de un mechón característico,al igual que su hijo Gohan.

Sin perder mas tiempo ambos saiyajines fueron volando a arremeter contra el otro dejando solo unas cuantas grietas en donde se habían parado en las estatuas. Goku le dio un puñetazo diestro en la mejilla izquierda de Vegeta el cual inmediatamente contraatacó lanzando múltiples golpes a la cara de su rival hasta que mando mas ki a su puño izquierdo y lo mando a volar por el impacto haciendo que Goku quedara a espaldas del lago. La trayectoria del saiyajin de vestimenta naranja fue detenida cuando el príncipe apareció encima de el y le dio un potente codazo diestro en el abdomen e hizo que comenzara a descender velozmente,Kakaroto logró recomponerse quedando a centímetros de hacer contacto con el agua del lago pero Goku abrió los ojos y al ver que Vegeta iba directo hacia el con el puño derecho alzado decidió cubrirse con sus brazos poniéndolos frente a el en forma de 'X' haciendo que sus antebrazos recibieran el impacto y que toda el agua del lago saliera volando hacia arriba al recibir tal cantidad de poder. Goku continuó cayendo aun mas por la fuerza del ataque descendiendo aun mas rompiendo y sobrepasando el ahora expuesto suelo del lago,Vegeta siguió a su rival por la grieta que este había creado con su cuerpo en el suelo de piedra mientras el lago poco a poco comenzaba a llenarse de agua.

Vegeta apareció frente a Goku comenzando a darle muchos golpes en el estómago haciendo que el saiyajin de vestimenta retrocediera mas rompiendo la roca y sintiera el dolor sin poder hacer nada pero Goku de repente inclinó su espalda hacia atrás esquivando el ataque de Vegeta y aprovechando le dio una patada doble ascendente en el estómago haciendo que el príncipe ascendiera rápidamente mientras rompía con su cuerpo toda la roca solida que estaba encima de el.

El príncipe salió del suelo ascendiendo velozmente hasta que su rival lo detuvo agarrándolo de la pierna para después comenzar a girar sobre su propio eje sin soltar a Vegeta hasta que unas vueltas mas al fin soltó al príncipe haciendo que este saliera disparado rápidamente para después alcanzarlo y volar con la misma velocidad.

Los saiyajines habían llegado al desierto por donde se debe caminar para llegar a Sunagakure y Vegeta se pudo recomponer quedando flotando en el aire.

Vegeta se agarró la cabeza ya que se sentía mareado-"Ese canalla de Kakaroto,¿donde demonios está?"-El príncipe comenzó a buscar a su rival con la mirada al no sentir el ki del saiyajin de vestimenta naranja.

"¡Aquí estoy Vegeta!"-Goku usando la teletransportación apareció detrás de su rival pasando sus brazos por debajo de los brazos del príncipe y juntando las manos en el cuello de Vegeta. Goku rió un poco-"Te tengo".

"¿Que?"-Vegeta intentó zafarse pero no tuvo éxito. El príncipe se le ocurrió una idea para librarse del agarre de Kakaroto; Vegeta con todo y Goku comenzó a volar rápidamente maniobrando en el aire aleatoriamente,el saiyajin de vestimenta naranja no cesó su agarre aun sosteniendo al príncipe mientras volaba. Vegeta al ver que su rival no se zafaba decidió ir volando en picada hacia el mar de arena que había debajo de ellos y estando a solo metros de chocar se dio la vuelta haciendo que Goku quedara de espaldas al suelo.

 **¡BOOM!.**

Fue el gran sonido que se escuchó ya que apesar de que los saiyajines habían caído en la suave arena lo hicieron con tal velocidad y fuerza que inclusive hicieron que salieran disparada mucha arena creando un inmenso cráter que era notable en el gran desierto.

Goku con su mano removió la arena que tenia en su cara para evitar que se le metiera en los ojos,nariz y/o boca. Hecho esto el saiyajin abrió los ojos y veía como comenzaba a caer arena en el agujero en donde estaba.

Goku abrió los ojos aun mas al ver que iba directo a su cara el pie de Vegeta el cual se había escapado cuando su rival lo soltó por accidente en el impacto. Goku rápidamente rodó en el suelo hacia el lado izquierdo evitando el ataque pero Vegeta al estar de pie en el suelo le lanzó una patada lateral derecha a su rival que se había puesto de rodillas,Goku al ver esto se agachó logrando que la patada de Vegeta solo le cortara unos hilos de cabello. El saiyajin de vestimenta naranja usó su mano derecha para hacer aun lado el pie izquierdo que era en el que su rival se apoyaba haciendo que el príncipe perdiera el equilibrio,en esos breves segundos ambos le lanzaron una mirada desafiante al otro mientras sonreían.

"(Continúa así Kakaroto,has que la espera haya valido la pena)"-Pensaba el príncipe mientras caía en cámara lenta al suelo.

"(Sus movimientos son increíbles,el Vegeta de hace unos años no se le puede comparar)"-Pensaba el saiyajin de naranja.

Antes de que Vegeta tocara el suelo una vez mas ambos saiyajines salieron del escenario para buscar uno nuevo y continuar con la batalla solo que a diferencia de las otras esta vez ambos volaban cerca del otro para poder golpearse entre sí pero solo unos cuantos golpes conectaban ya que los demás eran detenidos.

Llegaron a un lugar verdoso y pacifico,Goku esquivó un puñetazo del príncipe y agarró el brazo de Vegeta para después lanzarlo a la vegetación del bosque desolado,bueno no tan desolado ya que cuando los saiyajines comenzaron a pelear en la tierra del lugar muchos animales que rondaban por allí salieron corriendo. A este punto de la pelea los saiyajines ya ni se molestaban en esquivar o detener los ataques,simplemente comenzaron a concentrarse solamente en golpear recibiendo ambos patadas,puñetazos,rodillazos,etc... En diversas partes del cuerpo mientras en su camino arrasaban con grandes arboles que para el dúo de raza pura era tan insignificantes que ni cuenta se daban cuando con sus cuerpos partían uno,dos o hasta tres arboles con tan solo ejercer fuerza accidental sobre ellos.

Se movieron tanto mientras peleaban que ya habían llegado a unas montañas gigantescas del lugar; Goku detuvo el intercambio de golpes dándole un fuerte codazo en la nariz al príncipe haciendo que retrocediera unos metros.

Vegeta se llevó una mano a la nariz y pudo comprobar que le salió un poco de sangre-"¡Maldito!"-Estiró su mano disponible hacia su rival y lanzó una esfera de energía,Goku solamente se hizo a un lado esquivandola y dejando que explotara en la montaña causando un gran agujero en está. Siguiendo con su ataque Vegeta llevó sus codos hacia atrás y abrió las palmas de sus manos donde comenzaron a cargarse ondas de ki amarillas que luego el príncipe lanzó hacia su rival,pero Goku volvió a esquivar aprovechando su capacidad para volar pero el ataque de Vegeta no cesaría hasta allí ya que comenzó a disparar múltiples ondas de ki mientras movía sus brazos de atrás hacia adelante repetidas veces apuntando a su rival. Goku comenzó a volar en linea recta a la par de la montaña alejándose de los ataques de Vegeta que segundos después explotaban justo adonde había estado el,haciendo que las explosiones causadas por las esferas de ki desintegraran casi toda la montaña.

Vegeta de repente apareció volando delante de Goku con su pierna izquierda apuntándolo a el,al estar a pocos centímetros Goku logró esquivar la patada pasándole de lado a Vegeta. El saiyajin con pelo en forma de flama inmediatamente usó su pierna derecha haciendo una patada de tijera que le dio de lleno a Goku en la espalda haciendo que saliera volando hacia adelante.

Goku cayó en el suelo y continuó avanzando creando una larga zanja,al detenerse el saiyajin de naranja comenzó a ponerse de pie lentamente pero al sentir como si un rayo llegara a su cerebro se agachó evitando una patada lateral de Vegeta gracias a que sintió su ki a tiempo.

Goku se dio la vuelta contraatacando también con una patada horizontal pero Vegeta la esquivó dando un salto hacia atrás. El príncipe pudo sentir como su rival se movió rápidamente detrás de el,Kakaroto aun avanzando lanzó un puñetazo pero el príncipe solo se hizo a un lado evitando el ataque haciendo que Goku fallara y siguiera avanzando.

Pero el saiyajin de naranja puso dos dedos en su frente y desapareció,Vegeta sorprendido puso su mirada a sus espaldas pero justo en ese momento Goku se teletransportó detrás de el dándole un poderoso y potente derechazo en la cara mandándolo a volar varios metros rompiendo decenas de arboles.

Vegeta rodaba y rebotaba en el suelo hasta que frenó abruptamente quedando de rodillas mientras fruncía el ceño para después rodearse del aura amarillenta y despegar hacia el cielo destruyendo completamente la parte de suelo en donde había estado antes. Goku al ver a su rival ascendiendo decidió hacer lo mismo rodeándose del aura amarilla pero sin causar tanto destrozo. Mientras ascendían los saiyajines iban a arremeter contra el otro chocando puños y patadas tan poderosas que inclusive se desviaban de sus trayectorias y creando temblores alrededor de la zona.

Finalmente los saiyajines dejaron de ascender hasta un punto en el que había nubes cerca de ellos y también se vislumbraba la oscuridad del espacio acompañada con las luces de las estrellas.

Los rivales estaban a la misma altura frente al otro,Vegeta de repente juntó dos dedos y juntó sus manos al nivel de pecho en frente a la dirección del su rival,de modo que la palma de una mano aparezca en el reverso de la otra; Goku entendió perfectamente así que hecho sus manos juntas hacia atrás.

"¡KA-ME!... "-Una esfera de energía celeste se creó mientras Vegeta era rodeado por un aura morada salvaje y también se creaba una esfera de ki del mismo color en sus manos-"¡HA-ME!... "-Ambos ataques se cargaban con tanta potencia que los usuarios se tornaban del mismo color que estos,la mitad de la tierra comenzaba a temblar y las nubes de alrededor comenzaban a girar entorno al combate.

"¡GALICK HO/HAAAAAAA!"-Gritaron ambos guerreros impulsando sus manos hacia adelante haciendo que ambos ataques chocaran entre sí. La potencia era tal que el suelo a miles de pies debajo de ellos comenzaba a destruirse y elevarse salvajemente incluso se sentían temblores en lugares como Kirigakure. Aveces parecía que el Kame hame ha de Goku tomaba ventaja pero el Galick Ho de Vegeta también lo hacia,ambos saiyajines mandaban mas poder a sus ataques mientras se mantenían en posición y apretaban los dientes.

"¡VEGETA/KAKAROTO!"-Gritaron ambos que al ver que no lograrían nada con el choque de poderes debido a su igualado poder así que no tuvieron mas opción que hacer que ambos ataques explotaran creando una gigantesca esfera celeste/morada de ki que eliminó a todas las nubes kilómetros a la redonda.

Luego de unos segundos la esfera desapareció,revelando a los responsables que ahora salia humo alrededor de ellos desvaneciéndose al cabo de unos segundos e inclusive tenían aun mas rasguños en el cuerpo,heridas desde donde salía sangre y partes de sus ropas algo quemadas debido a la explosión pero todavía tenían su vestuario completo. Ambos saiyajines tenían la respiración agitada mientras aun mantenían los brazos en las mismas posiciones apuntando al otro hasta que ambos lentamente comenzaron a tomar una postura normal.

"Bien,no perdamos tiempo,transformate de nuevo"-Dijo Vegeta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Goku sonrió y después comenzó a aumentar su ki rápidamente-"¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"-El pelo de Goku comenzaba a crecer aun mas y sus cejas desaparecieron,Goku había llegado al súper saiyajin fase 3 mostrando una gran aura de ki acompañada de rayos de electricidad.

"Te dije que no perdiéramos mas tiempo,continua"-Goku se confundió ante esto-"¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez?".

 **Flashback.**

* * *

Goku acababa de llegar al planeta de Bills luego de que Wiss aceptara entrenarlo. Vegeta caminaba junto a Goku ya que iba a mostrarle donde dormiría.

"Vaya con que has estado aquí entrenando por un año,¿eh,Vegeta?"-Decía Goku con ambas manos en la nuca-"¿Eso significa que ya alcanzaste la transformación del súper saiyajin fase tres?".

"No"-Dijo el príncipe mientras seguía caminando-"No veo porque debería alcanzar una transformación que ya es obsoleta,ahora me concentro mas en superar la fase Dios".

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback.**

"Es por eso que tienes que avanzar al siguiente nivel después de la fase 3"-Decía Vegeta después de dar su relato.

"Oh si es cierto,ya se me había olvidado"-Decía Goku mientras se rascaba la nuca para después ponerse serio-"Pero no puedo hacerlo Vegeta,pelear en ese estado sería muy peligroso para este planeta".

Vegeta apretó los puños molesto-"¿¡Que rayos dices!?,¿sabes cuanto tiempo he estado esperando este momento?,superarte y restaurar mi orgullo son mis principales objetivos,no me importa lo que le pase a este lugar"-De repente una aura con un aspecto en llamas rodeó a Vegeta.

"Vegeta,detente no pienso hacerlo"-Dijo Goku pero Vegeta siguió aumentando su ki-"¡Vegeta!"-El pelo del príncipe comenzó a volverse rojo y luego amarillo repetidas veces-"¡VEGETA!"-Goku apareció detrás de su rival y aprovechando que la transformación no había terminado le dio un pequeño golpe en la nuca a Vegeta dejándolo inconsciente y haciendo que volviera a la normalidad apagando su aura y que su cabello volviera a ser negro,Vegeta cayó unos centímetros hasta que Goku lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y luego también volvía a la normalidad-"Disculpame Vegeta,te prometo que terminaremos esto en otra ocasión"-Goku comenzó a descender junto con el cuerpo inconsciente de Vegeta rumbo a Konoha.

* * *

 **Muy lejos de la** **Tierra.**

Una figura que estaba flotando en el espacio de repente fijó su mirada en una dirección del vacío espacio-"Hmmm,¿que es esto?"-La persona cerró sus ojos y se concentró por unos segundos-"Proviene del planeta 4317-679 ubicado en la galaxia del norte"-Abrió los ojos con una mirada de duda-"¿La Tierra?,no he ido allí desde lo de Kaguya,pero esta energía es completamente diferente a la de ella"-La figura se puso a pensarlo un rato-"Bueno creo que iré a investigar a ver que es,tardaré un poco en llegar pero creo que haré unas pequeñas paradas por el camino para así entretenerme un poco"-La persona vio un planeta que estaba cerca de allí y después extendió su mano apuntándole y luego lanzó una esfera de ki que destruyó por completo el planeta,la figura solo sonreía malvadamente mientras veía la explosión que extinguía la existencia de aquel cuerpo esférico a causa de su ataque

* * *

Y eso es todo por el día de hoy mis queridisimos y queridisimas lectores y lectoras. Como pueden ver este capitulo está mucho mas largo que el anterior,ustedes lo pidieron y si unimos este cap con en anterior técnicamente es el mas largo xD.

(1): Los que hayan visto Dragon Ball Súper sabrán que en la pelea de Bills y Goku estos dos iban a destruir el universo a puro choque de puños es por eso que Goku para eliminar la onda de choque golpeó con la misma fuerza con la que lo hacia Bills así evitando una destrucción universal.

 **LyCox032:** Tenga su saludo compadre y capitulo mas largo :v,yo creo que tienes... 13?

 **JessiHyugga:** Hola Sempai,me alegra que te gustara,y creo que si eres mayor que mi,yo aun sigo siendo menor xD. Me atrapaste en parte mi nombre está basado en el de Suigetsu,mas o menos así cree mi nombre:

T: No me acuerdo de que,Tomate? xD.

Suige: De Suigetsu (uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie).

Ku: De Goku(personaje favorito de DBZ)

Pero bueno creo que eso no te interesa xD. Y como ves este capitulo esta muy largo pero otra vez los dejo picados con el final èue,y en cuanto a lo otros según entiendo es así:

OC: Personaje creado por un fanático(a).

OOC: Cuando un personaje no actúa como en la serie,libro,manga,etc... Ejemplo seria que en un fic hagas a Goku muy pervertido o súper inteligente eso es OOC xD.

 **SON ARIEL:** Gracias pero me gustaría que no presiones tanto,entiende que esto cuesta así que por favor no dejes tantos reviews pidiendo lo mismo :).

 **alo:** Hola y muchas gracias y enserio?,vaya me ala gas y alegras espero que te vaya muy bien en tu historia amigo o amiga :).

 **Gersus:** Gracias por tu opinión y gracias por la idea del Kekkei Genkai! XD.

Disculpen por no responder todos los reviews ando apurado y ocupado pero quiero que sepan que les agradezco muchísimo y que les mando un abraza mental!,recuerden que pueden dejarme sus reviews y demás eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo.

Sin mas que decir se despide Tsuigeku :D Chao!.


	17. Fin de la Invasión

Como les va gente?,espero que lo mejor posible,primero que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza,pasaron muchas cosas es que como que en mi colegio decidieron de repente poner otra vez exámenes \3 y ahora estoy sufriendo. También me he tardado por cosas del trabajo y me embicie jugando Pokemon Negro y viendo mucho anime xD.

Agradezco mucho su paciencia,en verdad lo agradezco tanto que prometo que si en este cap llegamos a los 200 reviews en total del fic publicaré el siguiente capitulo en 3 días,ojo solo un review por persona. Si no lo logramos pues no importa mucho,lo publico semanalmente como siempre xD.

Bueno sin mas que aclarar,COMENZAMOS!.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Pero,¿por cuanto tiempo nos fuimos?"-El saiyajin de naranja junto a su rival inconsciente estaban flotando encima de Konoha teniendo una visión total de la aldea en la que ahora se podían ver edificios destruidos,serpientes gigantes,entre otras cosas-"Siento muchas energías combatiendo entre sí,pero la mas grandes están en donde se llevaba a cabo la tercera etapa del examen"-Dijo Goku fijando su vista en la arena de batalla-"El causante de esto debe estar allí"-El saiyajin de naranja comenzó a volar no tan rápido para evitar que su rival se le cayera de camino.

Luego de un rato volando,Goku aterrizó en el techo en el que encontraban unos ANBU que al verlo pegaron un brinco del susto que le dio verlo tan de repente; Goku recostó al inconsciente de Vegeta y luego observo la barrera casi traslúcida morada de cuatro esquinas-"Oigan,¿que es esto?".

Los ANBU se tranquilizaron-"Es un jutsu que crea una barrera hecha de chakra que no permite que nada entre o salga de ella"-Respondió unos de los ANBU-"Adentro se encuentran peleando Lord Hokage y Orochimaru".

"¿¡Ororchimaru!?"-Dijo Goku sorprendido debido que había pasado un buen tiempo desde que escuchó ese nombre,el saiyajin puso cara seria-"Tienes razón Orochimaru está adentro"-Goku volteó a ver a los enmascarados-"Pero yo siento otros dos chakras,¿de quienes son?".

"Son de los ya fallecidos primer Hokage y segundo Hokage"-Respondió.

"¿Fallecidos?,¿como es eso posible?"-Preguntó el saiyajin un tanto incrédulo.

"Orochimaru usó un jutsu prohibido llamado Edo Tensei que permite traer el alma de alguien muerto de vuelta a la vida ofreciendo un cuerpo vivo"-Explicó el ANBU.

"¿¡Enserio!?"-Dijo Goku anonadado-"(¿También pueden resucitar a alguien aquí? aunque,es de una forma muy diferente a como lo hacen las esferas del dragón)"-Goku comenzó a caminar hacia la barrera que no se podía ver nada dentro de ella excepto unos arboles que aparecieron por causa de Hashirama.

"¡Oye!,¿que piensas hacer?"-Preguntó un ANBU.

"El chakra del tercer Hokage se está debilitando,tengo que ayudarlo cuanto antes"-Dijo el saiyajin seriamente mientras se detenía a unos cuantos metros de la barrera.

Los ANBUS al haber visto una parte del combate entre los saiyajines decidieron no alegar-"Ten cuidado,al mínimo contacto esa barrera hará que seas envuelto en llamas púrpuras".

"Gracias por la información oh y,yo me alejaría un poco si fuera ustedes"-Los ANBU sin rechistar obedecieron la orden. Goku al ver esto pudo cara seria y comenzó a mandar mucho ki a su mano derecha,luego la hizo puño y dio un fuerte golpe contra la pared de la barrera morada rompiéndola y evitando las llamas al proteger su mano con ki. Y no solo eso la potencia del ataque fue tal que incluso la onda expansiva del ataque llegó al otro extremo desintegrando también muchos árboles que se encontraban dentro.

"¿¡Pero que demonios es eso!?"-Gritó Tayuya completamente anonadada al igual que los otros ninjas del sonido. Orochimaru e Hiruzen detuvieron la batalla al ver el ataque del saiyajin y como se iba desvaneciendo la barrera morada.

"(¿Rompieron la barrera?,eso es imposible a menos que... )"-Tan solo pensar en esa posibilidad causó que Orochimaru comenzara a sudar.

Vegeta se despertó y comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente-"¿Eh?,¿donde estoy?".

Goku se dio vuelta-"¡Vegeta!,despertaste".

"¿Kakaroto?"-Vegeta rápidamente se acordó de lo que había pasado antes,el príncipe se paró rápidamente y encaró a su rival-"¡Kakaroto!,¡como te atreviste!".

Goku puso sus manos frente a el-"H-hablamos de eso luego Vegeta,ahora mejor vamos a donde Orochimaru"-Vegeta se confundió.

"(Si no hay otra explicación tiene que haber sido uno de esos dos,demonios y yo creyendo que podría aprovechar que se fueron lejos para poder llevar a cabo el ataque a na aldea,será mejor que me retire)"-Orochimaru dio un paso hacia atrás pero rápidamente detrás de el hijo una pequeña explosión que dejó un gran agujero en el techo,el Sannin se detuvo ante esto.

"¿Así que tu eres Ororchimaru?"-Decía el príncipe con su palma derecha extendida apuntando al Sannin apareciendo a la vista de los demás shinobis junto a su rival-"Eres mas repulsivo en persona".

"Disculpe la tardanza Lord Hokage"-Decía Goku mientras ponía su típica sonrisa y saludaba con la mano.

"Goku,Vegeta"- Hiruzen bajo lentamente sus brazos ya que la intromisión de los saiyajimes evito que hiciera el sello mortal de la parca-"No te preocupes,de hecho llegaron justo a tiempo".

"¿Sarotubi que sucede?,¿quienes son esos dos?"-Decía Enma estando en su forma de bastón rodeando a Hiruzen mientras lo veía con solo un ojo visible.

"Son personas en las que puedo confiar,gracias por tus servicios Enma puedes retirarte"-Enma se quedó pensando por un rato hasta que al fin decidió confiar en la palabra de Sarutobi,desapareciendo acompañado de una nube de humo.

Vegeta miró de pies a cabeza a Orochimaru y vio algo que le llamó la atención lo cual era una bolsa amarrada al cinturón de Orochimaru-"¿Eh?"-A los ojos de los shinobis el príncipe apareció de repente a la par del Sannin arrebatándole la bolsita. Cuando Orochimaru se dio cuenta Vegeta ya lo había mandado a volar con un pequeño golpe aterrizando en el centro de la arena de batalla.

El príncipe investigó lo que había dentro y después apretó los dientes enojado-"Como me lo imaginé,son las semillas del ermitaño".

"¿¡Las semillas del ermitaño!?"-Goku se acercó a su rival para ver el interior de la bolsa-"¡Es cierto!,pero solo queda una".

Vegeta fijó su vista en Orochimaru-"¡Así que tu las robastes!,preparate maldito insecto por que acabaré contigo".

El Sannin comenzó a levantarse temblando por la furia que tenia-"Ustedes dos,son una molestia. ¡No perderé tiempo con ustedes!"-Orochimaru comenzó a hacer posiciones de manos y demás cosas para lograr lo que planeaba hacer-"¡JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN!"-Una gigantesca nube de humo opacó casi todo el lugar llamando la atención de las personas que seguían allí.

Orochimaru se encontraba encima de la cabeza de una gigantesca serpiente de color morado en sus escamas junto con varias rayas negras que cruzaban su espalda,de la parte posterior de la cabeza le salían cuatro cuernos,dos grandes y otros dos pequeños de puntas redondas,poseía ojos negros con unos pequeños iris verdes,este reptil respondía al nombre de Manda.

Todos los del lugar vieron asombrados y aterrados al gigantesco Manda,claro excepto los saiyajines-"Vaya pero que grande es esa serpiente"-Decía Goku que solo estaba un poco asombrado ya que ya había visto serpientes gigantes cuando estaba sobrevolando la aldea hace unos minutos pero debía admitir que Manda era mas grande que aquellas.

"¿U-u-una se-serpiente?"-Vegeta dio un paso hacia atrás ya que las serpientes le recordaban a las lombrices y gusanos los cuales le asqueaban demasiado al príncipe.

"¿Que quieres Orochimaru?,sabes que no me gusta ser invocado"-Dijo Manda.

"Necesito que acabes con esos dos niños que están adelante"-Orochimaru apuntó con su dedo índice a los saiyajines.

Manda se acerco al par para mirarlos mejor quedando frente a ellos y luego comenzó a enojarse-"¿Para esto me has llamado?,¿encargarme de dos malditos mocosos?"-Manda se encontraba ofendido y eso se notaba en su tono de voz.

"A-a-acercate un centímetro mas reptil súper desarrollado y te haré trizas"-Dijo Vegeta ya con la cara morada del asco que le causaba tener a Manda cerca.

Manda retrocedió su cabeza-"Lo haré Orochimaru,pero por esta ofensa tienes que darme 200 sacrificios humanos".

Orochimaru rió-"Mientras lo hagas no tengo ningún problema con eso"-Orochimaru dio un gran salto cayendo en el techo en el que se encontraban los saiyajinez y el Hokage,aterrizando frente a ellos-"Disculpenme fenómenos del ki,haría que los antiguos Hokages acabaran con ustedes pero ellos ya están reservados para el anciano así que Manda les dará fin a su existencia".

"¡Acabaré con ustedes de un bocado!"-Manda abrió su gran boca mostrándose sus grandes colmillos yendo a arremeter contra los saiyajines.

Vegeta dio un salto quedando a la misma frente a la boca de Manda,el príncipe cargó un Galick Ho en sus manos y le dio de lleno al gigantesco reptil-"¡AAAAHHHHH!". El lugar fue iluminado por la luz del ataque morado de Vegeta y al volver todo a la normalidad reveló como la cuarta parte de Manda incluyendo la cabeza había sido desintegrada por el ataque del príncipe. Lo que quedó del gigantesco cuerpo de la serpiente cayó hasta tocar el suelo y ya estando en este comenzó a dar los espasmos mientras comenzaba a chorrear la sangre del animal muerto.

Vegeta se encontraba levitando aun con las manos extendidas hacia adelante y después dio un fuerte suspiro-"Ya pasó todo"-El príncipe comenzó a descender hasta quedar a la par de su rival nuevamente. Orochimaru quedó totalmente en shock mientras con sus ojos abiertos hasta su punto máximo que incluso quedaron completamente blancos y su boca totalmente abierta que inclusive se le dislocaría la mandíbula,seguía viendo al lugar en donde antes se encontraba Manda y luego para comprobarlo se acercó al borde del techo y vio el cuerpo de la serpiente regado por toda la arena de pelea.

"¿Porque acabaste con esa serpiente tan apresuradamente Vegeta?"-Dijo Goku con duda mientras veía a su rival.

"Hmph,porque a diferencia de ti yo no tengo el mal habito de perder el tiempo con sabandijas"-Mentía Vegeta mientras se cruzaba de brazos con los ojos cerrados.

"¡Rindete Orochimaru!,ya no tienes oportunidad de ganar,pagaras por todo el daño que has hecho"-Gritó Hiruzen mientras daba unos pasos enfrente de los saiyajines.

Orochimaru lentamente miró a los tres que tenia en frente-"Es cierto mi plan ha fallado,pero no pienso ser atrapado".

"¡Je!,¿apoco crees que te dejaremos escapar?"-Dijo el príncipe.

Orochimaru rió un poco-"Siendote sincero haces unos momentos presentí que un escenario muy parecido a este sucedería,me pareció extraño que todo dejara de temblar hace un buen tiempo. Durante mi batalla con el anciano me percaté que los temblores se habían detenido,y los únicos responsables de que esos eventos sísmicos pasarán eran ustedes,por eso pensé en una retirada"-Orochimaru comenzó a volverse barro sorprendiendo a todos-"Al parecer tendremos que resolver nuestros asuntos en otra ocasión,Sarutobi-sensei"-El cuerpo de Orochimaru se volvió completamente barro y con ello los cuerpos de los antiguos Hokages comenzaban a volverse polvo ya que Orochimaru deshizo el jutsu.

"Disculpanos Sarutobi"-Decía Hashirama antes de volverse completamente polvo/arena.

"Hicimos tu vida difícil"-Dijo Tobirama también volviéndose polvo/arena revelando los cadáveres de Zaku y Kin. Hiruzen veía tristemente los cuerpos sin vida que yacían en el suelo.

"¡Goku,Vegeta!"-Kakashi junto a Gai llegaron a donde se encontraban los saiyajines y el Hokage.

"Kakashi"-Dijo Goku dándose la vuelta igual que los otros.

"¿Donde está Orochimaru?"-Dijo Kakashi buscando con la mirada al Sannin.

"Escapó"-Respondió el tercero-"Pero por los momentos debemos enfocarnos en detener el ataque a la aldea".

"Dejenos eso a nosotros iremos a ayudar,es lo menos que podemos hacer tomando en cuenta los problemas que les causaremos después de lo sucedido"-Goku volteó a ver a su rival-"¿Verdad Vegeta?".

Vegeta dio un fuerte suspiro-"Como sea,solo acabemos rápido con esto"-El principie comenzó a elevarse.

Goku imitó la acción mientras se despedía con la mano-"Nos vemos al rato"-Ambos saiyajines fueron rodeados por un aura blanca y luego fueron volando en dirección al centro de Konoha pero Goku se detuvo al sentir dos chakras en particular.

Vegeta se detuvo-"¿Que pasa Kakaroto?".

Goku veía a lo lejos pero después puso una sonrisa-"No,no pasa nada continuemos"-Goku comenzó a volar de nuevo junto a su rival sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro-"(Tengo que dejar que crezcan solos; lo dejo en tus manos,Naruto)".

* * *

 **Unos minutos después.**

El ataque había terminado saliendo victoriosa Konoha con ayuda a sus habitantes y los saiyajines apesar de que se pudo haber hecho sin ellos,el dúo del séptimo universo tenía detrás de ellos una pila de gente inconsciente detrás de ellos ya que eran de los que se encargaron el dúo de raza pura.

"No veo porque no acabamos con ellos,estoy seguro que muchos de aquí concuerdan conmigo"-Decía Vegeta fastidiado.

"Tu nunca cambias en ese aspecto Vegeta,quitando de lado que no es lo correcto no nos daría aun mas mala imagen el que mataramos a tanta gente como si nada"-Dijo Goku mientras miraba a los ninjas de Konoha alrededor de ellos viéndolos con temor.

* * *

 **Unos cuantos edificios cerca de allí.**

"Son ellos de los que les hablé"-Decía un ANBU encima del techo de un edificio junto a un hombre adulto de cabello color oscuro y su ojo derecho vendado,piel blanca; también tenía una cicatriz en forma de X en la barbilla y llevaba puesta una camisa blanca, con una túnica marrón sobre la parte superior de la misma que abarca desde sus pies,a apenas por encima de su hombro derecho,este hombre respondía al nombre de Danzō Shimura.

"Si puedo verlos,acabaron con todos esos como si nada,sin dudas serian excelentes individuos que me sirvieran para llevar a cabo mis planes pero,uno de los dos ha llamado mas mi atención"-Decía Danzo mientras fijaba su mirada en el saiyajin con pelo en forma de flama.

* * *

 **Días después.**

Ya habían pasado unos días desde el ataque a Konoha y el combate de los saiyajines; Hiruzen decidió no ocultar lo obvio por lo que hizo publico a toda la aldea el verdadero origen de los saiyajines o por lo menos lo básico,solamente a sus compañeros de equipo y al consejo de Konoha se les dio toda la información para que así ellos mismos pudieran decidir si seguir estando en el mismo equipo de ellos. Y estos días no fueron muy sencillos para Goku y Vegete,cada vez que salían de su apartamento debían lidiar con miradas de temor y escuchar cosas como que eran un peligro para todos y madres diciendoles a sus hijos que se alejaran de ellos; A Vegeta no le importaba en lo mas mínimo esto pero su rival se sentía triste de que no vieran de esa manera,ni siquiera sabia lo que pensaban Sakura,Naruto y Sasuke ya que no se les había asignado a una misión para que así tuvieran tiempo de pensar las cosas.

Ya era el atardecer y Vegeta estaba afuera de su apartamento con su vista perdida en el horizonte pero luego de unos minutos llegó Asuma.

"¿Necesitas hablar con alguien sobre esto?"-Dijo Asuma refiriéndose al poco contacto (por no decir nada) que el saiyajin ha tenido con su equipo.

"No"-Dijo secamente Vegeta.

"Ellos son unos buenos niños,solo necesitan que el tiempo los ayuden a encontrar la mejor forma de afrontar esto,y estoy seguro que los demás en la aldea también lo harán"-Decía Sarutobi mientras comenzaba a fumar un cigarro.

"Ya dije que esas cosas no me importan,pero al parecer Kakaroto no es igual que yo a la hora del rechazo"-Dijo Vegeta ya que el estaba acostumbrado a ser temido cuando era el príncipe de una de las razas mas salvajes y poderosas del universo que conquistaban planetas antes de ser casi eliminados totalmente por el emperador Freezer.

Asuma le ofreció un cigarro a Vegeta-"Creo que tomando en cuenta tu caso no hay nada de malo en hacerlo".

Vegeta aparto con la mano el cigarro-"No quiero he escuchado lo que hacen esas cosas,no moriré por algo tan estúpido"-Al jounin le salió una gota de sudor en la cien mientras guardaba el cigarro y miraba el horizonte junto a su 'alumno'. (1)

Goku se encontraba solo sentado en el techo del edificio del Hokage hasta que apareció Kakashi a sus espaldas.

"¿Que crees Kakashi?"-Dijo Goku,el peliplateado no respondió por lo que el saiyajin decidió continuar-"Luego del día de los exámenes Vegeta y yo hemos hablado sobre irnos de la aldea o ir por las esferas del dragón para volver a nuestro universo. ¿Crees que Naruto,Sakura y Sasuke piensen como los demás en la aldea?".

El jounin se quedó callado por unos segundos pero después decidió hablar-"No lo creó"-Goku lo volteó a ver-"A diferencia de los demás ellos vieron las habilidades de los dos de poco en poco y no de golpe. A pesar de su edad ellos como shinobis saben tomar decisiones y agregándole la amistad que has hecho con ellos tres estoy seguro de que podrán asimilarlo y continuar hacia adelante"-Terminó el jounin,se le hacia raro hablar de ese tipo de cosas.

Goku lo pensó por un rato,pero aun no muy convencido puso una sonrisa melancólica-"Gracias Kakashi. Iré a entrenar para despejar mi mente un poco"-Goku puso dos dedos en su frente y se despidió con la mano para después desaparecer del lugar.

Goku se encontraba en un campo de entrenamiento,no sabia cual pero no le importaba mucho,comenzó a caminar hasta el centro de este pasando de lado a Lee que se encontraba haciendo sentadillas allí.

"457,458... Oh,hola Goku"-Decia Lee mientras se detenía para saludar al saiyajin y luego continuar.

"Hola Lee"-Dijo Goku con la cabeza agachada hasta que se dio cuenta-"¿Lee?"-Goku se acercó al ninja-"¿No tienes miedo de mi?".

Lee se puso firme-"¿Porque tendría que hacerlo?".

"Bueno ya sabes,todo eso de que soy de otro universo y mis poderes monstruosos"-Decía Goku contaba con los dedos.

"Si tienes razón tu historia y la de Vegeta es algo que nadie se podría imaginar especialmente por que son niños de nuestra edad. Pero algo que si puedo creer es lo bondadosos que son ya que lo demostraron en mí cuando me dinero la semilla del ermitaño, y estoy seguro de que no soy el único que piensa así".

Goku quedó sorprendido por lo que escucho y después puso una sonrisa sincera-"Gracias Lee. ¿Oye que te parece si entrenamos juntos un poco?".

"¡Si!,¡encendamos aun mas nuestra llamas de la juventud"-Decía Lee emocionado con llamas en sus ojos mientras Goku reía por la actitud del joven que no sabia sobre su verdadera edad.

* * *

 **Muy lejos de Konoha.**

"Argh,pero que molesto"-Decía Kisame mientras caminaba junto a Itachi.

"Recuerda que tenemos que ir a Konoha para atrapar al jinchuriki del zorro de nueve colas,no te quejes"-Decía Itachi sin voltear a verlo.

"Eso lo sé,lo que no comprendo es porque tiene que venir el"-Kisame con su pulgar apuntó a otro Akatsuki a sus espaldas que también llevaba un sombrero de paja cónico con tiras de tela cubriéndole el rostro.

"Nos dieron ordenes de atrapar al jinchuriki del Kyūbi,y de paso también averiguar mas sobre aquel niño que peleó contra Hidan y Kakuzu. Por lo que el solo intervendrá si nos vemos en problemas contra aquel 'saiyajin' a la hora de encararlo".

"¡Je!. Como si necesitara la ayuda de alguien como el para acabar con un niño"-Decía Kisame mientras volteaba a ver a su compañero temporal.

* * *

Y bueno gente eso seria todo por el día de hoy,no podre responder reviews por falta de tiempo pero en verdad les agradezco que apoyen a esta historia,muchas gracias y recuerden si llegamos a los 200 reviews en este capitulo el siguiente cap se publicaría el Miércoles. Otea vez lamento mucho la tardanza,esta vez dejare que me lanzen todos los tomates que quieran ;w; xD

Oh si!. Un saludo a **luis-SSJ3** que estuvo cumpliendo años el Jueves 4,feliz cumpleaños atrasado lector xD.

(1): Si alguno de ustedes fuma no quiero que se sientan ofendidos,de hecho mi cuñado también lo hace y a mi no me molesta xD. Solo pensé en lo pensaría Vegeta sobre algo que te daña internamente,para el de que serviría tener músculos si tiene los órganos dañados?.

Disculpen si salió algo raro el capitulo es la primera vez que escribo algo que trate principalmente sobre los sentimientos de los personajes.

Como siempre les deseo lo mejor se despide Tsuigeku :D Chao!.


	18. Chapter 18

Como les va gente?,espero que lo mejor posible. Hoy no tengo mucho que decir,finalmente salí de exámenes así que ya no habrá retrasos ;).

Sin mas que decir,COMENZAMOS!.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que esta aquí me pertenece,solo esta historia.

* * *

Era otro día en Konoha y los saiyajines se encontraban en su apartamento como la mayoría del tiempo en los últimos días ya que no querían escuchar las palabras de los habitantes de la aldea que aun les temían. El príncipe seguía manteniéndose indiferente mientras que Goku se sentía mejor gracias a las palabras que le había dado Lee,por lo que ya no le afectaba tanto que le miraran con temor así que se puso la meta de ganarse la confianza de todos en la aldea.

Vegeta que estaba sentado en el suelo y miró el reloj-despertador que les había dado Kakashi y después se puso de pie-"Voy a salir Kakaroto"-Sin esperar respuesta fue caminando directo a la puerta.

El saiyajin de vestimenta naranja que estaba en su cama volteó a verlo-"¿Adonde vas Vegeta?".

El príncipe abrió la puerta y volteó a ver a su rival-"Eso no te importa. No te vayas a comer todo"-Advirtió Vegeta ya que desde el día en el que ellos decidieron mostrar sus habilidades se había vuelto difícil (por no decir imposible) lograr que les vendieran alimentos,dejándoles con la única opción de tener que salir de Konoha a buscarlos.

"Está bien"-Luego de oír eso Vegeta salió del lugar cerrando la puerta-"Me pregunto adonde irá"-El saiyajin se estiró en su cama y puso sus antebrazos detrás de su cabeza usándolos como almohada manteniendo su vista en el techo. Goku dio un bostezo-"Esto es muy aburrido,tomaré una siesta y después veré con que me entretengo"-El saiyajin cerró los ojos y dejó caerse en los brazos de morfeo mientras soltaba ronquidos que hubieran despertado a su vecino rubio de no ser porque era de día y que el no se encontraba en su hogar.

* * *

 **Unas horas después.**

Goku despertó inclinándose de golpe hacia adelante-"El chakra de Kakashi"-Goku puso dos dedos en su frente y buscó mejor la energía del jounin peliplateado-"Está con Asuma y si no mal recuerdo aquella mujer que se llama Kurenai,además de otros dos poderes que no conozco"-Goku puso el gesto serio-"¡Allá voy!"-El saiyajin desapareció del lugar acompañado con el siempre típico sonido de la teletransportación.

* * *

 **En el lugar de la pelea.**

Goku apareció enfrente de Kakashi el cual estaba de rodillas en el agua a causa del Tsukuyomi de Itachi,y a la par del jounin pelo plateado estaban Kurenai y Asuma que mantenían los ojos cerrados por orden de Kakashi.

"Kakashi,¿que te pasó?"-Dijo Goku flotando en el aire frente al jounin.

"Go... ku... "-Decía el jounin peliplateado sin poder continuar respirando entrecortadamente.

"¿Goku,eres tu?"-Preguntaba Asuma con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Asuma que le pasó a Kakashi,y porque tienen los ojos cerrados?"-Dijo el saiyajin viéndolos.

"Kakashi esta en esa condición debido al genjutsu de uno de los Akatsuki enfrente,nos ordenó que cerraramos los ojos para no caer en lo mismo"-Respondió Kurenai.

"¿Akatsuki?"-Goku se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a los dos dueños de los chakras desconocidos que había sentido,uno le llamó especialmente la atención-"¿Sasuke?"-Dijo el saiyajin ya que el sujeto a la par del de piel azul le recordó a su compañero de equipo en cuanto a aspecto físico.

"El es... Itachi Uchiha,el hermano mayor de Sasuke"-Decía respirando entrecortadamente aun.

"Ya veo,con que estos dos son de Akatsuki,¿eh?. Vegeta me habló una vez sobre ellos"-Goku recordó algunos detalles que le había contado su rival de lo que le sucedió en su misión hacia Sunagakure.

"Apareció de repente"-Dijo Kisame un tanto sorprendido pero después puso una sonrisa arrogante-"Oye niño mejor vete a jugar a otro lado si no quieres morir".

Goku se sorprendió un poco-"Que gracioso,tu voz es igual a la de alguien que conozco"-Dijo el saiyajin escuchando lo parecidas que sonaban las voces de Kisame y Vegeta claro este ultimo cuando era un adulto. (1)

Itachi revisó al que había llegado desde los pies hasta la cabeza y notó claramente como estaba volando a pocos centímetros del agua-"Kisame... "-Dijo Itachi en voz baja llamando la atención de su compañero-"Tengo la intuición de que este niño no es normal".

"¿A que te refieres?"-Dijo Kisame.

"Miralo,está flotando encima del agua en vez de estar de pie en esta"-Kisame miró al saiyajin y pudo comprobarlo con sus ojos-"Nos dijeron que esa habilidad también la tenía el niño que derrotó a Hidan y Kakuzu".

"Si es cierto,pero la descripción que esos dos dieron no concuerda en nada con este mocoso"-Dijo Hoshigaki recordando que el dúo inmortal había dicho que la característica mas llamativa de la persona que los venció eran su pelo ascendente en forma de flama y una mirada feroz.

"Es cierto,pero posiblemente tenga algún tipo de conexión con el otro"-Dijo el Uchiha.

Kisame agarró firmemente su espada y se puso en posición-"Ya veo, entonces solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. Lo derrotaré y nos lo llevaremos"-Kisame comenzó a correr hacia el saiyajin y este al verlo se desplazó levitando hacia la derecha alejando del peligro a Kakashi y los otros,así siendo seguido por Kisame.

Kisame atacó repetidas veces a Goku con su Samehada pero el saiyajin ágilmente evitaba cada unos de los ataques hasta que el saiyajin cargó rápidamente una pequeña esfera de ki celeste en su mano sorprendiendo a Kisame y haciendo que Itachi ensanchara un poco los ojos,la esfera de ki chocó contra la Samehada en el ultimo ataque del Akatsuki. Un pequeño estadillo y una nube de humo los rodeó a ambos siendo Kisame el primer en salir en retroceso.

El Akatsuki de dientes afilados sonrió creyendo que había absorbido el ataque del saiyajin pero Hoshigaki quedó sorprendido al ver su espada-"¿Oye que te pasa?"-La Samehada se encontraba agitada debido a que el ataque del saiyajin no había sido con chakra,dando como resultado que la espada actuara de una manera diferente y siendo desintegradas parte de las vendas que la rodeaban.

"(La espada de Kisame reaccionó diferente a como lo ha hecho con otros jutsus,de hecho no sé si eso siquiera es un jutsu ya que en ningún momento vi una posición de manos y no pude analizarlo con mi sharingan,con lo poco visto me atrevo a decir que este niño también usa el ki)"-Pensaba Itachi mientras veía la batalla.

Kisame guardó su espada y comenzó a hacer sellos de manos-"¡Estilo de agua: Jutsu bomba tiburón de agua!"-Se formó una gran torrente de agua la cual tomó la forma de un tiburón y fue a arremeter contra el saiyajin que se quedó inmóvil recibiendo el ataque.

Kisame sonreía victorioso al ver que Goku no aparecía pero a los pocos segundos este emergió del agua frente a el,sorprendiéndolo y lanzándole una patada lateral en el costado mandándolo a volar y rebotando hasta quedar casi en la orilla. Kisame se levantó con intenciones de volver a atacar pero la voz de su compañero lo detuvo.

"Ya basta Kisame,el taijutusu no funciona contra el no me queda opción que usar el Tsukuyomi en el"-Itachi miró fijamente a Goku mientras este hacía lo mismo con el ceño fruncido-"(MANGEKYŌ SHARINGAN!)"-El sharingan de Itachi cambió,demostrando que ya había llegado al siguiente nivel.

Los segundos pasaban y ambos aún tenían la mirada fija en el otro-"Oye,¿porque me miras tanto?"-Lo que dijo Goku sorprendió totalmente a Kisame e Itachi especialmente a este ultimo-"¿Piensas pelear o no?"-Itachi no respondió-"De acuerdo entonces lo haré yo"-Goku desapareció de la vista de los Akatsuki y apareció detrás de Itachi.

"Kakashi,¿que es lo que pasa?"-Preguntó Kurenai aun con los ojos cerrados

"No te preocupes"-Respondió Asuma también con los ojos cerrados-"Goku no tiene que preocuparse,puede aguantar cualquier jutsu,incluso los genjutsus"-Esto dejó confundida a Kurenai pero Kakashi decidió aclarar la duda.

"Es cierto,descubrimos que Goku y Vegeta son inmunes a los genjutsus ya que ellos no poseen chakra,el sharingan de Itachi no le afectará"-Explicó Kakashi.

"Hablen,¿que es lo que están buscando?"-Dijo Goku mientras flotaba detrás de Itachi estando a la misma altura que el.

Itachi giró un poco la cabeza y miró de reojo a Goku mientras hacia sellos de manos-"Venimos aquí con 2 objetivos principales,3 incluyendote,usuario del ki"-El saiyajin se confundió y le iba a preguntar como sabía sobre eso,pero Kisame apareció a espaldas de los dos atacándolos con su espada. Goku rápidamente se quitó del lugar a una velocidad imperceptible para el ojo shinobi mientras Itachi fue partido a la mitad dejando a Kakashi y Goku sorprendidos pero inmediatamente Itachi se disolvió volviéndose agua.

"Demonios,casi lo alcanzo"-Maldijo Kisame,que atacó sabiendo que su compañero se quitaría del lugar.

El hermano mayor de Sasuke apareció a la par de el-"Es muy rápido,ni con el sharingan pude verlo"-Itachi desactivó el Mangekyō Sharingan para evitar empeorar su condición.

El saiyajin sonrió-"Será mejor que se rindan,dos sujetos como ustedes nunca podrán vencerme"-Goku sintió como algo subía por su espalda llegando a su hombro y pudo ver que era un pequeño insecto hecho de arcilla blanca-"¿Uh?".

"¡KATSU!"-El insecto explotó en toda la cara de Goku creando una gran nube de humo a la redonda de este. De los arboles allí cerca salia un joven de ojos azules y cabello largo rubio, peinado con una cola de caballo y mechones sueltos que tapaban el lado izquierdo de su rostro,su nombre era Deidara que sonreía arrogantemente-"¿Y que me dices si fueran 3?".

* * *

 **En otro lugar de Konoha.**

Vegeta que iba acompañado por unos cazadores ANBU se detuvieron delante de un edificio.

"Aquí es"-Anunció uno de los enmascarados.

"Adentro te están esperando"-Dijo el otro para después desaparecer junto a su compañero.

Vegeta miraba seriamente el edificio mientras recordaba el porqué estaba allí.

 **Flashback.**

* * *

"¿Como?,¿que alguien quiere verme a solas?"-Dijo el saiyajin de pelo en forma de flama mientras veía a los dos enmascarados que lo habían interceptado en un callejón.

"Si,alguien muy importante quiere hablar con usted mañana"-Respondió uno de los ANBU.

"¿Y de que quiere hablar conmigo ese alguien muy importante?"-Respondió Vegeta ya de mala gana porque lo hicieran perder su tiempo.

"Eso se lo dirán mañana en persona,procuré ir solo y no le diga a nadie"-Ambos desaparecieron dejando al saiyajin solo.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Vegeta caminó hasta la puerta principal del lugar,había un largo pasillo y al final de este estaba otra puerta. El saiyajin la abrió también y entró a un cuarto oscuro-"No te escondas en la oscuridad,aun así puedo sentir tu presciencia".

Todas las ventanas del lugar fueron destapadas revelando a la persona que había citado al saiyajin-"Me complace que hayas venido,al parecer te dejó con mucha duda lo que te dijeron como para venir aquí".

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos-"Ya callate anciano,dime lo que tengas de decir,estas colmando mi paciencia".

"Claro. Primero dejame presentarme,soy Danzō Shimura miembro del consejo de Konoha"-Se presentaba Danzō-"Y te cité para proponerte un trato".

"¿Un trato?"-Preguntó Vegeta alzando una ceja-"¿Que tipo de trato?".

Danzō se acercó al saiyajin-"A pesar de que no pude ver con mis propios ojos tu batalla en los exámenes Chūnin escuché de todo lo que habían hecho,y como miembro del consejo de Konoha me dieron información sobre ustedes,quiero que te unas a mí".

El saiyajin se dio la vuelta-"No me hagas perder el tiempo,nada de lo que me dieras me haría aceptar trabajar junto a un insecto como tu".

Danzō decidió continuar mientras veía a Vegeta dirigirse hacia la puerta-"Los vi a ti y a tu amigo acabar con aquellos ninjas de Sunagakure fueron impresionantes,pero tú eres superior a el... ".

Vegeta ya tenía su mano en el picaporte de la puerta pero al oír aquello ultimo inmediatamente se detuvo y se giró mirando a Danzō-"Ese idiota no es mi amigo,pero continúa".

Danzō sonrió al haber logrado lo que buscaba,o al menos lo primero-"Lo decía tu mirada,tu a diferencia de él no hubieras dudado en matar a aquellos ninja de Sunagakure,eres de los que toman la decisión mas lógica a la hora de enfrentarse al enemigo,el simple hecho de que se atrevan a atacarnos con intenciones de matar los hace ganarse el mismo castigo y tú entiendes ese ideal".

Vegeta caminó quedando a pocos metros de Danzō-"Ya veo,pero ahora dejate de lambisconerias y dime lo que en realidad quieres de mí".

Danzō caminó alrededor de Vegeta-"Ya te lo dije quiero que te unas a mi,que pelees en mi nombre y me ayudes a llegar a la cima"

El príncipe lo seguía con la mirada pero no volteaba su cabeza ni su cuerpo-"Interesante,y dime,¿que recibiré yo a cambio?".

Danzō se detuvo en frente del saiyajin-"He tenido como meta convertirme en Hokage todos estos años pero con tu habilidades incluso anhelo controlar el país del Fuego,un 25% de este será tuyo".

"¿25%?"-Vegeta puso una sonrisa ladina-"Me parece una suma ofensiva considerando que seré yo el que se ensucie las manos"-El saiyajin se cruzó de brazos-"Hagamos las mismas sumas solo que al revés,tu te quedarías con el 25% mientras yo con el 75%".

"¿¡75%!?"-Dijo Danzō indignado-"¡Estas loco!,nunca aceptaría eso".

"Hmph,entonces no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí"-Vegeta caminó hacia la salida pero Danzō lo detuvo agarrándolo de la muñeca-"Sueltame"-Decía el saiyajin con un tono de voz mas grave.

"¡No dejaré que te vayas hasta que aceptes mi propuesta!"-Gritaba Danzō fuera de sí ya que había olvidado con quien estaba tratando.

"Dije,¡QUE ME SUELTES!"-Vegeta expulsó un poco de poder dejando ver su aura blanca y rompiendo las ventanas del lugar junto con una sacudida que hizo que Danzō soltara saiyajin haciendo que Shimura cayera en el suelo. Vegeta apagó su aura-"Si yo quisiera ya habría conquistado este planeta sin la ayuda de un insecto como tu,no vuelvas a molestarme a menos que quieras ser erradicado"-Y dicho eso el príncipe salió del lugar dejando a un colérico Danzō en el suelo.

* * *

 **Con Goku.**

La nube de humo causada por la explosión de la arcilla aun no desaparecía y Deidara veía esto complacido-"Hmph,no veo porque Hidan y Kakuzu no lograron vencer a alguien como el,solo se tiene que usar un poco el cerebro"-Deidara lo pensó un poco y llevó su mano izquierda a su mentón mientras fijaba la vista hacia arriba-"Bueno eso explicaría el porque perdió Hidan".

"¡Deidara!,¿¡quien te dijo que te metieras!?"-Dijo Kisame mientras veía al rubio.

"Vi que estaban en problemas contra ese tal saiyajin así que decide hecharles una mano"-Respondió arrogantemente el ojiazul.

"Yo estaba a punto de ir a derrotarlo,tu intervención fue innecesaria"-Decía Hoshigaki.

"Creeme en estos momentos me gustaría estar en otro lugar que no fuera aquí"-El rubio observó a Itachi,prefería haberse quedado en cualquier otro lugar mientras no estuviera cerca del poseedor del sharingan,la única razón por la que estaba allí es porque era el único disponible para hacer equipo con Itachi y Kisame.

"(¿Un tercer Akatsuki?,me concentré tanto en aquellos dos que no me di cuenta de que nos observaban)"-Pensaba Kakashi mientras veía al trio de ninjas perversos.

"Ustedes dos dejen de discutir,esto aun no ha acabado"-Itachi veía el humo desapareciendo.

Deidara abrió los ojos hasta su punto máximo de la impresión al ver como el saiyajin se encontraba intacto-"¿¡Como es posible!?,nadie podría soportar una explosión tan cerca del rostro".

Goku se puso en posición de pelea-"Con que eras tú la persona que estaba oculta en los arboles,esta bien no tengo problemas de pelear con una mujer".

El silencio total se hizo presente después de que Goku terminara de hablar,una brisa apareció mandando a volar unas hojas en el suelo que cayeron de los arboles. Deidara con la mirada en el agua llevó lentamente sus manos a sus compartimientos de arcilla y las bocas que tenía en sus palmas comenzaron a masticar como locas para que luego finalmente Deidara les diera forma.

"¡MUERE!"-Deidara gritaba con dientes afilados y los ojos totalmente blancos con el ceño fruncido a mas no poder y lanzó alocadamente múltiples proyectiles de arcilla explosiva al saiyajin.

Goku esquivaba cada uno de los proyectiles de Deidara sólo haciéndose a un lado o moviendo una parte de su cuerpo dejando que explotaran detrás de el y lejos de los jounin de Konoha-"¿Fue algo que dije?".

Deidara se detuvo y alzó el puño-"¡No soy una mujer,soy hombre!".

Goku paró de esquivar y parpadeó un par de veces-"¿En serio?"-Goku se llevo una mano a la nuca-"Ay disculpa,es que por la explosión no pude escuchar muy bien tu voz la primera vez y tu apariencia me hizo creer que eras mujer"-Kisame desde que el saiyajin había dicho aquello se había puesto a reír mucho,Kakashi tenía una gota de sudor en la frente e Itachi casi tendría la misma expresión que el jounin copia.

Deidara sentía una gran furia a causa del ridículo que lo había hecho pasar ese niño de vestimenta naranja eso lo demostraba su cara con el ceño fruncido,apretando los dientes y con una vena marcada en la frente. El rubio puso su mano en su compartimiento de arcilla y después de que fuera masticada le dio forma la lanzo al aire donde la rodeo una gran nube de humo blanco revelando que ahora era un gran pájaro de arcilla blanca,el Akatsuki de ojos azules dio un salto cayendo de pie en la espalda de este-"¡Oye enano!,por lo que puedo apreciar puedes volar,¿que te parece una batalla aérea?".

Goku lo pensó un poco y supo que era la mejor opción para evitar dañar a Kakashi y los demás a causa de la pelea, el saiyajin sonrió-"Esta bien,vamos allá".

Ambos comenzaron a elevarse de sus respectiva forma hasta estar a cierta altura del lugar pero aun siendo visibles. Sin esperar mas Deidara en su ave fue a arremeter contra el saiyajin,este solo se desplazó un poco hacia abajo evitando el ataque. El Akatsuki preparó su arcilla y esta vez les dio forma siendo pequeños que tenían alas así que los dejo volar y dio una vuelta en 'U' para ir de nuevo hacia Goku.

"¡Ahora preparate para contemplar verdadero arte!"- Deidara alistó mas proyectiles esta vez en forma de insectos mientras una vez mas el saiyajin evitaba al ave de arcilla.

Deidara lanzó su arcilla hacia unos edificios cerca de allí,preocupando al saiyajin al ver esto-"¡Oh no!"-Goku creó una esfera de ki celeste y la lanzó hacia los proyectiles y ambos al hacer contacto explotaron en el aire evitando daños colaterales.

Deidara veía lo que acababa de ocurrir-"También nos dijeron que podías hacer eso,explotarias las cosas muy fácilmente usando esa técnica".

Goku volteó a ver al Akatsuki-"Esto es entre nosotros,no metas a la aldea y sus habitantes en fuego cruzado".

Deidara se encogió de hombros-"No pasará de nuevo ya que solo quería ver como reaccionarias en una situación usando esa energía llamada ki"-Deidara hizo un sello de manos-"Además,me gusta mas explotar las cosas yo mismo"-Los proyectiles voladores que había soltado Deidara se encontraban a espaldas del saiyajin-"¡KATSU!".

 **¡BOOM!.**

Goku recibió ambas explosiones y una vez mas fue cubierto por una gran nube de humo,luego de un rato Deidara frunció el ceño al ver que el saiyajin seguía vivo y que lo único afectado fue su ropa que estaba un poco quemada.

"Tal parece que tu especialidad es el combate a distancia"-Dijo Goku-"¿Pero que tan bueno eres peleando cuerpo a cuerpo?"-Goku desapareció y reapareció en frente del Akatsuki sorprendiéndolo.

Deidara esquivó un puñetazo que iba dirigido a su estomago pero claro el saiyajin lo hizo así a propósito. Goku puso sus pies en el ave y comenzó a lanzarle múltiples puñetazos a Deidara que intencionalmente de parte del saiyajin estos eran esquivados por el rubio,con su pierna derecha Deidara le dio una patada en el cuello al saiyajin pero este ni se inmuto solamente sonrió. Goku le dio un codazo en la cara a Deidara y sin que este pudiera reaccionar le dio 10 golpes distribuidos desde la cintura para arriba.

Deidara retrocedió unos pasos y su ave comenzó a ascender hacia arriba,el intentaba mantenerse de pie mandando chakra a las plantas de sus pies mientras llevaba su mano a su compartimiento de arcilla y después tiraba uno de sus proyectiles hacia abajo,Goku quien estaba delante de Deidara se confundió al ver esto. El Akatsuki estaba casi en la cola de su ave de arcilla,el rubio levantó la mirada y miró a los ojos a Goku mientras sonreía.

"¿Porque sonríes?"-Preguntó Goku.

"Tal vez no pueda igualarte en taijutsu,pero en lo que hago nadie me gana"-El rubio dejó de mandar chakra a la planta de sus pies,dando un pequeño brinco y despegándose cayendo de espaldas en picada a la tierra viendo al saiyajin confundido aun en el ave que seguía ascendiendo. Deidara hizo un sello de mano-"Ahora siente mi arte. ¡KATSU!".

 **¡BOOM!.**

El ave en la que iba Goku explotó causando un estruendo mucho mayor que las anteriores explosiones,Deidara sonreía mientras una nube blanca debajo de el aparecía y revelaba otra ave hecha de arcilla que era el proyectil que había lanzado antes el rubio ojos azules,cayendo recostado en la espalda de su creación.

Kakashi y los otros Akatsuki que habían visto la pelea ahora veían como el ave de Deidara junto con el descendía hacia el lugar en donde estaban ellos quedando así a la par de sus compañeros.

"Ese chiquillo si que te causó problemas"-Decía Kisame viendo al rubio.

El ojiazul se puso de pie en su creación-"Eso no importa,nadie podría resistir una explosión así ya no hay que preocuparnos por el".

"Si pero parte de la misión era llevarlo con vida"-Dijo Itachi con su típico tono de voz.

Deidara comenzó a sudar nervioso pero después recordó algo-"N-no hay problema ya que de seguro debe haber otro niño,ya que este no concordaba con la descripción que nos dieron aquellos dos,solo debemos encontrar al otro y asunto arreglado"-Explicaba Deidara con su dedo índice alzado.

"Vaya me tomaste desprevenido"-Los Akatsuki abrieron sus ojos hasta su punto máximo y después los fijaron en la dirección en la que escucharon esa voz y vieron al saiyajin descendiendo lentamente hasta quedar delante de Kakashi y los demás-"No me esperaba que hicieras explotar aquella ave,creí que solo te servía como medio de transporte".

"¿Co-como es posible?,eres un fenómeno"-Decía Deidara muy sorprendido.

Itachi veía al saiyajin y cayó en una conclusión-"Deidara,Kisame,nos retiramos".

"¿Que?"-Dijeron ambos mientras volteaban a ver al Uchiha.

"El a demostrado que no estamos a su nivel,además tenemos otro asunto pendiente en el que no necesitamos tu participación Deidara"-Dijo Itachi refiriéndose a Naruto. Y sin renegar los tres Akatsuki desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

 **Muchos días después.**

Habían pasado ya días desde la llegada de los Akatsuki a la aldea de Konoha y por suerte no lograron llevarse a Naruto pero Itachi avivó aun mas el deseo de venganza de Sasuke. Además de eso hubo cambio de Hokage ya que Hiruzen le había cedido su puesto a Tsunade que fue encontrada por Jiraiya y Naruto que este ultimo durante la búsqueda aprendió un nuevo jutsu llamado Rasengan.

Era de noche y los saiyajines volvían a su departamento pero se detuvieron al ver que el genin rubio que vivía a su par los saludaba con la mano-"¡Hey Goku y Vegeta!".

* * *

 **Unos minutos después dentro del hogar de Naruto.**

"Oigan chicos disculpen por no haber hablado con ustedes estos días"-Decía el genin mientras barajeaba las cartas ya que decidieron jugar 'Duelo de Monstruos' mientras esperaban que estuviera lista la comida.

"No hay problema,de seguro les debió doler la cabeza luego de lo que escucharon"-Respondió Goku.

"Y que lo digas,a Sasuke al parecer no le impacto tanto como a Sakura,ella debe de seguir asimilándolo"-Decía el genin mientras repartía las cartas-"Una pregunta,ustedes si que son fuertes,¿los saiyajines son como dioses o algo?".

"Bueno ahora que lo dices... "-Goku no pudo continuar ya que su rival lo había golpeado en la cabeza con su puño-"¡Auch!".

Naruto decidió hacer otra pregunta al ver eso-"Oh sí,también nos dijeron que ustedes en realidad son adultos,¿ya están casados?".

Goku asintió con la cabeza mientas se la sobaba-"Si ambos los estamos".

"¿Y sus esposas son bonitas?"-Preguntó el genin rubio.

"¿Bonitas?"-Goku llevó su mano izquierda a su mentón mientras pensaba-"Pues sí,yo diría que Milk es muy bonita"-El saiyajin volteó a ver a su rival-"¿Y que dices tu de Bulma?,Vegeta".

"Eso no les incumbe"-Decía el príncipe mientras tomaba sus cartas ya que le habían obligado a jugar.

"Si,tu no desmuestras mucho ese tipo de cosas"-Decía el saiyajin de vestimenta naranja.

"¿Ah si?"-Naruto hizo un sello de manos y una nube de humo blanca lo rodeó imposibilitando la vista de los saiyajines. Naruto que ahora era una mujer a causa de su jutsu sexy se puso a la par de Vegeta-"¿Y que dices ahora sobre esto Vegeta?"-Decía Naruto con una voz mas femenina.

Vegeta llevó su dedos delante de la nariz del genin y antes de que Naruto pudiera reaccionar con su dedo índice el saiyajin le dio un fuerte golpe que lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared y creando un gran agujero en ella donde yacía Naruto ahora normal y lastimado-"¿A-acaso te tomas todo tan enserio?"-Preguntó el genin aun el agujero mientras le sangraba la nariz.

* * *

 **Lejos de Konoha.**

Un escuadrón de 5 ANBUS se encontraban en un bosque a kilómetros de Konoha.

"Capitán,¿piensa darle ese objeto que encontramos al Hokage?"-Decía Una ANBU mientras caminaba detrás de su superior.

"Si,una vez escuché al Hokage y a aquellos niños hablar sobre unas tales esferas"-El ANBU miró la esfera del dragón que llevaba en la mano-"Si están buscando esto es nuestro deber entregársela"-Un ruido se escuchó-"¡Dentengansé!"-Todos se pusieron en posición mientras esperaban,el capitán se relajó-"Al parecer no fue na... ".

Fugazmente algo envistió al ANBU que iba en la parte trasera del grupo llevándoselo para nunca volver-"¡Preparanse nos están atacando!"-Todos sacaron sus armas y una vez mas esperaron a que su agresor saliera a atacarlos.

Una esfera de energía roja fue rápidamente hacia ellos-"¡Cuidado!"-Gritó el capitán pero de nada sirvió ya que la esfera fue tan rápida que no les dio tiempo de reaccionar así explotando y desintegrando a los otros dos ANBU,sobreviviendo solamente el capitán y su compañera que salieron volando debido a la explosión.

El capitán se encontraba tirado en el suelo lejos de su compañera-"M-maldición... ese ataque era muy parecido a los que hacen aquellos saiyajines"

* * *

 **Universo 7,planeta de Bills.**

"Oye Wiss"-Dijo el felino llamando la atención de su asistente.

"¿Si señor?"-Respondió Wiss.

"¿Como se llamaba el dios de la destrucción del octavo universo?"-Preguntó Bills.

Wiss dio un suspiro-"En verdad tenemos que hacer algo con su problema de memoria".

Bills se enojó al oír eso-"¡Mi memoria no tiene ningún problema!,solo es que ha pasado mucho desde que lo he visto a el".

Wiss se acerco a el-"Ese es el detalle mas importante señor,no es el,es ella".

* * *

 **Universo** **8.**

Con dificultad el ANBU se puso de pie solo para ver como una figura ensombrecida descendía hasta quedar frente a el y comenzar a caminar hacia el capitán siendo lo único visible unos ojos totalmente rojos. El ANBU aterrado rápidamente hizo sellos de manos-"¡ESTILO DE FUEGO: JUTSU FLAMA DE DRAGÓN!"-El ANBU expulsó de su boca una llamarada de fuego que impacto en su atacante e incendió los arboles y demás vegetación que estaban allí logrando que todo comenzara a quemarse,el jounin dio un suspiro aliviado.

"¡Capitán!,¿¡está bien!?"-Gritaba su compañera a los lejos buscándolo.

El ANBU volteó un poco-"¡Si estoy por a... ¡Argh!"-El ANBU fue atrapado por una mano que salia de las llamas cerca de el sujetándolo de la mascara y poco a poco comenzó a levantarlo del suelo.

* * *

 **Universo** **7.**

"Ahora la recuerdo"-Bills puso cara seria mientras una gota de sudor descendía desde su frente-"Uma,la diosa de la destrucción del octavo universo".

 **(NA:** Les dejo la imagen solo quiten los espacios después de los puntos img14. deviantart a7a6/i/2013/165/7/4/uma_la_diosa_de_la_destruccion_universo_3_by_salvamakoto-d692zq6. png ).

* * *

 **Universo** **8**.

Uma liberó un poco de su ki alejando las llamas de ella revelando su apariencia totalmente mientras sonreía y miraba a los ojos al ANBU. Una gran ráfaga de ki roja se podía observar a lo lejos en el bosque.

* * *

 **Konoha.**

"Este juego es absurdo"-Decía el príncipe ya aburrido de jugar ese juego de cartas.

"¿A-absurdo?,¿¡como puedes decir eso después de invocar un dragón blanco de ojos azules y ganarnos otra vez!?"-Decía Naruto impactado ya que el príncipe resultó ser muy bueno.

Goku también se encontraba con la boca abierta-"Vaya Vegeta tienes que enseñar... "-Ambos saiyajines abrieron sus ojos hasta su punto máximo y corrieron saliendo del departamento confundiendo al genin rubio. Fijaron sus vistas en la dirección en la que habían sentido aquel poder que había desaparecido de repente,los saiyajines se quedaron inmóviles frente ala puerta siendo acariciados por una brisa de aire.

* * *

 **En el bosque.**

"Hmph,no vengo hace tantos años ¿y así es como me reciben?"-Decía Uma mientras le daba una patada al cadáver del ANBU, pero algo que cayó del cuerpo de este le llamó la atención a la diosa destructora-"¿Que es eso?"-Uma agarró la esfera del dragón-"Bueno creo que será una linda decoración para mi cuarto. Me tardé mas en llegar de lo que creí y solo por destruir unos cuantos planetas,como sea mañana comenzaré con la búsqueda de aquel poder que sentí".

* * *

Y bueno amigos y amigas eso es todo por hoy,lamento mucho tardarme pero les prometo que lo pasara de nuevo,hoy no podré responder sus reviews pero en el siguiente cap lo haré y gracias por dejar sus reviews y demás eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo.

Quiero aclarar que el personaje de Uma no me pertenece a mi sino al usuario de Deviantart Salvamakoto aquí les dejó el link de su perfil salvamakoto. deviantart

(1): La verdad es que dudé sobre poner esta escena o no ya que no sé si hay personas de países con doblaje diferente al latino,pero al final decidí ponerla. El actor de doblaje René García le da la voz a Kisame y Vegeta (adulto) en ambos doblajes latinos de las dos series.

Como ven ya cerca del climax así que desde el siguiente cap pondré curiosidades sobre este fic antes de cada capitulo ;3.

Les deseo lo mejor gracias por sus reviews y demás se despide Tsuigeku :D Chao!.


	19. Prólogo de Destrucción

COMO LES VA GENTE!?. Ok perdón por eso xD es que vengo muy alegre ya que al fin llegamos a LOS 200 REVIEWS!. Bueno en realidad ya los pasamos xD. En verdad se los agradezco a todos los que han apoyado mi primera historia, aunque posiblemente algunos estén un tanto decepcionados ya que el villano o mejor dicho la villana de este fic no era quien esperaban,la verdad lamento eso pero esa era la idea que tenia desde el principio y la verdad espero que la acepten :).

En este capitulo no voy a dar agradecimientos como lo hice después de los 100 reviews ya que como estamos ya en la ultima etapa del fic los daré en el ultimo capitulo pero de antemano les agradezco otra vez a todos y todas. Y como dije iba a poner unas cositas que pudieron haber cambiado en gran parte la historia o otras que no,así que aquí les va la curiosidad.

 **Curiosidad** **#1** : La verdad me fue difícil escoger en que equipo irían los saiyajin,pensé desde que Vegeta no tuviera equipo hasta que Goku estuviera en el equipo de Kurenai,al final me decidí por ponerlos en los equipos de Kakashi y Asuma respectivamente y que de paso quedara como una referencia a un fic que me encanta llamado "Dos Saiyajin en Konoha".

Y bueno sin mas que decir,COMENZAMOS!.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto,respectivamente.

Disclaimer 2: El personaje de Uma es creación y propiedad del usuario de deviantart Salvamakoto.

* * *

Era de noche y el príncipe venía de la oficina de Tsunade luego de que el y su rival decidieran avisarle inmediatamente a la nueva Hokage de lo que habían sentido. Vegeta llegó a un campo de entrenamiento sin saber cual de todos era,solo quería entrenar un poco ya que mañana sería un día muy agitado. Pero el príncipe frunció el ceño al ver que había alguien mas en el campo de entrenamiento.

Al escuchar unos pasos detrás suyos Sasuke giró la cabeza y al ver al príncipe también frunció el ceño al recordar la derrota (por no decir paliza) que le había dado Vegeta en el bosque de la muerte y combinándolo con el reencuentro que había tenido con su hermano Itachi al Uchiha lo ponía de mas mal humor,Sasuke giró de nuevo su cabeza viendo hacia el frente-"Vete,yo ya estoy ocupando este lugar y no quiero a nadie mas aquí".

"No le haré caso a una sabandija,mejor vete tú"-Dijo Vegeta de igual forma.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta encarando al príncipe-"Yo llegué primero así que mejor largate o... ".

Vegeta lo interrumpió-"¿O que?,¿pelearas conmigo?. Ni aún que entrenaras toda tu vida me ganarías,y por lo que escuché tampoco a tu hermano"-Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso,olvidando por un momento todas las demostraciones de poder que había hecho Vegeta el Uchiha se puso en posición-"¿Aun sabiendo lo que puedo hacer vas a atacarme?".

Sasuke lo pensó por unos momentos y miró a Vegeta y por unos segundos pudo ver a Itachi,sin perder mas tiempo Sasuke activó su sharingan y comenzó a hacer sellos de manos concentrando mucho chakra en su mano izquierda mostrándose chispas de electricidad en esta,Vegeta sonrió e inmediatamente Sasuke fue a una gran velocidad contra Vegeta y al estar a poca distancia extendió su mano izquierda hacia su oponente directo al pecho-"¡CHIDORI!".

Pero el jutsu de Sasuke fue frenado por el príncipe que sin ninguna dificultad sujeto la muñeca izquierda de Sasuke usando su mano derecha quedando el ataque a pocos centímetros de tocar al saiyajin ya que este así lo permitió. Sasuke bajó su mirada decepcionado de si mismo y sintiéndose impotente mientras deshacía el chidori y rápidamente recibiendo un puñetazo zurdo en la cara de parte del saiyajin haciendo que saliera disparado hacia atrás y estrellándose contra el suelo dejando un gran agujero debajo de el.

Vegeta caminó hacia el Uchiha que ni se molestaba en levantarse y al estar frente a el Vegeta lo agarró con una mano del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó hasta que ambos quedaran a la misma altura-"¿Y así te consideras fuerte?,al parecer ni los estúpidos sentimientos generados por la muerte de tu clan te ayudan lo suficiente".

"¡CALLATE!"-Gritó Sasuke mirando a los ojos al saiyajin-"¿Que sabes tu sobre perder a tu gente?,¡nunca lo comprenderías!".

Vegeta apretó los dientes ya que al escuchar esas palabras recordó su planeta y a los habitantes de su raza pero eso no le causó furia si no que mientras lo hacia podía escuchar la risa de Freezer y recordaba todos esos años en los que había trabajado para el. Vegeta le dio un cabezazo a Sasuke pero sin la suficiente fuerza para dejarlo inconsciente pero causando que comenzara a salir sangre de la frente del Uchiha-"Eres patético,y si los de tu clan eran igual a ti entonces merecían morir".

Sasuke sin poder aguantar mas las palabras de Vegeta lo empujó librándose de su agarre y dando una patada ascendente que el saiyajin esquivó,Sasuke aprovechó el impulso y dio una voltereta hacia atrás cayendo de pie-"Dije,¡que te calles!"-Sasuke miró a Vegeta y justo en ese preciso momento su sharingan maduró mostrando que ahora tenía 3 aspas en cada uno de sus ojos.

Vegeta extendió sus dedos índice y medio hacia Sasuke y lanzó un rayo de la punta de estos,Sasuke se hizo a un lado y logró evitar el ataque del saiyajin pero este no se detuvo y continuó con el mismo ataque siendo todos esquivados por el Uchiha-"(Puedo ver y esquivar sus ataques pero,¿será porque el así lo quiere?)"-Pensaba Sasuke pero decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto y comenzó a hacer sellos de manos-"¡ESTILO DE FUEGO: JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO!"-Una gran bola de fuego fue disparada hacia Vegeta el cual se quedó inmóvil y recibió el ataque siendo rodeado por las llamas que al cabo de unos segundos se extinguieron.

Pero sin poder responder,Sasuke apareció detrás del saiyajin el cual contraatacó lanzandole una patada lateral derecha-"¡AAAAHHHH"-El Uchiha que en realidad era un clon de sombra inmediatamente al contacto se volvió una nube de humo blanca la cual el verdadero Sasuke atravesó a una gran velocidad con el jutsu que le había enseñado Kakashi en su mano izquierda-"¡CHIDORI!"-Esta vez Sasuke si logró acertar su ataque dándole en el estómago al saiyajin pero el Uchiha sintió como si su mano fuera frenada y no pudiera avanzar mas,Sasuke lentamente bajo la mirada y podía ver como su ataque hacia contacto con el abdomen de Vegeta pero no lograba atravesarlo.

Vegeta rápidamente se movió unos pasos hacia atrás dejando a Sasuke en la misma posición hasta que reaccionó y deshizo el chidori y desactivó su sharingan. Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos del otro.

Vegeta por un momento bajó la mirada observando como la camisa que le había dado Kakashi tenia un gran agujero en la parte del abdomen siendo lo único que el chidori de Sasuke pudo atravesar,luego de eso el príncipe puso su mirada otra vez en Sasuke-"Dejame decirte que conozco muy bien el camino que toman personas como tú,pero no te diré como es"-Dijo Vegeta refiriéndose un poco a el mismo.

"Hmph,¿entonces que?,¿me darás un consejo?"-Decía Sasuke.

"Algo así"-Vegeta a una velocidad imperceptible al ojo shinobi se desplazó hacia adelante quedando frente a Sasuke y sin que este pudiera hacer nada le dio un potente derechazo en el abdomen al Uchiha-"Este dolor,nunca lo olvides".

Sasuke cayó adolorido al suelo mientras se sujetaba la zona afectada con ambas manos. Vegeta comenzó a alejarse caminando-"Si quieres cumplir con tu objetivo debes volverte mas fuerte sin importar el costo ni lo que te digan,pero... "-Vegeta dio una ultima mirada a Sasuke que no estaba inconsciente ya que Vegeta no lo atacó con la suficiente fuerza,apesar del dolor Sasuke prestaba atención-"Ni siquiera yo sé cual será tu destino si decides recorrer ese camino"-Vegeta salió del lugar dejando a Sasuke tirado en el suelo reflexionando.

* * *

 **Al** **dí** **a** **siguiente**.

Goku se encontraba flotando muchos metros en el aire a kilómetros lejos de Konoha para así poder encarar al ki que habían sentido el y Vegeta la noche anterior y el clima como si hubiera anticipado este encuentro se encontraba todo nublado acompañado de truenos pero sin lluvia. El saiyajin de vestimenta naranja con una mirada seria cerró sus ojos lentamente y aumentó un poco su ki haciendo que comenzará a descontrolarse el viento alrededor suyo,un potente trueno se escuchó a lo lejos y el saiyajin al sentir aquel poder abrió los ojos y pudo ver a la dueña de el-"Con que tu eres el gran ki de anoche".

Uma sonreía de lado mientras veía a Goku-"Vaya al parecer te diste cuenta de mi pequeña llegada".

"¿Quien eres y que es lo que quieres en este planeta?"-Preguntó Goku mientras veía a los ojos a Uma.

"Vaya tu vas directo al grano,me agrada"-Decía la diosa destructora mientras sonreía-"Posiblemente un humano como tu no lo entienda,mi nombre es Uma y soy la diosa de la destrucción".

Goku sonrió-"Lo sabia,ese ki que había sentido era el de un dios".

Uma se sorprendió-"¿Puedes sentir el ki de los dioses?,¿como es que un humano como tu puede hacerlo?".

Goku se llevó una mano a la nuca-"En realidad no soy un humano,soy un saiyajin".

"¿Saiyajin?"-Dijo la diosa confundida.

"Así es,mi nombre es Son Goku y soy del séptimo universo"-Respondió el saiyajin.

"¿¡Séptimo universo!?"-Dijo Uma entre sorprendida y enojada-"¿¡Tu eres del universo de Bills!?"-Goku asintió con la cabeza-"Como odio a ese canalla".

Goku se confundió al oír lo ultimo pero decidió no preguntar sobre eso-"Ahora dime,¿porque veniste aquí?".

"Hace días sentí un poder fuera de lo normal y aun mas siendo que provenía de este planeta ya que la ultima vez que lo visité me llevé una gran decepción en cuanto a sus habitantes"-Dijo Uma mientras recordaba su visita a la Tierra ya que había oído a unos Kaios que hablaban de una tal Kaguya y por eso decidió ir a investigar,pero al final no le sirvió ni de calentamiento y solo la dejó vivir porque no valía la pena acabar con ella,tal vez la hubiera vuelto su asistente de no ser que era demasiado débil-"Así que vine en busca del dueño de ese poder para entretenerme peleando con el".

"¿Un poder fuera de lo normal?"-Goku sacó su conclusión-"(Debió ser por mi pelea con Vegeta,no pensamos que podríamos llamar la atención de alguien así,maldición)".

"Respóndeme, ¿tu eres el dueño de aquel poder?"-Preguntó Uma.

Goku salió de sus pensamientos,le emocionaba pelear con alguien así de fuerte pero no quería destruir casi todo el planeta en medio de la pelea-"Si pero Lady Uma,¿no podríamos... "

"Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar"-Uma formó una esfera de ki roja en su palma derecha y sin extender su brazo la lanzó hacia Goku el cual pudo cubrirse con su brazos justo a tiempo poniéndolos en forma de 'X' y el saiyajin fue empujado en retroceso por el ataque el cual al salir disparado había crecido tanto como Goku.

Luego de kilómetros de retroceso Goku frenó en seco e inmediatamente el ataque explotó rodeándolo de humo,Uma a los pocos segundos llegó volando y sonreía al ver al saiyajin aun en pie-"Vaya sigues vivo,al parecer no mentías".

Goku puso sus brazos a sus costados mientras reía un poco-"Nunca sería vencido por algo como eso"-Goku miró a su alrededor para ver en donde estaban y quedó impactado al ver encima de que lugar volaban-"(¿K-Konoha?. Maldición alejar la pelea de aquí era lo principal y ahora está debajo de nosotros)".

"¿Ah si?,entonces probaré otra cosa"-Uma extendió su brazo derecho hacia Goku y de su dedo índice salió disparado un rayo de energía el cual el saiyajin usando su mano izquierda desvío directo hacia el cielo para evitar daños,Uma no detuvo su ataque y repitió el ataque una y otra vez siendo todos desviados fuera de la atmósfera del planeta por Goku.

Uma se detuvo y Goku miró a su alrededor para ver si había algún daño en Konoha y se tranquilizó al ver que no le había pasado nada,la diosa destructora notó esto-"Al parecer eres bueno repeliendo ataques,¿pero que tan rápido eres?"-Uma lanzó otro rayo tomando desprevenido a Goku el cual extendió su mano derecha hacia el rayo que iba en dirección a Konoha,el saiyajin fue rápido pero el rayo de energía pasó por el espacio que había entre los dedos anular e índice logrando impactar contra la aldea de Konoha explotando y formando una gran cúpula de ki rojo que desintegró hasta la roca Hokage.

Goku dio un suspiro mientras miraba el gigantesco cráter en donde estaba antes Konoha-"Menos mal que decidimos evacuar la aldea"-Dijo en voz baja el saiyajin ya que ayer en la noche fueron a hablar con Tsunade y al informar lo que había pasado mas con el escuadrón de ANBUS a los que atacó la diosa que fueron encontrados en la mañana se decidió llevar a la gente a otro lugar,el problema principal fue que muchos habitantes aun no confiaban en los saiyajines por lo cual no dejaron que Goku los llevará a un lugar seguro con su teletransportación siendo la única opción que se fueran a pie. Goku volteó a ver a Uma-"(Lo mejor será que la mantenga en una zona en especifico,así evitamos que durante la batalla destruyamos una de las esferas del dragón ya que si eso pasa no podríamos reparar todo el daño causado,Vegeta date prisa y encuentralas)"-Pensaba el saiyajin mientras al otro lado del mundo Vegeta usaba el radar del dragón para encontrar las esferas e ir lo mas pronto posible a la batalla.

"Qué lastima fallaste una,pero no está mal para ser un niño"-Decía la diosa destructora mientras llevaba sus brazos a sus costados-" Eso sí te quiero informar que no he usado ni el 5% de mi poder".

Goku volvió a concentrarse en su oponente y sonrió-"Es una larga historia pero quiero que sepas que no soy un niño"-Esto confundió a Uma-"Y en cuanto a tu poder es obvio que ni siquiera te has esforzado,he aprendido a medir el poder de los dioses desde que me enfrenté a Lord Bills".

Uma abrió los ojos de la impresión-"¿¡Tu qué!?,debes estar mintiendo,¿como es posible que alguien como tu haya peleado contra ese orejón y esté con vida?'.

Goku rió un poco-"Justo a eso iba,voy a explicarte como es que soy tan fuerte. Esto... "-Goku se rodeó de un aura amarilla/dorada y su cabello ahora del mismo color amarillo se elevó erizó hacia arriba,además sus ojos se volvieron verdes/celestes sorprendiendo un poco a Uma-"Es un súper saiyajin,y esto... "-El pelo de Goku creció mas y quedo solo con un mechón en su frente y su aura adquirió electricidad-"Es un súper saiyajin fase 2,es muy poderoso pero es superado por el siguiente,¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"-El pelo de Goku creció aun mas en gran medida y sus cejas desaparecieron además obtuvo una iris negra en sus ojos-"Este es el súper saiyajin fase 3".

"Estuvo muy interesante eso de las transformaciones pero sintiendo tu poder ahora mismo no eres rival para mí"-Decía la diosa con una sonrisa confiada.

"Cierto,pero este no es mi ultimo nivel"-Uma borró su sonrisa al escuchar esto-"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"-Goku fue rodeado por un aura de llamas explosiva que lo cubrió por unos segundos pero que luego se tranquilizó un poco revelando ahora al saiyajin con el mismo peinado que en su forma normal solo que este era de color rojo,su musculatura bajó un poco viéndose mas delgado,sus cejas y ojos obtuvieron el mismo color rojo y también tenia irises negras. Goku sonreía al ver a Uma impresionada-"Esta es la transformación máxima de un saiyajin. Este es el súper saiyajin dios".

* * *

Y buenos amigos y amigas eso es todo por hoy,disculpenme si quedó corto pero esto es como una pequeña introducción a lo que vendrá en los siguientes capitulo. Agradezco muchísimos sus reviews y demás y recuerden que pueden dejarmelos ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo,también prometo que el viernes publicare el siguiente capitulo así que estén pendientes.

Sin mas que decir se despide Tsuigeku :D Chao!.


	20. ¡La Verdadera Batalla Comienza!

Como les va gente!?,como siempre espero que lo mejor posible,hoy no tengo mucho que decir a parte de que lamento mucho no haber subido el capitulo el viernes como prometí ya que sorpresivamente sin avisar los de mi colegio decidieron poner pruebas esta semana ._. disculpen por eso,y también traigo otra curiosidad.

 **Curiosidad** **#** **2** : En el capitulo 12 donde Goku y Orochimaru se enfrentan tenía planeado que Orichimaru usara el edo tensei y reviviera a Uchiha Madara, lo sé muy loco xD al final decidí no hacerlo porque la pelea hubiera destruido gran parte del bosque de la muerte y matado a muchos y quien sabe tal vez hasta Goku y Vegeta deberían de haber ido a buscar las esferas para arreglar eso y el fic hubiera quedado hasta allí.

Y ahora sin mas que decir,COMENZAMOS!.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto,respectivamente.

Disclaimer 2: El personaje de Uma es creación y propiedad del usuario de deviantart Salvamakoto.

* * *

"Este es el súper saiyajin dios"-Decía Goku sonriendo en su mas poderosa transformación hasta el momento.

La diosa destructora se encontraba con la boca abierta desde que sintió el aumento de poder descomunal que había tenido ese tal saiyajin,y también su ki había cambiado ahora se sentía como el de una deidad. Quitando su cara sorprendida Uma sonrió y luego comenzó a reír,Goku solo veía esto aun con su sonrisa,Uma paró de reír-"Tu poder de pelea a aumentado abismalmente,sí. Pero si quieres llamarte a ti mismo dios tienes que ganarte ese titulo,así que no te consideraré como uno hasta que me demuestres lo contrario".

"Me parece bien,yo soy una persona mas de acciones que de palabras"-Goku se puso en pose de pelea mientras que Uma no. Goku voló rápidamente hacia la diosa-"¡AAAAHHHH!"-Goku lanzó un puñetazo diestro,Uma confiada solamente atrapó el puño del saiyajin con su mano izquierda pero Goku al ver este descuido mandó mas poder al ataque sorprendiendo a Uma y logrando que su puño siguiera su trayectoria apartando la mano de la diosa destructora e impactando en la cara de esta.

La cabeza de Uma fue lo único que se movió inclinándose hacia atrás debido a la fuerza del ataque mientras que Goku retrocedió después de lograr su ataque,Uma lentamente volvía a la posición original de su cabeza ahora con el ceño fruncido y apretando los dientes. Goku sonrió-"Le recomiendo no confiarse o de lo contrario podría llevarse unas cuantas sorpresas que le costarían caro".

"Esta bien,esta vez estaré preparada"-Dijo seriamente la diosa de la destrucción mientras esta vez si se ponía una pose de pelea,Goku una vez mas también lo hizo. Ambos se quedaron mirando al otro hasta que ambos arremetieron al mismo tiempo contra el otro,Goku atacó con su puño derecho pero Uma sin confiarse esta vez lo detuvo con su mano izquierda y con su mano libre le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla a Goku para luego lanzarle al saiyajin repetidas veces puñetazos en la cara,Goku esquivó los últimos puñetazos y le dio un codazo en el abdomen a Uma y esta al sentir el dolor lanzó un rodillazo zurdo directo a la cara del saiyajin pero este lo esquivó a tiempo retrocediendo para luego inmediatamente contraatacar con una patada lateral derecha hacia la diosa que lo detuvo con su antebrazo izquierdo y ambos comenzaron a intercambiar puñetazos los cuales algunos eran esquivados mientras que los demás impactaban en sus cuerpos,la diosa destructora lanzó un puñetazo izquierdo directo a la cara del saiyajin pero este solo ladeó la cabeza esquivando el ataque y luego Goku atacó acertando en la cara de Uma con su puño diestro pero la diosa de la destrucción contraatacó aprovechando el impulso del golpe dio una vuelta completa sobre su propio eje dándole una patada con su pierna derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Goku mandándolo en picada hacia el cráter donde antes estaba Konoha.

El saiyajin impactó contra suelo creando un gran agujero en el cráter, Uma descendió y puso sus pies en el suelo a pocos metros de la orilla del nuevo cráter formado por el saiyajin. Pasados los segundos Goku aun en súper saiyajin dios pero con su aura apagada salió del agujero caminado y quedando de frente a la diosa de la destrucción que lo miraba con una sonrisa arrogante-"¿Que pasa?,si es cierto que peleaste con Bills entonces deberías de mostrar mas poder"

Goku sonrió-"Es que estoy comprobando algo".

"¿Y crees que tendrás el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo?"-Preguntó la diosa destructora.

Goku prendió de nuevo su aura llameante-"Claro que sí,la verdad no me falta mucho"-Goku se puso en posición (la actual de Dragon Ball Super).

Uma hizo lo mismo extendiendo un poco y poniendo un pie frente al otro (parecida a la de Freezer)-"Entonces te dificultaré un poco las cosas para ver que tan bien trabajas bajo presión".

* * *

 **En otro lugar del** **planeta.**

Vegeta que ahora llevaba el traje y la armadura saiyajin que le había hecho su esposa,salia flotando del interior de un volcán-"Menos mal que el volcán estaba inactivo"-Vegeta guardó la esfera de 7 estrellas en una bolsa de tela en donde estaban las demás-"Esa era la sexta,ahora solo me falta la ultima y así podré ir a la pelea"-Vegeta presionó el botón del radar pero se confundió al ver que no aparecía la séptima esfera en el radar-"¿Pero que?,¿esta cosa está descompuesta?"-El príncipe presionó el botón repetidas veces hasta que se detuvo-"No eso no puede ser o de lo contrario no hubiera encontrado las otras,y no es posible que Kakaroto y quien sea contra el que este peleando la hayan destruido ya que no había ninguna esfera cerca de ellos"-Vegeta guardó el radar en la bolsa junto a las esferas-"Si no la encontraré entonces no tiene caso que siga aquí,¡iré a la pelea!"-Vegeta se rodeó de un aura blanca y voló rápidamente hacia el lugar de la pelea.

* * *

 **Con Goku** **y Uma.**

Ambos se encontraban peleando con los pies en el suelo intercambiando ataques,Goku atacaba con patadas y puñetazos mientras que Uma también pero la diosa de la destrucción fallaba casi todos sus puñetazos siendo lo mas efectivo sus patadas,Uma lanzó una patada a las piernas de Goku pero este dio un brinco y aprovechando el impulso dio una patada ascendente acertando en el mentón de Uma y dando una voltereta hacia atrás,la diosa destructora retrocedió unos pasos y antes de que pudiera estabilizarse Goku ya con los pies en el suelo voló hacia ella y le dio 6 puñetazos en el estomago,Uma intentó contraatacar con un puñetazo pero Goku lo esquivó y luego se elevó con el puño arriba hacia la diosa destructora mientras realizaba un giro sobre si mismo logrando impactar nuevamente en el mentón de Uma y haciendo que esta cayera de espaldas pero al estar a centímetros del suelo ella frenó su caída empezando a flotar. La diosa destructora aún flotando de espaldas al suelo llevó su mano izquierda a su mentón sobandoselo un poco,luego Uma aun flotando se inclinó hacia adelante y al ya estar en posición vertical puso sus pies en el suelo mientras veía con una mirada seria al saiyajin de vestimenta naranja.

Goku que estaba unos metros frente de ella sonrió-"Si,ya lo comprobé".

Esto llamó la atención de Uma-"¿Que cosa?".

"Al parecer no estas acostumbrada a pelear con oponentes de baja estatura,o al menos no tan bajos como yo. Es por eso que fallas tu puñetazos ya que debes agacharte e inclinarte hacia abajo,perdiendo precisión y velocidad,quedándote como ultimo recurso las patadas volviendote predecible"-Explicaba Goku mientras que en su mente pensaba que al fin y al cabo no fue tan malo volverse niño.

"Ya veo"-Uma rió a lo bajo mientras cerraba los ojos un rato para después abrirlos y parar de reír-"(Al parecer el estudia a su oponente durante una pelea,pero no es el único que lo esta haciendo justo ahora)"-Pensaba la diosa destructora-"No suena como una muy buena estrategia que le digas a tus oponentes sus puntos débiles,¿sabes?".

Goku se llevó una mano a la nuca mientras reía-"¿Ah si?,no lo sé no creo que me vaya a afectar mucho. Te lo demostraré"-Goku aumentó mas su poder y rápidamente fue volando hacia Uma,esta no hizo nada recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara que la mandó a volar y al cabo de unos metros ella frenó pero Goku inmediatamente llevó sus dedos índice y medio a su frente teletransportandose detrás de Uma la cuál al sentir la presencia del saiayjin detrás de ella lanzó una patada dando una vuelta pero Goku solo se elevó hacia arriba mientras flexionaba las rodillas evitando el ataque.

Goku rápidamente voló en retroceso para después volar alrededor de Uma la cual le lanzó una esfera de energía roja pero debido a la velocidad del saiyajin de vestimenta naranja no pudo acertar,Uma se dio la vuelta para no perder de vista al saiyajin pero al hacerlo inmediatamente Goku le acertó una patada diestra en su cara mandándola a volar unos kilómetros sin tocar el suelo. Continuando con su ataque Goku voló debajo de Uma la cual estaba boca arriba continuando con su trayectoria en el aire,Uma sonrió con malicia y de repente dio una media voltereta trasera en el aire yendo hacia hacia adelante,Goku se sorprendió al ver esto pero no pudo procesarlo tan rápido por lo que no se detuvo y Uma aprovechando esto atacó con una doble patada en el estomago de Goku que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo sintiendo un inmenso dolor e impactando de espalda contra el suelo creando otro gran cráter.

Goku con un poco de tierra encima se puso de pie mientras tenía una mano en donde había recibido el ataque-"Rayos me tomó desprevenido"-Goku se elevó hasta salir del cráter y vio como Uma seguía aun con esa sonrisa maliciosa. Sin previo aviso Uma voló,Goku retrocedió y puso sus pies en el suelo siendo seguido por Uma que le lanzó un puñetazo zurdo,Goku intentó esquivar el ataque pero para sorpresa de él no lo logró y recibió de llenó en la cara el puño de Uma-"(¿¡Pero qué... !?)"-Ambos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes y esta vez Uma no fallaba ningún puñetazo,Goku sorprendido los recibía hasta que Uma lanzó una patada diestra hacia las piernas de Goku siendo esquivada por el saiyajin que dio un salto pero la diosa de la destrucción se apoyó en el suelo con su pie diestro y rápidamente se equilibró lanzando otra patada esta vez con su pierna izquierda impactando en el brazo derecho de Goku disparándolo lejos en esa dirección mientras chocaba múltiples veces contra el suelo hasta que se detuvo quedando apoyado en una rodilla.

Goku se puso de pie mientras sostenía su brazo derecho adolorido pero se quedó con la boca abierta al sentir la mano de Uma encima de su cabeza-"Me dijiste que no me confiara o me costaría caro"-Uma rió un poco-"Deberías de seguir tu consejo antes de andar sermoneando con el a otras personas".

Goku se dio la vuelta para atacarla pero la diosa destructora desapareció y cuando el saiyajin dio la vuelta completa Uma volaba hacia el con una esfera de ki roja en su mano izquierda,Goku sin poder cubrirse a tiempo recibió el ataque de Uma impactando la esfera contra el abdomen del saiyajin y mandándolo a volar lejos mientras Uma quieta lo miraba hasta que se efectuó la explosión. Cuando la explosión y el humo desaparecieron se pudo ver como Goku estaba boca arriba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y la respiración un poco agitada,su cuerpo tenia unos cuantos rasguño. El saiyajin con un poco de dificultad se puso de pie y vio que Uma estaba enfrente de el-"Oye,quiero preguntarte algo".

"¿Que cosa?"-Dijo seriamente la diosa.

"Hace solo unos momentos,se te dificultaba pelear contra mí pero ahora peleaste conmigo sin ningún problema,¿que fue lo que hiciste?"-Preguntó curioso el saiyajin.

Uma solo se encogió de hombros y puso una sonrisa ladina-"No lo sé, supongo que es fácil acostumbrarse a pelear contra alguien mas pequeño".

"(¿Será eso?,tal vez,pero solo lo es en cierta parte,hay algo mas)"-Pensaba el saiyajin de vestimenta naranja mientras veía seriamente a la diosa de la destrucción-"¡Esta bien!,esta vez no me limitaré. ¡AAAAAHHHHH!"-El aura de Goku empezó a agitarse salvajemente muestra de que estaba aumentando su poder-"¡Aquí voy!"-Goku voló hacia Uma y al estar a pocos centímetros ambos desaparecieron y trasladaron su batalla hasta el cielo en donde se podían ver fugaces círculos blancos productos de los choques de golpes entre ambos que además borraba a las nubes haciendo que desapareciera el cielo nublado dejandose verse los rayos de sol. Uma le dio una patada en la cara a Goku que lo mandó lejos dando vueltas pero el saiyajin se estabilizó y fue a arremeter contra la diosa de la destrucción,el saiyajin puso sus dedos índice y medio en su frente teletransportandose detrás de Uma y alzando sus manos juntas golpeó la cabeza de la diosa destructora mandándola en picada pero Goku no detuvo su ataque así que usó otra vez la teletransportación y apareció enfrente de Uma dándole un potente derechazo en el estómago para después comenzar a lanzar múltiples golpes al cuerpo de la diosa destructora,Goku lanzó un puñetazo mas potente que los anteriores dirigido al abdomen de su oponente pero Uma a los pocos centímetros detuvo el ataque sosteniendo con ambas manos a Goku de su muñeca izquierda.

Uma sonrió con malicia y antes de que el saiyajin siquiera intentara zafarse del agarre empezó a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje sin soltar al saiyajin hasta que después de unas cuantas lo soltó haciendo que Goku saliera disparado lejos de allí siendo perseguido por Uma que estaba rodeada por un aura blanca. Uma sobrepasó al saiyajin y se puso en medio de la trayectoria del saiyajin,Goku intentó estabilizarse pero no logró frenar a tiempo siendo frenado por un codazo en el pecho de parte de la diosa destructora que lo esperaba,Goku retrocedió y se llevó una mano a su adolorido pecho mientras que Uma se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

Sin poder descansar mas Uma fue a arremeter contra el saiyajin pero este efectuó la teletransportación apartándose del peligro pero la diosa destructora se dio la vuelta y lanzó una esfera de ki roja justo en donde había aparecido Goku dándole de lleno al saiyajin y rodeándose de humo.

Al disiparse el humo se vio que Goku logró protegerse a tiempo debido que había visualizado el ataque en el ultimo segundo-"(Otra vez está pasando,incluso me atacó justo después de teletransportarme,es como si supiera lo que voy a hacer)".

Uma puso su mano derecha en su cintura-"¿Qué pasa,ya estás cansado?,pero si apenas hemos entrado en calor. Haré algo para que te pongas mas activo"-Uma levantó su mano izquierda abriendo la palma donde empezó a formarse y crecer una esfera de ki negra rodeada de partículas y electricidad roja haciendo que el viento empezara a agitarse salvajemente.

Goku al ver esto llevó ambas manos a sus costados para elaborar la técnica que le había enseñado el maestro Roshi-"¡KA-ME... "-Una esfera azul de ki se formó entre las manos de Goku-"HA-ME... "-La esfera se volvió aun mas grande y empezó a desprender rayos de luz celestes.

El ataque de Uma creció tanto hasta tener el tamaño de una luna pequeña-"¡A ver que te parece esto,saiyajin!"-La diosa destructora lanzó su ataque hacia Goku.

"¡HA!"-Goku extendió ambas manos hacia adelante disparando el kame hame ha impactando con el ataque de Uma. Grandes temblores y vientos casi huracanados eran los que sucedían a causa de ambos ataques forcejeando entre sí,ambos estaban parejos o al menos eso parecería si solo se miraba a ambas masas de energía situadas en un punto medio. Mientras que Uma solo se encontraba con su brazo derecho extendido hacia adelante y con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, Goku se encontraba forcejeando,intentando hacer que su kame hame ha superara el ataque de la diosa destructora.

Uma mandó mas poder a su esfera de ki,logrando avanzar hacia el saiyajin sin importar si el kame hame ha estuviera en medio. Goku apretando los dientes elevó mas su poder-"¡HAAAAAA!".

El kame hame ha se volvió mas poderoso y logró empujar el ataque de la diosa destructora acercándose cada vez mas a ella. Uma abrió los ojos sorprendida pero luego volvió a sonreír-"Vaya,me impresionas. ¡AAAAHHHH!".

Uma también mandó mas poder a su ataque haciendo que avanzara mas rápidamente repeliendo al kame hame ha-"¿¡Que!?"-La gran esfera alcanzó a Goku y este lo único pudo hacer es poner ambas manos enfrente y detener el avance de la esfera,Goku mandaba mas energía a sus extremidades pero sin poder soportar la fuerza del ataque empezó a ser empujado en retroceso de poco en poco hasta que junto con el ataque de Uma salió disparado a una gran velocidad en retroceso,Uma lo siguió.

* * *

 **A Kilómetros de** **all** **í**.

Todos los habitantes de la aldea de Konoha se encontraban caminado lejos de donde antes estaba la aldea,claro ellos no sabían sobre la destrucción del lugar.

"Me pregunto como estará Goku"-Dijo Sakura mientras caminaba junto a sus compañeros de equipo y también junto al equipo 10.

"Si lo mismo me pregunto de Vegeta"-Dijo Chōji mientras comía una bolsa de frituras.

"Ustedes dos se preocupan demasiado,¿olvidan la pelea que tuvieron esos dos?,además como son adultos en cuerpos de niños ya han de tener mucha experiencia en combate,deben de tener todo bajo control"-Decía Ino pero en el fondo ella también estaba un poco preocupada. Sasuke se quedó callado recordando las palabras que dijo Vegeta.

"Si tienen todo bajo control,¿como explicas el gran temblor de hace unos momentos?"-Dijo Shikamaru con su típico tono.

"Ustedes si que tienen poca confianza,obviamente en una pelea de esa magnitud tiene que haber unas cuantas explosiones pero por favor,les ha de estar yendo muy fácil"-Decía Naruto con ambas manos en la nuca pero tan solo al terminar de decir eso la esfera roja/negra de Uma junto con Goku tratando de detenerla pasó por encima de allí logrando que todos los habitantes de Konoha alzaran la vista al cielo y siguieran la esfera de ki con la mirada antes de que ya no pudieran divisarla.

Uma iba volando por detrás de su ataque pero se detuvo al sentir muchas presencias débiles,bajó la vista al suelo en donde pudo ver a todos los habitantes de Konoha-"¿Humanos?"-Uma lo pensó un poco y después volteó a ver en la dirección en la que había venido-"Se están alejando en la misma dirección en la que estaba aquel lugar"-La diosa de la destrucción volvió a verlos bajando la mirada-"Ya veo,ese saiyajin debió haberles dicho de mi llegada,¿con qué escapando de mí,eh?. No lo permitiré"-La diosa destructora empezó a descender.

Todos seguían con la vista en el cielo. Naruto se encontraba muy confundido-"¿Pero que fue... ?"-El genin rubio no pudo terminar ya que Uma aterrizó fuertemente enfrente de el y los demás levantando polvo,todos se cubrieron la cara con los brazos y cuando todo se calmó vieron a la diosa destructora,Uma se encontraba en medio de todas las personas de la aldea y se les heló la sangre a todos los que sabían el porqué de la evacuación.

"¡Ataquenla y protejan a los demás"-Gritó un ANBU para que después junto a el otros 9 fueran a atacar a la diosa de la destrucción.

"¡No,esperen!"-Gritó Kurenai que estaba allí pero fue demasiado tarde,sin que nadie pudiera divisarlo Uma había asesinado los 10 ANBU de un sólo golpe y dejandolos caer al suelo,todas miraron aterrorizados la escena.

Muchos comenzaron a correr alejándose de la diosa de la destrucción-"No dejaré que escapen"-Uma extendió su dedo índice izquierdo y por mera coincidencia apuntó al jinchuriki del Kyūbi que estaba petrificado del miedo al igual que los otros genin que estaban un poco alejados de el.

"¡Naruto!,¡apartate de allí!"-Gritó Kakashi muy preocupado al ver que el genin rubio era el siguiente objetivo.

Naruto no podía moverse,tenía los ojos abiertos hasta su punto máximo y sentía como el tiempo pasaba lentamente mientras veía como el dedo de Uma le apuntaba. El ki rojo comenzaba a acumularse en el dedo índice de la diosa destructora iluminando a todos y todo del mismo color,el rayo de energía salió disparado hacia Naruto en cámara lenta acercándose cada vez mas a una gran velocidad,Naruto aun sin poder moverse sentía como todo acabaría sin que el lo notara pero lo que sintió fue como alguien lo empujaba hacia un lado alejándolo del peligro y pudo ver mientras caía que fue alguien con pelo plateado y un ojo tapado,Kakashi.

Sin poder quitarse él mismo a tiempo,el rayo de energía atravesó justo en medio del pecho de Kakashi y atravesando a otras personas en su trayectoria. Naruto cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo del jounin peliplateado,Naruto se levantó un poco y al fin reaccionó volteando a ver a su sensei-"¡Kakashi-sensei!"-Naruto gateó rápidamente hasta el cuerpo del jounin del cual salía mucha sangre empapando su ropa.

Todos los demás se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado,Sakura comenzó a llorar mientras Sasuke veía la escena con sus ojos abiertos hasta su punto máximo sin poder creer lo que sucedió. Naruto sacudió un poco al jounin sin querer creer lo que la lógica dictaba-"Aguante Kakashi-sensei en cualquier momento vendrá Goku y le dará una semilla del ermitaño"-Naruto no recibió respuesta o alguna señal de vida-"¿Kakashi-sensei?"-Dijo Naruto con la voz temblorosa,lágrimas comenzaron formarse en sus ojos mientras veía el cuerpo sin vida de Hatake.

Naruto con los ojos llorosos y lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas levantó su vista al cielo-"¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!".

* * *

Y bueno amigos y amigas eso es todo por hoy,disculpen la tardanza. Agradezco muchos reviews y demás me gustaría que me dejaran su opinión de que les pareció el capitulo. Claro si quieren :).

 **LyCox032:** Aquí lo tienes papuh :v gracias por leer.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Hola!,me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que también te guste este.

 **JessiHyugga:** Hola Jessi-chan!,muchas gracias y si ya estamos en la ultima etapa del fic :'(. Pero quien sabe,tal vez escriba otra historia u especiales de "Consecuencias" explicando cosas como tu dices,el odio de Uma hacia Bills y tal vez las esposas de los saiyajin en el universo shinobi,algo así como OVAS,espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y me gustaría saber tu opinión ^-^.

 **alo:** Muchas gracias me alegra que te guste :) y espero que este también te haya gustado.

 **Darksoul:** Hola! Gracias y la verdad tu comentario me alegró mucho,nunca pensé que alguien leería mi fic mientras está en la universidad xD. También me alegra que te haya gustado el personaje que escogí como antagonista del fic,gracias por tu review no me importa si es corto aun así lo aprecio ;).

Y bueno gente eso seria todo por hoy,les deseo lo mejor cuidense mucho y sin mas que decir se despide Tsuigeku :D Chao!.


	21. La Propuesta Por el Destino de la Tierra

Como les va gente!? Como siempre y como ya saben espero que lo mejor posible. Hoy no tengo mucho de que hablar así que diré de inmediato que agradezco mucho sus reviews,follows,favs y views muchas gracias en verdad y recuerden que si no tienen cuenta y quieren aparecer en la lista de agradecimiento del último capitulo solo dejen su review en el siguiente capitulo,tambien agregaré a los de la lista anterior cuando conseguí los 100 reviews ;).

Curiosidad #3: En las preliminares de los exámenes chūnin en un principio tuve pensado en que en el equipo ninja que agregue de mas estuviera mi OC y que peleara contra Goku para así por lo menos darles a ustedes una batalla en aquel capitulo. Al final descarté esa opción ya que pensé que a muchos no les hubiera gustado y a mi tampoco me convencía del todo la idea.

Y después de dar la curiosidad del capitulo sin mas que decir,COMENZAMOS!.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto.

Disclaimer #2: El personaje el personaje de Uma es creación y propiedad del usuario de deviantart Salvamakoto.

* * *

"¡Kakashi-sensei!"-Decía Naruto aun de rodillas en el suelo a la par del cuerpo sin vida del jounin. Los genin y Asuma y Kurenai veían la escena impactados y tristes.

"Eso fue muy fácil,acabé con muchos levantando solo un dedo pero aun así fue divertido"-Dijo Uma y el genin rubio al escucharla comenzó a enojarse-"Lo mejor será que vuelva a mi pelea con el saiyajin,así que esta vez acabaré con todos con un solo ataque".

Uma extendió su mano abierta hacia Asuma y los demás,y en ella formó una esfera de ki roja la cual disparó rápidamente hacia ellos específicamente hacia Asuma y su equipo pero al estar solo unos metros de ellos una figura apareció en medio del ataque y los shinobi deteniendo con ambas manos el ataque y desviándola alzando sus brazos haciendo que explotara a una gran altura en el cielo. Uma frunció el ceño y se confundió un poco al ver al recién llegado.

"¡Vegeta!"-Dijeron sus compañeros de equipo y Asuma al verlo de espaldas frente a ellos,Sasuke se sorprendió y se sintió aliviado al verlo ya que se el se enfrentaría a la diosa destructora.

El príncipe solo giró un poco la cabeza para verlos-"Asuma,¿donde está Kakaroto?".

"No lo sé,ella sola apareció de repente luego de que un ataque pasara encima de nosotros y luego de eso... bueno tu puedes verlo"-Dijo Asuma con un poco de tristeza en lo ultimo mientras veía los cuerpos sin vida atravesados por el rayo de Uma.

Vegeta vio uno en especial-"Kakashi"-Dijo seriamente-"(No siento su chakra y aunque hubiera llegado antes de que muriera no hubiera servido de nada ya que Kakaroto es el que tiene la ultima semilla)".

"¿Quién eres tú?"-Preguntó seriamente la diosa destructora.

Vegeta ignorando la pregunta sacó el estuche de cápsulas que tenia guardado en su armadura,sacó una cápsula apretando el botón y la lanzó no muy lejos de el,y seguido de una pequeña explosión acompañada de humo blanco se reveló la bolsa en la que estaban las esferas del dragón. Vegeta agarró la bolsa y volteó a ver al jounin-"Asuma tenlas por mientras peleó,no me arriesgaré a que se destruyan".

Vegeta lanzó la bolsa junto con el estuche de cápsulas siendo ambos fueron atrapados en el aire por Asuma-"Si. Vegeta,ten mucho cuidado"

Vegeta dio un paso hacia su oponente pero fue detenido por las voces de sus compañeros-"¡Vegeta!".

El saiyajin sólo giró un poco el cuerpo para verlos-"¿Que?".

Ino decidió responder por los tres-"Suerte".

Luego de escuchar eso Vegeta volvió a caminar hacia Uma-"No la necesito"-Susurró el príncipe. Vegeta se detuvo a unos pasos de la diosa destructora.

"¿Y bien?,¿piensas responder mi pregunta?"-Dijo Uma mientras veía a los ojos al saiyajin con pelo en forma de flama.

"No tengo porqué responderte nada"-Vegeta extendió su mano derecha con la palma abierta hacia adelante y expulsó un poco de su ki tomando por desprevenida a Uma mandándola a volar kilómetros lejos en retroceso siendo seguida rápidamente por Vegeta que se rodeó de un aura blanca comenzando a volar. Luego de que ambos se fuera Naruto se puso de pie y corrió hacia la dirección en la que se fueron.

"¡Espera,Naruto!"-Gritó Asuma pero el genin rubio no hizo caso-"Diablos, Kurenai acompañame"-Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la jounin.

"¡Si!"-Respondió solamente mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Asuma volteó a ver a los genin-"Ustedes quedense aquí con los demás"-Los genin solamente asintieron con la cabeza y al recibir esa confirmación Asuma y Kurenai fueron por Naruto.

* * *

 **En otro lugar.**

Goku seguía siendo empujado por la descomunal esfera de ki pero el saiyajin aumentó su poder al máximo y mientras sostenía el ataque alzó sus brazos desviando el ataque de Uma fuera de la atmósfera del planeta. El saiyajin de vestimenta naranja se limpió el sudor de la frente y suspiró aliviado-"Eso si que fue difícil,ahora mejor vuelvo a la pelea"-Goku puso sus dedos índice y medio en su frente buscando el ki de la diosa destructora,lográndolo pero sintiendo otro también-"¿Vegeta?"-Dijo Goku confundido pero después sonrió-"¡Muy bien!,si está peleando significa que ya encontró todas las esferas. Iré allí de inmediato"-Goku se teletransportó hacia donde estaban ellos.

* * *

 **Con Vegeta** **y Uma.**

Uma retrocedió hasta que frenó en el aire para después descender hasta que sus pies tocaran el suelo quedando a la orilla del cráter de Konoha.

Vegeta al verla hizo lo mismo sorprendiéndose un poco al ver que Konoha ya no existía,pero su atención se fijó en otra cosa al sentir el ki de su rival apareciendo detrás de el,Vegeta volteó a verlo-"¡Kakaroto!".

"Que bueno que llegaste Vegeta"-Dijo Goku-"Y lo hiciste justo a tiempo,sentí por un momento como ella aterrizaba en medio de los habitantes de la aldea".

Vegeta se puso mas serio-"Kakashi está muerto... ".

Goku se sorprendió al oír esto-"¿¡Q-que!?".

"No sé muy bien como sucedió pero cuando llegué ya lo estaba, Asuma me dijo que ella lo mató"-Explicó el príncipe.

Goku bajó la cabeza mientras apretaba los puños-"Kakashi... ".

"No hay tiempo para sentimentalismos Kakaroto,dime,¿quien es ella?"-Preguntó el príncipe apesar de que ya tenia una idea de quien era.

Goku levantó la mirada y se puso serio-"Ella es Uma,la diosa de la destrucción del décimo universo".

"La misma y única"-Dijo arrogantemente Uma-"Vaya Goku al parecer tenías a un amigo que también es saiyajin".

Vegeta puso una sonrisa arrogante-"Hmph,me imaginé qué serías algo así. ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!"-Vegeta aumentó su poder y su cabello y ojos se volvieron rojos y adquirió la aura de llamas,Uma se sorprendió. Vegeta que ahora estaba en súper saiyajin dios se apuntó a el mismo con su dedo pulgar izquierdo-"Ahora verás lo que el príncipe Vegeta es capaz de hacer con el poder de un dios".

Uma de repente apareció delante de Vegeta sorprendiendo a ambos saiyajines,Uma puso su dedo índice en el mentón de un asombrado Vegeta y empezó a levantar su cabeza hasta que el príncipe quedará mirándola a los ojos-"Si,eres tú. Es el mismo poder que sentí y por el cual vine aquí"-Decía sonriente la diosa destructora,Vegeta dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose de ella.

Goku se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la escena-"(N-no pude verla... )"-Pensó el saiyajin preocupándose-"(Sabía que estaba conteniendo su poder pero,¿cuánto de él tendrá oculto?)".

"Te lo agradezco,hace tiempo que no me divertía peleando con alguien"-Dijo Uma.

"Pues entonces haré que esto ya no te parezca divertido"-Vegeta fue a arremeter contra Uma.

"¡Espera Vegeta!"-Advirtió Goku pero su rival no lo escuchó y le lanzó un puñetazo a Uma la cual lo detuvo cubriéndose con sus brazos en forma de 'x'. Vegeta continuó su ataque lanzando múltiples puñetazos con ambas manos a Uma que seguía cubriéndose de la misma forma hasta que Vegeta mandó mas ki a su puño derecho y logró romper la defensa de Uma y al ver la oportunidad lanzó una patada ascendente en el mentón de la diosa destructora. Uma rápidamente se recompuso y lanzó un puñetazo zurdo directo a la cara del príncipe el cual esquivó el ataque moviendo a un lado la cabeza luego de eso ambos empezaron a intercambiar puñetazos y patadas entre sí,muchos de estos eran esquivados o detenidos,ambos trasladaron la pelea al cielo,Goku desde el suelo veía la pelea-"Al parecer por el momento la pelea está balanceada,lo que me preocupa es que lo mismo pasó conmigo y después... ".

Goku salió de sus pensamientos al oír el estruendo causado de que Vegeta le diera un derechazo potente en la cara a Uma,esta intentó contraatacar con un puñetazo zurdo pero Vegeta lo detuvo agarrándolo con su mano derecha,Uma intentó lo mismo con su mano derecha pero el resultado fue el mismo siendo ambas manos de la diosa destructora frenadas e inmovilizadas por Vegeta. Pero Uma sonrió con malicia,Vegeta lo notó y sin que pudiera reaccionar Uma le dio un potente cabezazo en la frente del saiyajin con pelo en forma de flama haciendo que Vegeta retrocediera liberando del agarre a Uma que de inmediato lanzó múltiples puñetazos y unos rodillazos al cuerpo del príncipe,Vegeta logró esquivar un rodillazo de Uma e intentó atacar con una patada lateral pero la diosa destructora solamente la detuvo con su antebrazo izquierdo; Vegeta al ver que esto no funcionó empezó a lanzar múltiples golpes los cuales todos eran esquivados fácilmente por Uma.

Goku se preocupó al ver esto-"Está pasando de nuevo,ahora Vegeta casi no puede hacer nada,igual a lo que me pasó a mí"-Vegeta lanzó un potente derechazo pero Uma solo ladeó la cabeza y contraatacó con su puño izquierdo en el estomago del príncipe mandándolo a caer hacia el suelo-"¡Vegeta!"-Goku voló hacia su rival y logró atraparlo para luego descender hasta tocar el suelo junto a el.

"No te pedí tu ayuda Kakaroto"-Dijo el príncipe un poco adolorido para después poner los pies en el suelo y darle un empujón a su rival alejándolo de él. Uma aterrizó enfrente de los dos.

"¡Explicate!,¿como es que al principio parecemos estar a la par contigo y después no podemos darte ni un golpe?"-Preguntó seriamente Goku viendo a Uma.

Uma rió un poco-"Con que al fin lo notaron"-La diosa destructora se cruzó de brazos-"Los analizo".

"¿Nos analizas?"-Dijeron los saiyajines al unísono.

"Así es. Verán,tengo una capacidad de aprendizaje impresionante que me permite aprender y recordar cualquier cosa con total detalle"-Explicaba Uma-"Es por eso que al principio las batallas entre ustedes y yo eran equilibradas,estaba aprendiendo de ustedes,de sus movimientos,de sus estilos de pelea,en resumen todo lo que ustedes mostraron"-Ambos saiyajines se preocuparon al escuchar esto.

Goku se acercó a Vegeta y le susurró-"Vegeta al parecer tendremos que dar todo de nosotros en esta pelea,¿todas las esferas están listas para poder arreglar todo cuando hayamos acabado verdad?".

"Respecto a eso... "-Vegeta hizo una pausa-"No encontré una esfera del dragón".

Goku se sobresaltó al escuchar eso-"¿¡Que!?,¿¡No encontraste una esfera!?".

Esto llamó la atención de Uma-"¿Una esfera?,¿acaso se refieren a esta?"-Uma levantó su mano izquierda abriendo la palma haciendo que apareciera la esfera faltante y enseñandoselas a los saiyajines.

Goku se sorprendió mucho al ver el objeto en posesión de Uma-"¡L-la esfera de 4 estrellas!"-Goku frunció el ceño-"Ese fue un regalo de mi abuelito,¡devuelvemela!".

Uma se puso a pensar y cuando se le ocurrió una idea sonrió con algo se malicia-"Vaya al parecer les importa mucho esta esfera,¿que tal si les doy una propuesta?".

"¿Una propuesta?"-Dijo Goku confundido.

"¿A que te refieres?"-Dijo Vegeta.

"Fácil,ustedes desean mucho esto mientras que yo a diferencia de muchos otros dioses de la destrucción no poseo ningún asistente,así que si ustedes ganan la pelea les daré la esfera y me iré... "-Uma hizo una pausa-"Pero si ustedes pierden se volverán mis asistentes y la primera orden que les daré será destruir este planeta con su propias manos"-Esto les cayó a ambos saiyajines como un balde de agua gira encima-"¿Que dicen?,¿aceptan?".

"¡Por supuesto que no!"-Respondió Vegeta.

"Espera Vegeta"-El mencionado miró a su rival-"Esta la única forma de recuperar la esfera y así arreglar todo el daño causado,por lo que si queremos ganar vamos a tener que pelear juntos".

"¡No!,me niego a pelear a tu lado"-Dijo el príncipe mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Vamos Vegeta es la única manera para ganar,¿o acaso no quieres salvar a este planeta y a todos los que viven en el?,como Ino,Shikamaru y Chōji".

Vegeta lo pensó mejor y soltando un gruñido de fastidio puso sus brazos a sus costados-"Está bien,pero que quede en claro que no estamos peleando juntos,tu solo pelearas al mismo tiempo que yo".

Goku sonrió y asintió con la cabeza-"Lo que tu digas"-Kakaroto volteó a ver a la diosa destructora-"Lady Uma,aceptamos la propuesta".

Esta sonrió-"Bien"-Uma hizo desparecer la esfera-"La traeré devuelta si es que logran ganar,hasta entonces la mantendré en otro lugar".

"Nos parece justo"-Goku sacó una pequeña bolsa que tenia dentro de su traje,y puso en su palma derecha lo que había dentro de esta enseñándoselo a Vegeta.

"¿La ultima semilla del ermitaño?"-Preguntó Vegeta mientras la veía.

"Hemos perdido mucha energía peleando contra ella así que sí queremos tener una oportunidad debemos recuperar fuerzas"-Goku partió la semilla en dos y le extendió una mitad a Vegeta-"Si la comemos así recuperaremos la mitad de nuestras fuerzas pérdidas". (1)

Ambos comieron su trozo de semilla y al sentir como parte de sus fuerzas volvían prendieron de nuevo sus auras llameantes. Uma se puso en posición de pelea mientras sonreía con malicia-"¿Están listos,saiyajines?".

Vegeta puso la misma posición de cuando peleó por primera vez contrato su rival-"Uma,los saiyajin somos una raza guerrera,¡no nos subestimes!".

Goku también puso la misma posición de cuando peleó por primera vez contra Vegeta-"Te mostraremos lo que pueden hacer dos saiyajines de la Tierra".

Y aquí es donde comenzaría la batalla final.

* * *

Y eso seria todo por hoy gente espero que les haya gustado,si es así recuerden que pueden dejarme sus reviews y demás eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo.

(1): Esto es una invención mía ya que nunca se ha confirmado o no recuerdo si al hacer esto se tiene el mismo efecto.

 **reyfmidas:** Hola!,me alegra que te haya gustado y si alguien después de mucho al fin enseño mi lado cruel xD. Saludos!

 **LyCox032:** Aquí tiene papu espero que le haya gustado 7u7 saludos!.

 **JessiHyugga:** Hola Jessie-chan!,me alegro que te haya gustado y jajajaj enserio?,vaya que locura al parecer si que te dejó pensando mi nombre,okno XD. Y como vez al fin ya saben donde está la esfera aunque tendrán que esforzarse si quieren conseguirla. Espero que te haya gustado también este capitulo,Saludos!.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Hola,me alegro que el capitulo anterior haya sido de tu agrado y espero que este también lo sea,saludos!.

 **Superheros315:** Muchas gracias,espero que este también te haya gustado ;).

 **Darksoul:** Enserio?,vaya me alegra que te haya gustado tanto ^^ gracias por tu review. Saludos!.

 **alo:** Muchas gracias,me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este también x3 saludos!.

Y bueno creó que eso es todo por hoy,les deseo lo mejor y nos vemos hasta la próximase despide Tsuigeku :D Chao!.


	22. El Contraataque de los Saiyajin

Hola!,como les va gente?,a mi me va bien y como siempre espero que ustedes estén de lo mejor. Quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza pero lo que pasa es que estos días la luz se ha esta yendo muchas veces y eso no me permite escribir,esperó lo comprendan. No tengo mas curiosidades de este fic excepto la más importante que dejaré para el ultimo capitulo ;).

Sin mas que decir,COMENZAMOS!.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto,respectivamente.

Disclaimer #2: El personaje de Uma es creación y propiedad del usuario de deviantart Salvamakoto.

* * *

Ambos saiyajines se encontraban en posición de combate frente a la diosa de la destrucción. Unos segundos después Goku y Vegeta fueron a arremeter contra Uma la cual se quedaba quieta esperándolos,Vegeta y Goku lanzaban puñetazos y patadas repetidas veces siendo esquivados y detenidos por Uma yendo en retroceso junto al dúo del séptimo universo hasta que Vegeta logró acertar una patada directo al abdomen de la diosa destructora la cual al sentir el dolor bajó su guardia siendo esto aprovechado por Goku atacando y acertando con su puño derecho en la cara de la diosa destructora mandándola a volar unos metros en retroceso encima del gran cráter que antes era Konoha.

Uma frenó en el aire y pudo ver como Goku volaba hacia ella,la diosa destructora para defenderse puso sus brazos en forma de 'x' esperando el ataque del saiyajin; pero ese ataque nunca llegó porque Goku al estar a poca distancia de ella pasó por en medio de las piernas de Uma. La diosa destructora confundida por esto volteó a ver a Goku sin entender el porqué de lo anterior-"(¿Porqué rayos hizo eso?)".

Uma salió de sus pensamientos al ver una luz morada que estaba a sus espaldas. Uma se dio la vuelta y pudo ver como Vegeta cargaba su técnica en sus manos mientras era rodeado por un aura morada salvaje-"¡GALICK HO!"-Vegeta extendió sus manos al frente y Uma no pudo reaccionar a tiempo por lo que recibió el ataque, Goku frenó su avance y se quitó de la trayectoria del galick ho lográndolo por pocos centímetros y viendo como la técnica de Vegeta desintegraba una fila de arboles hasta desaparecer.

Cuando la técnica del príncipe se esfumó se reveló a Uma aún en el mismo lugar y con humo rodeando su cuerpo,pero el humo rápidamente se dispersó. Goku voló hacia su rival hasta estar al lado de él. Uma sonrió-"Nada mal saiyajines,al parecer hacen un buen trabajo en equipo".

Goku también sonrió mientras su rival se permanecía serio. Goku respondió-"A pesar de que nunca hemos peleado juntos gracias a nuestros combates de entrenamiento conocemos muy bien los movimientos del otro"-Decía Goku sin notar que en una de las puntas de su cabello había fuego debido a que fue ligeramente alcanzado por la técnica de Vegeta.

Vegeta notó la llama por lo que miró a su rival mientras apuntaba al fuego con su dedo índice-"Eh Kakaroto,tu cabello... ".

"¿Uh?"-Goku alzó la mirada hacia arriba y pudo comenzar a sentir el calor de las llamas en su cuero cabelludo-"¡Ayayayayay mi pelo!"-Goku empezó a agitarse en el aire-"¡Quema!"-El saiyajin de vestimenta naranja intentaba apagar las llamas con sus manos mientras su rival se llevaba la palma de su mano a la cara.

Por su lado Uma tenía una gota de sudor en la parte trasera de la cabeza por la escena frente a sus ojos. Uma alzó un puño-"¡Pero solo porque sean dos no se confíen ya que muchas veces la ventaja numérica puede valer absolutamente nada!"-Uma rápidamente fue volando hacia ambos saiyajines los cuales rápidamente se prepararon.

Uma empezó a repartir múltiples puñetazos a Goku y Vegeta al mismo tiempo siendo detenidos por los saiyajines pero sin tener tiempo para que estos contraatacaran. Vegeta logró esquivar un puñetazo y rápidamente se apartó de la zona de alcance de la diosa destructora,Uma al ver esto decidió continuar su ataque contra Goku pero este rápidamente retrocedió volando muy rápido y los saiyajines al estar a una distancia considerable de la diosa de la destrucción ambos lanzaron cada uno una esfera dorada directo hacia Uma.

Uma evitó el ataque ascendiendo rápidamente hasta el cielo dando como resultando que ambas esferas chocaran entre sí ocasionando una explosión. Uma se encontraba flotando a una gran altura hasta que los saiyajines la siguieron volando. Vegeta fue a arremeter contra ella lanzándole un derechazo pero a los pocos centímetros la diosa destructora detuvo al príncipe sosteniendo con su mano izquierda la muñeca derecha del príncipe con mucha fuerza.

Uma rió después de atrapar al Vegeta y luego empezó a apretar con mas fuerza la muñeca del saiyajin ocasionando que Vegeta gritara de dolor-"¡Aaaaaahhhhh!".

"¡Vegeta!"-Goku a una gran velocidad voló hacia ellos pero Uma al ver esto sin soltar a Vegeta rodó sobre su propio eje para después soltar a Vegeta lanzándolo hacia Goku haciendo que ambos chocaran entre sí y fueran en retroceso a muchos kilómetros siendo seguidos por Uma.

Los saiyajines en su desplazamiento eran golpeados por Uma que les daba un potente puñetazo haciendo que retrocedieran cada vez más. Pero eso cesó hasta que la diosa destructora dejó de golpearlos dándoles la oportunidad a los saiyajines de frenar en el aire.

"Vegeta"-Dijo Goku en voz baja llamando la atención de su rival-"Tenemos que idear un plan de ataque".

"¿Que tienes en mente?"-Decía con el mismo tono de voz el príncipe.

"Sí es cierto lo que dijo ella de que puede analizar nuestro movimientos entonces debemos atacarla siempre los dos al mismo tiempo,así no importará si puede saber lo que haremos"-Respondió Goku.

"¿Ese es tu gran plan?"-Dijo Vegeta.

Goku rió un poco-"Es lo mejor que se me puede ocurrir en estos momentos".

"Hmph,esta bien. ¡Pero tu me sigues a mi!"-Vegeta voló a arremeter contra Uma.

"¡Si!"-Goku siguió a Vegeta de la misma forma.

Uma sonrió confiada al ver a ambos saiyajines venir hacia ella,Vegeta le lanzó a Uma un potente derechazo el cual la diosa destructora iba a detener con su mano izquierda pero Goku rápidamente se teletransportó a la par de Uma y le dio una patada a su antebrazo izquierdo impidiendo que Uma pudiera defenderse por lo que recibió de lleno en el estomago el ataque de Vegeta. Uma iba a responder pero Vegeta con su pierna izquierda rápidamente pateó ambas piernas de Uma haciendo que esta se inclinara hacia un lado y Goku aprovechó esto golpeando repetidas veces con sus puños la cara de la diosa destructora.

Ambos saiyajines atacaban al mismo tiempo siendo Goku el que atacaba la cara de Uma mientras Vegeta también lanzaba múltiples puñetazos al abdomen de la diosa destructora sin darle oportunidad de defenderse o responder al ataque. Uma ya harta aumentó de golpe su poder-"¡HAAAAAAAA!"-Uma expulsó su ki logrando que Goku y Vegeta salieran volando interrumpiendo su ataque.

El dúo del séptimo universo frenó en el aire y se quedaron observando a Uma, la diosa de la destrucción tenia el ceño fruncido pero este se reemplazo por su expresión sorprendida en su rostro al sentir como un liquido salia de su boca; Uma se limpió con su mano izquierda y pudo ver lo que era-"¿Sangre?"-Uma se llevó su mano derecha al estomago-"Ah,mi estomago"-Uma empezó a sentir el dolor ocasionado por los puñetazos de Vegeta-"Diablos,no puedo creer que en verdad hayan logrado esto en mí"-Dijo Uma en voz baja pero después sonrió con malicia-"Pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva a acostumbrarme a sus movimientos y así no tendrán oportunidad".

Goku y Vegeta sin esperar mas fueron a arremeter contra Uma la cual se preparó-"(Por lo que he visto Vegeta es el que comienza el ataque y Goku lo respalda por si falla)"-Uma rápidamente voló hacia el saiyajin de vestimenta naranja ignorando al príncipe y dándole un potente derechazo en la cara a Goku que lo mandó a volar muy lejos hacia el horizonte.

Vegeta estaba a punto de atacar a Uma pero esta rápidamente empezó a lanzar de ambas manos esferas de energía dando un total de 7,Vegeta se cubrió con sus brazos poniéndolos en forma de 'x' pero se sorprendió al ver que ninguna de ellas le dio,solamente pasaron a su lado.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta y pudo entender porqué Uma había hecho eso,cada una de esas esferas de energía iban en dirección a un lugar muy poblado de gente-"Maldición"-Vegeta sin opciones rápidamente voló hacia las esferas para detenerlas,Uma al ver que su plan había funcionado sonrió y rápidamente siguió al saiyajin de vestimenta naranja.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto,en otro lugar.**

Orochimaru se encontraba sentado en una silla mientras veía la llama de una de las velas que iluminaban su guarida,y a la par de el estaba Kabuto.

"Tal parece que lo temblores ya cesaron,otra vez"-Dijo Kabuto ya que desde un gran tiempo habían comenzado múltiples temblores que iban y venían,siendo estos los resultados de la pelea de los saiyajines contra la diosa de la destrucción-"Es raro que haya tanta actividad sísmica".

"Kabuto"-Dijo Orochimaru seriamente llamando la atención del chico con lentes-"¿Y si te dijera que esos temblores no son por causas naturales?".

Kabuto se confundió un poco pero creía que sabia adonde iba con eso por lo que decidió preguntar-"¿Entonces que podría estar causandolos lord Orochimaru?".

Orochimaru se acomodó mejor en su asiento-"Gracias a nuestro espionaje pudimos ver que los habitantes de Konoha al parecer estaban evacuando, y eso solo se haría en una situación altamente peligrosa y al pensar en eso no puedo evitar creer que los saiyajines Goku y Vegeta tienen algo que ver en eso".

Kabuto se sorprendió y sintió un poco de miedo por lo que pasó por su mente-"Entonces esos temblores se deben a que,¿podrían estar peleando contra un enemigo tan poderoso como ellos?".

"Eso es lo mas probable"-Dijo Orochimaru-"Y dudo que alguien con un corazón malvado con tal poder vaya a dejar este planeta intacto"-Orochimaru hizo una pausa-"Kabuto,¿trajiste la semilla del ermitaño?".

"Si,mi lord"-Kabuto sacó una pequeña bolsa y de ella sacó la semilla del ermitaño mostrándosela al Sannin-"Las semillas que habíamos conseguido luego de robárselas a Goku eran en total 4. Con la primera experimenté tratando de duplicar su efecto pero no funcionó,traté de nuevo con la segunda pero los resultados fueron los mismos"-Relataba Kabuto sin aun entender el porqué no pudo copiar el efecto,pero lo que no sabia es que esas semillas fueron plantadas en suelo sagrado-"Luego usted ordenó que dejara de intentarlo ya que eran muy valiosas como para desperdiciar las ultimas"-Kabuto le dio la semilla a Orochimaru.

El Sannin contemplaba la semilla-"Y me llevé solamente una a la invasión de Konoha,para que así,sí algún caso llegaban a arrebatarmela aun tenía esta que estaba aquí"-Orochimaru hizo otra pausa ya que era muy difícil para el decir lo que pensaba-"Debemos llevársela a ellos".

Kabuto se sorprendió al escuchar eso-"Pero mi lord,¿está seguro de eso?".

Orochimaru apretó los dientes-"Esto es muy difícil de hacer para mí ya que además de tener que ayudarlos a ellos estoy perdiendo una cosa casi milagrosa,pero... "-El Sannin otra vez hizo una pausa-"Es mejor que la tengan ellos y ganen a que quién sea contra el que estén peleando destruya todo este planeta"-Orchimaru le devolvió la semilla a Kabuto-"Entregaselas de cualquier forma posible,solo hazlo antes de que sea tarde"

"Sí,lord Orochimaru"-Kabuto rápidamente salió corriendo del lugar mientras el Sannin se agarraba el puente de la nariz con sus dedos reflexionando sobre todo lo que estaba pasando ese día.

* * *

 **Devuelta con Goku** **y Uma.**

Luego de unos metros Goku frenó en el aire e inmediatamente empezó a buscar a su oponente-"¿Donde está?"-Uma apareció detrás de Goku lanzándole una patada horizontal zurda pero Goku la bloqueó con su antebrazo izquierdo,Uma sin perder tiempo cargó una esfera de ki roja en su mano y la estrelló contra la espalda del saiyajin creando una pequeña explosión acompañada de una nube de humo negro.

Goku rápidamente salió del humo y lo observó de frente,de este salió disparada la diosa destructora dándole un potente puñetazo zurdo en el estomago a Goku. Sin detenerse Uma empezó a lanzar puñetazos con ambas manos mientras Goku apenas podía reaccionar deteniéndolos y cuando Goku decidió atacar con un puñetazo Uma lo esquivó hechandose para atrás y volviendo para darle un potente codazo en el pecho a Goku y al hacerlo se pudo escuchar un crujido de algo partiéndose.

La potencia del ataque hizo retroceder unos metros al saiyajin pero este rápidamente frenó y se llevo ambas manos al pecho debido al dolor y también para saber de donde había salido ese crujido. Goku revisó dentro de su traje y pudo ver que fue lo que se había roto,Goku sacó el artefacto revelando que era su banda de Konoha que el metal de esta había sido partido a la mitad a causa del ultimo ataque. Goku sujetó fuertemente la banda mientras recordaba lo que le dijo Vegeta-"Kakashi"-Decía seriamente el saiyajin para después guardar de nuevo la banda dentro de si traje-"¡Haaaaaaa!"-Goku aumentó al máximo su poder y a una velocidad impresionante fue volando hacia Uma la cual lo detuvo lanzándole un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha pero Uma se sorprendió al ver que Goku aun con el puño de la diosa destructora en la cara movía la cabeza para verla mejor mostrando la ahora afilada mirada del saiyajin-"¡AAAAAHHHH!"-Goku avanzó hacia adelante haciendo a un lado el puño de Uma y dándole un derechazo en la cara a la diosa destructora haciendo que volara en retroceso.

Uma al ver como el saiyajin iba de nuevo hacia ella le lanzó una patada con su pierna izquierda pero Goku bloqueó el ataque con su mano derecha-"¿¡Que!?"-Goku comenzó a lanzar múltiples golpes en el cuerpo de la diosa de la destrucción,Uma contraatacó con un codazo pero Goku también lo hizo contrarrestando el ataque de Uma y luego desapareciendo y reapareciendo dándole un puñetazo en el abdomen a la diosa de la destrucción haciendo que se elevara más hacia las nubes.

Uma entre las nubes se recompuso pero rápidamente recibió una doble patada en su costado izquierdo de parte de Goku haciendo que Uma saliera volando de nuevo,sin que Uma pudiera recomponerse Goku otra vez apareció de entre las nubes y la pateó mandándola a volar de nuevo.

Goku siguió a Uma de nuevo pero esta vez la diosa de la destrucción reaccionó a tiempo y ambos empezaron a intercambiar puñetazos mientras ascendían cada vez mas hasta llegar tan alto que hasta se podía ver el vacío del espacio pero sin salir de la atmósfera del planeta.

Goku esquivó un puñetazo y una patada de Uma-"¡A ver que te parece esto!"-Goku empezó una serie de múltiples puñetazos los cuales Uma con una expresión seria los esquivaba hasta que recibió uno de ellos dándole en el rostro,Uma frunció el ceño y esquivando el ultimo ataque de Goku le dio al saiyajin un codazo en la espalda.

El saiyajin de vestimenta naranja puso sus dedos índice y medio en su frente desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de Uma la cual volteó a verlo pero Goku de nuevo se teletransportó múltiples veces alrededor de la diosa de la destrucción hasta que Uma lo perdió de vista-"¿Uh?"-La diosa destructora volteó a su espalda y pudo ver a Goku cargando la técnica que había aprendió del maestro Roshi.

"¡HA!"-Goku extendió sus manos hacia adelante lanzándole el kame hame ha a Uma la cual se cubrió con sus brazos poniéndolos en forma de 'x' recibiendo el ataque y creando una gran explosión acompañada de un destello celeste que desde el suelo de la tierra podía verse.

Antes de que el humo desapareciera por completo Uma voló rápidamente hacia Goku y sin que este lograra reaccionar le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen y luego con ambas manos juntas le dio un golpe descendente en la cabeza al saiyajin haciendo que cayera en picada de vuelta a la tierra.

Goku a pocos pies del suelo logró volver en sí,frenando y aterrizando de pie en un terreno rocoso con grandes pilares de roca. Pero sin poder ver mas el lugar en el que estaba,Uma apareció frente a el y extendió ambas manos hacia el para intentar atraparlo pero Goku reaccionó rápidamente y con ambas manos juntas atrapó las de Uma los dos entrelazando los dedos empezando ambos a empujarse al otro y causando que pedazos del suelo empezaron a elevarse-"Ya veo con que esto era lo que querías,al hacer que Vegeta y yo nos separáramos durante la batalla lograste obtener ventaja de nuevo".

Uma rió mientras seguían haciendo fuerza-"Divide y vencerás"-Uma hizo una pausa-"Aunque claro,ni siquiera ustedes dos juntos podrían vencerme".

Esto llamó la atención de Goku-"¿Que dices?".

"Lo que escuchaste,ya hice los cálculos"-Uma empezó a apretar las manos de Goku haciendo que este soltara un grito de dolor-"Te lo explicaré de una forma simple. Con lo que he batallado con ustedes podría decir que cada uno de ustedes son un 4,Bills es un 10 y yo... "-Uma hizo una pausa mientras sonreía malvadamente enseñando sus dientes-"Yo soy un 12". (1)

"¿¡Un 12!?"-Decía asombrado el saiyajin para después sentir mas el apretón de Uma en sus manos.

"Así es,en otras palabras nunca tuvieron oportunidad alguna. Pero tranquilo,ya no perderé el tiempo,los derrotaré ahora mismo y se convertirán en mis asistentes"-Uma le dio un potente cabezazo en la frente a Goku haciendo que este sintiera un gran dolor. La cabeza de Goku se inclinó hacia atrás y al detenerse un gigantesco pilar de roca que estaba detrás del él se destruyó completamente debido a la onda expansiva del ataque.

Uma soltó el agarre y Goku cayó de rodillas al suelo intentando no perder la consciencia poniendo ambas manos en el suelo-"Ya es hora de terminar esto,fuiste un buen oponente y de seguro también serás un buen asistente".

Uma dio un paso hacia Goku pero de inmediato recibió una patada en la cabeza de parte de Vegeta tomándola por sorpresa pero rápidamente se recompuso cayendo en el suelo de pie a unos cuantos metros del saiyajin recién llegado que ponía sus pies en el suelo-"¡No olvides que yo también soy tu oponente!"-Decía el príncipe que venia de detener el antiguo ataque de Uma.

La diosa destructora puso una mano en su cintura mientras sonreía confiada viendo a Vegeta-"Ah eres tú,hazte a un lado y espera que termine con tu amigo,después será tu turno".

"¿¡Como!?"-Dijo ofendido el saiyajin de vestimenta negra-"No sabes contra quien estas lidiando,¡te enseñaré a no subestimarme!"

"¡Vegeta no lo hagas!"-Advirtió Goku pero su rival sin escucharlo rápidamente fue a arremeter contra Uma ambos despareciendo y reapareciendo en el cielo-"Maldición,Vegeta no podrá solo contra ella pero yo aun no me recupero del ultimo ataque".

En la pelea Uma era quien llevaba la ventaja acertando múltiples golpes en el cuerpo de Vegeta el cual no acertaba ningún ataque. Uma se alejó del saiyajin y en su mano izquierda creó una gran esfera de ki negra rodeada de electricidad y partículas rojas lanzándosela a Vegeta pero el saiyajin de cabello en forma de flama se hizo a un lado logrando esquivarla a tiempo-"Esta es mi oportunidad"-Vegeta rápidamente voló hacia Uma lanzando múltiples puñetazos los cuales Uma solo se defendía poniendo sus brazos en forma de 'x' cubriéndose.

Ambos se movían de un lado a otro en en el cielo hasta que Uma sonrió al ver algo que se acercaba desde el horizonte frente a ella, la diosa destructora se alejó y de nuevo creó una gigantesca esfera de ki en la palma de su mano izquierda-"Al parecer no tienes la suficiente paciencia,¡entonces tu seras el primero!".

Uma lanzó la esfera hacia Vegeta-"Solo tengo que esquivarla de nuevo"-Dijo Vegeta pero al poner su mirada detrás de el tanto el como Goku se sorprendieron al ver que la anterior esfera de Uma iba hacia el saiyajin a sus espaldas,la diosa destructora sonrió al ver que su anterior ataque le había dado la vuelta al planeta volviendo de donde vino y logrando su cometido.

"¡Quitate de allí!"-Gritó Goku aun en el suelo pero fue inútil ambas esferas chocaron contra el príncipe-"¡Vegeta!".

Uma sonrió con malicia mientras veía a ambas esferas cerca una de la otra-"Que lastima,pero creo que estaré bien con solo un asistente"-Uma se confundió al ver que las dos esferas no explotaban solo se mantenían allí-"¿Pero qué?... "

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"-Vegeta en medio de las dos esferas gigantesca empezó a empujar una con cada mano .

"¿¡Como!?"-Dijo totalmente sorprendida la diosa de la destrucción. Goku desde el suelo veía igual de sorprendido a Vegeta.

Vegeta con una esfera en cada mano se puso frente a frente con Uma y de sus manos empezó a salir electricidad y ki amarillo mientras aumentaba cada vez mas su poder-"¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"-Vegeta puso sus manos hacia el frente con todo y las esferas de ki de Uma haciendo que estas se combinaran creando una gigantesca esfera frente a el mientras cargaba una de sus mas poderosas técnicas creando un gran temblor y haciendo que levitaran grandes pedazos de roca del suelo debajo de él.

"¡RESPLANDOR FINAL!"-La gigantesca esfera fue empujada por un poderoso rayo amarillo/dorado que salía de ambas manos del saiyajin de vestimenta negra yendo directamente hacia Uma la cual solo pudo defenderse poniendo ambos brazos en forma de 'x' recibiendo el ataque el cual llegó muy lejos hacia el horizonte saliendo de la atmósfera del tierra planeta y perdiéndose en el vacío del universo hasta desaparecer.

Goku al ver que ya todo se había tranquilizado puso sus dedos índice y medio en su frente teletransportandose a la par de su rival que respiraba agitadamente,Goku sonrió al ver que estaba bien-"¡Eso fue increíble Vegeta!".

Vegeta recuperó el aire-"Pero aún así no fue suficiente"-Goku y Vegeta miraron hacia el frente y lograron ver a Uma con raspones en partes de su cuerpo.

"Rayos esa estuvo cerca,si hubiera tenido la guardia baja no creó que estaría tan bien como ahora,no pensé que lograran hacerme llegar hasta este punto"-Uma expulsó su ki solo que estaba vez estaba acompañado de un aura rojiza,los saiyajines se pusieron en posición ante esto-"Felicidades,no muchos han logrado llegar a este punto y sobrevivir,tal vez no los mate pero si que los haré sentir mucho dolor".

Uma se desplazó a tal velocidad que ni ambos saiyajines lograron verla,Uma se posicionó a espaldas de ambas y les dio a Goku y Vegeta un codazo en la espalda a cada uno a la vez y luego rápidamente apareció enfrente de ellos y dando dos puñetazos ascendentes acertando en el mentón de ambos saiyajines. Luego de eso empezó una serie de ataques de los cuales Goku y Vegeta no podían defenderse recibiendo múltiples puñetazos,patadas,rodillazos y codazos y cada vez aparecían cortaduras en sus trajes y en sus cuerpos de donde salia sangre,la diosa destructora agarró con sus manos a ambos saiyajines de la cara y empezó a caer en picada junto con ellos a tal velocidad que hasta empezaban a calentarse como si de un cuerpo entrando a la atmósfera de un planeta se tratara.

"¡Vamos,súper saiyajines dios!"-Decía Uma con una sonrisa y mirada medio psicópata para después cargar energía en sus manos aun con las caras de Goku y Vegeta en ellas mandándolos a ambos a caer a una isla con mucha vegetación mientras Uma se quedaba viendo el descenso de ambos hasta chocar contra el suelo de la isla creando un gigantesco cráter destruyendo casi toda la vegetación de la isla-"Bien,tal vez eso no los mate pero ambos han de estar medio muertos"-Goku y Vegeta se encontraban recostados en el fondo del cráter aun conscientes pero totalmente adoloridos,con sus auras apagadas y con los ojos cerrados.

"(Es tan fuerte... )"-Pensaba Vegeta.

"(No es comparable a la vez que me enfrente contra lord Bills)"-Pensaba Goku.

"(Incluso después de mi entrenamiento no tengo el nivel suficiente... )"-Pensaba Vegeta enojado consigo mismo.

"(Pero... )"-Pensó Goku.

"(¡No pienso perder esta pelea!)"-Pensaba Vegeta mientras poco a poco su aura llameante volvía a aparecer.

"(Nadie,ni yo mismo me perdonaría si lo hago)"-Pensaba Goku mientras también volvía a aparecer su aura.

Ambos saiyajines con sus auras rodeándolos abrieron los ojos-"(¡Ganaré ha como dé lugar!)"-Pensaron ambos saiyajines.

"¿¡Uh!?"-Dijo solamente Uma al sentir el ki de ambos.

"¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"-Goku y Vegeta ya ambos de pie empezaban a aumentar salvajemente su ki,grandes porciones del suelo alrededor de ellos empezaba a levitar,el agua del mar alrededor de la isla se movía y alejaba de ellos salvajemente y sus auras se movían salvajemente también.

"¿¡Como es posible!?,¡deberían estar medio muertos!"-Gritaba la diosa destructora viéndolos a ambos desde el cielo.

"¡HAAAAAAA!"-Los saiyajines gritaban mas,estaban tan cerca uno del otro que parecía que sus auras se volvían una y formaban una gigantesca llama ardiente,acompañado de eso sus heridas empezaban a sanar.

"¡S-sus poderes han aumentado!"-Antes de que Uma pudiera decir otra cosa Goku y Vegeta fueron a una velocidad increíblemente rápida destruyendo el suelo del que habían despegado,Uma abrió los ojos hasta su punto máximo al ver esto.

Goku y Vegeta llegaron hacia Uma dándoles cada uno un potente puñetazo en el rostro ocasionado que la diosa destructora saliera disparada siendo seguida por los saiyajines que empezaron a lanzarla de un lado a otro con potentes puñetazos,Vegeta la mandaba a volar con puñetazos mientras Goku acompañaba usando la teletransportación yendo al lugar justo en donde iría Uma y lanzándola de nuevo contra Vegeta una y otra vez.

"(Esta sensación... )"-Pensaba la diosa destructora mientras recibía un codazo en el abdomen de parte de Goku y uno en la espalda de parte de Vegeta ambos a la vez-"(Hace tiempo no la sentía... )"-Uma recibió un rodillazo de Vegeta en la cara mientras Goku le lanzó una patada al estomago-"(¡La emoción de estar en una verdadera batalla!)"-Goku y Vegeta volaron hacia Uma lanzando cada uno una patada por un lado yendo Vegeta por detrás de ella y Goku al frente pero la diosa destructora con una sonrisa bloqueó ambos ataques usando sus antebrazos,luego Uma contraatacó lanzando puñetazos pero Goku y Vegeta los detenían con sus manos,Goku esquivó el ultimo ataque y atacó con puñetazos repetidas veces en el abdomen de Uma y para rematar Vegeta le dio un puñetazo ascendente en el mentón de la diosa destructora.

Goku puso su mano en el hombro de Vegeta y efectuó la técnica de la teletransportación alejándose de Uma donde ambos comenzaron a cargar sus ataques-"¡KA-ME HA-ME!"-Decía Goku mientras Vegeta era rodeado por un aura morada igual que su ataque.

"¡Vamos estoy preparada!"-Dijo Uma con un puño alzado mientras sus cabellos revoloteaban a causa del poner acumulado de ambos saiyajines.

"¡HA/GALICK HO!"-Goku y Vegeta extendieron sus manos hacia adelante uniendo ambos ataques que iban directo hacia Uma la cual lo atrapó con ambas manos.

Uma era empujada por el ataque y apretaba los dientes mientras las venas se marcaban en su cuello y frente-"¡HAAAAA!"-Uma alzó sus brazos hacia arriba desviando el ataque y haciendo que saliera de la atmósfera. Goku y Vegeta respiraban un poco agitados después de ese ultimo ataque,los saiyajines descendieron lentamente siendo seguidos por Uma hasta tocar el suelo quedando a metros de ella mientras ellos la miraban seriamente y ella los veía con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Aun después de todo lo que le hemos hecho parece que aun tiene para mas,¿que podemos hacer para vencerla?"-Decía Vegeta a la par de su rival.

"La genkidama no es una opción,si la matamos perderíamos la esfera del dragón y no podríamos reparar el daño causado,y eso sin decir que dudo que ella nos dé el tiempo suficiente para reunir la energía necesaria"-Dijo seriamente Goku-"Solo nos queda una opción".

Vegeta miró a su rival-"¿Y cual es Kakaroto?".

"Vegeta"-Goku miró al príncipe-"Vamos a hacer la fusión".

* * *

Y eso seria todo por hoy lectores y lectoras espero que les haya gustado,lamento mucho la espera pero como ya dije la luz se ha estado yendo casi todos estos días. Esperó comprendan.

(1): Esto solo es invento y especulación mía,me baso en que Wiss dijo que Goku y Vegeta en Ssj Blue podrían ganarle a Bills si peleaban juntos por lo que Goku y Vegeta en ssj dios serían un 4 y en ssj blue serian un 5 cada uno.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado en el anterior capitulo y espero que este también te guste ^-^ en cuanto a lo de Naruto será para otro capitulo. Saludos!.

 **JessiHyugga:** Hola Jessi-chan!. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el anterior capitulo y espero que este también te guste. Si en parte tenia pensado algo parecido a eso de extraer el ki para Uma pero por alguna razón esa habilidad me sonó muy Black Goku xD,por eso lo descarté. Saludos Jessi-chan!.

 **LyCox032:** Aquí tiene compadre,disfrutelo espero que le haya gustado c: Saludos!.

 **SON ARIEL:** Hola y no te preocupes xD. Y al parecer tu fuiste otra de la gente que predijo lo que pasaría en el fic,me leían la mente desde hace mucho xD. Espero que este cap te haya gustado,saludos!.

 **Superheros315:** Muchas gracias querido lector,espero que este también te guste ^-^ saludos!.

 **Sumoner. Dante:** Hola nuevo lector ^w^ me alegra que te haya gustado tanto la historia y que estés presente en los últimos capítulos,mmmm no creo que esta historia llegué al capitulo 40 lo siento mucho :'(. De hecho solo le faltan unos 2 o 3. Como sea gracias por dejar tu opinión y espero que también lo hagas en este cap -w- saludos!.

 **Darksoul:** Muchas gracias amigo!. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado,saludos!.

Bueno gente eso es todo por el día de hoy espero que les haya gustado recuerden que si fue así pueden dejarme sus reviews y demás,eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo :').

Cuidense les deseo lo mejor se despide Tsuigeku :D Chao!.


	23. El Nacimiento de un Nuevo Guerrero

Hola queridos lectores y lectoras!. Espero que les vaya de lo mejor mientras leen esto,y por vigésima tercera vez les traigo un nuevo capitulo xD.

Hoy no tengo mucho que decir así que iré al grano,agradezco mucho el apoyo que le dan al fic,enserio nunca pensé tener a tanta gente que le gustara lo que escribo :').

Mejor evitó ponerme sentimental,eso será para el ultimo capitulo xD. Sin mas que decir,COMENZAMOS!.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto,respectivamente.

Disclaimer #2: El personaje de Uma es creación y propiedad del usuario de deviantart Salvamakoto.

* * *

"Vegeta,vamos a hacer la fusión"-Decía Goku mientras miraba a su rival.

"¿¡La fusión!?"-Dijo Vegeta sorprendido pero después frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos-"Ni lo creas,no pienso volver a fusionarme contigo Kakaroto".

"Pero Vegeta es la única forma en la que podríamos ganar,tu mismo has sido testigo de que con nuestros poderes actuales no tenemos oportunidad contra ella"-Decía Goku intentando convencer a su rival.

"¡Dije que no!"-Decía Vegeta alzando un puño.

"Si ya dejaron de discutir"-Dijo Uma llamando la atención de los saiyajins,ella no había escuchado sobre el plan de la fusión-"Me gustaría continuar con la pelea".

Goku volteó a verla mientras juntaba ambas de sus manos en forma de suplica-"¿Puede darnos un poco de tiempo?,luego vamos a continuar".

Uma se confundió-"¿Estas pidiendo tiempo en medio de una batalla?,¿contra una diosa de la destrucción?"-Uma frunció el ceño mientras sonreía-"Sí que eres extraño"-Uma desapareció de su lugar y apareció detrás de ambos-"Petición denegada".

La diosa destructora con sus manos agarró a ambos de la parte trasera de la cabeza y chocó las cabezas de ambos contra la del otro,para después soltarlos y cargar una esfera de ki rojo en cada una de sus manos estrellandolas contra la espalda de ambos saiyajines siendo empujados hacia el frente muchos kilómetros mientras eran seguidos por la diosa destructora.

* * *

 **En otro lugar.**

Naruto seguía corriendo en dirección hacia donde fueron Vegeta y la diosa destructora hasta que vio un gigantesco cráter que antes no había estado allí,sorprendiendo al rubio-"¿P-pero que pasó?, se supone que aquí debería estar Konoha".

"¡Naruto!"-Dijeron Asuma y Kurenai finalmente alcanzando al genin y viendo también el cráter delante de ellos pero rápidamente intentaron ignorarlo concentrándose en en rubio.

"¿Que tratabas de hacer corriendo hacia aquí tan de repente?"-Regañó Asuma.

"Quiero verlo... "-Respondió el genin.

"¿Que cosa?"-Decía Kurenai igual de confundida que Asuma.

"Quiero ver cuando Vegeta y Goku derroten a esa mujer que asesinó a Kakashi-sensei"-Dijo Naruto haciendo que ambos jounin sintieran un poco de empatía por Naruto al afrontar la perdida de su sensei. Naruto puso su sonrisa zorruna para ocultar su tristeza-"Además no estaría mal darles apoyo durante la pelea,¿cierto?".

Ambos jounin sonrieron un poco al ver esto,pero Asuma pudo ver que algo iba hacia ellos en una rápida velocidad-"¡Ocultense!"-Dijo Asuma tomando a Naruto y yendo junto con Kurenai que decidió no preguntar,los tres se ocultaron rápidamente en unos arbustos del bosque en el que estaban.

Goku y Vegeta seguían siendo empujados por las esferas de ki de Uma hasta que esta apareció enfrente de ellos y con otras esferas una en cada mano esta vez las impactó contra los abdómenes de los saiyajines haciendo que todas las esferas de ki rojas explotaran tanto en los abdómenes como en las espaldas de Goku y Vegeta creando una gran nube de humo negra alrededor de ellos,ambos saiyajines intentaron mantenerse a flote en el aire pero sin poder evitarlo descendieron hasta quedar justo en la orilla del cráter a unos metros de donde estaban ocultos los shinobis,Asuma,Kurenai y Naruto se preocuparon al ver a ambos en ese estado.

"Ve-geta... "-Dijo Goku intentando hacer que su rival aceptara mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo.

Vegeta con dificultad también logró ponerse de pie mientras apretaba sus puños-"Esta bien Kakaroto,vamos a fusionarnos".

"¿Enserio?"-Decía Goku contentó de que su rival aceptara-"Bien,así salvaremos este planeta. Vamos a hacerla,¿te sabes los pasos?".

"Si,después de ver a Trunks y Goten hacerlas tantas veces los he memorizado"-Dijo Vegeta mirando a otro lado levemente sonrojado mientras maldecía mentalmente tener que recurrir a fusionarse con su rival,y encima haciendo aquellos pasos tan ridículos.

Goku y Vegeta fueron interrumpidos al ver como eran iluminados por una luz roja y al ver hacia el cielo,sin previo aviso muchos rayos de energía rojos fueron hacia los saiyajines los cuales los esquivaron dando un salto y quedando suspendidos en el aire haciendo que los rayos impactaran contra el suelo y levantaran una cortina de polvo para después ver a la diosa destructora con energía cargada en la punta de sus dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha-"¿Otra vez discutiendo en medio de la pelea?"-Decía Uma con una sonrisa arrogante mientras desaparecía la energía de sus dedos.

"Tenemos que hacer algo con ella primero si queremos llevar a cabo la fusión"-Dijo Vegeta seriamente con su mirada afilada que lo distinguía.

"Tengo una idea,mantente preparado Vegeta"-Goku avanzó un poco hacia adelante pero se detuvo y luego volteó a ver a su rival-"Oh sí algo mas,cierra los ojos"-Vegeta se confundió un poco pero rápidamente entendió por lo que afirmó con la cabeza,Goku al ver esto rápidamente fue volando hacia Uma mientras Vegeta cerró los ojos.

"¿Un ataque frontal tu solo?"-Decía la diosa destructora sonriente mientras veía a Goku acercarse a ella-"Y ustedes dicen que no me confíe".

Uma al tener de frente a Goku le lanzó un puñetazo pero Goku rápidamente retrocedió un poco esquivando el ataque mientras colocaba sus manos cerca del centro de su cara con los dedos extendidos hacia sus ojos que ahora estaban cerrados-"¡TAIYŌKEN!"-Una intensa luz de destellos luminosos de ki apareció tomando por sorpresa a Uma y a los shinobis dejándolos cegados y gritando al sentir el ardir en sus retinas-"¡Ahora Vegeta!".

"¡Si!"-Respondió el saiyajin aun con los ojos cerrados al igual que su rival y juntos rápidamente volaron hacia el suelo aterrizando en él,uno a la par del otro separados por unos cuanto metros.

Uma gritaba de dolor mientras ponía las manos encima de sus ojos-"¡Maldito!"-Mientras tanto los shinobis que veían la pelea estaban en las mismas que la diosa destructora.

"(Hacer la fusión sin poder ver es un riesgo muy grande,si nos equivocamos hasta en el mas mínimo detalle todo se habrá acabado)"-Pensaba Goku aun con los ojos cerrados mientras lentamente se alejaba unos cuantos pasos de Vegeta.

"(Lo único de lo que podemos depender ahora es de nuestra capacidad de sentir el ki)"-Pensaba también Vegeta aun con los ojos cerrados-"(Bien,ya estamos separados a la distancia indicada,ahora toca igualar nuestros poderes)".

Todos los que vieron seguían afectados por la técnica del taiyōken mientras Goku y Vegeta prendieron otra vez sus auras e intentaban igualar sus poderes lo cual debido al cansancio se les hacia complicado,había veces en las que el aura de Goku era muy pequeña o el aura de Vegeta era muy grande y también al contrario.

Pasados los segundos la luz cegadora desapareció y al mismo tiempo los shinobis lograron recuperarse pero lamentablemente Uma también y esta estaba muy enfada-"Son unos canallas"-Decía la diosa destructora con el ceño fruncido y apretando los dientes,y rápidamente miró hacia el lugar en donde estaban los saiyajines-"¡Allí están!"

Uma voló rápidamente hacia ellos y en ese preciso momento Goku y Vegeta lograron emparejar sus poderes,ambos abrieron los ojos rápidamente-"(¡Ahora!)"

"¡FU-"-Decian ambos mientras ejecutando los pasos se acercaban al otro-"SIÓN"-Ambos se detuvieron siguiendo con la danza-"¡HA!"-Los saiyajines unieron la punta de sus dedos índices logrando lo que querían y creando otro gran destello sorprendiendo de nuevo a todos solo que esta vez no los dejó cegados pero si iluminó totalmente a Goku y Vegeta imposibilitando verlos.

Uma había frenado al ver el destello,ahora la diosa destructora estaba completamente impresionada-"¿P-pero qué?... "-Uma confundida descendió y aterrizó en el suelo quedando frente a frente ante el nuevo individuo-"¿Quien eres?".

El nuevo guerrero que se hallaba transformado en súper saiyajin dios abrió lentamente los ojos mostrando su fiera mirada con sus ojos rojos-"Soy el resultado de la fusión entre Goku y Vegeta,mi nombre es Gogeta"-Decía Gogeta con su voz doble que eran las de Goku y Vegeta.

La fusión había sido un éxito,la unión entre Goku y Vegeta dio origen a un guerrero que era casi idéntico en apariencia a la fusión de sus hijos llamada Gotenks,solo con las diferencias de que el relleno alrededor de su cuello y las hombreras del chaleco eran naranja rojizo en lugar de amarillo,y el resto del chaleco era de color negro en lugar del chaleco azul oscuro,y Gogeta también poseía un mechón libre de su pelo rojizo,y también era ligeramente mas alto que Gotenks.

"¿Fusión?"-Repetía Uma muy confundida.

"¿P-pero que demonios acaba de pasar?"-Decía Naruto con la boca abierta al ver al nuevo peleador.

Kurenai igual de sorprendida y confundida volteó a ver al jounin-"¿Asuma sabes lo que significa esto?".

Ambos quedaron viendo a Asuma y este saliendo de su asombro decidió explicar-"Es algo de lo que Goku y Vegeta nos contaron el primer día que habían llegado a la aldea,al parecer ellos pueden fusionarse y así unir sus poderes creando a un nuevo ser que es incluso mas fuerte que cada uno por separado,si no me equivoco dijeron que había dos métodos para hacerlo y este debe ser uno de ellos"-Naruto y Kurenai entendieron e incluso se impresionaron aun mas al escuchar eso.

"Vegeta y Goku fusionados?"-Dijo Naruto mientras pensaba-"Entonces su nombre debe ser Veku o algo así,¿no?".

"Ya veo con que es eso"-Dijo Uma luego de que el guerrero fusionado le explicara mejor la situación-"(A pesar de lo que dijo su poder no es mas alto que el de ambos separados,si lo que dijo es cierto entonces obviamente lo está ocultando,entonces lo obligaré a sacarlo)"-Pensaba la diosa destructora mientras veía a Gogeta haciendo movimientos de estiramiento para así acostumbrarse a su cuerpo-"Pero la verdad solo me has facilitado el trabajo,ahora solo tengo que derrotarte a ti en vez de a los dos".

Gogeta se detuvo y después puso una sonrisa confiada-"¿Ah si?,pues ahora te mostraré mis habilidades"-Gogeta rápidamente apareció muy cerca de Uma sorprendiendo a esta al ver su velocidad,el guerrero fusionado lanzó un gancho izquierdo al estomago de Uma pero esta logró detenerlo usando sus antebrazos en forma de 'x' cubriéndose del ataque.

Pero Gogeta inmediatamente desapareció y reapareció un poco mas alejado de Uma yendo a arremeter contra ella; Gogeta lanzaba múltiples patadas y puñetazos los cuales eran bloqueados por Uma que no podía responder debido a la cantidad de ataques en tan poco tiempo y eso que apenas y lograba detenerlos mientras ambos retrocedían encima del cráter donde antes era Konoha; de repente Gogeta desapareció de nuevo apareciendo dándole un codazo en el rostro a Uma sin que este pudiera evitarlo.

El guerrero fusionado al romper la defensa de la diosa destructora comenzó a lanzar múltiples puñetazos en la cara de Uma acertando cada uno de ellos y luego retrocedió un poco para lograr lanzar un patada ascendente en el mentón de la diosa destructora mandándola disparada hacia el cielo siendo seguida por Gogeta.

Al estar a una gran altura Uma frenó y Gogeta al ver esto también lo hizo quedando a la misma altura a unos metros de ella,Uma inmediatamente se llevó la mano izquierda a la nariz al sentir toda la sangre que salia de esta,la diosa destructora fruncía el ceño mientras miraba a Gogeta con la sonrisa arrogante y mirada afilada características de Vegeta.

"¿Porqué siento que no te estás tomando esto enserio?"-Decia Uma mientras se limpiaba la sangre con su mano izquierda luego de que el sangrado se detuviera.

"Porque tu tampoco lo haces. Si lo que dijiste antes era cierto entonces no has usado todo tu poder"-Respondía Gogeta cruzándose de brazos.

"Con que es eso"-Decía Uma con una sonrisa-"Si así estamos ¿que te parece si ambos empezamos a tomarnoslo enserio?".

"Primero las damas"-Decía Gogeta con tono de burla.

Uma frunció el ceño y rápidamente empezó a aumentar su poder mientras era rodeada por un aura rojiza-"¡HAAAAAAA!"-El aumento descomunal de poder creó un gran temblor y también estaba acompañado por potentes ráfagas de viento que hacían revolotear los cabellos de la diosa destructora y del guerrero fusionado que seguía de brazos cruzados con su sonrisa en la cara,mientras que a los shinobis que seguían expectantes de la pelea tuvieron que mandar chakra a las plantas de sus pies para evitar caer,lo mismo sucedía con los habitantes de Konoha que estaban a kilómetros de distancia.

Uma dejó de aumentar su poder hasta llegar a un punto en específico-"(Listo,usando el 85% debe ser suficiente)"-Pensaba la diosa destructora-"Oye tú,ya está".

Gogeta puso sus brazos a sus costados-"De acuerdo,es mi turno"-Gogeta prendió su aura la cual junto con el ambiente que los rodeaba empezaba a agitarse salvajemente-"¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"-A diferencia de la diosa destructora Gogeta decidió no hacer tanto alboroto por lo que a los pocos segundos se detuvo al ya haber igualado el poder de Uma-"(Bien,usaría todo mi poder pero así no sería divertido)".

Uma quedo impactada al sentir que el poder de Gogeta estaba igualado al suyo pero la diosa de la destrucción rápidamente quitó esa expresión de sorpresa para luego poner una sonrisa ladina-"Vaya impresionante,¡pero a ver si puedes seguirme el paso!".

Uma fue a arremeter contra Gogeta lanzándole una patada a la cabeza pero este la bloqueó con su antebrazo derecho y luego intentó con su mano izquierda darle un puñetazo a Uma pero ella se hizo a un lado evitando el ataque para que después ambos desaparecieran de la vista de los shinobis siendo lo único visibles círculos blancos en el cielo productos de los choques de golpes entre Uma y Gogeta que por cada uno se producían temblores.

De repente ambos fueron a arremeter contra el otro con intenciones de darle una patada a su oponente siendo Uma la única en lograrlo ya que su pierna era más larga que la de Gogeta así acertando su pie izquierdo en la mejilla del saiyajin; pero el guerrero fusionado rápidamente se separó dando múltiples volteretas en reversa para luego volar rápidamente aun mas alto y Uma al ver esto lo siguió también dejando con sus auras un rastro del mismo color que estas que rápidamente desaparecía.

Otra vez al mismo tiempo fueron a arremeter contra el otro solo que esta vez eran con intenciones de acertar un puñetazo siendo Uma otra vez la primera en lograrlo golpeando en la mejilla con su puño izquierdo al saiyajin,pero Gogeta aumentó mas su poder y con su cara hizo a un lado el puño de Uma y extendió mas su puño derecho logrando golpear a la diosa destructora en la cara mandándola a volar por los aires haciendo que Asuma,Kurenai y Naruto los perdieran de vista.

Antes de que Uma lograra frenar Gogeta apareció encima de ella y le dio una patada vertical descendente en el estomago causando que cayera en picada hacia el suelo pero a los pocos metros ella frenó en el aire y voló rápidamente para contraatacar al guerrero fusionado el cual la esquivó descendiendo un poco pero la diosa destructora lo tomó de los hombros y dando una voltereta sin soltarlo lo lanzó hacia un bosque que se encontraba debajo de ellos.

Gogeta frenó en el aire quedando a pocos centímetros de las copas de los árboles pero pudo divisar como Uma volaba hacia el con su mano izquierda extendida hacia adelante,y de la palma de esa mano empezaba a lanzar esferas de ki rojas. Gogeta voló en retroceso evitandolas haciendo que estas chocaran contra los arboles creando explosiones que los desintegraban,una de esas esferas atacó el lugar hacia adonde iría Gogeta y este al ver esto frenó en seco para después mirar como Uma estaba detrás suyo.

"¡Te tengo!"-Gritaba Uma mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo a Gogeta pero este rápidamente puso los dedos índice y medio en su frente teletransportandose evitando el ataque-"¿¡Eh!?"-Gogeta apareció detrás de ella y le proporcionó un potente rodillazo en la espalda causándole gran dolor a ella.

Uma salió volando y al frenar quedó a muchos metros de distancia de Gogeta el cual se había quedado en ese lugar,la diosa de la destrucción furiosa fue volando a tal velocidad que creó una onda sonica destruyendo y quitándole las hojas a unos arboles detrás de ella,Gogeta hizo lo mismo solo que no causó la misma devastación que ella; ambos alzaron sus puños,Uma el izquierdo y Gogeta el derecho y al encontrarse en el punto de encuentro chocaron sus ataques creando un gran terremoto y un gran cráter debajo de ellos.

Debido a la potencia del choque ambos salieron disparado en retroceso pero rápidamente se recompusieron y volaron hasta los cielos hasta quedar ambos a una gran altura.

"(Está completando,ya he analizado y aprendido todos sus movimientos)"-Pensaba Uma con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara mientras miraba al guerrero fusionado-"Tenias razón,es mucho mejor pelear contra ustedes así que por separado,pero siento que aun les queda un poco más por mostrar".

Gogeta rió un poco-"Con que lo notaste"-Gogeta se encogió de hombros-"La verdad es que si fuera con todo mi poder terminaría aburriendome".

Uma se enojó al oír esto-"¿¡Que!?,¿como te atreves a decirle eso a alguien como yo?".

Gogeta puso una sonrisa típica de Goku con los ojos cerrados mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la nuca-"Solamente digo la verdad".

Esto irritó aun mas a Uma-"Entonces usalo todo,muestrame que tan cierto es lo que dices".

Gogeta lo pensó por un rato y luego puso sus brazos a sus costados-"De acuerdo,pero luego no me reclames de que no te lo dije"-Gogeta se puso en posición y empezó a aumentar su poder haciendo que Uma abriera sus ojos hasta su punto máximo al sentir el poder de Gogeta-"¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"-Vientos casi huracanados,temblores de gran magnitud y piedras del suelo levitando en el aire eran ocasionados por el aumento de energía descomunal del saiyajin.

Gogeta se detuvo aunque el sabia que no era su poder máximo pero si lo suficiente,el guerrero fusionado miró con una sonrisa a una impactada Uma-"Aquí voy".

A una velocidad increíble Gogeta voló hacia la diosa destructora y al estar frente a ella le lanzó una patada derecha lateral-"(¡Debo esquivarlo!)"-Pensaba la diosa destructora que gracias a su lectura de movimientos pudo lograrlo agachándose ocasionando que el ataque pasara por encima de ella,pero Gogeta aprovechó el impulso y dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje-"¿¡Que!?"-Antes de que la diosa destructora pudiera reaccionar Gogeta había dado la vuelta completa y acertó con su puño derecho en el abdomen de la diosa destructora.

"Es inútil"-Decía Gogeta aun con su puño en el abdomen de su oponente-"El nivel en el que estoy va mucho mas allá que tu lectura de movimientos"-Uma intentó contraatacar con un rodillazo pero Gogeta con su otra mano la detuvo y luego empezó a lanzar múltiples puñetazos al cuerpo de Uma sin que esta pudiera defenderse y para rematar Gogeta le dio un puñetazo ascendente vertical en la barbilla a Uma mandándola a volar aun mas alto en el cielo.

Uma frenó y al bajar pudo ver a Gogeta que permanecía quieto y le hacia una señal retadora con su mano, esto hizo que hirviera la sangre de la diosa destructora por lo que desde las palmas de sus manos le lanzó a Gogeta múltiples esferas de ki recibiéndolas todas el guerrero fusionado sin borrar su sonrisa mientras era rodeado por el humo negro causado por las explosiones.

Uma se detuvo y se quedó viendo la nube de humo que imposibilitaba ver a Gogeta pero la diosa destructora se sorprendió al ver como el humo desaparecía a causa de que Gogeta se hallaba con ambas manos extendidas hacia el frente cargando una técnica que era la combinación entre una de Goku y otra de Vegeta. Sin esperar un segundo mas Uma alzó ambas manos y encima de ellas empezó a formarse una gigantesca esfera de ki negra rodeada de partículas rojas-"¡Siente todo mi poder!"-Uma lanzó el gigantesco ataque hacia el saiyajin.

"¡BIG BANG KAME HAME HA!"-Gritaba Gogeta al lanzar su ataque que impactaba contra el de Uma y rápidamente empezaba a ganarle.

"¿¡Que!?"-Uma intentó mandar mas poder pero su ataque fue totalmente repelido y devuelto hacia ella siendo empujada y mandada fuera de la atmósfera del planeta.

Gogeta suspiró y puso sus brazos a los costados al no divisar mas el ataque puso dos dedos en su frente y desapareció del lugar.

Asuma,Naruto y Kurenai seguían escondidos entre la vegetación del bosque.

"Parece que ya terminó"-Decia Kurenai mientras se ponía de pie siendo seguidos por los otros pero inmediatamente al hacer eso Gogeta apareció en frente de ellos casi matándolos del susto.

"¡Hola!"-Saludaba con una mano Gogeta con una sonrisa característica de Goku.

"Por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso"-Dijeron los 3 luego de casi caer al suelo.

Gogeta rió-"Perdonenme"-Gogeta dejó de reír y puso su mirada en el jounin-"Oye Asuma por cierto,¿porqué están aquí?. Estaban muy cerca de la pelea pudo haberles pasado algo".

"¿Tu nos notaste?"-Preguntó Asuma.

"Claro que sí, incluso peleando pude sentir sus presencias muy cerca"-Explicaba Gogeta.

Naruto se acercó al guerrero fusionado-"Oye Veku"

Esto llamó la atención del saiyajin-"¿Como me dijiste?"-Gogeta sonrió arrogantemente y se señaló a si mismo con su dedo pulgar-"Escucha bien mi nombre no es ese,yo soy el único e inigualable Gogeta".

"Oh ya veo. Entonces Gogeta,estuviste increíble en la pelea,lograste acabar con ella"-Decía el genin rubio emocionado al ver las capacidades de ambos saiyajines fusionados.

"Gracias Naruto,pero en verdad no he acabado con ella ni tengo intenciones de hacerlo"-Esto confundió a los shinobis y el guerrero fusionar al ver las expresiones en sus rostros decidió explicarles-"La razón es porque ella tiene una de las esferas del dragón,si llegase a matarla entonces la oportunidad de revivir a todos desaparecería".

* * *

 **Mientras tanto,en el espacio.**

Uma seguía siendo empujada por ambos ataques hasta que al fin logró hacerse a un lado dejando que los ataques de ki pasaran a su lado y se perdieran en la infinidad del universo desapareciendo de su vista. Uma al ver los raspones de donde salia sangre apretó los puños y los dientes furiosa-"¡Esos canallas!,se creen la gran cosa solo porque están fusionados,pero ahora los haré arrepentirse de todo lo que han hecho"-Uma rápidamente voló hacia la tierra.

* * *

 **Con los shinobis** **y** **el** **saiyajin.**

Gogeta sonrió al sentir a Uma entrando de nuevo al planeta-"Hablando de ella,creo que será mejor que vaya hacia allí"-Sin esperar respuesta Gogeta se telestransportó muy alto en el cielo y Uma al verlo se detuvo-"Si que eres un hueso duro de roer".

Uma frunció el ceño-"Tú,ha llegado la hora de que acabemos con esto".

"Digo lo mismo,y para eso he estado guardando una técnica en especial"-Gogeta se puso en posición aumentando su poder nuevamente-"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"-Esta vez eran evidentes los efectos del aumentó de poder del saiyajin ocasionando vientos huracanados y temblores de gran magnitud en todo el continente en que se hallaban las grandes aldeas ninjas y por ende que también estuvieran presentes los movimientos sísmicos en estas. Uma se quedaba con la boca abierta y temblaba al ver que el ki de Gogeta salía expulsado y tomaba la forma de un gigantesco dragón muy parecido a Shenlong solo que este estaba hecho de ki color rojo y sus ojos en blanco.

Gogeta se hallaba enfrente del gigantesco dragón-"¿Sorprendente,no?"-Justo después de que Gogeta dijera eso el dragón emitió un potente rugido que incluso obligó a los shinobis impresionados que veían la pelea a taparse los oídos-"Ahora,¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"-Gogeta alzó su puño derecho hacia el cielo y el gigantesco dragón de ki rápidamente voló ascendiendo para después caer a una gran velocidad en picada hacia Gogeta y poco a poco desapareciendo al hacer contacto con el puño del saiyajin fusionado hasta que ya no hubiera mas de el.

"Esta es una técnica del saiyajin Goku o Kakaroto,no te matara pero puse la energía suficiente como para que quedes fuera de combate"-Decía Gogeta mientras mostraba la energía de color rojo almacenada en su puño haciendo que Uma sintiera tanto miedo que no pudiera moverse. Gogeta sonrió y luego voló hacia adelante mientras extendía su puño hacia la diosa destructora-"¡GOLPE DEL DRA... ".

De repente Gogeta fue iluminado por una luz blanca que lo cubrió completamente y luego esta al desaparecer reveló a Goku y Vegeta quietos con sus puños derechos extendido hacia adelante ya sin la energía en estos y con caras entre confusión y sorpresa mientras lentamente giraban la vista al otro.

Uma también quedó igual que ellos-"Pero,¿que?".

"¡N-no puede ser!"-Decía Goku mirándose a si mismo totalmente preocupado.

"K-Kakaroto,¿¡que rayos fue lo que sucedió!?,¡aun no han pasado los 30 minutos de la fusión!"-Gritaba Vegeta a su rival.

Goku lo pensó un poco-"Creo que debido a la gran cantidad de energía que necesitábamos para mantener una fusión tan poderosa solo logramos hacerlo durante 5 minutos".

"¿¡Que!?"-Decía Vegeta anonadado para después señalar furioso a su rival-"¡Todo esto es tu culpa!,ese mal hábito de alargar las cosas de seguro lo tuvo por ti".

"¡Oye!,recuerda que la mitad de la culpa es tuya"-Se defendía el saiyajin de vestimenta naranja.

La discusión entre los dos fue interrumpida al escuchar el tronar de unos nudillos,ambos con miedo pusieron lentamente su mirada en la diosa destructora la cual los veía con una mirada asesina-"Bien,creó que estoy de suerte. Me dejaron muy dañada y me hicieron experimentar mcuho dolor,ha llegado la hora de devolverles el favor".

Sin que estos pudieran responder rápidamente fueron golpeados en el cuello por los antebrazos de Uma mandándolos a volar,Goku y Vegeta frenaron en el aire y de inmediato la diosa destructora estaba frente ellos; Goku lanzó una patada a su rostro mientras Vegeta atacó con un puñetazo al abdomen de Uma pero esta logró detenerlos atrapando el pie de Goku con su mano derecha mientras que a Vegeta le dio un potente rodillazo en el estomago evitando que el príncipe lograra atacar.

Goku quedó impactado al ver esto-"(No puede ser,ella... ".

"(Ya aprendió nuestros movimientos en equipo)"-Pensaba Vegeta igual de impactado que su rival.

Uma agarró con ambas manos fuertemente la pierna de Goku y lo levantó para después estrellarlo con mucha fuerza contra Vegeta haciendo que la espalda de los saiyajines chocara contra la del otro causándoles un inmenso dolor y sin detenerse tomó a ambos por el cabello y chocó sus frentes causando que ambos empezaran a sangrar de la frente. Ambos retrocedieron un poco solo para seguir siendo atacados,Goku recibió en su mentón una patada ascendente de Uma haciendo que saliera disparada sangre de su boca hacia arriba,Vegeta recibió un codazo en su pecho que le rompió dos costillas por lo que empezó a respirar con dificultad.

Nuevamente Goku fue el objetivo y esta vez recibió un rodillazo en el rostro para que después Uma se pusiera detrás de Vegeta uniendo sus dos manos y dándole un potente golpe en la espalda al príncipe ocasionando que escupiera sangre,ambos empezaban a descender lentamente pero rápidamente la diosa destructora cargó una esfera de energía roja en la palma de sus manos y estrelló una en los estómagos de ambos saiyajines creando una fuerte explosión en estos e incluso dejando un gran agujero en las vestimentas de Goku y Vegeta,y sin poder hacer nada ambos cayeron en picada.

Los shinobis aun en su escondite buscaban con la mirada a los saiyajin y a Uma ya que no habían visto nada más desde el dragón debido a la altura en la que se encontraba la batalla.

"¡Creo que son ellos!"-Decía Kurenai mientras apuntaba a dos figuras cayendo en picada siendo vistas también por Asuma y Naruto.

"Espera,¿ellos?,¿no estaban fusionados?"-Dijo Asuma sembrando la preocupación en los demás.

"¿Porque no frenan?"-Dijo Naruto antes de que ambos cayeran cerca de la orilla del gran cráter de Konoha quedando a unos metros frente a ellos.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente evitando perder el conocimiento,y sin previo aviso su aura empezó a volverse dorada y sus cabellos amarillos hasta que ambos quedaron transformados en el súper saiyajin ordinario para que después sus auras se apagaran ,señal de que la transformación del súper saiyajin había acabado,esto preocupó como nunca antes a los shinobis.

Goku se encontraba boca abajo a la par de Vegeta; luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos,aunque apenas lo lograba ya que uno de sus ojos ya estaba cerrado. Kakaroto veía frente a él a Vegeta pero rápidamente esa vista fue opacada debido a que una serpiente color marrón con una pequeña bolsa atada a su cuello con un lazo se puso frente a el,Goku usando sus pocas fuerzas desató la bolsa del animal para después ver lo que había dentro-"¿U-una semilla del ermitaño?".

La serpiente rápidamente se marchó del lugar luego de que Goku viera el contenido,Goku en el fondo agradecía a quien la hubiera enviado pero no era momento para eso,con una mano el saiyajin partió la semilla en dos y le extendió lentamente una mitad a su rival-"V-Vegeta,come... ".

Goku no pudo continuar ya que Uma aterrizó dándole una doble patada en su espalda ocasionando que gritara de dolor y que soltara la semilla la cual cayó en la palma de la mano izquierda de Vegeta y el príncipe al ver esto rápidamente la cerró protegiendo su pedazo de semilla,Uma puso sus pies en el suelo para después darle una patada a Goku que lo mandó unos cuanto metros lejos de Vegeta.

Uma caminó hasta estar en un punto medio entre ambos saiyajines-"Ustedes si que me ocasionaron problemas,lo hicieron muy bien,con todo lo que hemos batallado se que ustedes no se rendirán voluntariamente así que los dejaré fuera de batalla sin matarlos,para acabar de una vez"-Uma levantó lentamente su mano izquierda pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz.

"¡Detente!"-Decía Naruto fuera de su escondite siendo visible para la diosa destructora.

"¿¡Que haces Naruto!?,¡vuelve aquí!"-Ordenaba Asuma aun escondido junto a Kurenai.

Uma se confundió-"¿Un humano?"-La diosa destructora revisó mejor-"Mejor dicho humanos,estaba tan concentrada en la pelea que no los note"-Se decía a si misma para luego voltear a ver al genin rubio-"No molestes ahora,en unos minutos acabaré con tu patética raza. El pasar de los años no los hizo mas fuertes al parecer,fueron,son y siempre serán débi... ".

"¡Callate!"-Interrumpió Naruto-"Solo porque seas una diosa no te creas con derecho de hablar sobre los límites de los humanos"-Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esto excepto Uma que solo puso una expresión seria mientras movía su cuerpo para ver mejor a Naruto.

"N-Naruto... "-Decía Goku apoyándose lentamente en una rodilla mientras Vegeta aun en el suelo veía lo que pasaba.

"Veo que conoces a estos dos,¿y si te dijera que es por culpa de ellos el que yo esté aquí?"-Esto tomó desprevenido a Naruto porque los shinobis de su rango no sabían el porqué de la evacuación de Konoha excepto los compañeros de los saiyajin hasta que todos los habitantes de la aldea vieron a Uma y el saber que todo lo que estaba pasando en cierta forma fue por Goku y Vegeta impactó al rubio-"Así es,toda esta destrucción fue ocasionada por ellos en cierta forma. Además,¿aun después de ver todo lo que pueden hacer los sigues considerando como humanos?".

Naruto apretó sus puños-"No"-Goku bajó la mirada-"Los consideró como mis amigos,como habitantes de Konoha y no soy el único que lo hace"-Todos incluyendo Uma se sorprendieron al escuchar esto-"Tal vez por ellos tu llegaste aquí,pero... "-Naruto recordó a Kakashi-"No lo hicieron a propósito,y si alguien como mi sensei confió en ellos entonces yo también puedo hacerlo".

Naruto realizó un sello de manos-"¡JUTSU MULTICLONES DE SOMBRA!"-Una gran nube de humo blanco apareció y al disiparse reveló a una gran cantidad de clones de Naruto que rápidamente fueron a arremeter contra Uma.

"¡No lo hagas Naruto!"-Gritó Goku mientras todos se quedaron tiesos y muy preocupados,tanto que ni pudieron moverse para detenerlo.

Uma evitaba los ataques de los clones y acababa con ellos tocándolos solo con un dedo-"Esto es muy aburrido"-Ya harta,Uma expulsó su ki y al hacer eso logró que todos los clones se volvieran humo haciendo que la diosa destructora fuera rodeada por una gran nube blanca de humo.

"¡Aquí estoy!"-Gritaba Naruto mientras entraba a la nube junto con un clon cargando la técnica que había aprendido de Jiraiya que dispersó el humo aun mas rápido. El ultimo clon despareció y Naruto extendió su mano hacia la diosa destructora-"¡RASENGAN!".

Uma recibió el ataque en toda la cara dejando con la boca abierta a todos al ver la escena luego de que el humo se disipara por completo. La cara de valentía de Naruto fue cambiada por una de total asombro al ver como el rasengan desaparecía justo en la cara de Uma que lo miraba seriamente,la tecnica no logró siquiera moverla un centímetro-"Mi turno".

Solo se pudo escuchar sonido el sonido del estomago de Naruto siendo atravesado por la mano de Uma siendo seguido de que este aun con su cara de estupefacción escupía una gran cantidad de sangre de su boca.

"¡NARUTO!".

* * *

Y bueno lectoras y lectores esto hasta quien llega por el día de hoy,lamento mucho la demora pero los apagones siguen aquí y encima esta semana entró a exámenes así que ya saben mi sufrimiento TT . TT

 **aten92:** Hola!,me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y aquí tienes lo que me imaginaria yo lo que daría resultado de la fusión entre súper saiyajines dios xD. Gracias por tu apoyo,saludos!.

 **reyfmidas:** Hola!. Gracias por tus palabras y en cuanto a lo de los requisitos,si te fijas bien como que eso ya no parece tan necesario ya que si miras a Trunks y Goten en Dragon Ball Super,Trunks sobrepasa a Goten en altura y por mucho y aun así pueden hacerla. Espero que este cap te haya gustado,saludos!.

 **SON ARIEL:** Hola,me alegra que te haya gustado tanto y jajajaja perdona si no pude publicar el lunes,allí tienes mi excusa xD. Saludos!.

 **alo:** Hola me alegra que te guste tanto x3. Baja un poquito mas abajo y veras cuanto falta xD. Saludos!.

 **Guest:** Disculpa pero no puedo dar spoiler xD,saludos!.

 **Black998:** Hola!,me alegra que te guste tanto pero no se si viste mi nota en is primeros capítulos pero aquí solo llegan hasta el ssj dios rojo y Uma es del 8avo universo,pero no importa -w-. Saludos!.

 **JessiHyugga:** Hola Jessi-chan!. Como ves o mejor dicho lees xD ya resolví tus dudas de que pasó con los shinobis,y en cuanto a lo de la fusión si ya lo había pensado ya que otros lectores habían mencionado eso,incluso mencionaron sobre que el dios de la destrucción llegaría allí cuando iba solo en el cap 5,creo que mis lectores y lectoras son adivinos(as) okno xD. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y que no estés tan estresada,saludos!.

 **LyCox032:** Aquí tiene buen señor x3. Saludos!.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Hola!. Me alegra que te guste y en este cap resuelvo una de tus dudas,cuidate,saludos!.

 **Sumoner. Dante:** Jajajajaja perdona por eso xD aquí te lo compensó q ti y a todos. Saludos!.

 **Superheros315:** Lo sé me acostumbre a dejarlo en las mejores partes xD. Gracias por tu opinión,saludos!.

 **darksoul:** Aquí tienes las dudas resueltas x3 espero que te haya gustado,saludos!.

Buena amigos eso es todo por el día de hoy,quiero decirles que el próximo capitulo ya será el FINAL!. Oh si,nos vamos a poner sentimentales xD.

Esperó que les haya gustado,recuerden que si quieren pueden dejarme su review y/o demás,les deseo lo mejor se despide Tsuigeku :D Chao!.


	24. En el Final Del Camino

Hola queridos lectoras y lectores espero que estén de lo mejor posible mientras leen esto. Una vez mas les traigo un capitulo de esta historia pero la gran diferencia de las anteriores es que este ya es el final,así es lastimosamente aquí es donde mi primer fanfic acaba.

Y la verdad no podría estar mas contento con el resultado,me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y ustedes se entretenieron con el y mostrandome todo lo que les gustaba esta serie incluso superando las expectativas que tenia yo en este historia.

No soy bueno en estas cosas sentimentales xD,pero desde el fondo de mi ser quiero agradecerles por apoyarme a mi y seguir este fanfic dando sus views,reviews,follows y favs logrando que cada vez me emocionara mas haciendome sentir una increíble sensación.

Les digo algo curioso?,es algo gracioso que mi fanfic esté en sus etapas finales al mismo tiempo que el anime Naruto Shippuden,destino o coincidencia? Okno xD,pero si que me dejó con la cara un poco de wtf!? Jajajajajaja.

En este capitulo aun no daré los agradecimientos y las menciones eso lo dejaré para el epilogo,así es haré un epilogo para que ustedes queden totalmente satisfechos x3,pero en cambio hoy les diré la cosa mas importante respecto a este fic que pudo haberlo cambiado literalmente todo.

 **Curiosidad** **#4** : Cuando al fin me decidí a escribir mi propio fanfic lo hice y después me cree la cuenta en esta pagina,la verdad no entendía muy bien como funcionaba aún,así que cometí unos que otros fails,entre ellos estaba el que salvo a este fic ya que por accidente pegué el capitulo en la información de mi perfil en vez de publicar la historia. Ya lo sé, muchos debieron darse un facepalm al oír eso xD,y bueno como vi que no pasó nada decidí investigar como hacerlo y cuando ya había aprendido por accidente a la hora de volver a copiar el primer capítulo por accidente lo borré,como escucharon y la verdad pensé en no volver a hacerlo y dejar de lado esto de escribir incluso teniendo los capítulo ya casi completados. Pero luego me acordé de aquel error y lo copié y lo publiqué como el inicio de esta historia,es increíble como un pequeño error salvó algo grande para mi y tal vez para ustedes :').

Perdonen el sentimentalismo pero era imposible no hacerlo x'D; Una vez mas muchas gracias a todos y a todas por su apoyo :').

 **iron-man100:** Hola! Espero que te guste este capitulo ^u^.

 **LyCox032:** Un poquito uwu jajajaja xD,saludos!.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Muchas gracias por tu opinión y espero que este capitulo te guste,saludos!.

 **alo:** Gracias por tu apoyo y no te preocupes por eso ^w^,saludos!.

 **Darksoul:** Lo sé yo también estoy igual al tener que acabar esto ;w; y en cuanto al epilogo ya lo publicare,saludos!.

 **SON ARIEL:** Hola me alegra que te a haya gustado y en este cap resolvere tus incógnitas,saludos!.

 **reyfmidas:** En parte tienes razón muchas veces el tamaño de las cosas y personajes cambia así que por esa razón decidí dejar de lado el requisito de tener la misma altura,gracias por tu opinión y espero que te guste este capitulo,saludos!.

 **JessiHyugga:** Hola Jessi-chan!,tranquila no te preocupes yo también olvidó a veces dejarte review en tus historias xD. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior,la verdad no había usado tanto la cabeza desde la pelea de Goku y Vegeta xD ; Al parecer a todos tomó desprevenidos lo de Naruto así que llevé a cabo mi cometido xD. Gracias por tu opinión y por mandarme suerte en los exámenes xD,me encantaría saber tu opinión sobre este capitulo saludos!.

 **Superheros315:** Gracias espero que te guste :3,saludos!.

 **Sumoner. Dante:** Hola! Jajaja si no fuiste el único,a mi también me da tristeza tener que terminar este fic pero bueno todo tiene su fin y en cuanto a lo otro nunca pensé en hacer segunda temporada,la verdad estoy pensando en hacer capítulos especiales así que no puedo prometer nada,en fin espero que este cap te guste ^u^/ Saludos!.

Y sin mas que decir,COMENZAMOS CON EL FINAL DE "CONSECUENCIAS"!.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto,respectivamente.

Disclaimer #2: El personaje de Uma es creación y propiedad del usuario de deviantart Salvamakoto.

* * *

"¡NARUTO!"-Gritaron Goku,Asuma y Kurenai al ver al genin rubio siendo perforado en el abdomen por la mano de la diosa destructora.

"Ese idiota... "-Decía Vegeta mirando todo aun desde el suelo.

Uma rápidamente sacó su mano del cuerpo de Naruto que estaba manchada por la sangre de este y sin esperar un segundo más le dio una patada lateral con su pierna derecha rompiéndole el brazo izquierdo al jinchuriki y mandándolo a volar lejos de ella.

"¡Naruto!"-Gritó Goku para después volar hacia su compañero de equipo atrapándolo en el aire pero Uma ya había lanzado una esfera de energía roja al genin por lo que Goku recibió el ataque de lleno explotandole en la espalda y haciendo que ambos cayeran detrás de una pila de rocas en donde no eran visibles para los demás.

Goku que ahora la parte superior de su traje había sido desintegrada dejando solo el lado derecho rasgado y eso sin mencionar la gran quemadura que tenia en la espalda. El saiyajin abrió los ojos y observó que cerca de él estaba Naruto que se encontraba quieto y con los ojos cerrados,además de sangre saliendo de la comisura de sus labios,el saiyajin usó sus codos y avanzó hasta estar a la par de su compañero de equipo-"Maldición,sigue vivo pero está perdiendo demasiada sangre. No puedo dejarlo morir"-Goku recordó algo y vio en su mano derecha el pedazo de semilla que tenia; el saiyajin se sentía culpable al involucrar a Naruto,no,a todos los habitantes del planeta en esto por lo que sin pensar mucho las cosas lentamente extendió el pedazo de semilla hacia la boca del rubio pero de inmediato se detuvo y se confundió al ver como una masa de chakra rojo empezaba a rodear a Naruto.

* * *

Asuma y Kurenai seguían con sus caras de terror y preocupación ya que debido a una gran pila de rocas no podían ver a Goku y a Naruto mientras que le diosa destructora sonreía ya sintiendo la victoria.

"Bueno eso no debió matar al saiyajin pero en cuanto al niño rubio no diría lo mismo. Uno menos"-Uma volteó a ver a Asuma y Kurenai-"Faltan dos"-Uma dio un paso adelante con su pie izquierdo pero de inmediato se detuvo al sentir que alguien la tomaba del tobillo derecho.

"No,te lo permitiré"-Decía Vegeta aun dañado viendo a los ojos a Uma.

"Oh,al parecer aun puedes moverte"-Uma dio un gran salto y Vegeta al casi no tener fuerzas la soltó,y al descender Uma aterrizó con su pie derecho en la cabeza del príncipe enterrándole la cara en el suelo. Uma sonrió para después empezar a alejarse del príncipe yendo hacia Asuma y Kurenai-"Ya te gané".

"Esto... "-Vegeta lentamente sacó la cara del suelo y con dificultad empezó a ponerse de pie,Uma abrió ligeramente un poco mas los ojos y después volteó a ver al saiyajin que tenia heridas y rasgadas en todo su traje. Vegeta ya en pie miró con su mirada característica ala diosa destructora-"Esto aun no ha terminado".

"Hmph,ustedes los saiyajin si que son insistentes"-Decía Uma seriamente mientras miraba con expresión neutral a Vegeta.

"Haz lo que quieras,puedes romperme cada hueso de mi cuerpo uno a uno pero nunca podrás romper mi espíritu,el del orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajins"-Vegeta abrió la boca e introdujo en ella con su mano izquierda la mitad de la semilla del ermitaño rápidamente masticandola y tragandola recuperando la mitad de sus fuerzas y transformándose de nuevo en súper saiyajin dios desprendiendo su aura llameante-"¡El gran Vegeta!".

Uma puso una sonrisa ladina-"Me agrada esa actitud"-Uma iba a arremeter contra el príncipe pero se detuvo al ser atrapada por una gran mano hecha de chakra rojo-"¿¡Qué!?".

Uma miró a sus espaldas y pudo ver a Goku en super saiyajin dios junto a Naruto que este último estaba con un chakra rojo con apariencia semejante a un zorro rodeándolo y usándolo creando una gran y larga mano que había atrapado a Uma. Ambos estaban cargando una combinación de sus técnicas y al hacer esto Uma intentó zafarse pero Vegeta rápidamente salió de su asombro también y voló hacia Uma y con todas sus fuerzas le dio una patada en la cara saliendo Uma disparada hacia Goku y Naruto.

"¡HA/RASENGAN!"-Gritaron ambos estirando sus brazos hacia Uma dándole de lleno en el estomago causándole un inmenso daño y haciendo que la diosa destructora saliera volando por encima del cráter de Konoha hasta caer al otro extremo de este seguido de una gran explosión.

Asuma y Kurenai veían impresionados la escena-"Ki y chakra juntos,la combinación debió ser tan inestable que le agregó mas potencia al ataque,además al combinar sus técnicas crearon una que tenia el poder del kame hame ha y el efecto de rotación del rasengan creando aun más daño,es increíble"-Decía Asuma con la boca abierta al igual que Kurenai. (1)

Naruto y Goku respiraban entrecortadamente,con los brazos aun extendidos hacia adelantes. Rápidamente el chakra rojo que rodeaba a Naruto desparecía mientas este perdía la conciencia y caía,hasta que Goku lo atrapó con su brazos mientras sonreía-"Lo hiciste muy bien Naruto,ahora descansa".

"Kakaroto"-Dijo el príncipe mientras aterrizaba frente a los dos-"¿Pero que rayos fue lo que pasó?".

"Bueno por alguna extraña razón ese chakra rojo proveniente de Naruto lo rodeó y curó sus heridas por lo que yo comí el trozo de semilla y ambos atacamos"-Explicó el saiyajin de vestimenta naranja.

"Ya veo,eso estuvo muy cerca"-Dijo Vegeta entendiendo lo que dijo su rival.

"Y que lo digas,si hubiéramos fallado al combinar nuestras técnicas de seguro hubieran explotado en nuestras manos y las hubiéramos perdido"-Decía Goku con su típica sonrisa hablando de eso despreocupadamente.

"No me refería a eso"-Decía Vegeta viendo a su rival y al genin rubio.

De repente una gran explosión ocurrió al otro lado del cráter y la causante era Uma toda dañada y con sangre saliendo de su boca debido al ultimo ataque-"¡Ya fue suficiente!"-Gritó enojada a los cuatro vientos la diosa destructora mientras era rodeada por un aura rojiza para luego elevarse hacia el cielo a una gran altura.

"¡Asuma,atrapalo!"-Goku lanzó a Naruto hacia el jounin y este lo atrapó-"¡Corran lo mas lejos que puedan!"-Sin rechistar Asuma cargando a Naruto y Kurenai se fueron del lugar lo mas rápido que podían,ambos saiyajines posaron sus miradas en la diosa destructora la cual estaba aumentando su poder causando temblores.

"No me importa ya el trato ¡Ustedes han colmado mi paciencia!,¡Me han hecho llegar a mi limite así que ahora sufrirán las consecuencias!"-Decía Uma mientras elevaba alzaba ambas manos hacia el cielo y comenzaba a acumular toda su energía creando una gigantesca esfera de ki de color amarilla y naranja el triple de grande de las que había hecho,siendo visible a kilometro de distancia hasta por los demás habitantes de Konoha.

Los saiyajines se miraron uno al otro con expresiones serias y solo con eso bastó para que ambos al mismo tiempo empezaran a cargar sus últimos ataques haciendo Goku el kame hame ha y Vegeta el resplandor final.

"¡KA-ME!"-Ki empezaba a parecer en las palmas de las manos de ambos guerreros mientras a su alrededor empezaban a levitar pedazos del suelo y se agitaban su cabellos rojizos-"¡HA-ME!".

"¡Ahora mueran!"-Uma extendió sus manos hacia los saiyajin y rápidamente el ataque supernova empezó a descender hacia ellos.

"¡RESPLANDOR FINAL/HA!"-Gritaron respectivamente Goku y Vegeta lanzando ambos ataques que en su trayectoria se unieron y formaron uno solo que chocó contra el ataque de Uma,apesar del esfuerzo que hacían ambos él ataque de la diosa destructora seguía acercándose cada vez mas.

"No pienso perder ahora"-Decía Goku recordando a toda la gente que lo esperaba,Milk,Goten,Gohan,Pan y sus demás amigos incluyendo a los de Konoha.

"Demostraré que soy fuerte,definitivamente ganaré"-Vegeta recordó a Bulma,Trunks e incluso a Trunks del futuro y por último brevemente recordó a las personas que había conocido en este universo.

El ataque alcanzó a impactar contra el suelo dando a entender que había impactado contra los saiyajines,Uma suspiró aliviada al ver esto pero sus ojos se abrieron hasta su punto máximo al sentir el poder de Goku y Vegeta aumentando-"¡No puede ser!".

"¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"-Los poderes de Goku y Vegeta aumentaban mientras sus cabellos se erizaban y estos juntos con sus ojos,pupilas y auras se volvían de color celeste/azul-"¡HAAAAAAAA!"-Una gran ráfaga de ki celeste salió disparada de las manos de los saiyajin aumentando el poder de sus técnicas y empujando por completo el ataque de la diosa destructora la cual al ya no poder hacer nada solo se hizo a un lado evitando que le dieran y totalmente impactada con sus ojos abiertos hasta su punto máximo siguió con la mirada los ataques que rápidamente salieron de la atmósfera y se perdían en el espacio explotando y teniendo tal potencia que incluso rayos celestes llegaron a iluminar casi la mitad del planeta.

Al ya desparecer los destellos Uma aun sorprendida descendió al suelo quedando en frente de Goku y Vegeta los cuales ahora se encontraban en estado base sin transformación alguna-"¿Pero,que fue lo que hicieron?".

Ambos saiyajines respiraban agitadamente-"No tenemos idea"-Dijeron al unisono entrecortadamentne.

"¿No tienen idea?"-Repetía Uma mientras sonreía ligeramente-"Nadie me había hecho pelear así hace mucho tiempo".

Goku rió un poco-"Pensamos lo mismo,no nos habíamos esforzado tanto ni nos había dado tal paliza"-Goku miró a su rival-"¿Verdad Vegeta?".

"Callate Kakaroto"-Dijo Vegeta ya que el no pensaba aceptar eso.

Uma miró por unos segundos a ambos y finalmente tomó una decisión mientras sonreía y cerraba los ojos-"Bien al parecer esto es un empate".

"¿Un empate?"-Dijeron Goku y Vegeta al unisono.

"Sí"-Respondió Uma mientras volvía a postrar su mirada en ellos-"Me he quedado casi sin energía igual que ustedes,así que no podemos continuar por lo que queda como empate"-Uma alzó su mano izquierda y en esta apareció la esfera de cuatro estrellas-"Atrapala".

La diosa lanzó la esfera y Goku logró atraparla con sus dos manos y luego sonrió viendo a la diosa destructora-"Gracias Lady Uma".

"No se equivoquen,odio los empates así que tendremos una revancha,¿¡me oyeron!?"-Dijo dominante la diosa destructora.

Ambos saiyajines asustados asintieron con la cabeza-"¡Si!".

Uma sonrió al ver esto y les dio la espalda-"Bien,hasta la próxima,saiyajines"-Uma salió volando en linea recta sin quitar su sonrisa de satisfacción y así abandonado el planeta.

Ambos saiyajines la habían mirado hasta perderla de vista y cuando lo hicieron sin poder mas cayeron al suelo de espaldas totalmente exhaustos.

"Fue una gran pelea"-Decía Goku mientras miraba la esfera.

"La próxima vez no te entrometas,yo ganaré por mi cuenta luego de haberme vuelto mas fuerte"-Dijo Vegeta viendo al cielo.

Goku también puso su mirada en las nubes-"Yo también me volveré mas fuerte,especialmente para nuestro siguiente combate".

Vegeta sonrió-"Hmph,por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo".

"¡Goku,Vegeta!"-Los mencionados fijaron sus miradas del lugar de donde los llamaban y vieron que eran Asuma cargando a Naruto en su espalda y Kurenai que iban corriendo hacia ellos.

* * *

 **Mas tarde ese** **día**.

Luego de que la batalla concluyera los habitantes de Konoha fueron avisados lo cual alegró y alivió a todos, y ahora confiando en los saiyajines dejaron que Goku los teletransportara a todos frente al gran cráter que antes era Konoha sorprendiendo y asustando a muchos pero sin perder mucho tiempo en eso rápidamente reunieron las esferas las cuales comenzaban a brillar.

"Bien está todo listo"-Decía Goku a la par de su rival y con todos los habitantes detrás de el a unos cuantos metros de ellos ya que el saiyajin les había advertido-"¡Sal de ahí Shenlong y cumple nuestros deseos!".

Dicho esto las esferas empezaron a brillar y el cielo oscureció completamente sorprendiendo totalmente a todos excepto a los saiyajin,y los shinobis se sorprendieron aun mas al ver como un rayo de luz amarilla salia de las esferas del dragón y crecía más hasta tomar la forma de un gigantesco dragón con cuernos de ciervo,dientes afilados,piel escamosa verde,ojos rojos,cuatro dedos en cada pie, un cuerpo serpentino largo,bigotes de largo que fluyen y una larga cabellera verde en sus mejillas en forma de medialuna,todos los humanos se quedaron estupefactos al ver a la criatura que se veía imponente.

"Es aun mas impresionante en persona"-Dijo el tercer Hokage igual de impresionado que los demás.

"Diganme sus 3 deseos,los concederé siempre y cuando estén a mi alcance"-Decía Shenlong con su fuerte voz.

Goku decidió hacerlo-"Bien,¡Shenlong deseo que revivas a las personas que murieron a causa de la batalla de hoy!".

"Ese es un deseo muy fácil"-Los ojos del dragón brillaron en señal de que lo había hecho.

De repente el antes cuerpo sin vida de Kakashi abrió los ojos y se inclinó hacia adelante sudando y respirando agitadamente hasta que volteó a ver a todos lados observando que era el centro de las miradas-"Eh,¿tengo algo en la cara?".

"¡Kakashi-sensei!"-Dijeron alegres Naruto y Sakura acercándose a el mientras Sasuke ponía una sonrisa ladina. Y todos los demás fallecidos volvían a la vida y empezaban a levantarse también alegrando a sus familiares y conocidos.

Luego de que todos se calmaran Kakashi levantó la mano saludando a los saiyajin-"Goku,Vegeta,me alegra que hayan logrado ganar".

Goku hizo lo mismo-"Es bueno tenerte devuelta Kakashi"-Vegeta solamente soltó un 'hmph'.

"Dense prisa,¿me van a decir su segundo deseo o no?"-Reclamó Shenlong.

Esta vez fue Vegeta el que lo pidió-"Deseo que reconstruyas todo las cosas y lugares que fueron destruido en la pelea de hoy".

"Espera"-Dijo Ino recibiendo las miradas de todos-"Si son solo 3 deseos entonces significa que no tienen los suficientes como para pedir que también vuelvan a ser adultos".

"Oh,¿eso?. No te preocupes de seguro a Lord Bills ya se le pasó la furia así que nos devolverá a nuestro tamaño original"-Decía el saiyajin de vestimenta naranja con su típica sonrisa con una mano en la nuca aclarándole esa duda a los shinobis.

Los ojos del gigantesco dragón brillaron de nuevo y una luz bloqueó la vista de todos y cuando desapareció voltearon a ver detrás de ellos y observaron que Konoha estaba reconstruida de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado-"Su deseo ha sido concedido"-Una vez mas todos gritaron en señal de alegría excepto los saiyajines y sus conocidos ya que sabían muy bien que deseo seguía.

El tercero,Kakashi,Asuma y sus compañeros de equipo se acercaron a Goku y Vegeta los cuales voltearon a verlos.

"Antes que nada debemos a hacer algo,ya volvemos"-Goku puso dos dedos en su frente y Vegeta puso su mano en el hombro de Goku ambos teletransportandose a otro lugar.

* * *

Goku y Vegeta se encontraban en el apartamento en el que habían vivido en su estadía en Konoha,ambos sin perder tiempo buscaron cosas para guardar mientras las hechaban cada uno en unos sacos.

Goku metió dentro su banda de Konoha,el despertador que les había regalado el jounin peliplateado y su fotografía enmarcada de él junto a Sakura,Naruto,Sasuke y Kakashi.

Vegeta sin que su rival lo notara metió dentro de la bolsa su banda de Konoha,el traje que le había dado Kakashi que la parte superior seguía con aquel agujero causado por el encuentro entre él y Sasuke,el príncipe prefirió dejarlo así como un recuerdo extra y por ultimo también puso la foto de él junto a Ino,Shikamaru,Chōji y Asuma.

Ambos guardaron las cosas en una de las cápsulas que le había dado Bulma a Vegeta antes de que fuera a su entrenamiento con Wiss. Por unos segundos y por una ultima vez los saiyajines miraron el lugar y después Goku se teletransportó junto con Vegeta volviendo hacia el punto de partida.

* * *

Goku y Vegeta volvieron a estar frente a Shenlong.

"Creo que a llegado la hora"-Dijo Hiruzen con un ligero tono de tristeza

"Así parece"-Dijo Goku con el mismo tono.

A unos metros de ellos estaban el grupo de admiradoras de los saiyajin que se encontraban llorando,para algunos,cómicamente-"¡Goku y Vegeta no-nosotras nunca los olvidaremos apesar de todo!".

"Cla-claro,gracias"-Decía Goku con una mano en la nuca mientras a todos los demás les salia una gota de sudor en las parte trasera de la cabeza pero después Goku miró a Asuma,Kakashi e Hiruzen-"Queremos agradecerles por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros cuando llegamos a este mundo".

"Yo solo me quedé por que no tuve opción"-Añadió Vegeta que bien hubiera hecho que a muchos le saliera una gota de sudor en la sien pero ya estaban acostumbrados a la actitud del príncipe así que sólo rieron un poco.

"Nosotros también les agradecemos"-Dijo Hiruzen.

"Ustedes también hicieron muchas cosas por la aldea"-Continuó Kakashi.

"Y por las personas que habitan en ella,así que es turno de que se despidan de ellos"-Finalizó Asuma refiriéndose a sus compañeros de equipo.

"Esperamos que les vaya bien en su regreso a casa,si que harán falta"-Dijo Sakura.

"Ahora solo tendremos a un cabeza hueca"-Dijo Sasuke en indirecta hacia Naruto,Goku no pudo captarla pero Naruto si por lo que este frunció el ceño mientras veía al Uchiha.

Naruto dejó de lado eso y apaciguó su mirada mientras veía a Goku-"Fue muy genial tenerte como compañero de equipo Goku,de veras"-Sakura y Sasuke asintieron.

"¿Y bien?,¿no piensas decir algo?"-Dijo Ino viendo que Vegeta se quedaba callado de brazos cruzados.

"Yo no hago esas ridiculeces sentimentalistas"-Respondió Vegeta viéndolos.

Ino se enojó ante esto-"Ay eres el colmo,incluso en momentos como este sigues siendo así".

"Al parecer no puedes enseñarle trucos nuevos a un perro viejo de la noche de la mañana"-Agregó Shikamaru con tono bromista. Vegeta solo respondió solo con un 'hmph' mientras sonreía ladinamente.

Chōji por su parte rió-"Si,al parecer Vegeta nunca cambiara".

"¿Nos volveremos a ver?"-Preguntó Sakura y todos esperaron las respuesta de los saiyajines.

Goku levantó el pulgar derecho y guiñó el ojo-"Tenganlo por seguro"-Vegeta solo se quedó de brazos cruzados y sin querer asintió levemente con la cabeza.

"¡Muy bien!"-Dijo el genin rubio-"Goku y Vegeta quiero que sepan que me volveré mas fuerte y no me importa si ustedes se vuelven el doble,el triple ni siquiera 10 veces mas fuertes,aun así quiero enfrentarme a ustedes"-Ambos saiyajines sonrieron ladinamente al escuchar esto.

"Tambien esperaremos ese momento"-Respondió al reto Goku.

¿Que pasa piensan pedir su tercer deseo o no?"-Dijo Shenlong ya impaciente.

"Oh si disculpa Shenlong,ahora lo hacemos"-Goku puso una sonrisa mas ligera mientras miraba a sus compañeros-"Adiós Sakura,Sasuke,Naruto,Kakashi y a todos"-Decía Goku mientras les daba la espalda y miraba a Shenlong.

"Ustedes 4"-Dijo Vegeta llamando la atención de Ino,Shikamaru,Chōji y Asuma-"Mas les vale no seguir igual de débiles sé que pueden volverse mas fuertes,adiós"-Vegeta mientras se daba la vuelta formando unas sonrisas en Asuma y sus estudiantes,Vegeta por el transcurso cruzó por unos momentos miradas con Sasuke y para ellos dos con solo eso ya podían tomarlo como una despedida,el saiyajin miró de frente a Shenlong.

Goku decidió pedirlo-"Shenlong regresanos a mi,a Vegeta y a las esferas del dragón al séptimo universo"-Dijo el saiyajin y el silencio reinó el lugar.

"Como ya les dije no puedo cumplir deseos fuera de mis limites,y uno de ellos es interactuar con otros universos"-Dijo Shenlong empezando a preocupar a todos-"Pero tomando en cuenta que es el universo de mi origen no hay problema".

Vegeta se puso a pensar-"Ya veo así que es por eso que los supremos Kaiosamas no pidieron que volviéramos ya que seria imposible nosotros estando en otro universo,así que usaron como alternativa mandarnos las esferas del dragón cumpliendo el deseo aquí".

Goku dio un suspiro aliviado-"No vuelvas a darnos un susto así Shenlong".

"De acuerdo preparense ya que cumpliré su tercer y ultimo deseo"-Dijo Shenlong con sus ojos empezando a brillar.

Goku y Vegeta voltearon a ver una vez mas a los shinobis-"Adiós a todos cuidense"-Dijo Goku despidiéndose con la mano siendo correspondido por los shinobis,luego Goku y Vegeta caminaron hacia Shenlong.

"Nunca supe quien me dio la semilla"-Pensaba en voz alta Goku para después poner su típica sonrisa mientras caminaba-"Cuando lo encuentre lo invitaré a comer para agradecerle".

"No creo que eso pase"-Decía el príncipe también caminando,el había armado el rompecabezas ya que vio a la serpiente y recordaba cuando las semillas fueron robadas por Orochimaru,pero al parecer su rival no eran tan listo como para averiguarlo por si mismo.

"La próxima vez que vengamos deberíamos traer a Goten y Trunks junto con los demás"-Decía Goku siendo rodeado por una luz blanca mientras se detenía y le daba la espalda a Shenlong viendo a los shinobis que seguían allí.

Vegeta también hizo lo mismo mientras era rodeado por la luz blanca-"Primero volvamonos más fuertes para la revancha contra Uma, luego ya veremos".

"¡Bien!,y cuando volvamos será muy divertido"-Dijo el saiyajin.

Goku se despedía de todos con la mano con su típica sonrisa mientras que Vegeta sonreía ligeramente,y en un parpadear ambos junto con Shenlong,desaparecieron del lugar volviendo a su universo.

* * *

*Llora mucho* Y-y bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy TTnTT me da mucha tristeza acabar esta historia ya que me ha encantado como a ustedes así que es muy difícil acabar con mi primera historia que fue un éxito en mi opinión.

(1): OJO no estoy diciendo que Naruto esté al nivel de un dios destructor,todo el poder de ese ataque fue el de Goku pero piensen en un Kame hame ha con el efecto de rotación de un rasengan y encima con el poder de un ssj dios,devastador no? XD.

Y una vez mas porque nunca serán suficientes les agradezco infinitamente el apoyo que le dan a esta historia,en verdad siempre logran hacerme sonreír cada vez que lo hacen y me encanta ya que sé que a ustedes también les gustó lo que hice.

Y bueno chicos eso seria todo,nos vemos en el epilogo donde haré la mención de agradecimientos y lloraremos en verdad X'D. Sin mas que decir además de mil gracias otra vez,se despide Tsuigeku :'D Chao,.


	25. Epílogo

Hola queridos lectoras,hoy les vengo con lo último de esta historia o al menos durante un buen tiempo y quiero dejar algo en claro este fic lo hice sin la idea de hacer una segunda parte o continuación,en verdad no pensé que me encantaría esto tanto a mi como ustedes xD y para que sepan en la parte final mas abajo voy a hablar sobre cosas nuevas,especiales y continuación de este fanfic.

Pero bueno aquí ahora antes de comenzar el epilogo daré unos agradecimientos como lo hice cuando llegamos a los 100 reviews y recuerden que mientras le hayan dado fav,follow y dejado su review teniendo cuenta o no en esto ultimo yo les agradeceré por igual :').

Agradeszco muchísimo a estos siguientes usuarios de fanfiction:

 **-3thesandaime3.**

 **-011010100110111101110011011001.**

 **-Absolian.**

 **-AcceleratorUzumaki** .

 **-Akira Riddle.**

 **-Akuryu no Dante.**

 **-Alexander97.**

 **-Aliz love.**

 **-Antony. Black.**

 **-Atziri009.**

 **-Baox.**

 **-Black998.**

 **-CCSakuraforever.**

 **-DarkShion.**

 **-Dragonoidnatsu.**

 **-E-HERO-KnightMare.**

 **-Espectro Nocturno.**

 **-Esteban16.**

 **-Frida521**

 **-Garoxander** .

 **-Gersus** .

 **-HikariHyuga.**

 **-Ivan320.**

 **-Jeny Uchiha.**

 **-Knicky Ouji.**

 **-Lady'Athena Jinguji de-Geminis.**

 **-Lennyn362.**

 **-Leonelx.**

 **-Loser93**

 **-LyCox032.**

 **-Mario Vi Britannia.**

 **-NEW WOLF**

 **-Optimus117** .

 **-PinkamenaSmile666.**

 **-Regina Alba Blossom**

 **-RichdlPazTDW.**

 **-Saiyini Uzumaki.**

 **-Sarif55.**

 **-SoraHinamori.**

 **-Seremoon.**

 **-SubrioHRDunked.**

 **-Sumoner. Dante** .

 **-Superale2.**

 **-Under-the-faded-lights.**

 **-Yesenia000.**

 **-alucardzero.**

 **-arqchevo.**

 **-aten92.**

 **-be-one-with-russia-da.**

 **-darkcrizer.**

 **-eden de orion** .

 **-engyol engyol.**

 **-futaba mikami.**

 **-iron-man100.**

 **-johan. brony2000.**

 **-josealfredobordasovalle.**

 **-kakaroto232.**

 **-kim-kaede.**

 **-luna demoniaca.**

 **-marianixt** .

 **-mat the beast 666** .

 **-mauri16.**

 **-maxigiampieri2012.**

 **-maxuel95.**

 **-melvincito1.**

 **-mesias619.**

 **-nightmarebat.**

 **-reyfmidas** .

 **-vianhey. violeta.**

 **-yorman. parrapalacio.**

 **-YINARi- UCHIHA.**

 **-DianaMounr.**

 **-cor tenebris.**

 **-hada azul roxy.**

 **-Neopercival.**

 **-Ardanjela.**

 **-Warlus999.**

 **-Hyugaharuka.**

Agradezco también muchísimo a las siguientes personas que a pesar de no tener cuenta dejaron su review:

-Todos los que se llaman **Guest.**

 **-Nina.**

 **-Midorifanic.**

 **-Darksoul.**

 **-Goldran.**

 **-alo.**

 **-Superheros315.**

 **-SON ARIEL.**

También agradezco a las personas que leen pero que no dejan ni fav,follow o review. Ustedes dejan su view así que por mi es suficiente además yo soy así aveces también xD.

Esto ya te lo veías venir,cierto? XD. Quiero dar un agradecimiento muy especial a **Jessi-Hyugga.** Agradezco en verdad que hayas sido mi primer review y no solo eso,por también comentar en cada uno de los capítulos de esta historia,te devolveré el favor haciendo lo mismo en las tuyas ya que me gustan mucho xD. Muchísimas gracias Jessi-chan! :') .

Y bueno creo que esos son todos,si faltó alguien aviseme y lo agregaré,ya que revisar si falta alguno es una tarea difícil tomando en cuenta el número que somos ahora.

Y amigos y amigas sin más que decir además de gracias una vez mas,COMENZAMOS!.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto,respectivamente.

Disclaimer #2: El personaje de Uma es creación y propiedad del usuario de deviantart Salvamakoto.

* * *

Ya habían pasado mas de dos años desde que Goku y Vegeta habían abandonado el universo de sus amigos shinobis,y vaya que había sucedido mucho en ambos universos desde entonces.

En el universo de los saiyajines estos lograron volverse mas fuertes,y menos mal porque un año después de que volvieran Sorbet,un soldado de Freezer que lideraba el ejercito del demonio del frío actualmente,al ver que el ejercito ya estaba casi en su extinción decidió revivir al emperador lo cual logró con las esferas del dragón de la Tierra. Después se libraron intensas batallas,obviamente Freezer combatió contra Goku y Vegeta y al final luego de muchas dificultades gracias al poder de retroceder en el tiempo de Wiss lograron vencer de una vez por todas al emperador Freezer.

Y casi un año mas tarde,Champa el dios de la destrucción del universo 6 hermano de Bills lo había retado a un torneo entre guerreros de cada universo y el universo ganador se quedaría con la Tierra del séptimo universo y también las súper esferas del dragón.

Al final el universo ganador fue el séptimo gracias a que el participante y asesino del sexto universo,Hit se dejó ganar ante Monaka, y al final del torneo apareció la deidad suprema conocido como Zeno-Sama el cual dijo que le había parecido divertido el torneo y que planeaba hacer uno.

En el universo de los shinobis también habían sucedido muchas cosas,la principal fue que los Kages de otras aldea se alteraron por los acontecimientos sucedidos por la pelea de los saiyajines contra la diosa destructora,Tsunade intentó explicar lo sucedido pero debido a lo surrealista y fantasioso que sonaba todo eso no creyeron y tomaron desconfianza ante Konoha.

Unas semanas después Sasuke abandonó Konoha yéndose con Orochimaru para obtener el poder suficiente y llevar a cabo su venganza contra su hermano Itachi. Naruto prometió traer devuelta a Sasuke por lo que se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya por dos años y desde que pasaron esos dos años el y los demás shinobis debieron enfrentarse a diversos enemigos y el principal fue Akatsuki el cual su plan se habían llevado a cabo por Obito junto con Uchiha Madara,dando como resultado que revivieran a la primera persona en usar el chakra,Kaguya Ōtsutsuki,pero está fue derrotada gracias a los esfuerzos del equipo 7 acabando así con la cuarta gran guerra ninja volviendo todas las aldeas a la paz y tranquilidad.

Dos personas adultas caminaban hacia la entrada de la aldea.

El adulto de vestimenta naranja llevaba ambas manos en la nuca-"Y pensar que ya han pasado casi 3 años,tengo muchas ganas de verlos"-El guerrero de vestimenta naranja volteó a ver a su compañero-"¿Tu que dices?".

Su compañero con armadura y vestimenta negra iba con los brazos cruzados-"Hmph,solo vengo porque tu me arrastraste hasta aquí".

"Oh vamos no digas eso,de seguro tu también quieres ver lo fuerte que se han vuelto y como están"-Su rival solamente respondió con un 'hmph' mientras apartaba la vista a otro lado.

Mientras tanto Kotetsu e Izumo se hallaban en la puerta de Konoha vigilando quien entraba y quien salia,y a lo lejos pudieron ver como dos hombres adultos se acercaban.

"¡Hola!,ha pasado mucho tiempo"-Saludaba el guerrero de vestimenta naranja mientras se acercaba a ambos.

"Se me hacen familiares"-Dijo Kotetsu.

"A mi también"-Secundó Izumo-"¿Donde y cuando nos habíamos visto antes?"-.

"¿No se acuerdan de nosotros?"-Goku rió un poco-"La primera vez que llegamos lo hicimos junto a un ninja llamado Kakashi,aunque en aquel entonces eramos mas pequeños".

Ambos empezaron a recordar y al hacerlo pudieron ordenar todas las piezas del rompecabezas que eran demasiado obvias,lo alocado de sus cabellos,sus rasgos físicos y faciales,incluso llevaban los mismos atuendos de aquella vez.

Ambos se quedaron impresionados,tanto que tenían la boca abierta mientras veían a ambos guerreros,el de vestimenta negra al ver esto continuó su camino entrando a Konoha-"Vamos Kakaroto,no podemos perder tiempo en esto".

"Si,¡nos vemos!"-Decia Goku mientras se despedía con la mano y volvía a caminar a la par de Vegeta recibiendo la miradas de algunos habitantes que los miraban curiosos ya que se les hacían familiares también.

"¿Como es que están así si solo pasaron 2 años?"-Dijo Izumo mientras veía a los saiyajin alejarse.

"Tal vez como comen mucho también crecen exageradamente rápido"-Dijo Kotetsu.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba caminado por la aldea,Ino al verla se acercó a ella para saludar.

"Hola Sakura,¿que haces?"-Decía la rubia mientras caminaba a la par de la kunoichi.

"Oh hola Ino,solo voy a traerle un plato de ramen a Naruto de Ichiraku ramen,el no puede debido a que está estudiando arduamente para convertirse en jounin"-Dijo la pelirosa.

Ino rió un poco-"Pobre,un día salva al mundo y al siguiente debe estudiar como nunca,y eso sin tomar en cuenta que estudiar nunca fue su fuerte".

Sakura también rió-"Si,tienes razón"-Luego de caminar por un rato al fin llegaron al establecimiento,debido a las cortinas del local no se podía ver mucho su interior desde afuera pero el sonido de platos poniéndose unos encimas de otro daban a entender que había clientes

Ambas entraron haciendo a un lado las cortinas por lo que Sakura dijo su orden-"Hola,quiero un plato de ra... "-Sakura e Ino se quedaron heladas al ver a las dos personas que tenían de reojo por lo que decidieron girar sus cabezas para poder verlos mejor y los reconocieron en no mas de 4 segundos a Goku y Vegeta solo que ya eran adultos,los saiyajines habían parado de comer con aun sus bocas llenas mientras intercambiaban miradas con ambas chicas creando un silencio que duró pocos segundos ya que ambas kunoichis soltaron un potente grito que hasta los transeúntes cerca del local lograron escuchar quedándose confundidos.

"N-no puede ser"-Dijo Sakura aun impresionada.

"Ustedes son"-Dijo Ino en las mismas. Goku reía mientras tenia su típica sonrisa y se sobaba la nuca,Vegeta por su lado solo se les quedaba viendo con su típica mirada.

* * *

 **En la oficina del Hokage.**

Kakashi se hallaba impactado al ver a unos Goku y Vegeta adultos en su oficina-"Goku,Vegeta. Me alegra y sorprende verlos,especialmente así como están"-Dijo el peliplateado refiriéndose a sus cuerpos adultos.

"Y a nosotros nos alegra e impresiona que te hayas convertido en Hokage,Kakashi"-Dijo Goku viendo a Kakashi con el sombrero de Hokage.

"¿Y que los trae por aquí?"-Decía Kakashi relajándose.

Vegeta decidió responder-"Escuchamos lo que había sucedido con Kaguya y quisimos venir,pero cuando llegamos ya todo había terminando".

"Así que decidimos aprovechar y venir a visitarlos"-Decía el saiyajin de vestimenta naranja.

De repente tocaron a la puerta llamando la atención de los tres adultos-"Pase"-Luego de que Kakashi dijera eso entraron Shikamaru,Chōji y Naruto junto a sus compañeras de equipo respectivamente que les habían ido a avisar sobre la llegada de los saiyajin.

"¡Chicos!,cuanto tiempo"-Decía Goku saludando con la mano.

Naruto emocionado se acercó a el-"Hasta que volviste,increíble te ves aun mas fuerte así".

Goku rió un poco-"Tu también te has vuelto muy fuerte Naruto,ya nos contaron de todo lo que sucedió,estoy orgulloso de ti"-Goku extendió su mano derecha hacia Naruto pero nunca recibió el apretón por parte del rubio, mas bien recibió todas las miradas de los shinobis-"¿Eh,que pasa?".

"Es que... "-Naruto con su mano izquierda tomó su manga larga derecha y la agitó demostrando que no había nada-"Por los momentos no tengo este brazo".

"¿¡Eh!?"-Goku se impresionó totalmente al ver eso,Vegeta solo abrió un poco los ojos de la impresión-"¿¡Pero que le pasó a tu brazo derecho!?".

"Oh si,se me olvidó decirles ese detalle"-Dijo Kakashi con su típico tono relajado como si de haber olvidado una cosa pequeña se tratara. Cada uno de la shinobis soltaron unas risas al ver la cara de impresión que tenia Goku,luego todos se calmaron.

"Es una lastima de que no hayan podido ver a Sasuke,se fue hace como una hora"-Dijo Sakura.

"De hecho nos lo encontramos por el camino,¿cierto Vegeta?"-Goku volteó a ver a su rival y este empezó a recordar.

 **Flashback.**

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba caminado por un sendero comenzando su viaje para conocer mas sobre el mundo ninja y expiar sus pecados,pero se quedó anonadado al ver quienes se encontraban enfrente caminado hacia el-"No puede ser"-Ambos saiyajines lograron reconocerlo.

"¡Hey,Sasuke!"-Ambos saiyajines se acercaron a el y los tres detuvieron su andar.

"Goku,Vegeta"-Dijo Sasuke viéndolos a ambos pero viendo especialmente a Vegeta.

"Has crecido mucho"-Recalcó Goku.

"Mira quien habla"-Dijo el Uchiha que incluso debía levantar la mirada para poder ver a la cara al saiyajin. Sasuke decidió salir de su sorpresa poniendo de nuevo su típico semblante serio-"¿Y porqué están aquí?,¿los hecharon de nuevo de su universo?".

"Y al parecer también te has vuelto mas cruel con las palabras"-Decía el saiyajin de vestimenta naranja sonriendo con una gota de sudor en la sien.

"Kakaroto,adelantate"-Dijo el príncipe viendo fijamente a Sasuke-"Y no preguntes".

Goku estaba apunto de hacer eso,así que sin mas opción continuó caminado-"Está bien,fue bueno volverte a ver Sasuke,nos vemos".

Luego de que su rival estuviera a ya una distancia alejada de ellos Vegeta puso una sonrisa ladina y miró al Uchiha-"Parece que no has estado holgazaneando en estos últimos años".

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente-"Mi poder a crecido de una forma abismal comparado a el yo de aquel entonces".

Vegeta se rió un poco-"Solo te volviste un insecto mas fuerte"-Vegeta se puso serio-"¿Llegaste al final del camino que escogiste?".

"Si,y con ese terminando ahora estoy formando uno nuevo y cuando llegué el momento me gustaría probar todo lo aprendido con la persona indicada"-Sasuke empezó a caminar alejándose del príncipe-"Adiós,Vegeta".

"(Adiós,Sasuke)"-Vegeta se dio la vuelta y siguió caminado por donde se había ido Goku.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Vegeta solo asintió con la cabeza ya que no era incumbencia de los demás-"He escuchado que ustedes 3 también se ha vuelto muy fuertes,entonces tenia razón sobre eso,no se quedarían como los debiluchos que eran".

"¿Vegeta nos acaba de dar un cumplido?"-Dijo Chōji asombrado.

"Eso parece,aunque su forma de decirlo no es la mas normal que digamos"-Decía Ino para luego dar un suspiro.

"Pero tomando en cuenta que la primera cosa que nos dijo al volver fue algo bueno entonces podríamos decir que el tiempo lo ha ablandado"-Decía Shikamaru.

"Si,tienes razón"-Dijo Akimichi.

"El Vegeta de siempre"-Dijo Yamanaka.

"Algo mas"-Dijo Vegeta llamando la atención de sus compañeros de equipo-"¿Donde está Asuma?"-Todos los shinobis cambiaron un poco su semblante al escuchar eso.

* * *

Todos se encontraban en un cementerio ya en el atardecer,específicamente enfrente de la lapida que tenia escrita en ella el nombre de Asuma Sarutobi.

"Pero,¿que fue lo que pasó?"-Dijo Goku un poco incrédulo de lo que veía.

"Fue cuando nos enfrentamos a dos miembros de akatsuki,apenas y podríamos contra ellos, para cuando llegaron los refuerzos ya era demasiado tarde"-Explicó Shikamaru con tono de tristeza estando iguales sus compañeros de equipo y los miembros del equipo 7,excepto Vegeta que se mantenía serio y callado.

"Y,¿que pasó con Hiruzen?"-Preguntó Goku de nuevo ya que no había visto al anciano desde que llegaron.

"El tercer Hokage murió en la batalla contra Uchiha Madara"-Explicó Kakashi también con ese tono de tristeza.

Goku apretó los puños sintiéndose mal consigo mismo por no haber estado allí para poder evitar todo lo sucedido,y lo peor es que tenia prohibido usar las esferas del dragón con cosas o personas que tuvieran que ver con un universo ajeno al de ellas.

Vegeta dio unos pasos al frente de la tumba de Asuma aun teniendo su mirada seria-"¿Porqué están así?"-Decía el príncipe sin voltear a verlos dejando confundidos a todos-"No sé si es lo mismo con los ninjas pero para un guerrero morir en batalla es un honor,por lo que la tristeza de ustedes es un insulto"-El saiyajin volteó a verlos mientras el viento revoloteaba sus cabellos-"¡Así que dejen de sentirse tristes!".

Luego de que Vegeta dijera esas palabras todos sonrieron ligeramente mientras el príncipe se relajaba poniendo sus brazos en los costados.

De repente a varios kilómetros de allí algo cayó creando un fuerte estruendo y un gran cráter en medio de un bosque acabando con la vegetación a kilómetros en la redonda.

Todos los shinobis voltearon hacia la dirección en la que lo habían escuchado y era hacia el norte.

"Parece que ya ha llegado"-Dijo Vegeta seriamente.

"Si,Wiss nos advirtió que podía pasar esto"-Decía Goku sintiendo el ki del individuo que había aterrizado en la Tierra.

"¿Que es lo que pasa?"-Dijo Sakura preocupada al igual que los demás.

"Hay un asunto que debemos arreglar"-Respondió Vegeta-"Kakaroto,debemos darnos prisa"-Goku asintió con la cabeza para después voltear a ver a los demás.

"¿Van a poder ganar?"-Preguntó Kakashi.

Goku levantó su pulgar derecho y puso su típica sonrisa-"Tranquilos,esta vez somos aun mas fuertes,vamos a poder con ello".

Naruto se acercó al saiyajin-"Mas te vale ganar Goku,y no te relajes después del combate ya que tan solo al recuperar mi brazo voy a entrenar lo mas duro posible para que tengamos nuestro combate,de veras"-Goku asintió con la cabeza y se puso a la par de su rival.

"¡Pateales el trasero Vegeta!"-Dijo Ino recibiendo las miradas de los demás-"¿Que?,¿hay algo de malo en apoyar a tu antiguo compañero de equipo?".

"Han crecido aun más de lo que pensé"-Le dijo en voz baja el saiyajin de vestimenta naranja a su rival.

"Tal vez,pero yo avanzó aun mas rápido que ellos"-Decía el príncipe con una sonrisa mientras era rodeado por un aura blanca y volaba en dirección hacia el oponente,Goku rió al ver como el príncipe evitaba decir algo demasiado alagador de los ninjas,Goku también fue rodeado por el aura de ki blanca y voló junto a. Vegeta.

"¡Buena suerte!"-Gritoreaban los shinobis al ver como se alejaban.

* * *

"Me lo imaginé"-Sasuke luego de escuchar el estruendo lejos de allí se detuvo y pudo ver en el cielo a dos puntos blancos que dejaban un camino de energía a su paso que desaparecía rápidamente-"Sea lo que sea que pasa,les deseo suerte Goku y Vegeta".

* * *

Ambos saiyajines se detuvieron al estar suspendidos en el aire encima del cráter que se había creado ya que tenían a su oponente frente a ellos.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo,saiyajines"-Decía Uma la diosa de la destrucción viéndolos a ambos-"Y veo que han crecido mucho,demasiado si me preguntan".

"Así es Uma,ya arreglamos ese inconveniente de hace algunos años"-Decía el saiyajin de vestimenta naranja con una sonrisa confiada.

"Uma,¿Como supiste que volvimos?"-Preguntó seriamente el príncipe.

"He tenido mi ojo en este planeta,esperando a que un día volvieran para la revancha"-Uma recordó todo lo que había visto en la tierra pero en ningún momento intervino,ni siquiera cuando Kaguya,contra la que había peleado una vez,hubiera vuelto.

"Entonces no te haremos perder mas tiempo"-Dijo Goku-"¡Vegeta!".

El príncipe asintió con la cabeza-"¡Si!".

"¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"-Ambos aumentaron al máximo su poder y fueron rodeados en un aura azul que rápidamente desaparecía mostrando su nueva transformación mas poderosa en la que tenían el cabello mas erizado de color azul-celeste y junto a sus ojos y pupilas-"¡Este es el súper saiyajin blue!"-Dijeron ambos saiyajines.

Uma se hallaba impresionada y emocionada ya que este había sido el poder que sintió y esperó hace años-"Súper saiyajin blue"-La diosa destructora se puso en posición de pelea y fue rodeada por un aura rojiza-"Entonces preparense porque iré con todo,Goku y Vegeta".

Y así comenzaría otra batalla entre Uma la diosa de la destrucción y los saiyajines Goku y Vegeta,esta vez llevada a otro nivel.

* * *

Me da mucha tristeza decir esto pero,amigos este fue el ultimo capítulo de este historia,lamento la espera pero estaba muy ocupada y las ideas no fluían además tuve que esperar a que estrenaran el capitulo de Naruto Shippuden de esta semana para evitar darle spoiler a los que no leyeron el manga xP.

En cuanto a lo mas importante para algunos,muchos han pedido que lo continúe y eso lo demuestran con su apoyo que fue en total hasta ahora 259 reviews,61 favorites,64 followers y mas de 27,000 views todo en 24 capítulos con un total de 96166 palabras,obviamente todo sin contar este capitulo xD.

La verdad estoy muy impresionando y agradecido por todo el apoyo que me han dado al esfuerzo que hice,incluso me sorprendo por cosas como que esta historia casi tiene 100,000 palabras,antes de volverme escrito decía que 10,000 eran muuuuchas jajajaja xD.

En cuanto a continuar esta historia he estado asimilándolo y la verdad estoy pensando en sacar OVAS o capítulos especiales en donde explicaría cosas que faltaron como el odio de Uma hacia Bills entre otros,no quiero dar falsas esperanzas pero si mi cerebro llegase a imaginar algo para una posible continuación o segunda temporada ignoraría posiblemente este epilogo y encontraría otro mejor momento de NS para hacer que vuelvan los saiyajin.

Y bueno amigos con lágrimas internas esto fue todo por hoy ;-; espero que les haya gustado este fic,a mi me encantó escribirlo y ver que a ustedes les haya gustado leerlo :'). Me gustaría saber,cual fue su capitulo,escena o pelea favorita?,la verdad a mi me gustan todos mis capítulos pero el numero 7 sobresale un poco de los demás para mi xD.

Y sin mas que decir además de gracias espero que les vaya de lo mejor,ojala nos volvamos a leer en otra ocasión se despide Tsuigeku :'D Chao!.


	26. Especial 1

HOLA LECTORAS Y LECTORES!. Como les va?,me extrañaron?,extrañaban la historia? Ok ya me calmo xD.

Muy buenas gente espero que les vaya de maravilla mientras leen esto,uff ya ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé no creen?.

Un lector del publico responde-¡Ya ha pasado mas de un mes!-.

Oh si,jejejeeje lamento eso,he querido tomarme mi descanso sobre esto de escribir ya que hay otras cosas que debo hacer y término totalmente exhausto a causa de ello. Además este capitulo tampoco me fue fácil escribirlo,en la última parte explicaré el porqué.

Antes de comenzar quiero decirles que cambiaré un poco mi forma de escribir en este cap,este capitulo no llevara las comillas (") que aparecen cuando un personaje decía algo,me gustaría saber su opinión si les gusta este estilo sin comillas o si prefieren el de siempre.

Y bueno sin mas que decir luego de la presentación de mi regreso,COMENZA...

Oh si se me olvido decirlo,este capitulo especial u "Ova" se sitúa inmediatamente después del capítulo final,osease antes del epilogo.

Y ya aclarado eso ahora si,COMENZAMOS!.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto,respectivamente.

Disclaimer #2: El personaje de Uma es creación y propiedad del usuario de deviantart Salvamakoto.

* * *

 **7mo universo, planeta de Bills.**

Bills el dios de la destrucción se encontraba junto a su asistente Wiss comiendo en la intemperie del planeta sentados en dos troncos cortados, y cada uno consumía una sopa de ramen instantáneo proveniente de la Tierra por supuesto.

Pero de repente ambos pararon de comer y pusieron sus vistas en un punto especifico del cielo e inmediatamente apareció una potente luz blanca que solo duró unos 3 segundos que al desaparecer reveló a Goku y Vegeta que debido a que fueron tomados desprevenidos ambos empezaron a caer en picada.

-¡Aaaaahhh!-Gritaron ambos saiyajines antes de chocar contra el suelo y levantar una nube de polvo, Bills y Wiss al estar frente a ellos predijeron esto por lo que apartaron sus alimentos para evitar ser alcanzados por el polvo.

-Ayayaya-Se quejaba Goku un poco adolorido que se encontraba encima de su rival.

-¡Ka-Kakaroto quítate de encima de mi!, estás pesado-Decía el príncipe sintiendo el peso de su rival sobre el.

Goku hizo caso a la orden y se puso de pie-Perdona Vegeta-.

Justo cuando ambos guerreros se pusieron de pie Wiss y Bills se acercaron volando hacia ellos aterrizando en el suelo quedando en frente de los saiyajin.

-Vaya ha pasado un tiempo, es una sorpresa verlos a ambos por aquí-Decía Wiss mientras fijaba su mirada en ellos.

A diferencia de su asistente Bills los veía a ambos mientras contenía una risa en su interior-Sí, especialmente con este "pequeño" cambio en sus cuerpos-Remarcaba el dios de la destrucción el aspecto de los saiyajines con un tono algo burlón.

-Tu sabes muy bien porqué estamos así,Bills-Dijo el príncipe frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

-Tienes razón, pero como sea-Decía el felino morado sin importancia hacia eso-¿Que tal les fue durante su estadía en el octavo universo?-.

-Estaba a punto de hacer la misma pregunta,y también,¿porqué se encuentran en ese estado-Decía el ángel refiriéndose a sus heridas y ropas destruidas en gran parte.

Goku decidió responder-Oh,¿esto?,lo que pasó fue que mientras estábamos allí nos encontramos y peleamos contra la diosa destructora de ese universo-.

-¡¿Uma?!-Dijeron al unisono el dios destructor y su asistente.

El saiyajin de traje naranja asintió con la cabeza-Así es,y ahora que recuerdo también me dijo que lo conocía a usted Lord Bills,¿son amigos o algo así?-.

-¿Y-yo?-Se señalaba a así mismo el felino mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su cara.

-El señor Bills y la señora Uma tienen un pasado entre sí, ¿no es cierto señor?-En esa ultima oración Wiss volteó a ver a su ex-alumno al mismo tiempo que este empezaba a recordar aquellos eventos.

 **Flashback.**

* * *

Hace millones de años, aunque fuera difícil de creer Bills y Uma luego de haber convivido mucho a causa de tener sus respectivos universos tan cerca del uno del otro su relación evolucionó mucho hasta convertirse en una relación amorosa entre los dos.

Y así se mantuvo por muchos siglos más hasta que cierto día sucedió algo.

Ambos dioses destructores se encontraban flotando en el espacio del universo 8 en una de sus típicas citas en las que se divertían destruyendo planetas que ya se les habían acabado el tiempo de existencia, aunque aveces destruían unos cuantos que les faltaban algunas décadas y Uma con una esfera de ki roja acababa de desaparecer uno de esos.

-Vaya querida, lo hiciste tan bien como siempre, tu forma de destruir es casi tan espectacular como la mía-Decía esto ultimo Bills con un tono en cierta parte arrogante mientras se encontraba a la par de su pareja.

Uma sonrió al escuchar esto-Muchas gracias cariño pero en algo te equivocas,mi manera de destruir es mucho mejor que la tuya-Dijo esto de la misma arrogante manera mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Tu te equivocas, la mía es mejor-Dijo el felino con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Una frunció el ceño al escuchar esto-Que no, la mía lo es-.

Bills apretó los dientes mientras la veía y se inclinaba hacia ella-¡No!,¡la mía!-.

Una borró la sonrisa de su rostro y se inclinó hasta quedar unos centímetros de la cara de Bills -¡Te dije que es la mía,felino glotón!-.

-¡Callate,yegua maniática!-Dijo Bills alzando la voz al igual que ella. (1)

-¿¡Como me dijiste!?-.

Ambos dioses eran demasiado orgullosos en cuanto a su labor de destruir se refería e incluyendo el comportamiento poco maduro que ellos tenían ocasionó que se armar una batalla en donde se perdieron planetas y galaxias de los universo que se encontraban en medio de la pelea.

Luego de unos ataques los dioses de la destrucción se encontraban uno frente al otro respirando agitadamente y con heridas en todo el cuerpo, el que mas tenia de estas era Bills ya que este no era tan fuerte como Uma pero aun así podía plantarle pelea.

La pareja dio un gran respiro y apretaron sus puños lanzándose hacia el otro-¡AAAAAHHHH!-Atacaron a la vez en el punto de encuentro pero sus ataques fueron frenados por el asistente de Bills que apareció en medio de ellos.

-¿¡Wiss!?-Dijeron al unisono los dioses destructores sorprendidos.

-Perdonen pero no puedo permitir que sigan causando estragos con su batalla-El ángel sostenía el puño derecho de su ex-alumno y el izquierdo de la diosa destructora firmemente. Estos al ver que estaban cual niños regañados decidieron relajarse y Wiss al ver esto los soltó a ambos-Bien,hora de volver a nuestro universo Lord Bills-.

-Si, está bien, está bien-Dijo con fastidio el felino morado para luego poner su mano izquierda en la espalda de su ayudante para largarse de una vez.

-¡Bills!-Gritó Uma llamando la atención del susodicho-No quiero volver a ver tu cara por este universo,¿¡me oíste!?-.

Bills puso la mirada en otro lado-¡Hmph!,como si eso me importara. Wiss vámonos de una vez-.

-Si señor-Volteó a ver a Uma-Hasta luego,Lady Uma-.

Dicho esto Wiss se fue junto con su aprendiz dejándolo a este y a su pareja con un nada agradable sentir,ambos querían arreglar las cosas pero eran demasiado orgullosos,uno de ellos hubiera dejado eso de lado y hubiera ido a pedir disculpas pero no se pudo ya que a Bills le tocó su sueño de 39 años dejando inconcluso ese problema.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-¿Quiere que yo les expliqué señor?-Decía Wiss viendo a su ex-alumno que seguía en las nubes recordando.

Bills al oír esto rápidamente salió de sus pensamientos y se puso nervioso-¡De ninguna manera!,¡no te atrevas Wiss!-.

-Oiga Lord Bills- Dijo el saiyajin de vestimenta naranja.

Este volteó a verlo-¿Que?-.

Goku sonrió un poco-¿Antes de que nos cuenten la historia podrían devolvernos nuestros cuerpos originales?-.

Bills preocupado porque descubrieran eso contestó alzando la voz-¡No me molestes con eso ahora ya que si lo haces de nuevo me encargaré que sean tan jóvenes que solo podrán gatear!-.

Ambos saiyajines se asustaron al escuchar eso, ya suficiente era con estar con los cuerpos de unos pre-pubertos.

-¡Callate Kakaroto que solo nos metes en mas problemas-Decía el príncipe viendo a su rival.

Goku se rascó la nuca-Esta bien, ya me callo-.

* * *

 **8avo universo.**

Uma se encontraba en el espacio volando de vuelta a su casa pero de repente pensó en algo-Maldición, debí haberles dicho que me lo saludaran de mi parte-.

* * *

Y bueno queridos lectoras y lectores hasta aquí llega esto el día de hoy!.

Lo siento si ustedes esperaban una pelea destructora de mundos (aunque ahora que lo pienso técnicamente vimos un poco de eso aquí xD) pero estos especiales los hice en parte para aclarar dudas que quedaron en el fic ya que ponerlas en ese momento de inmediato seria como,no sé, como relleno no?.

Y bueno ya tenemos algo resuelto-Tomo un lápiz y tacho un indicio de la lista-El porqué Uma dijo que odiaba a Bills,listo! ahora a por las demás de la lista.

Perdonen si salió algo raro,como dije aun no tengo mucha experiencia con este tema del amor y cosas así xD les aseguró que en el siguiente especial habrá una pelea y que también llegara mas rápido ya que estoy a una semana de acabar este año escolar YAAAAAAAAAY!.

Así es al fin tendré vacaciones de la escuela,y también esa fue la razón por la que tardé tanto en escribir y publicar este cap ya que mis superiores me los limitaban y me decían que me concentrara en estudiar,aunque bueno esto no les importa mucho verdad? xD.

(1): Si no entendieron lo de "yegua",Salvamakoto el creador de Uma dice que ella es o representa un caballo así que es por eso xD.

En fin,es bueno volver a escribir y espero que ustedes también estén felices de volver a leer la historia :D muchas gracias a todos y rodas por sus reviews,views,follows,favs y demás! Aunque ahora que lo pienso ya dije todas las formas de apoyo que hay aquí xD.

Recuerden que si quieren pueden dejarme alguna de estas ya que aparte de agradecercelos esto me motiva a seguir escribiendo :').

Y sin mas que decir nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo/especial se despide Tsuigeku :D Chao!.


	27. Anuncio

Hola queridos lectoras y lectores,como verán hoy a diferencia de otras veces no vengo con un capítulo sino con un anuncio.

Les pido que me disculpen ya que sé que les dije que iba a hacer los especiales pero...

-¡Oye Tsuigeku!-Dice Goku interrumpiendome mientras se acerca a mi.

Suspiro-¿Que quieres Goku?-.

-Oh nada solo quería avisarte que ya nos llegaron los nuevos guiones que nos mandastes a mi y los demás-.

Me pongo nervioso-Sssshhhhh! Callate!.

De repente aparece Vegeta-Yo también quería hablar sobre eso,mas te vale que esta vez me des mas protagonismo,no me importa si tienes que quitar a Kakaroto-.

-¡Que cruel eres Vegeta!,ni siquiera hemos empezado a filmar-.

*Facepalm* Diablos,con ustedes dos no se puede guardar una sorpresa,creo que mejor lo digo de una vez.

Así es gente es lo que ustedes piensan,luego de ver el éxito que fue esta historia y lo mucho que me gustó hacerla he decido que HABRÁ UNA CONTINUACIÓN DE CONSECUENCIAS!-El publico empieza a gritorear y aplaudir al oír esto-Gracias,muchas gracias.

Asi que por el momento solo quedara ese especial que ya publiqué,en cuanto a la continuación del fic un no me he puesto a escribirla y tampoco tengo el nombre pero ya tengo mentalizado todo lo que sucederá, y claro posiblemente agregue unas cuantas escenas que ustedes digan xD.

-Tocan a la puerta del estudio y los 3 volteamos a ver hacia allí-.

-¡Oh mira!,creo que ya llegó el villano de la segunda temporada-Dice Goku señalando la puerta que se abre lentamente pero yo me pongo de espaldas a ella bloqueando la entrada.

Oh no,nada de spoilers!. Entonces nos vemos en un tiempo,no sé en cuanto pero nos volveremos a leer en la segunda temporada gente,mil gracias por el apoyo que le dieron a este fic ya que la continuación fue en parte gracias a eso y sin mas que decir se despide Tsuigeku :D Chao!.


End file.
